


Let's Try It

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, And along comes Mark who is literally amazing, Business Major + Minor in Fitness Jackson, Business Major Mark, But i promise it'll be over within like 2-3 chapters, Dance Major Yuygeom, English Lit Major Jinyoung, Fashion Major Bambam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jaebum goes on a lot of dates, Light Angst, Light daddy kink, M/M, Music Major JB, Music Major Youngjae, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pining, Player Jaebum, Romance, Smol Mark, Smut, This is such a Rom-Com fic, and Jinyoung is sick of him sleeping around, before Jinyoung kicks him out of the apartment, but I thought I should tag it just incase, but not like super abusive it's only a little, roommates JJP, so JB has to find someone to date, the cutest lil floof Markeu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Jaebum knows he's sexy and he uses it to his advantage. But unfortunately, his roommate and best friend Jinyoung does not appreciate his late nights of pleasure with random people and is forcing him to go on dates until he finds a partner or he's going to be kicked out of the apartment. Jaebum is not use to dating - he's not sure what exactly dating is apart from only having sex with the one person - but when he bumps in Mark, Jaebum might just give this dating thing a go.Player Jaebum meets shy & adorable Mark and suddenly Jaebum wants to only date Mark. But why? He's not use to only liking one person. What is it about this man that has Jaebum acting like a gentleman and not sleeping with everyone?





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Title is still a work in progress ahhh  
> So I've been working on this fic for a while now and I just need to post it before I continue to edit the crap out of it! I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Jaebum felt when he woke up was the throbbing behind his eyes threatening to split his head in two. The second was how dry his mouth felt - Jesus he needed water. And a toothbrush. The third was the stickiness between his legs. The fourth was the heavy weight pressing him into the mattress. The fifth was the bright warmth hitting him directly in the face.

With a low groan, his throat cleared out cobwebs as he turned his head towards the light with a frown. Jaebum pried his eyelashes open to see his roommate and best friend of 15 years, Park Jinyoung, staring at him with his arms folded in the oversized sweatshirt that was Jaebum’s and eyes narrowed into an impressive glare from behind the black glasses he had perched on his nose. The sun shone brightly through the opened curtains, lighting up Jinyoung’s outline but the sight burned Jaebum’s sight. 

He closed them with a groan, turning his face into his sheets that smelt like they could do with a wash and tried to stretch out his body but the weight on top of him had his arm pinned underneath his chest. Letting out an annoyed grunt, Jaebum turned his head to the offending weight, eyes blinking open when he saw a shocking head of white hair buried into the middle of his shoulder blades. 

“... _the fuck_ …” Jaebum croaked, wiggling his arm from underneath himself he used his wobbly limbs to push himself up, succeeding in shoving the body off his back. The body rolled over with a pitched whine and a face of thick lips, high cheekbones, dark brows and a straight nose was revealed as the boy landed on his back. Jaebum’s eyes ran over the multiple dark purplish spots that covered the boy’s thin chest and neck. 

He sure went a little crazy last night. 

Images began flickering through Jaebum’s mind as he tried to understand what exactly lead him to bed the long legged beauty beside him. All he could remember was Jackson coming to his and Jinyoung’s apartment, bounding through the door like the over excitable puppy he was, screeching about a party happening at a local club. 

Jaebum remembered Jinyoung’s disapproving glare - one similar to the look he was receiving now - as he got dressed in his ripped jeans and the white oversized button up he paired with his leather jacket before running gel through his black hair to push it off his face. There was a few pre-party drinks at Jackson’s and then a few shots followed that and after that, Jaebum couldn’t really remember what exactly went down. He remembered a heavy thumping bass that vibrated through the floors and into his body and then hot lips on his neck followed by a warm hand down his pants. He had forgone underwear last night.

“Can you turn the sun off?” Came a cracking voice, pulling Jaebum away from his clouded memories. He turned to see the boy - god he wish he remembered his name it was like BeBe or BumBe something - rolling over onto his stomach and attempting to pull the pillow over his head. “Fuck~” He whined, wrapping long thin limbs around the pillow, “My ass is on fire…” Jaebum chuckled at that, eyes dropping to where the sheet had shifted down the boy’s body, revealing the smooth caramel skin covered in bruises and scratches. 

“‘M glad I left an impression.” He croaked smugly getting a scoff from the blonde in return before he turned to Jinyoung who still hadn’t moved from his position. He was now tapping his foot impatiently. “Morning,” Jaebum smiled brightly, which just made Jinyoung’s expression darken. 

“It’s 1 in the afternoon, hyung.” The younger replied, “You guys didn’t stop until 5am this morning.” Jaebum snorted as the boy beside him chuckled. 

“Looks like you were a good lay,” Jaebum said to the back of the boy’s head.

“As if you remember.” The boy responded with a scoff, flipping his face back over to send a wink to Jaebum through a strand of white hair. “We were both so out of it last night, I can’t believe I’m even awake.” He whined, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the room.

“Which is why you need to leave. Now.” Jinyoung snapped, walking from Jaebum’s side of the bed, bending to pick some clothes from the floor before reaching the other side. “I don’t want to know how old you are kid because I’m not your fucking mother and I don’t care what you’re doing with someone obviously older you but the one thing I do care about is sleep ok?” Jinyoung was shoving the clothing at the boy who was squawking something back at him. “Some of us need sleep and don’t need to hear you screeching at fuck’o’clock in the morning because you’re getting your ass beaten.” Jaebum had to bury his laughter in his fists as he watched Jinyoung begin kicking his bed buddy out. The younger grabbed the sheet and tugged it off the boy’s body revealing a tight little ass before it was covered by a pile of clothes as Jinyoung started tugging the boy out of the bed while he struggled to get his limbs through his sleeves.

Jaebum just sat and watched, pushing himself up to sit against the headrest of his bed to see the comedy routine at a better angle. The boy sent him a flirty wave over his shoulder that made Jaebum laugh before the bedroom door was slammed in his face by a raging Jinyoung. Jaebum let out a chuckle despite the noise hurting his head but it was quickly cut off the moment he met Jinyoung’s stare. 

“What?” Jaebum asked, cocking his head to the side, “Look I’m sorry for keeping you up last night ok? I’ll buy dinner tonight yeah?” He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head before bringing them down to scratch at his chest. He let out a hiss when the skin he prodded at hurt slightly and looked down to find he had his own share of purplish spots decorating his collarbones. 

“It’s not even about that hyung!” Jinyoung cried, “That is the fourth time this week you’ve come home, totally blind with a new body in your bed! It’s only Wednesday!” Jaebum pouted, running a hand through his sticky hair then wincing when he realised that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

“Yah! I’m a hot blooded 24 year old in my third year of university! I have needs alright? _Aish_ , give me a break!” Jaebum whined then regretted it when his head pounded heavily. He groaned and brought his hands up to massage his temples. “Jinyoung-ie,” he whined, looking at the younger - who was still fuming - from underneath his eyelashes, “Can you nurse your hyung back to health?”

“You’re hungover, Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung deadpanned before giving him a once over, “Drink water. Take painkillers.” The younger walked to the door and reefed it open before turning back to the older and gave him a serious glare, eyebrows furrowed and lip drawn downwards. “You’ve got to get your act together and find an actual person to date before I officially kick you out of this apartment because I am sick and tired of listening to you have sex every single night and waking to find a new person in your bed. It’s disgusting. Stop whoring yourself out.” With that, Jaebum’s best friend walked out, slamming the door behind him making Jaebum wince at the noise before he was left staring at the empty space. 

He let out a low whistle before glancing down at his sheets and grimaced when he saw the stains.

_ Maybe I can get Jinyoung to wash them for me… _

With a sigh, Jaebum pulled himself out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom opposite him. The hot water did wonders for his aching muscles as he washed last night's deed off his body. The slight burn in his thighs told Jaebum he must’ve gone pretty hard so he sent a silent apology to the little blonde. Once he was freshly washed and smelling of his cloves and peppermint body wash, he dried his hair with a towel then changed into a pair of sweatpants deciding to go without the shirt. 

When he entered his room again, he noticed that the sheets had been stripped off the bed and two out of his three cats had seated themselves in the middle of the duvet that was scrunched into a ball. Jaebum smiled widely as he flopped himself onto the mattress, Odd and Kunta letting out annoyed mewls before they both started rubbing themselves into his face. He giggled softly and reached out to scratch Kunta behind his black ears as Odd made herself comfortable at the base of his spine. However, Kunta had decided his cuddle session was enough and made a swipe at Jaebum. He frowned, pulling his hand back just in time before the cat’s long claws could touch him. “You know, they say you shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you…” He huffs, staring at the yellow eyes before they blink once and Kunta started licking it’s paw. The sound of pots and pans clattering around in the kitchen brought Jaebum out of his room and down the hallway of the apartment. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum’s apartment sat on the 7th floor of a modern-ish building that has a very rickety old elevator that Youngjae, their ball of sunshine dongsaeng from Jaebum’s course, swears is going to break with them inside it. There’s a lovely old man who waves them good morning from the revolving doors at the front of the complex, always telling Jaebum to watch himself on the road every time he takes his motorcycle out for a spin. His elderly wife at the reception always has some type of food to give to Jinyoung and Jaebum, whether it’s cookies or fully prepared kimchi they’re always thankful. 

Their apartment is rather big for their somewhat reasonable rent but Jaebum puts it down to them being the youngest tenants in the building, and the only ones on the actual floor. It has a spacious living room that the boys were able to put a four seater lounge facing the TV in front of the floor to ceiling windows, complete with two seater arm chairs on each side with a coffee table in the middle.

The kitchen is a bit small, probably to compensate the large living space so they don’t have a dining table but they have a breakfast bench with 6 stools and a large enough counter space that Jinyoung and occasionally Jackson, their somehow adopted Chinese puppy from one of Jinyoung’s classes, use when they cook dinners and breakfasts.

Black and white was their main colour theme but there was splashes of red throughout the place like on the pillows and blankets on the couches, the bar stools were 2nd hand red leather ones that Jaebum scored from a furniture store that had gone bankrupt and was selling everything at 80% off. On the walls there were a few of Jinyoung’s art pieces from high school and recent university ones.

In one corner of the room sat Jinyoung’s bookshelf and his hideous reading chair he just had to bring with him from home. It was a disgusting denim looking material that had so many stains and had faded in colour that Jaebum wasn’t even sure how the younger managed to sit in it. But, he couldn’t even count how many times he had found the younger curled up, blanket slipping off his lap with his glasses askew and book dangling from his fingertips as he slept. Next to the bookshelf sat Jaebum’s pride and joy, an electric piano. He and Youngjae had split the payment but due to the younger living in the university dorms, Jaebum kept it in his apartment. Sometimes in the morning just before sunrise, Jaebum would sit at the piano and write songs as the sun rose over the city illuminating everything in its golden glow. 

Moving on from the living space, the apartment broke off into two hallways. At the end of both hallways were the bedrooms. Jaebum got to have the room that had an adjoining bathroom because he was older and Jinyoung had the hallway that had the office and main bathroom. They had one small spare room on the left of Jaebum’s hallway that they didn’t use for anything but storage so it was filled with all of Jinyoung’s books and Jaebum’s recording equipment that he hadn’t found a good place in his room to set up yet. It had been 2 years since they moved into the apartment. He just preferred recording at the university’s booth.

But still, the apartment itself had a lot of memories and family touches that Jaebum wouldn’t trade anything for. Like the small dent in the wall behind the TV where he had gotten angry at Jackson winning their wii tennis match and flung the remote at the TV, missed and hit the wall instead. Or the dark stain in the corner of the fluffy white carpet where Jackson had dared Youngjae to drink 3 blowjob shots in a row and Youngjae already been slightly past drunk, forgot being lactose intolerant and ended the night by throwing up everything onto the carpet. Or the shattered picture frame from when one of Jaebum’s bed buddies had shoved him into the wall in a fit of passionate lust and caused the frame to fall from the wall. Obviously they didn’t bother about it until she cut her foot open trying to leave that morning and Jinyoung had to tend to her bleeding toe while she sat in her underwear, attempting to cover herself with her overcoat.

Thinking of his better half, Jaebum waltzed into the kitchen and was greeted with the amazing smell of Jinyoung’s cooking. Well, to be honest, the younger couldn’t really cook anything but ramen and eggs and he always overdid the salt but it was always the thought that counted. Jaebum found Jinyoung hovering over the stove and hummed thoughtfully as he came up behind the younger and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

“Get off me.” Jinyoung grunted, throwing an elbow into Jaebum’s stomach which made the older groan. 

“Yah, why are you hurting hyung?” He whined, dropping his chin to Jinyoung’s shoulder and released his hands from the boy’s waist to his hips. “I’m hungover, you should be smothering me with love and affection.”

Jinyoung snorted, stepping backwards onto Jaebum’s foot as he reached for the spices he had on the side. “If you want affection get yourself an actual boyfriend or girlfriend.” Jaebum frowned and pulled away from the younger so he wouldn’t receive any more injuries.

“Wow, I’ve known you for a long time but I’m always surprised at how bitchy you are without a full 7 hours of sleep.” He grumbles before heading to the fridge, suddenly craving orange juice. He can hear Jinyoung muttering something under his breath but he doesn’t pay attention. Looking through the fridge he finds the carton of juice and hisses in excitement. He’s just about to chug the liquid from the box when a badly faked cough gets his attention.

Turning, Jaebum finds Jinyoung staring at him with the exact same expression he had seen earlier this morning even down to the folded arms and tapping foot. He frowns and turns to the cupboard behind his head and grabs out a glass to pour the juice into.

“Thank you for choosing not to be an animal.”

“Whatever.” He snorts, “Oh, make my eggs scrambled I don’t wanna see any runny yolk.” Nora, Jaebum’s last cat, is sitting on the counter watching the scene with her wide blue eyes. Jaebum smiles and coos sweetly at her before he picks her up and nuzzles his face into her fur as he walks around to the stools. “You’ll never leave me will you baby? Aigoo, of course not,” He hums softly. Nora meows softly, paws pressing against his bare chest as she stares up at him. “No, you love oppa hey?” She meows again, butting her head to his chin purring softly and Jaebum laughs quietly, hugging his baby girl to his chest. 

When Jinyoung hands Jaebum his plate of eggs he’s greeted with the sight of wobbly orange yolks. He only just manages to make it to the bathroom before his stomach up-ends itself while his roommate cackles in his emotionless laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Jinyoung's laugh? I think it's the cutest/funniest thing ever haha! I promise you'll meet Markeu & the rest of the gang in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! I know this wasn't really much but I promise it will be better next time so please anticipate that! Not to sure how uploads are going to go, I don't really have a schedule yet so yes, just be on the look out I guess hah! I don't know what genders Jaebum's cats are so I just went off what I thought so if they're wrong please let me know! Also, I have absolutely no clue where this is based in my head I think it's like a mixture of America/South Korea soooooo sorry if that's a little off putting! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please anticipate the next chapter! Thank you~


	2. Hey Cuties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey cuties! Over here!” As soon as Jackson spoke, Jaebum was almost sure that they wouldn’t come but low and behold the smaller one of the two turns instantly and Jaebum instantly wants to die.

“So, Jinyoung hyung is  _ still _ ignoring you because you keep having sex with different people and ‘living life’ and he wants you to start dating someone so you  _ stop _ having sex with different people?” Youngjae asks as he sips on his chocolate shake from where he’s seated next to Jackson who is  _ still  _ staring at the menu for an organic option.

Jaebum sighs and nods his head as he plays with the brownie he got to split with his dongsaeng. The icing has stuck to the prongs of the fork but the cake itself is moist and crumbles into pieces on the plate. 

“I just don’t get why it’s suddenly a problem now,” Jaebum huffed, leaning back into the booth placing his fork down. “It’s not like I’ve suddenly just decided to start sleeping with people-” Jackson snorts but Jaebum ignores it. Ok  _ maybe _ he kicks the other in the shin but no one can prove it. “-I mean, sure I might be drinking and partying a bit more but hey, a little party never killed nobody right?” 

Youngjae frowns and pulls his lips off his straw as he settles Coco in his lap, the white fluff ball having woken up before she decided nothing was interesting enough for her so she curled back into ball, digging her nose into the warmth of Youngjae’s beige winter coat. “I don’t think drinking until you can’t remember if you slept with someone or not, is exactly what they meant with that line.” Jaebum rolls his eyes at the younger.

“It was one time,” Jaebum frowns as he points a finger to Jackson who has been trying to flag a waiter down for the last 3 minutes and isn’t getting anywhere. “And it was Jackson’s fault anyway. He made me drink the shots that sent me on my ass.” From the disbelieving look on Youngjae’s face, Jaebum can tell he’s not convincing anyone. 

“Sure hyung.” Is all the younger says before sighing at Jackson’s efforts and deciding to take control. He passes Coco to his hyung, grabs the menu from the table and heads to the counter.

“I want the green tea latte on skim milk!” Jackson shouts, making a few of the customers around them to turn and look with either confused or annoyed expressions. Jaebum just shakes his head as Youngjae yells back even louder, “I know hyung it’s what you always get!” Which is true and Jaebum doesn’t even know why the other wastes his time looking at the menu. Jackson smiles widely before blowing a kiss in Youngjae’s direction then turns his attention to the fluff sitting in his lap. 

Jaebum sighs, eyes travelling over the cafe they’ve decided to make their meeting place for the past year.  _ GOT Coffee  _ was a new coffee/bakery/internet cafe that opened up just outside the university. It was a mixture between a modern and hipster aesthetic; brick walls and floor to ceiling windows, gold and black metal work for the staircase railings and chair legs with white leather seating. The computer lab was upstairs along with the lounging area opposite the small coffee station and library. Downstairs was filled with normal chairs and tables, some with two seater couches while booths ran along the walls beside the windows. There were fake plants hanging from the ceiling in gold geometric wire pots that had fairy lights wrapped around them that looked like icicles. Large landscape photography was hung around the cafe, all from students who offered up their work along with a few art pieces done by other students. There was also a corner of the cafe dedicated to a live band - complete with a grand piano, drum kit, acoustic guitar and mics. Jaebum had played a few of his compositions on their open live mics along with Youngjae, his fellow composition major. Those nights usually lead to Jaebum going home with a new person as well...

The cafe’s food was prepared by local students from the culinary school on the other side of town and it was reasonably priced for students. The cafe also stayed open 24 hours during exam season, providing a constant stream of caffeine for those students who leave everything to the last minute. Like Jaebum.

Through his peruse of the cafe Jaebum’s eyes land on Youngjae who is talking animatedly to one of the baristas he must know. He smiles fondly as his dongsaeng’s loud laughter can be heard from the other side of the room and watches as he throws his head back, honey blonde hair flopping off his forehead as he smacks the counter. It’s so cute and Jaebum can feel his heart warming at the sight when suddenly Jackson’s voice breaks the image.

“Why don’t you date Youngjae?”

Jaebum’s eyes snap to his friend, mouth dropping open as he looks over the Chinese man’s face for signs of a joke but he finds nothing. “You’re serious?” He gasps, watching as the other nods his head, playing with Coco’s ears. The dog has now woken up as if hearing her owner’s name is a trigger. She’s staring at Jaebum with those beady black eyes and just that alone has him bolting in the opposite direction. He definitely prefers his cats, all three of them even if Kunta continues to scratch him while he’s giving it food. “Oh my god Jackson,  _ no _ !” He shakes his head along with waving his hands in front of him, the zippers on his leather jacket rattling with the movement. “God that’s like dating my  _ little brother _ -” A shudder runs through Jaebum’s body and he struggles to hold back the black coffee he had ordered beforehand. “N-no my god and he’s allergic to cats as well! I won’t give them up just to date- ugh no Jackson just  _ no _ .”

“No what?” Youngjae asks, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and smiling like the ball of sunshine he is. His warm brown eyes flicker between his hyungs as he places Jackson’s green tea latte on the table and takes Coco back from the Chinese man’s lap. 

Jaebum narrows his eyes at Jackson who opened his mouth to explain what he had said but immediately shut it when he noticed the older looking at him. He thought for a moment before speaking again, “I’m trying to suggest some people for Jaebum hyung to try dating.” Jackson smiles and god does Jaebum want to throttle the stupid Squirtle smile off his face. But unfortunately, no matter how fucking annoying he is - Wang Jackson is adorable.

“Ooh~” Youngjae squeals, jumping in the booth with a cackle upsetting Coco who yelps in annoyance, “Oh this is fun! Ok, let’s look hyung!” Immediately him and Jackson are scoping out the cafe while Jaebum is plotting how he can either murder himself or the other two with the three spoons and one fork sitting on the table. “What’s hyung’s style again?” 

“I don’t have a style.” Jaebum says the same time Jackson says, “Anyone who has like a ‘whatever’ vibe maybe? Or perhaps someone like hyung? ” Jaebum drops his head to the table, letting the pain of banging his forehead into the marble distract him from his friends being utter idiots.

“It needs to be someone hyung gets along with though, someone that makes him laugh and smile.” Youngjae hums thoughtfully and Jaebum can just picture him now, staring at each customer in the cafe with his brows furrowed in concentration. “Oh, Jackson hyung you’re single right?”

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed where he’s still lying his head on the table.

“Why yes I am, baby otter, why do you ask?”

_ Jackson-ah you seriously are the dumbest person ever if you don’t have a single inkling as to where Youngjae is going with this. _

“Why don’t  _ you _ date Jaebum hyung?”

Jaebum’s head snaps up, his earrings hitting his cheeks, and the two oldest immediately let out their own screeching “NO!” Causing their dongsaeng to jump six foot in his chair, Coco yelping loudly and gain the attention of half the cafe. Jaebum feels his cheeks flush as he meets the eye of a pretty girl giving him a look that says she thinks he’s a lunatic. He bows his head in apology with a small smile before glaring at Youngjae who is trying to hold back his laughter, lips pulled back into his mouth and shoulders shaking with the effort. He even brings Coco up in an attempt to hid his face. 

“Choi Youngjae, you will never repeat those words to me ever again.” Jaebum says, pointing a finger at the younger who nods despite the massive smile on his face as Jackson just continues to shake his head, chocolate brown hair flopping into his face. 

“I can’t even imagine…” The Chinese male begins before trailing off with a shudder.

Jaebum frowns at him, “Don’t imagine. Don’t even picture it. Just don’t think.” Jackson nods in agreement and Jaebum lets out a breath as Youngjae finally calms himself enough to resemble a human again. 

Needing the energy, Jaebum starts attacking the brownie with a little more force than necessary as the other two continue their search. He let's his own eyes wonder around the cafe, looking over the couples seated together and the students attempting to pull out their hair while staring at dying laptops.  _ Oh that reminds me, I should probably start working on that piano composition that's due soon...when was it? Eh, I’ll ask Youngjae he’ll know. _

“Hyung?” The sound of Jackson’s voice once again pulls him out of his thoughts and looks up to find the other watching him with a smirk. Jaebum raises an eyebrow, looking between the two as he swallows a mouthful and licks the icing off the corner of his mouth. “How about one of those two?” Jaebum follows Jackson’s finger to where the waiting line is for the cafe.

He knows instantly who Jackson is talking about. 

Two guys, both dark haired and wearing skin tight jeans showing off their long legs. Long legs is definitely something Jaebum goes for and he’s immediately attracted to them. One of them has massive rips up the pant of the leg, big enough that it shows off half his caramel thigh while the other, the taller of the two, has his oversized sweater tucked into the belt of it. They’re hot, both of them in their own way as they chat to each other, the smaller one in his button up and leather jacket pops his hip out and something runs through Jaebum as his eyes trail over the long lean legs to the pert little ass. He notices the black leather boots he’s wearing and an image flashes through his head of his hands holding those boots. Why does he know those boots? 

“Ok, I’m calling them over.” Jackson says suddenly, dragging Jaebum away from the two hotties. Dread begins filling itself inside Jaebum and he’s not quick enough to react to Jackson’s words so he ends up spluttering useless noises as Jackson stands from his seat, cups his hands around his mouth and calls out, “Hey cuties! Over here!” As soon as Jackson spoke, Jaebum was almost sure that they wouldn’t come but low and behold the smaller one of the two turns instantly and Jaebum instantly wants to die. 

He remembers that face, the thick plush lips and dark brows. The last time he saw him, and actually remembered him, the other had white blonde hair. Now it’s dyed black, making him look like a twin with the taller who is sending the table a confused and annoyed expression. The smaller, Jaebum’s bedbuddy, smirks at Jackson and begins tugging the taller with him to the table while Jaebum starts planning how quickly he’d be able to jump over the booth and run out of the cafe. 

“Wang Jackson, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Jaebum hisses as the two slide up to their table. Jaebum meets the other’s eyes, he’s wearing blue contacts and  _ fuck _ does it make him look hot but a single look from the taller has Jaebum looking away instantly. The kid has a pretty good death stare.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you.” The other speaks, laughter laced through his words and Jaebum takes a breath, nodding his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, I can definitely say I wasn’t expecting to see you either.” Jaebum says, smiling embarrassedly at the other who laughs, nose scrunched up cutely. Jackson lets out a noise - being friends with Jackson Wang for nearly 3 years now has taught Jaebum to just let Jackson do his own thing and make his own noises without trying to decipher what exactly they mean - as he looks between the two standing next to their table and Jaebum.

“Y-you know him?” The Chinese man splutters, finger pointing between the two who flush at the same time. 

“Ah,” Jaebum chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck as the other laughs as well. “This was the guy I told you about a few weeks ago Jackson-ah.” Jaebum says, eyes trained on the mess of the brownie in front of him. 

“The one Jinyoung kicked out?”

“Yeah, that’d be me.” The other laughs and Jackson lets out his own high pitched hyena laugh that makes Jaebum grind his teeth together. Usually he never runs into his bed buddies, they’re always someone from out of town or just a random person. And  _ if  _ he does run into them, it’s usually just a look from across the classroom or grocery store before they forget each other. But no, of course he just had to pick someone who obviously went to the same university as them. “Hi, Youngjae hyung how are you?” Jaebum’s eyes snap up once again, flickering between the two who are smiling politely at each other. 

Then suddenly his brain processes that  _ holy fuck _ , this kid just called Youngjae hyung - meaning he’s younger than Youngjae. Meaning Jaebum is fucking cradle snatching. Oh Jesus.

Youngjae laughs at Jaebum’s reaction as he smiles at the other, “Hey Bambam-ie,”  _ That’s what his name was! Bambam...well I was somewhat close right? No? I can’t even remember. _ “Did you do that homework Professor Kim sent us last night?” Youngjae asks, patting Coco as if he didn’t just drop the world's biggest bomb on Jaebum who is suddenly feeling very sick and Jackson who wants to laugh so much but he’s pretty sure Jaebum would actually kill him. 

Bambam nods, a strand of black hair falling into his eyes before he flicks it away with a long finger, the bracelets on his wrist tinkling with the movement, “God, I wanted to die when I got that email.” The younger,  _ younger _ , groans before his eyes flicker to Jaebum. “You ok? You look a little pale.” He even places a hand on Jaebum shoulder and the other has to let out a shaky breath as runs his eyes over Bambam’s face. 

“Y-you called Youngjae-ah hyung so…” Jaebum can’t even form a proper sentence and Jackson gasps softly as he covers his mouth with his hands, brown eyes wide as his eyebrows rise into hair. Jaebum hates how extra Jackson can be. Bambam begins laughing, so does Youngjae which makes Jaebum frown because why is his favourite dongsaeng currently laughing at his misfortune?

“Don’t worry hyung,” Youngjae giggles, “Bambam is only a year younger.” Jaebum chokes on his saliva in relief as Bambam, Jackson and Youngjae laugh at his misfortune.

“You didn’t think about the fact we met in a club?” Bambam giggles, “Meaning that I’m already of age?” Jaebum buries his face in his hands as the younger pats his shoulder. “Now, why did you call us over?” Bambam asks, lifting an eyebrow at Jackson who is wiping away tears and still giggling.

Jaebum sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m sure you remember how upset my roommate was when he found us,” Bambam let out a snigger and nodded, dropping his weight onto his left hip and cocking it out a little. Jaebum has to stop himself from eyeing how good he looks doing that. “Well apparently I’ve become so much of a nuisance that he’s been ignoring me since then and wants me to find someone to date so I stop having sex.” Youngjae and Bambam both giggle and Jaebum rolls his eyes at the two. 

“We were trying to find someone for Jaebum hyung to date,” Jackson explains, “I saw you two and saw that he liked you and called you over.” Jaebum stomped on the younger’s foot but he made no noise, simply leaning across the table slightly and wiggled his eyebrows at Bambam greasily, “So whaddya say? Fancy dating that hot piece of ass right there?” Jaebum kicks him in the shin as Bambam laughs.

“Oh wow,” He giggles, looking between the two oldest before shaking his head, “I would but I’ve actually got my own boyfriend.” He suddenly gestures to the taller guy beside him who, Jaebum has only just realised, has been sending him death glares that could probably rival Jinyoung’s if he’s not careful. The pure weight of the stare has Jaebum sinking back into the leather of his seat slightly. He’s pretty sure the kid would be taller than him...and probably stronger. “This is Kim Yugyeom.” Bambam introduces as he wraps his arm around the boy’s waist and snuggles into his neck. 

Yugyeom’s eyes still don’t move from Jaebum who coughs awkwardly.

“Wah~, you two make such a good couple!” Youngjae giggles, clapping his hands while Jackson nods in agreement. Jaebum just looks at them before a thought crosses his mind. 

“Hang on, how did you get a boyfriend when we only slept together like 3 weeks ago?” He voices, breaking off the couples chat with Youngjae who was asking how it all started and where they’ve gone on dates. Bambam blinks while Yugyeom’s eyes narrow and Jaebum can see the grip he has on Bambam’s small hip tighten slightly. Jaebum swallows thickly and shrinks back in his seat a tiny bit. 

The kid might be able to beat him to a pulp but he’s  _ hyung _ so that’s gotta count for something right?

“Well, that night Yugie here,” Bambam sighed patting his boyfriend’s chest fondly, “Confessed to me but of course, I’m a drama queen and freaked out because, well we’ve being best friends for 6 years now and I just flipped.” Jaebum nodded because he totally understands that. He couldn’t even imagine Jinyoung confessing to him. Sure they’ve shared a few drunken kisses and blowjobs here and there but no - they’ve shared too much dark history to be partners. 

“So I headed to the club and found you,” Bambam explained, making Jaebum flush as Youngjae laughed behind his chocolate shake. “I don’t really remember much and I’m pretty sure you don’t either but I do remember just wanting Yugyeom so after your roommate kicked me out I went straight to his place,” The other turned to the taller and smiled sweetly at him, Jaebum’s heart squeezed as Yugyeom bent down a pressed a kiss to the corner of Bambam’s jaw making the other smile brightly. “I apologised and accepted his confession and I guess the rest is history!”

“Naw~,” Jackson cooed, “Look at hyung getting couples together.” Jaebum frowned at the other who sniggered. 

“See hyung,” Youngjae says with a wide smile, “It’s super easy.” He motions to the couple who are busy making heart eyes at each other and Jaebum just shakes his head. 

“It’s never easy like that Youngjae-ah, there’s only some cases when it’s that easy.” Jaebum sighs, running a hand through his hair again while Youngjae turns to the younger ones and asks them to join their table. 

“Oh my god, yes! I so want in on this mission,” Bambam giggles, bouncing on the spot while Yugyeom just looks positively evil in Jaebum’s opinion. It makes him think of Jinyoung for a moment. Jackson laughs loudly and nods his head to the maknaes, motioning for them to sit down and Jaebum’s decided he needs another coffee before he can even process what is happening. 

“I’m getting another cup,” He announces, standing from the booth while Bambam and Yugyeom begin pushing their way into his side. He huffs as he tries to get out their way quick enough but his foot catches the table leg and trips him as he exited the booth. He doesn’t even have a chance to see the other body he smashes into. With a grunt, Jaebum steadied himself and reacted quickly enough to grab the person he fell into, to stop them from going headfirst into the floor. 

His hands are holding onto a narrow waist and there’s hands gripping tightly onto his biceps. Jaebum looks down slightly, greeted with wide doe eyes and a head of soft looking silvery blonde hair. There’s a straight nose sitting above a perfectly pink set of lips that are parted in an adorable pout. It’s like suddenly all the background noise grows silent as Jaebum looks down at the guy he’s just bumped into. He takes in the cheekbones, eyes travelling down the long and pale neck to where he reaches the collarbones he can see poking out of the guy’s low neck line of his plain white shirt. Jaebum’s hands tighten in the soft fabric of the knitted cardigan the guy’s wearing. It’s a pale baby blue colour that offsets the pale tone of the guy’s skin nicely. Jaebum lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

This guy is beautiful. 

“I-sorry,” Jaebum stutters, taking his hands off the guy’s waist and somehow he already misses the feeling of holding him in his arms. He shakes his head looks at the guy’s face, “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

The other shakes his head, the soft fine angel hair flops into his eyes and Jaebum has the overwhelming urge to tuck it behind his ear that he can see poking through the silver. “I-I’m ok,” The guy replies in a soft voice, bringing a sleeve covered hand up to brush his hair away from his face, revealing to Jaebum those large doe eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. “I’m sorry for running into you.” 

Jaebum shake his head with a smile, “No, no you’re fine, it was all on me.” The guy lets out a small laugh and god does Jaebum want to hear that more. The guy smiles, bows his head in apology before moving past Jaebum. Jaebum watches him for a moment, taking in his thin frame and long limbs as he sits himself back down into the booth that’s suspiciously quiet.

Jaebum’s eyes follow the guy as he walks across to the other side of the cafe, weaving his way in between the tables and chairs. He sees him smile slightly and watches as the guy gets greeted by a large jock looking student with a backwards SnapBack on his head. Jaebum’s heart thuds painfully against his chest when he sees the jock’s hands wind their way around the guy’s back, landing just a few inches above his tailbone and kisses him with a smile. Even from across the room as he reads the jock’s lips, Jaebum can hear the “ _ Hi baby. _ ” Clear as crystal.

_ So he’s taken… _

“Hyung?” The new voice calling him is what drags Jaebum’s eyes away from the couple. He turns to see Bambam who he’s sat next to watching him with a smirk on his lips. “Why don’t you ask him out?”

“Huh?” Jaebum replies lamely, looking at the smirks on each of the boys’ faces. “Who?” Jackson lets out a cackle before smiling at Jaebum as he throws an arm around Youngjae who is holding back his own laughter.

“The blonde cutie you just ran into and basically drooled over?” 

Oh so it actually happened? He actually bumped into the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. The image of the blonde getting kissed pops into his head and Jaebum frowns before turning his attention back on the group of boys. 

“Are you totally forgetting he has a boyfriend?” He motions off to where the couple are sat without moving his eyes from the group. “You all saw him get kissed.” Youngjae makes a noise of disagreement and is already shaking his head.

“No but hyung, you could totally win him over.” The younger says with a little bounce as the others let out small cries of encouragement. Jaebum just stares at his dongsaeng with wide eyes because what the hell is his little adorable sunshine doing proposing he steal someone’s boyfriend? 

Before he can get a chance to ask Youngjae what the hell he’s doing, a hand clamps down on his shoulder. He jumps slightly and turns to find Jinyoung frowning down at him. 

“Oh hyung!” Youngjae smiles, “I wasn’t expecting you! Did you want me to order you something?” Jinyoung greets the younger with a smile and shakes his head as he reaches out to ruffle the blonde’s hair. 

“No, I’m not staying for long I’ve got a class at 2. I’ve just come to drop something off to Jaebum hyung.” With that, the younger turns to his roommate who raises an eyebrow because this is the first time Jinyoung is willingly speaking to him for the first time in 3 weeks. He thrusts a piece of paper into his face and Jaebum flinches slightly before taking it out of his hands. 

On the paper written in Jinyoung’s perfect penmanship is an address for a local restaurant, 6:30pm and a phone number. Jaebum’s curiosity has spiked so he looks up at Jinyoung, “What’s this?” The younger huffs and folds his arms. Jaebum sees his eyes flicker to his left and he knows he’s trying to focus on Bambam’s face but his mind is too focused. 

“I got you a date with a girl from my art class. You’re going to meet her tomorrow night or~...” Jinyoung’s plump lips curl into his evil smirk and Jaebum feels himself beginning to frown. “I’m going to tell your mother that you’ve been sleeping around.”

Around the table the kids begin making ‘oooh~’ sounds and Jaebum even heard Jackson say ‘shots fired’ in English but he doesn’t really get what that means. He groans and throws his head back while the kids continue laughing at him. 

“No Jinyoung-ie don't do that~” He moans, tilting his head back to the younger who is smiling smugly and gives a shrug of his shoulders.

“Stop being a whore and I won’t tell your mother.” Jaebum frowns at the younger while Jackson reaches over Youngjae’s head to high-five Jinyoung who allows the older the pleasure with a roll of his eyes. 

“If we got you laid you’d be a happier person.” Jaebum huffs.

“If you stopped getting laid I’d be a happier person.”

  
Youngjae’s laugh continues to ring inside Jaebum’s head for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I always ending chapters with people laughing? Who am I kidding, Youngjae has the best laugh. Anyway~ we've met the whole gang now! Well kind of, we have to be introduced to Mark but hey at least he's in it now! I wanna say a big thank you to everyone commenting and giving kudos and bookmarking this fic it really means a lot! I really hope you enjoyed this, this chapter is probably one of my favourites I've written, I just love the dynamics between Jaebum and his group. Also, how funny/cute is Jaebam?? and jealous Yugie?? ah i love these maknaes so much! PLUS Markeu is finally here haha! Also, we hate Ed don't we? I was trying to hard to figure out wether or not I wanted to make Ed an idol or an OC but because of how douche he's going to be I didn't want to use an idol (Plus I don't know a lot of idols tbh I know like 4 boy groups ^_^'') So yes! Don't worry, he won't be featured too much and trust me, he is going to get what's coming to him hehe so be on the look out of that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Annyeong~


	3. Who? Pink hoodie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. My. God.” He even says it in English and Jaebum can’t handle it. He turns back around and sends a small panicked look to Jackson who is looking just as shocked as he is as he sips on his tea.

Jaebum is bored and it’s not like the bored you get when you know you could do literally anything to fix it. Oh no, this boredom is purely because the girl in front of him hasn’t shut up about whatever she’s been talking about for the last half hour.

He took the date that Jinyoung forced him to go on with the girl from his art class, Yooa or Yuna or something along those lines. Wow he’s really not good at names… She’s pretty, like an innocent cute look with round cheeks and bright circle eyes that Jaebum doesn’t really go for. He’s more of the smouldering eyes across the foggy dance floor but, he’s saving his ass from his mother’s wrath.

He picks at the salad next to his chips with his fork, already demolished his fried chicken while his date hasn’t even touched her plate of cheesy pasta that smells weird. She has the pasta wrapped around her fork as she talks animatedly about colour pallets she’s thinking about using for her latest assignment piece.

Jaebum knows when to nod and hum to make it look like he’s listening but honestly, he’s been watching the clock just to the left and counting down the seconds until he can ditch the girl and head to the bar for a drink. And maybe pick up the noona who’s been sending him flirty looks from over her wine glass while her partner flirts with the waitress. 

Jaebum feels her stare and looks up through his eyelashes, low and behold, he’s right and sees her lick her lips clean of the red wine she’s been drinking that’s stained her thin lips nicely. Jaebum chuckles lightly and sends her a wink before turning his attention back to his date. She has a piece of cheese on the corner of her lips. He holds back a look of discomfort. He’s not even sexually attracted to the girl and for some reason that makes him feel even worse about everything.

Out the corner of his eye, Jaebum notices blonde hair and his thoughts snap to the guy he bumped into the previous afternoon. The large doe eyes, smooth pale skin and pink pouting lips. God, that guy was every person’s wet dream. Male, female it probably didn’t even matter.

“Excuse me, Jaebum-ssi?” The girl is waving her hand in front of his face and Jaebum blinks a few times then slowly realises he’s probably just been caught zoning out.

“Ah,” He coughs awkwardly into his fist as his date nibbles on her bottom lip in worry, “Sorry, I must’ve gotten lost in my train of thought.” She nods and mumbles that it’s ok but Jaebum can tell she’s upset. He reaches across the table and lays a hand on top of her, her large milk chocolate eyes - _not as nice a colour as that guy’s_ \- meet his and he can tell she wasn’t expecting it. “Look, I really am sorry.” He smiles his most charismatic smile and sees her eyes flutter.

But she shakes her head slightly and lets out a sigh, “It’s ok, you don’t have to lie.” At that Jaebum opens his mouth to say he wasn’t lying when she continues to talk. “I’m not too sure why Jinyoung-ssi even asked me to go out with you. I know I’m not your type.” Was he really that obvious? “You’ve been making eyes at the couple over my shoulder.” Ah. Jaebum winces slightly and she gives a delicate shrug of her thin shoulders with a small pout of her lips. “It’s ok. If I’m honest you’re not really my type either. You’re too bad boy looking for me.”

“Wow,” Jaebum huffs out a laugh, watching as she smiles brightly at him, “I’m guessing you just came for the free food?” She giggles and he admits that it’s a cute one but he’s heard cuter.

“Didn’t know you were gentlemanly enough to pay but, ultimately yes, it was just for the free food.” She laughs at her confession and Jaebum can’t help but join in. They’d probably be better off as fellow acquaintances than partners. So, being a gentleman, Jaebum pays for their meals and calls her cab. He waits outside with her, even lending her his coat to wear when the cool breeze picks up a bit. He opens the cab door for her and presses a little peck to her cheek because hell, he can’t resist charming someone.

Once she’s safe in the car, Jaebum heads to his motorcycle parked across the road and frowns at the second helmet he has sitting on the seat. Chucking that into the bottom compartment under the seat, he heads home and ends up tucked into bed before 11pm without even having an tongue shoved down his throat or a drop of alcohol.

He wasn’t sure if he could call it a win or not.

His morning wood told him it wasn’t a win.

 

***

 

Somehow, Jaebum isn’t too sure how he’s given up trying to figure it out, but Bambam and his boyfriend Yugyeom end up being apart of their small group. Jackson is too overly friendly with everyone and everyone just loves Youngjae and Jinyoung is a mother so he’s constantly looking for new children so Jaebum can kinda see why they’ve suddenly made a hole for themselves in their group. He was a bit apprehensive at first, seeing as Yugyeom continually looked like he wanted to murder him anytime he stood within breathing distance of Bambam and it was a little awkward having to sit across from Bambam at times but after he found out Yugyeom was in his dance class things started mellowing out a little.

They never really spoke of Bambam and the whole ‘You slept with my best friend/boyfriend but if you didn’t he wouldn’t be my boyfriend’ thing and Jaebum was thankful. They gelled well together when they danced and it just continued to flow on outside the classroom. Soon, Jaebum began to think of the giant maknae as his own brother. That was until said maknae decided to bring up the Bambam situation right when Jaebum had a mouthful of Iced Americano. They had finished their dance class, both sweaty and gross and panting they had stopped in at the cafe to grab a cold drink before heading back to Yugyeom and Bambam’s small apartment to work on their theory side of the class when the taller suddenly says “ _Y’know hyung? I forgive you for having sex with Bamie. Without you, he wouldn’t have realised how good my dick was.”_ Jaebum had choked so badly on his drink he thought he was going to die. Once Yugyeom was sure he actually wasn’t dying, the younger began cackling like it was the funniest thing in the world.

When the story was retold to the rest of their group, they all laughed as much as Yugyeom had and Jaebum wanted to kill them all. He threw salt and sugar packets at the maknae who just caught them while Jackson clapped like a seal.

“So hyung,” Bambam giggles as he wipes his eyes from tears that had slipped out when he was laughing, “How’s your dating life going?” At that Jaebum groans and throws his head back against the high back of the booth. He can already hear Jinyoung laughing quietly beside him and sends a glare in his direction. “Oh, that bad huh?”

He pouts and frowns at the table, “I don’t get what’s wrong with me!” He whines, “I mean, I manage to get people all the time so why is it when I have to get someone _without_ using sex it’s like I’m being avoided like the plague?” Youngjae laughs as he pats Jaebum’s hand in sympathy while Jackson’s too busy snorting into his lemon tea. Apparently green tea wasn’t as healthy for you in the doses that Jackson was taking it so he’s had to move on to something else.

“I’m sure it’s not you hyung,” Bambam helps as he licks the foam from his latte. His lips are stained a deep red that can only be from a lip tint and Jaebum has tried not noticing how Yugyeom keeps watching his boyfriend’s mouth _and_ how the other has been licking things constantly all afternoon. “If I’m honest I think it’s the people Jinyoung hyung’s being giving you.” Jaebum’s mouth drops open and he pins a stare on his roommate who’s eyes are widening in shock.

“What…” Jinyoung gasps eyes flickering between the two before they narrow on the younger, “Yah this punk! I am not giving him bad dates! He’s just not able to think without his cock doing most of the work!” 

“Yah! I can too!”

“Oh right, sure hyung.”

Jaebum mumbles a few curses under his breath and goes to punch his roommate in the arm for disrespecting him. “Tonight, I’m going to the club and bringing someone back.” He threatens but flinches ever so slightly when Jinyoung’s eyes narrow into his evil glare.

“You do that and I’m stealing your keys.” Jaebum swears and reaches for Jinyoung when Bambam lets out a gasp and grabs his hands in a surprisingly tight grip. “Hey, hyung isn’t that the guy you bumped into last week?” Everyone immediately looks to where Bambam’s thin arm is pointing to and sure enough, there is the beautiful man.

He’s waiting in line so Jaebum has the perfect opportunity to look at his side profile which is just as gorgeous as his front. He’s swallowed by a pale pink hoodie and he’s wearing light wash skinny jeans that hug his thighs nicely enough that Jaebum can tell he has a bit of muscle there. He’s fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie and it’s so cute that Jaebum wants to melt into the booth.

“Who? The pink hoodie?” Jinyoung asks, leaning past Jaebum to have a look as Bambam hums for confirmation. “Oh that’s Mark.” The name rings through Jaebum’s mind as he watches the beauty step up to the counter with a polite smile on his face. Even from here he can see how the barista is taken away by his beauty. “He’s in my English Literature class.” Jinyoung explains and frowns when Jaebum is suddenly staring at him with an unnerving amount of attention. “He’s a new transfer student from America.”

“Oh yeah,” Jackson pipes up, “He’s in my business eco class too.” Jaebum has to hold back the overwhelming urge to throw a tantrum because why do these two get to have the beautiful boy in their class and he’s stuck with the giant teasing maknae? “He’s pretty quiet but smart. I’ve spoken to him a few times, seems pretty chill.” The others hum in acknowledgement while Jaebum turns back to look at Mark. Even his name is pretty.

“He’s my partner for our group assignments,” Jinyoung says as he stirs his coffee, “He’s really nice. We sometimes chat in English, he’s even offered to help tutor me a bit.” He looks back up at Bambam with a furrowed brow, “What did you say about Jaebum hyung before?” That gets Jaebum’s attention but he’s too late to stop the maknae from telling Jinyoung what happened the previous week.

“Oh, Jaebum hyung nearly knocked him to the floor when he tripped out of the booth and basically drooled all over the guy,” Jinyoung snorted and sent a look to Jaebum who was too busy glaring at Bambam, “ _Then_ he pouted for the rest of the afternoon because apparently Mark has a boyfriend.”

“Yah!” Jaebum kicked his foot out and managed to get Bambam in the shin who cried out in pain. “I did not pout! I don’t pout!” Yugyeom’s too busy worrying about Bambam so Youngjae reaches across the table and pats Jaebum’s hand once again.

“You were pouting hyung, it was cute but you were pouting.” Youngjae sighs before pulling back and Jackson laughs at Jaebum’s face which is slowly forming into a pout before he catches himself and turns it into a frown.

“So you like Mark hyung?” Jinyoung asks, sipping on his coffee innocently which has Jaebum raising an eyebrow.

Yugyeom giggles at that, “He doesn’t just _like_ him Jinyoung hyung, you should’ve seen the heart eyes he was making at that hyung.” Jaebum glares at the maknae who giggles and sticks his tongue out at him.

“So you’re in love with Mark hyung? He’s not like your normal type...”

“Oh my god, Jinyoung _no_. I don’t even know the guy!” Jaebum groans, running a hand through his hair as best he can with his fingers covered by his favourite red hoodie. Jinyoung snorts before mumbling something under his breath then suddenly he’s forcing his way out of the booth, standing on both Jackson and Jaebum’s feet and even tripping a little which lands him in Jaebum’s lap who tries to push him off, aiming to put the younger on the floor but Yugyeom’s long arm shoots out just in time to grab his hyung. Jinyoung smiles sweetly at the maknae, even patting his head before he glares at Jaebum who is already glaring at him. He turns around, fixes his blazer and starts heading toward the waiting line.

_Oh no. This is bad. This is going to be very very bad. Jaebum abort mission. Jump ship. Get out of the cafe now._

“Wh-where’s he going?” Jaebum asks, eyes frantically flickering between the faces at the table before snapping back to Jinyoung’s retreating figure. “What’s he doing?” Yugyeom shrugs so Jaebum turns to Jackson, “Jackson-ah what’s he doing?” The Chinese male shrugs, eyes glued to where Jinyoung is walking as he sucks on his straw.

“Oh my god,” Youngjae giggles and Jaebum’s eyes are swirling back around to see Jinyoung _talking to Mark_. Jaebum’s heart starts speeding up and he’s slightly worried he’s about to have a heart attack when he sees Jinyoung’s hand point to their direction and Mark’s blonde head follows it. Jaebum’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels like he’s met Mark’s eyes but luckily it doesn’t last long before the other is focusing back on Jinyoung.

“Holy shit, he’s bringing him over.” Bambam whispers, gripping onto Yugyeom’s sleeve tightly and tugging on it as his excitement builds with each step Jinyoung and Mark take towards them. “Oh. My. God.” He even says it in English and Jaebum can’t handle it. He turns back around and sends a small panicked look to Jackson who is looking just as shocked as he is as he sips on his tea.

“Guys,” Jinyoung’s voice is just behind Jaebum and he tries not to flinch at it. “This is Mark hyung.” Jaebum’s heart is about to burst out of his chest and flop onto the table in the middle of the maknae’s fries.

“Uh, hi everyone.” _God, his voice is beautiful as well._ Jaebum turns and looks up, immediately he feels the breath get knocked loose in his chest as he sees Mark. There is a light pink dusting across his pale cheekbones and he’s nibbling on his bottom lip, obviously nervous about meeting such a large group of people but luckily enough for Mark - they have Jackson.

“Hey Mark-ssi!” The Chinese male cries in English from beside Jaebum, “I’m Jackson from business eco with Professor Ho?” He offers his hand to the other who is frowning in concentration before his eyes widen and he lets out a small ‘oh’ before reaching out and grabbing Jackson’s hand and he’s smiling and _wow, it’s such a beautiful smile and holy crap he has little vampire teeth wow he can totally bite my-_

“Hyung?” A hand on his shoulder makes Jaebum realise he’s just been staring at Mark’s mouth and he coughs awkwardly before smiling politely to the blonde who is looking at him slightly confused, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed slightly.

“Ah, hello again.” Wow, perfect introduction Jaebum. “I bumped into you last week?” He holds out his hand and watches as Mark slowly gives him his hand and Jaebum has to hold back a gasp because Mark’s hand is soft and small in his and he just wants to cry because could this guy get anymore perfect? “Im Jaebum.” Their eyes meet for a moment and once again, Jaebum finds himself staring into the dark brown eyes hidden beneath the silvery blonde hair.

“Nice to meet you officially, Jaebum-ssi.” Mark says softly, shaking his hand a few times before Jinyoung is introducing him to the rest of the group. However, Jaebum is too busy playing the way Mark said his name over and over in his head. It was so soft and airy, almost sensual without being sexy which makes _literally no sense_ but in Jaebum’s mind it does.

It’s so weird though because the longer he looks at Mark, the more Jaebum realises that...Jinyoung’s right. Mark is _nothing_ like the people he usually brings home. He’s quiet and reserved compared to the overwhelming confidence and oozing sex drive most of his bed buddies have. He’s hidden under layers whereas Jaebum’s use to skin hugging material, leather and lace, and rips. Literally everything about Mark is the opposite of what Jaebum usually likes.

So why is he so hung up on this guy?

The sound of Jinyoung saying his name brings Jaebum out of his thoughts, “Yeah, Jaebum hyung is an early ‘94 liner,” Jinyoung is explaining, “So, it’s up to you if you want him to call you hyung later on or not I guess, because you’re born so late in ‘93.”

Mark makes that adorable confused face again as he looks at Jaebum, “Oh ah,” He scratches the back of his neck slightly and gives a shrug, “I don’t care to be honest, I’m still not really use to the whole ‘hyung’ and ‘dongsaeng’ thing yet.” The others laugh lightly and Bambam leans around Yugyeom with a smile.

“Don’t worry, it took me a little while as well but I guess because I’m already younger it’s not that difficult.” Mark smiles in thanks to Bambam and Jaebum lets out a breath before focusing on Mark. (As if he wasn’t already.)

“I think we can just keep it casual between us when the time comes,” Jaebum suggests to Mark, “That way you don’t have to worry about me call you hyung or you trying to look after me and stuff like that.” Mark is already nodding along to Jaebum’s words which makes him laugh a little.

“That sounds easy enough,” The other smiles, “Thank you Jaebum-ssi.” Once again, Jaebum is rendered speechless at Mark saying his name so he just bows his head once before he notices Jinyoung’s watchful eye. He frowns slightly at the younger who has a knowing smirk on his lips but what he’s smirking for Jaebum can’t tell.

“Hyung,” Youngjae smiles, looking at the oldest from over Bambam’s head, “Did you wanna sit and have lunch with us?” The maknaes plus Jackson and Jinyoung begin nodding their heads enthusiastically, Yugyeom is even getting out of the booth to begin pulling a chair from the table across from them.

Mark’s smile turns into an apologetic one and he’s frowning ever so slightly, “Oh, that’s really kind of you Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum tries to ignore the disappointment he can feel rising up inside him as Mark makes a cute pout. “But I’m actually meeting-”

“Mark! There you are!” A loud and obnoxious voice cries in English before suddenly Jaebum’s view of Mark is blocked by big shoulders wearing the university’s soccer team’s varsity jacket. Jaebum can see that this guy’s explosive entrance had knocked Mark slightly off his feet, sending him bumping into Jinyoung who shifts by the momentum slightly before he reaches out to steady Mark but the man is already being tugged back by large chubby hands around his waist. Jaebum doesn’t like the look of them around Mark’s body.

“Oh, Ed you scared me,” Mark’s voice is suddenly very small and even though Jaebum can’t see him past the wolf character on the back of the jacket, he can tell that Mark’s frowning slightly. (Jaebum totally forgets that Mark spoke English and it’s super hot.)

“Sorry baby, practise ran late.” _Ed_ finally steps back and Jaebum is able to get a look at him for the first time. He’s got an average looking face, light brown hair piled on top of his head that’s hidden by a cap facing backwards. Straight nose and square jaw with thin lips and very straight bushy eyebrows. Jaebum remembers him from the sporting parades the university holds at the beginning and end of every season. Ed is the captain of the soccer team this year and everyone made a huge fuss over it because he’s some amazing star player from America who’s in Korea on a scholarship to be scouted for the Olympics. Jaebum’s heard enough about him through the girls and guys he’s left in bedrooms, broken hearted with promises of being the only one he has his heart set on, so Jaebum doesn’t really like the guy and hearing him talking to Mark in English just adds to the level of distaste he has towards him.

Seeing his hands all over Mark’s body also adds a few levels but, Jaebum isn’t too sure as to _why_ it annoys him so much yet.

“Have you already ordered for me? You get my favourite?” The guy hasn’t even looked at Jaebum and the other’s yet and for being someone who’s half Korean, Jaebum expected slightly better of him.

He’s also still speaking English.

Mark shakes his head slightly, hair falling into eyes as he turns to look at Jinyoung and the table before back to Ed. He starts speaking, this time in Korean, “Oh no I didn’t get a chance to-”

“Why?” Ed cuts him off - in English - and Jaebum hears the grunt of annoyance Jackson lets out from behind him and can’t help but scoffing quietly to agree. He’s glad he’s not the only one who doesn’t like this guy. Jaebum casts a quick look at the rest of the table and finds that everyone is wearing similar frowns - or even glares in Yugyeom’s case - all directed at the new comer.

Mark stumbles a bit at Ed’s interruption and Jaebum notices his ears going pink underneath his hair. “I-I was talking to Jinyoung from my lit-literature class and he introduced me to some of his friends.” Mark points to their table and for the first time, Ed actually looks at them. Jaebum sees the moment his eyes narrow and the hands he has wrapped around Mark’s hips tighten and he’s pulling the blonde against him, almost like he’s putting himself between Mark and them.

“Oh. Hi.” Ed says, no use of the formal word and not even bowing. His eyes narrow on Jaebum who lifts an eyebrow at him. “You’re Im Jaebum right?” Jaebum hates his name in the guy’s mouth but he nods once. “I think you slept with my best mate a few months ago.” _Wow. Lovely. Thanks for the info._

Jaebum just shrugs, knowing that if he opens his mouth he’s going to regret everything and probably make Mark hate him. But luckily enough for him, Jinyoung steps forward, always the mature one and extends a hand to Ed.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Park Jinyoung.” The younger says in perfect English which surprises Jaebum slightly. He watches as Ed looks at Jinyoung’s hand and Jaebum feels his temper rising slightly as the guy take longer than necessary to accept his best friend’s polite handshake. Suddenly, Jackson is placing a hand over his fist and squeezing it lightly.

Somehow, Jinyoung’s face doesn’t change from the small smile he’s wearing and goddamn does Jaebum have to applaud his best friend because he’s doing a lot better than him right now. Jinyoung begins to introduce everyone around the table but no one lends out their hand for the athlete to shake. Jaebum can see Mark looking absolutely hopeless in the tight grip Ed has on his hips.

“ _Bambam_? What type of name is that?” Ed’s annoying voice brings Jaebum back and he’s suddenly very happy for Jackson’s hand on his fist. Ed is wearing a look of disgust as he racks his eyes over the maknae who sandwiched between Youngjae and Yugyeom who aren’t looking too pleased.

But Bambam just gives the man a thin lipped smile, blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “It's a nickname. My real name is rather difficult to pronounce because I’m originally from Thailand.”

“So what are you doing here?” 

Jaebum twitches in his seat and Jackson places one of his legs over his, wrapping his feet around Jaebum’s calf and effectively trapping him in the booth. He’s thankful for it but he can’t help but clench his jaw at the asshole standing next to him. Yugyeom’s hand has curled into a fist on the table and he has a very tight grip on the fork in his right, tight enough that Jaebum is only mildly concerned the maknae is going to shove it through the athlete’s eye socket. Or ball sack. Whichever one he reaches first Jaebum guesses.

However, Bambam takes it in his stride, simply leaning back into the booth and assessing the athlete with a sour expression on his face. “I’m a fashion design student. I got a scholarship from Saint Laurent to come here and study after they saw my sketches for one of their competitions. I get to intern at their Korean headquarters for my last year.”

Jaebum’s eyes widen at the news, he can safely say he’s very impressed with his maknae and Jackson also lets out a high pitched noise surprise while Youngjae smiles at his friend.

“Who’s Laurent?”

Jaebum draws in a deep breath and he feels Yugyeom’s foot twitch underneath the table. He watches as Bambam’s hand drifts under the table, probably to touch his boyfriend’s leg as he simple explains to the asshole that it’s a very famous fashion designer. Ed doesn't look very impressed, all he does is give Bambam another once over before letting out a ‘Right~’ then he’s turning to Mark with a bright smile.

“I’m gonna get us a table ok?” With that he leaves, pressing a hard kiss to Mark’s mouth - Jaebum has to hold back the vomit crawling up his throat - before he’s heading away with no goodbye and no second glance back to the table.

Mark’s frown has worsened and he’s wrinkled the bottom of his hoodie from where he was wringing it with his hands. He steps up to the table, an apology on the tip of his tongue before Ed calls his name loudly from the other side of the cafe. Jaebum sees him flinch before he whispers out a goodbye and suddenly leaves them, head down and shoulders bunched up to his ears.

Jinyoung is still standing and manages to pat the older once on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him as he walks past before he’s left watching him leave towards his friend.

“So, _Ed_.” Jackson says, removing his legs from where they were wrapped around Jaebum’s and starts sliding down the booth for Jinyoung to slide back in. Jaebum doesn’t feel like sitting on the outside anymore - more like he doesn't trust himself - and slides himself down as well so he’s sitting in between the two 94 liners.

“Seems like a _lovely_ guy,” Jinyoung scoffs, eyes narrowed in the direction Mark walked off to. The group lets out their own noises in agreement before the younger sighs and rubs a hand over his face.  

“Bamie you ok?” Jaebum asks, frowning when he sees the protective arm Yugyeom has wrapped around the boy’s shoulder and how the youngest has his nose buried into his boyfriend’s hair, most likely trying to calm himself down. Bambam gives a small shrug, fingers playing with his boyfriend’s hand as he looks down. 

“I’m kinda use to it,” The younger sighs but his eyebrows furrow and Jaebum can see the annoyance behind his stare. “But, I’ve never had a reaction like _that_ before.” Youngjae lets out a small whine before he’s wrapping himself around the younger and Jackson begins whining that he wants to give Bambam love as well. He even attempts to climb across the table to reach the younger who begins laughing at his hyung’s antics.  

Jinyoung manages to calm Jackson down enough so he’s sitting back in his seat and Jaebum finds himself looking for Mark in the crowd of the cafe. He finds him, tucked away in a corner with his back facing towards him so Jaebum is greeted with the view of the athlete instead. Their eyes lock once over Mark’s head and Jaebum watches as the other’s eyes narrow into a glare before he’s turning his attention back to Mark. 

Jaebum frowns and he looks back to his group, “So we can all agree we hate Ed?”

“Hell yes.”

“Oh yeah.”

“No doubt.”

“He looks stupid.”

“I wanna stab him in the balls.”

“Yugyeom you can’t, that’s against the law.”

 

The maknae is quiet for a moment.

 

“If I’m not caught, how do they know it's against the law, hyung?”

“Even if you’re not caught, it’s the act you’re performing that’s illegal.”

“Are you sure Jinyoung hyung? How do you know?”

“Bambam, control your animal.”

“I’m not the one born in the year of the dog, hyung.”

“Aish this brat!” 

Jaebum and Jackson both have to stop Jinyoung from trying to perform an illegal act on Yugyeom. Like killing him with a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!! Mark is now officially in the story! And also, we can all agree we hate Ed yes? I promise he won't be featured much throughout this fic, only occasionally. And I totally made up Saint Laurent giving out scholarships and stuff because let me dream ok?? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you're happy with how Mark was introduced even if it wasn't really a long introduction but don't worry! The next chapter we will get more markbum interactions I promise! ALSO! JAEBUM DYED HIS HAIR BACK TO BLACK?!?! WHAT IS THIS?!?!? I freaked out when I saw the new pics of them in Japan omg! And incase you were wondering, everyone has the hair similar to what they presently have but Mark has the Just Right hair when it was like silvery-blonde and fluffy looking! Ah I just love blonde!Mark!! Ok so! What was your favourite part? Let me know what you thought! Also, what are some of the things you'd like to see Markbum doing? I have a few ideas for them getting closer but I need just a few more scenes so let me know what you think! Thank you so much for commenting and giving this kudos it really means a lot! <3


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is going to hell. Jaebum will meet him there for killing him but, Jinyoung’s going to hell first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 7.3k I need to control myself because legit this fic is nearly reaching over 20k and I'm on CHAPTER FUCKING 4 WHAT IS WRONG WIHT ME ?!!??!

A few weeks, a few failed dates, a few hookups and a few of Jinyoung’s death glare pass and Jaebum has almost forgotten about the beautiful man he was introduced to until one night at Bambam and Yugyeom’s shared apartment for game night.

The maknaes decided to start holding game nights every Friday to help reduce stress and catch up after the week of uni. Jaebum had gone with Youngjae, Jinyoung saying he would be arriving later after getting some pizza for dinner and catching the bus to the maknaes apartment. So once the older had finished up in the recording studio he and Youngjae headed to the maknaes apartment.

Jackson was already there, having attached himself like a leech to Bambam after that ill fated day at the cafe, the older decided it was up to him to start the ‘protect Bambam squad 2k17’ with Yugyeom as an honorary member. Ever since then, Jaebum had never seen the young fashionista without the Chinese male at his side.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom cried, waving happily from the couch once Bambam had lead him and Youngjae through the apartment and into the living room that looked like an absolute tip. Ok, it was a well organised tip but still. The couches were pushed away to allow more room in front of the TV where the start screen of Mario Kart was playing. There was packets of chips, candy and chocolate spread around with soft drink cans, orange juice and strawberry and chocolate milk sitting in ice coolers. Pillows and blankets were placed onto the floor and for some reason it made Jaebum think of what a girls sleepover would look like. But, it was perfect.

Once the hugs and kisses (thank you Jackson) were out of the way, Bambam lead Jaebum to the kitchen where he could put the crackers and dip in the fridge for later while Yugyeom showed Youngjae where the put his impressive stack of multiplayer games next to the TV.

“Hey, how’d you go on your assignment?” Jaebum asked Bambam, remembering the younger saying something about a jacket and leather being due a couple weeks ago. The Thai boy had asked Jaebum if he could use his measurement for the jacket, much to Yugyeom’s disgust but apparently he had the best broad shoulders for how Bambam wanted the jacket to sit. So after an intense measuring session where Yugyeom sat watching with an eagle eyed stare, Bambam poked and prodded Jaebum to turn this way and hold his arm up like this, Jaebum wanted to know how he went.

“We don’t get the result for another 2 days but my professor seemed impressed,” Bambam huffed, nibbling on a grape before bumping his hip into Jaebum’s and smiling cheekily at the older, “Said I had a good model.” Jaebum laughs at that and pushes the maknae away as he cackles.

“Hey what’s funny?” Yugyeom pouts, entering the kitchen as Jaebum starts to leave. Jaebum waits until the taller one is wrapped around Bambam like the octopus he becomes around his boyfriend before he dumps the other maknae in deep shit.

“Your boyfriend is hitting on me again, he said he likes my body and wants to use me for an underwear line.”

“Yah hyung!”

Jaebum quickly ducks out of the kitchen as he hears Bambam’s shrieks of terror and Yuygeom’s rage filled ones. He enters the living room giggling breathlessly and sees Youngjae shaking his head at him.

“That’ll come back and bite you in the ass if you’re not careful,” The younger warns him but Jaebum gets a little childish when he’s around the maknaes so he simply sticks his tongue out at his dongsaeng and Jackson cackles. There's the sounds of plates clattering to the floor mixed with Bambam’s screams and Youngjae calls out, “Yah, don’t wreck the food!” Before waiting patiently for a ‘yes hyung’ then going back to his organising.

Jaebum looks around for a strawberry milk before plopping himself onto a large cushion beside Jackson who immediately curls up under his arm. Jaebum rolls his eyes as the younger begins nuzzling his chest then makes a surprised noise.

“Hyung, what’s this perfume?” Jackson mumbles, leaning in to Jaebum’s chest and actually pulling the neckline of Jaebum’s shirt down to sniff the skin. It tickles and Jaebum wiggles in an attempt to get out of the Chinese man’s grip.

“I just borrowed some from Jinyoung-ie.” Jaebum grunts as he almost topples over from Jackson’s weight leaning on him. Jackson makes a small ‘ah’ sound before he’s sitting back. Jaebum furrow his brows at the younger who is now picking through the chips and shakes his head. Sometimes he can never understand how the younger’s head works. Other times he’s not even sure he wants to. Youngjae’s giggling in the corner so Jaebum just shakes his head.

In his pocket, Jaebum feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out while trying to get back into a comfortable position again. It’s a text from Jinyoung so he opens it while taking a sip of his milk.

**Jinyoung-ie  
Sent: 5:43pm**

_I’ve got a surprise for you_

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the vagueness of his text before sending back his own.

**Me:  
Sent: 5:43pm**

_What type of surprise did you get me?_  
Should I be worried?  
I’m worried.

**Jinyoung-ie  
Sent: 5:44pm**

_Hyung you’re always worried_  
You’ll see when we get there  
Open the front door too  
Pizza boxes are heavy

**Me:  
Sent: 5:45pm**

_How are pizza boxes heavy?_

**Jinyoung-ie  
Sent 5:45pm**

_When you’ve carried 10  
doubled topped pizzas then ask_

 

Jaebum snorts but takes another sip of his milk before he’s getting up from the couch just as the doorbell rings.

“ _PIZZA_!” Yugyeom and Bambam scream and Jaebum shakes his head fondly as their footsteps sound like a herd of elephants as they run from the kitchen and down the hallway. Jaebum quickly runs ahead of them and hearing their cry of annoyance makes him cackle as he reaches the door first.

He pulls it open panting, looking back at the maknaes who are still coming before looking back and - “ _Mark_?” Jaebum gasps, staring at the blonde who is smiling shyly behind a tower of pizza boxes.

“Uh, hi, Jaebum-ssi.” Mark huffs, his soft hair flying upwards as he lets out a puff of breath to push it out of his eyes. That’s when Jaebum realises he’s currently holding 7 boxes of pizza and blinks at the older before reaching out for the boxes.

“Oh here, let me help.” He says and hears the older let out a small thanks as Jaebum takes some of the boxes. The maknaes have finally arrived and they’re jumping up and down like idiots yelling about pizza.

“Mark hyung! Hi!” Bambam smiles as he takes a few boxes from Jaebum who is just lost in his own head because holy fuck Mark is here. Why is Mark here? Does he look ok? He’s just wearing a plain long sleeved shirt and jeans. Oh fuck is he wearing matching socks? A quick look down has him letting out a relieved sigh because, yes, he is wearing plain black socks thank god.

“Hey hyung,” The sound of Jinyoung’s voice pulls Jaebum out of his dazed moment and turns to see him walking up the driveway with a smirk on his face and arms full of pizza boxes. Jaebum narrows his eyes as Jinyoung before Yugyeom is stepping into view and taking the boxes from Jinyoung. “Yuygeom-ie, Bam-ah I hope you don’t mind me inviting Mark hyung,” The younger says as he wraps an arm around the blonde’s narrow shoulders and god does Jaebum want to throttle the smirk off his best friend’s face. “He looked really lonely at the library.”

Mark flushes prettily and starts to stutter out an explanation but the maknaes are already agreeing and tugging him inside their apartment. “Yeah that’s totally fine!” Jaebum hears Bambam laugh before Yugyeom adds on, “I was actually going to ask if he wanted to join us one night.”

Jaebum just stands in the doorway as the maknaes lead Mark and the pizza boxes into the house. He’s able to see what Mark is wearing and has to stop himself from cooing because the older has little pikachu’s on his pale pink socks and he’s wearing those light wash jeans again with a white shirt that reaches his knees and light light purple bomber jacket.

“Like your surprise?” Jaebum spins around and sees Jinyoung leaning against the doorframe, smirk in full effect. Jaebum literally cannot think of anything to say to the younger, he’s just standing there huffing and puffing like an idiot while the most beautiful guy wearing adorable pikachu socks walked past him.

They can hear Jackson and Youngjae’s excited noises about Mark’s arrival echoing through the hallway thanks to the two’s loudness and it’s nice to hear them welcoming the older happily but Jaebum just can’t focus on that right now. Right now he wants to kill Park Jinyoung for sticking him in such a situation. God he doesn’t know whether to kiss him in thanks for bringing the beautiful man or strangle him because why the fuck did he bring him when he knows how Jaebum feels.

Which is what exactly? What do you feel for Mark, Jaebum? Jinyoung’s eyes say as they narrow on him, eyebrow tilted upwards as his smirk begins to grow a little more evil.

Jaebum takes a deep breath, “I hate you so much.”

Jinyoung smiles, eye whiskers coming out in full effect as he begins laughing and god does Jaebum hate his laugh. The younger pushes himself away from the door frame, emotionless laughter echoing down the hallway as he leaves Jaebum standing alone, mellowing in his feelings.

 

***

The night goes on, first they split into teams for Mario Kart and it ends up being Youngjae & Jaebum, Yugyeom & Bambam and Mark & Jackson. Jinyoung didn’t know how to play so for the first few rounds he sat out content with watching the other fight over each other but after a while Jaebum gave his controller to the younger because he was sick of Yugyeom sending shell after shell at him.

Jaebum was able to sit and observe how Mark interacted with the others from where he sat on the opposite side of the room to him. Mark was squashed in between Jackson and Jinyoung, his thin legs folded but both knees were touching the other boys’ legs which must mean he’s similar to Jackson in needing human contact. Jaebum can tell when Mark gets excited about something because each time he gets close to taking the lead spot from Youngjae, he begins bouncing up and down like a little kid, giggling and shouting. For a normally quiet guy, Mark sure has a loud voice.

But Jaebum doesn’t think about that too much because his mind started heading somewhere a little inappropriate.

Jaebum also discovers that Mark has an incredible laugh. Being around Jackson and Youngjae, the two are always quarrelling about something and because of Jackson’s brain it always ends up heading in a very random direction. So everyone ends up in stitches listening to Jackson tell a story about Youngjae, Coco and the death of a plant called Bob. Through his tears, Jaebum is able to see Mark, nose scrunched and mouth wide to show his pearly whites, letting out a high pitched laugh from where he has his head resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder. It’s adorable and Jaebum wants nothing more than to hear it on replay. Or, there’s the laugh Mark does when he finds something incredibly funny and he can’t breathe enough to make a sound so he slaps his leg, mouth open in silent laughter as he grips his stomach and falls onto the floor after Youngjae shows him a video of Jackson as a teenager with a lot of hair and dancing to an old pop song. Either laugh, Jaebum wants to watch them on a loop forever and possibly hope to be the reason for the laugh.

They spend a few hours just chatting, finding out different things about each other and things they didn’t want to know (Thank you Wang Jackson). They play a few rounds of Halo and Jaebum gets put on a team with Mark and if he sacrifices himself to save Mark from Bambam’s grenade no one says anything. Youngjae attempts to speak English to Mark who is supportive of his dongsaeng but Jaebum has to smother his laughter into Bambam’s shoulder when Youngjae doesn’t fully understand something Mark has said and just says ‘Yeah man just whatever’ which leaves Mark confused and Jackson cackling loudly. They discover that Mark speaks Chinese and he and Jackson have a whole conversation that Bambam ends up slipping into because he studied a bit of it when he was younger. Everyone is pleasantly surprised at the bilingual trio and they get Bambam to teach them a few curse words in Thai while Mark and Jackson teach them how to say insults in Chinese. Jackson tries to teach Mark a few words in Cantonese but the older starts laughing because Jackson is taking it so seriously it’s too hard not to laugh. The two end up giggling like idiots and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Later on, it’s Yugyeom who suggests they play a round of Truth or Dare to wrap up the night before everyone has to leave.

They play rock, paper, scissors to choose the order which ends up going in the order they’re sitting in; Jaebum, Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jackson, Mark then Jinyoung. Jaebum says he doesn’t want to go first so he asks Bambam to go for him but immediately regrets it when Bambam smiles evilly to Yugyeom.

Bambam goes to open his mouth when Jackson starts screaming “ _Sexy dance! Do a sexy dance!_ ” Without Yugyeom even picking which one he’d prefer but it seems like it was Bambam’s idea already as he begins nodding enthusiastically. Youngjae and Mark seem to join in, chanting Yugyeom’s name as Bambam hurries to find the other’s phone he has playing music from the Bluetooth speakers. Suddenly the apartment is filled the sounds of Chris Brown and Jaebum knows what song this is, having been to the club when the strippers are performing. It’s a song that always gets played when they bring out the chair and the guys are dressed in suits ready to be torn off.

Jackson and Youngjae start screaming as the maknae gets pushed into the centre of the room and Jaebum can’t help but laugh at how red Yugyeom’s ears have become. Jinyoung is shaking his head with a smile on his lips, trying to hide how much he’s actually enjoying seeing the maknae in pain while Bambam is goading his boyfriend and Mark is just laughing and clapping.

Just as the beat drops, Yugyeom gives a sinful roll of his hips and the crowd watching him all let out their own noises of either surprise or appreciation. Yugyeom has a shy smile on his face and he keeps breaking out in embarrassed giggles but he pushes through, rolling his hips and letting his hand drop over his crotch as Jackson starts throwing money at him. It’s when Yugyeom drops onto his knees and starts humping the floor when Jaebum and Jinyoung both jump up to stop him.

Everyone is laughing, Bambam has gone red in the face with tears streaming down his cheeks, Jackson and Youngjae are trying to turn everyone deaf and Mark has completely lost it, lying on his back and clutching his stomach as he kicks his feet in the air.

“I don’t need to see what you do in the bedroom Yugyeom-ah,” Jaebum huffs, shoving the maknae to his crying boyfriend who snorts loudly and turns his watery eyes on the older.

“Who’s to say he’s the one doing that?” Bambam challenges, raising an eyebrow. Jaebum chokes on his saliva and Jinyoung is cackling loudly.

“Yah, you know for a fact I don’t bottom!” Yugyeom snaps, pushing Bambam hard enough he goes sprawling to the ground as Youngjae and Jackson go into another round of laughter while Jinyoung is covering his ears and Mark’s cheeks are pinking up.

Jaebum just holds his head in his hands as the maknae try to get Youngjae’s attention for his turn. It takes them a few minutes but finally Youngjae answers truth which is a little boring but Yugyeom’s question spices things back up.

“Answer truthfully hyung,” Yugyeom says as he nibbles on the end of a slice of pizza, Youngjae nods as he takes a sip of his cola, “If you had to choose between the hyungs, which one would you date?” This gets a low noise of appreciation from everyone because they’re a bunch of five year olds together. However, Youngjae manages to answer almost immediately after the question being asked.

“Either Jinyoung or Jaebum hyung.” Youngjae says while Jackson splutters beside him and Mark starts laughing again at how hurt the other looks. Youngjae gives the Chinese man a glance before shrugging, “You’re too loud for me.” He says while taking another sip of his drink, “And you don’t like video games.” Jackson squeaks making Mark and Bambam laugh, “Plus, I think Jaebum hyung has a better body.”

At that, all eyes turn to Jaebum as they laugh and he flushes under the attention when suddenly Bambam is tugging at his jacket and then Jackson is chanting ‘ _Take it off! Take it off!_ ’ Yugyeom is laughing and Jinyoung is just staring with his evil smirk and Mark is on his back again. Jaebum struggles against Bambam’s long limbs and fingers that are nimble and quick at slipping under his sleeves to push them down his arms. He feels himself tip backwards from all the struggling and Bambam immediately jumps on top of him.

Jaebum is suddenly very happy he doesn’t remember much of the night they spent together because he definitely doesn’t need a boner during this.

“Yah Bambam!” Jaebum grunts as his hands get twisted in the leather of his sleeves and they’re stuck behind him. Everyone just laughs at him when Bambam sits up and slips his legs off from where they were perched on either side of his hips. “Ugh, you are such a brat.” Jaebum huffs, dropping his head to the floor to stare at the ceiling when suddenly everyone starts yelling about abs.

Then he realises. Bambam has tugged his shirt out of his jeans and pushed the material all the way to his collarbones.

“Ah Bambam!” He yells, making the group laugh. Jaebum groans and sits up, his abs crunching at the movement because he couldn’t use his hands. Jackson is fanning himself and pretending to faint into Mark’s lap who is just giggling. Jaebum flushes when he meets Mark’s eyes so he quickly turns to Jinyoung, “Help me, I’m stuck.” Jinyoung must be feeling nice or something because he chuckles before crawling over to him and helping him untie his sleeves and pull his shirt down.

Jaebum lets out a breath as he runs a hand through his hair. He pins a glare on Bambam who is smirking like a mad man, “You better watch it, Bam-ah.” He threatens. The maknae just winks at him before turning back to the game.

Jackson answers truth and Youngjae asks him the same question Yugyeom did, except, their normally innocent dongsaeng turns it sexual by asking which hyung Jackson would have sex with. There is a moment of silence before Yugyeom lets out a snort and Bambam starts giggling into his chocolate milk. Jackson is frowning at the floor in concentration and Jaebum groans at that.

“Seriously, Jackson-ah just pick one. You’re not actually going to be fucking them.” He huffs, shifting his legs so they stretch outwards before leaning back onto his hands and tilting his head to rest on his shoulder as Jackson frowns harder.

“How do you know it’s not going to be them fucking me?”

Jaebum lets himself fall onto the floor with a small curse as Mark and Jinyoung’s laugh fill the room.

In the end, Jackson ends up choosing Jinyoung and doesn’t specify which way it would be even after Bambam pressures him. Jaebum notices the small fleeting glance the Chinese man gives his best friend and then a similar glance his best friend gives the older. He also notices the small flush Jinyoung’s ears suddenly have.

How curious.

Jackson turns to Mark and smiles prettily while batting his eyelashes, “Truth or Dark, Markie-pooh?” Jaebum and Yugyeom both snort at the nickname but Mark laughs at it before answering for a dare. Everyone gets excited again and Bambam starts slapping both Yugyeom and Jaebum’s legs. Jackson giggles like a mad man before clapping his hands, “AH!” He shrieks, “Ok, alright, it has to be something good! Ah, ottokie?” His brown eyes search the other’s for ideas but everyone shakes their head. He lets out a whine when suddenly Jinyoung lets out a cry and is reaching across Mark for Jackson’s ear.

Jaebum watches a red flush start spreading from Jackson’s neck up to his ears as Jinyoung whispers in his ear, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and his other cupped around his lips. Jackson’s hand shakes ever so slightly when he reaches up to hold onto Jinyoung’s waist to keep him stable.

Once again, _curious_.

Jackson lets out a shriek as Jinyoung pulls away, the older having a large smile on his face as he nods enthusiastically. “Ok yes! Good!” He claps his hands once before turning to Mark who has been giggling between the two for a while now. “Mark hyung,” Jackson starts seriously before he breaks into giggles which sends Mark into his own little fit, “Ok, ok serious now.” Jackson says in English, Mark nodding in agreement, “Ok, hyung, I dare you to do aegyo!”

Jinyoung is going to hell. Jaebum will meet him there for killing him but, Jinyoung’s going to hell first.

The maknaes start giggling like crazy and Mark just lets out a groan followed by a ‘why’ before he’s sighing and nodding his head. “Ok, ok.” He shakes his head, blonde hair flopping into his eyes as he turns to Jackson. “What should I do? G-give me a sentence or something.”

Bambam and Yugyeom yelling something with ‘ _oppa_ ’ in it and Jaebum is very thankful he doesn’t have a kink for that because he’d be dead. Well. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t.

_God, please don’t let me have an oppa kink._

“Just say something like ‘ _Oppa I’m cute right? You think I’m cute, tell me I’m cute_ ’ or something like that?” Jackson says, eyes flickering to Jaebum who is glaring ever so slightly at him. Jaebum wish he could do more but he doesn’t want to alert Mark and let Jinyoung know how badly he’s going to die for suggesting this to Jackson.

Mark nods his head and takes a breath as the room grows quiet with only the maknaes and Jackson sniggering. It makes Mark break his concentration with a laugh and he turns to shush them when suddenly Jinyoung is stopping Mark with a grin.

“Hold on, hold on!” He chuckles, “Y-you should say hyung instead of oppa.” Bambam and Youngjae start howling (i.e see laughing) while Yugyeom and Jackson are clapping their hands and agreeing. Jaebum just glares at Jinyoung while Mark laughs again, nose scrunched up cutely as he nods his head.

Jaebum is positive he doesn’t have a hyung kink because he doesn’t usually sleep with younger people (Bambam was an exception) and he tends not to use honorifics in bed unless it’s with a noona then he has to because every older woman he’s been with wants to be called noona. But, so far Jaebum’s certain he definitely doesn’t have a hyung kink. Unfortunately though, he’s pretty sure he’s about to find out.

“Hyung? You want me to say hyung?” Mark chuckles as he runs a hand through the silvery strands across his forehead. The action reveals pale skin and dark eyebrows only for a moment, leaving Jaebum wanting to see more. Everyone (apart from Jaebum) nods their head and Mark laughs again before nodding. “Alright, I’m going to do it now, no one laugh otherwise I’m never going to get through it.” Bambam laughs which makes Mark laugh again. Jinyoung growls in annoyance and throws one of the pillows at the maknae who simply catches it and holds it to his chest.

Mark takes a moment to close his eyes and breathe, attempting to control his giggles but Youngjae and Jackson’s snigger don’t help. “Yah, stop~” He huffs with a whine which makes the younger two laugh and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle along. Mark takes another breath, pursing his lips as he exhales before suddenly his lips are dropping into an adorable pout, his eyes widen slightly making them look more doe like and he starts _whining_.

Jackson is going to hell.

“Hyung~” Mark pouts, jumping up and down on the spot while Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson start letting out small squeals, “Hyung, I’m cute right~?” God yes he’s cute. Jaebum finds that he’s stopped breathing but right now he just can’t stop staring at the man across from him pouting and bouncing up and down. “Hyung-ie~” Oh fuck. Jaebum might actually have a hyung kink. “You think I’m cute~ don’t you~?” Mark is biting his lip now and is pretending to act shy, tilting his head down to the floor before looking up and meeting Jaebum’s gaze through his eyelashes. Jaebum really needs to breathe. “You know~ I’m cute, don’t you hyung-ie~?”

Jaebum sucks in a breath as Mark’s eyelashes flutter.

Suddenly, Mark switches back, laughing and clapping his hands while Jackson starting screaming ‘Heart attack! I’m having a heart attack!’ And Youngjae is congratulating Mark on being the most adorable hyung he’s seen while Bambam and Jinyoung start asking the older how on earth he’s able to do that.

Mark is wiping his eyes and giggling breathlessly as he answers, “My noona has two little girls so I'm always acting with aegyo towards them so I guess it's just like a natural thing now?” Everyone agrees that Mark is the King of Aegyo in their group and they all bow down to him.

Jinyoung answers truth when asked by Mark which makes the maknaes whine and complain but luckily enough, Mark is surprisingly evil in his quietness. He’s biting his lip in thought and Jaebum has to tear his eyes away from how the colour of them changes to a deep red.

“Ok then, what's your favourite position?” Jaebum lets out a bark of laughter as Bambam and Yugyeom start wheezing. Jackson looks positively mortified and Youngjae has completely lost his shit and is laughing without making a single noise.

Jinyoung however, doesn’t look phased at all and just flips his hair away from his face before staring directly at Mark. Or perhaps he’s staring over Mark’s shoulder at Jackson? But Jaebum can’t be too sure from his position. “It all depends on how I’m feeling.” Jinyoung begins to say, acting totally nonchalant as he reaches across to the middle of the group where the snacks are placed. Jaebum raises an eyebrow as he sees his best friend arch his back slightly and watches as Jackson’s eyes travel over the curve of Jinyoung’s spine and the roundness of his backside.

Jaebum is now _very_ interested in what’s going on there.

“Depending on how I wanna spend my night, decides what position I want.” Jinyoung sits back down, munching on a pepero stick, “If I’m lazy I just want to lie down and let them do the work.” Both maknaes snort, “But other times I think I prefer being on top.” Jaebum and Mark both raise an eyebrow as Jackson stuffs his face into a pillow with a small shriek and Youngjae is turning red from how bad he’s trying to hold his laugh in.

“So basically, you’re a power bottom?” Bambam blurts out which makes Youngjae lose it. Jaebum can’t help but laugh at the blank expression on Jinyoung’s face as he looks at the maknae while Mark is laughing with Youngjae and Yugyeom is just shaking his head.

“Never said I only bottom.” Jinyoung says and that’s officially it for Jaebum. He cackles and falls to the floor as he hears Jackson began complaining about not wanting to know what his friends do in the bedroom. Jaebum’s 99% sure that Jackson definitely wants to know what Jinyoung does and probably wants a very detailed demonstration from the younger.

Jinyoung looks a little mad as he huffs, arms folded across his chest as everyone bar Jackson laughs. Jaebum can see his ears are turning pink slightly from where they stick out from under his hair and it makes him laugh harder.

“Yah, hyung!” Jinyoung yells, throwing a pillow at the older. “Stop laughing so I can ask you a question.” Jaebum giggles again but sits himself up, clutching the pillow to his chest and panting slightly as Jinyoung continues to scowl. Everyone settles down and waits for Jinyoung to ask Jaebum.

Jaebum isn’t sure what he wants to do because if he answers truth, Jinyoung and Jackson could both attack him with something about Mark but if he answers dare he could end up doing something to Mark if he knows Jackson’s brain or perhaps something that will embarrass him knowing Jinyoung so he’s stuck.

He’s just about to ask one of the maknaes to choose for him when Bambam’s phone chimes, the music cutting out with the notification which also stops Jaebum from asking his question. Everyone sends confused expressions to the maknae who is looking just as perplexed as he reaches for his phone. They watch him as he reads, Yugyeom placing a hand on the boy’s thigh and rubbing it gently as Bambam’s face begins falling from confusion to worry.

“Bam what is it?” Jackson asks, the first person to break the silence. Bambam takes a deep breath before switching his phone off and placing it on the floor. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and Jaebum meets Yugyeom’s gaze over the top of Bambam’s head.

“It-it was my design professor.” Bambam croaks, so Jaebum quickly places a hand to the younger’s back and strokes it slowly. “A-apparently something happened to my jacket and I need to go in first thing tomorrow to sort it out.” Yugyeom lets out a shocked breath and Jaebum just closes his eyes because he knows how long the younger spent on that jacket.

“It’s probably nothing bad, Bambam-ie.” Mark tries, Jackson and Youngjae nodding their head in agreement. The younger gives them a small smile but they can already tell the damage has been done.

With the atmosphere taking a nose dive, everyone makes the unanimous decision to call it a night. Youngjae and Jackson both decide to stay the night, to keep the maknaes company and help Yugyeom try to calm Bambam down as the Thai boy had disappeared to their bedroom after a small goodbye. Jaebum gives a nod to Jackson knowing the other will be fine with watching the maknaes.

Jaebum heads to the front door with Jinyoung and Mark following and Yugyeom bringing up the rear as Jackson and Youngjae clean up the living room. Jaebum allows Jinyoung and Mark to leave first and turns to Yugyeom who hasn’t been able to bring his eyes away from the closed door of his bedroom. Jaebum places his hand on the maknae’s shoulder which frightens the younger. Jaebum lets out a small laugh and shakes his head fondly, “Don’t worry about us. Go to your boy, make sure he’s ok.”

Tension already slips from Yugyeom’s shoulders as he nods gratefully to Jaebum. He gives him a small one shouldered hug before he’s disappearing down the hallway leaving Jaebum to close the door. Jaebum sighs as the door clicks shut and turns to see the other two watching him, Jinyoung with a tight expression on his face and his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his navy blue cardigan and Mark who’s biting his lower lip in worry.

“He’ll be fine guys,” Jaebum says, stepping down onto the pavement and heading towards them as he digs his fingers into his pockets for his car keys, “It’s probably nothing major and they’ll give him an extension if it is.” Jinyoung hums in agreement and Mark sighs heavily.

The trio head out to the sidewalk, the light of the moon and the street lamp shine onto the black road making it look like a black lake. The night air is cool and makes Jaebum shiver and he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets to fend his digits off from the cool season changing air. A sniff makes him turn to look at his best friend who is talking to Mark. From his small distance away, Jaebum leaning against the side of his car as the other two make their way over to him, he’s able to see Mark in full. He’s slightly surprised to see that Jinyoung is actually taller than Mark and the difference in their bodies is almost striking. Where Jinyoung is muscles and curves, Mark is slim and delicate. The older looks as though he has long limbs but it’s simply an illusion because Jaebum knows Mark is smaller than him.

The memory of holding the blonde in his arms pops into Jaebum’s head. Mark felt so small and warm beneath his hands, even if it was only for a moment. He could feel the fragile bird like bones gripping his arms and the shocked breaths hitting his collarbones from how close the older was standing to him. Even now, Jaebum can see Mark’s long fingers peeking out from beneath the sleeves of the bomber jacket but he knows those hands are smaller than his. The light of the moon makes the blonde’s hair turn more silvery than normal and when he turns his head to look at Jinyoung, the light shines brightly and for a moment Jaebum believes the older is wearing a halo.

Mark is such an enigma to Jaebum. He’s never met anyone who has so many stark differences that manage to work together in such an attractive and distracting way. Everything the older manages to do makes his heart beat faster and his breath to shorten out.

Jaebum lets out a small curse and kicks a pebble with the toe of his boot before turning to rest his forearms against the roof of his car, unable to look at the other two anymore.

“Did you want a lift?” Jaebum hears Jinyoung ask and suddenly the cool autumn breeze isn’t cold because holy crap he’s going to give Mark a lift home? In his crappy car? Well it’s not crappy by any means, it’s a pretty decent car for a student if he says so himself but still.

A breeze blows harshly for a moment, the leaves falling from the trees around them and Jaebum turns just in time to watch Mark shiver, hands buried into the pockets of his jacket as he brings his shoulders up to his ears and shudders violently. It’s so cute and all Jaebum wants to do is wrap him in his jacket to keep the older warm but unfortunately Jinyoung beats him to it.

Mark laughs as Jinyoung wraps his arms around his shoulders, nose scrunching as he giggles. “I’m fine Jinyoung-ie,” Mark laughs from where he has his head tucked into Jinyoung’s neck, “I’ve got a friend coming to pick me up.” Jaebum tries not to let the disappointment show on his face as Mark steps away from Jinyoung.

“We’ll wait with you.” Jaebum says, his voice surprising the other two, “Don’t want you standing out here by yourself. It’s not safe.” Jinyoung snorts softly and Jaebum holds back a glare as Mark smiles sweetly.

“Thank you Jaebum-ssi.”

Jaebum is about to say that Mark doesn’t have to call him that anymore when the sound of screeching tires cuts him off. The sudden sound makes the three of them jump and Jaebum turns only to be blinded by two bright lights. The rev of an engine echoes loudly and a car pulls up behind Jaebum’s. He can’t see who’s sitting in the driver's seat but he has a strong suspicion.

“Oh, this is me.” Mark says softly, smiling a little at Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jaebum pushes himself off the side of his car to stand beside his best friend and changing the angle allows him to see the driver. Ed is sitting in the seat, one arm resting outside the window sill of the car and his other hand lazily holding onto the steering wheel. Jaebum watches as Mark steps towards the car, bending slightly to look into the cab as he says, “Hey Ed, you remember Jinyoung and Jaebum from the other week right?”

Jaebum can feel his jaw tightening when Ed’s eyes trail over him and Jinyoung. The other gives a small nod before he’s turning his gaze away and muttering something to Mark that makes him flinch slightly. Jinyoung lets out a huff when Mark steps back to the looking visibly upset compared to the smile they had seen most of the night.

“I’ll see you in class, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark says with a thin lipped smile, Jinyoung just nods with another smile and Jaebum watches as the two share a tight hug, the younger’s hands balling into fists in the material of Mark’s jacket as the older rises onto his toes slightly to wrap his arms around the younger’s shoulder. Jaebum looks away for a moment, eyes trailing over the foreign muscle car Ed is sitting in.

It looks like one out of those old action movies. It’s the type of car Jaebum would kill to have. The leather bench seating inside looks plush and comfortable. Jaebum can only imagine what it would be like to lie down on it. The back looks just big enough to fit two people on it. Horrible images begin making their way into Jaebum’s head and it makes him curl his hands into fists.

Mark is pulling away from Jinyoung just as Jaebum turns his head back and he can see the moment Mark makes the decision that he’s going to be hugging him goodbye as well. Jaebum panics for a second, Mark inching closer to him with a small shy smile playing on his pink lips as his arms reach up slightly meaning he’s going to be hugging his shoulder meaning that Jaebum is going to holding his waist.

Just as Mark steps closer to Jaebum, a soft breeze blows and it ruffles the blonde’s hair sending a sweet floral scent into the air. Jaebum takes a deep breath and reaches his arms towards the blonde when the shrill beep of a car horn pulls him out of his daze. Mark jumps at the noise and is retracting his hands immediately as if Jaebum has burnt him.

The trio turn their eyes to the man sitting the car who isn’t looking at them, staring directly out the windshield. Jaebum clenches his jaw, feeling Jinyoung tense beside him as Mark begins fiddling with his fingers, a nervous habit Jaebum picks up.

“Sorry about him,” the older says softly, eyes down cast, “He’s just really stressed about assignments and stuff.” Jaebum frowns further, eyes flicking over to the car, “I better go.” With that, Mark leaves Jaebum and Jinyoung standing on the sidewalk as he disappears into the car with Ed.

As soon as Mark has shut the door, Jaebum watches in disgust as Ed pounces on the poor boy. A hand gripping the back of Mark’s neck, fingers twisting into the silvery hair and the other curving up his thigh and over his hip to where it could only be resting on Mark’s bum. Ed is all but shoving his tongue down Mark’s throat and Jaebum blinks away from the sight as Jinyoung lets out a small ‘Ew~’ beside him. He lets out his own noise of agreement.

After a moment, the face sucker is pulling away from Mark and sends a small look with a raised eyebrow to Jaebum that he can’t decipher before he revs the engine and takes off down the street leaving a large cloud of black behind him.

Jaebum lets out a growl of annoyance as the cloud covers his car, “I just washed that!” He yells and grips his keys tightly in his fist. He only just manages to think of the metal cutting into his hand so he releases his fingers slightly. Jinyoung has already moved to the passenger side and waits patiently for Jaebum to unlock it before he’s sliding inside. Jaebum takes a few moments to control his breathing because all he can think of is Ed’s hands running across Mark’s body.

He enters the car a minute later, Jinyoung watching him as he turns on the engine and pulls out of the park. Neither of them turn on the radio, silence filling the cab until suddenly the younger pipes up.

“Did you see how Mark was pushing him away?”

Is that a stupid question? _Of course he saw it._ It was all he could focus on. Seeing Mark’s hands fisted into the material of Ed’s jacket at first Jaebum saw it as an act of passion but then he noticed how Mark’s brows were furrowed and how his lips were pursed in a way that makes it hard to kiss which made him look again at the older’s hands. Yes they were clenched into fists but they were using the material of the jacket as leverage to try seperate the distance between himself and Ed.

Jaebum’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, “Yeah. Yeah I did.” He gritted through his teeth. Jinyoung let out a sharp sigh, hands running through his hair. It’s an action the younger doesn’t do often but when he does, Jaebum knows he’s stressed or pissed off. At the moment, Jaebum thinks he’s a bit of both.

“I just,” Jinyoung starts then groans slightly, “I just feel like I should try and do something! Y’know?” Jaebum takes a second to look at his best friend, “I know you agree with me.” He rolls his eyes and turns back to the road, the lights turn green and Jaebum steps on the accelerator. “We should be friends with Mark.” Jinyoung suddenly announces minutes later and Jaebum can’t hold back his snort as he checks the corner for oncoming traffic before turning around it. “If we’re friends with Mark, we can try and keep him away from Ed.”

Jaebum lets out a small shocked laugh, “You can’t keep someone away from their boyfriend, Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung looks like he’s pouting when Jaebum looks out the corner of his eye and he shakes his head. He pulls into the parking lot behind their apartment building and finds a spot just outside the back door so he begins to slow down so he can turn into it.

“Ed isn’t his boyfriend.”

Jaebum’s foot slips off the brake for a moment as he was focusing on the park. Jinyoung lets out a grunt when he’s pushed back into his seat from the force of the seatbelt at the unexpected stop. Jaebum turns to Jinyoung who has a blank expression on his face as he repeats himself.

“Ed isn’t Mark’s boyfriend.”

Jaebum opens his mouth to respond but he can’t think of anything. He narrows his eyes slightly at Jinyoung before sighing and shaking his head because how can he believe Jinyoung’s words after what he just saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos! You are all incredible and I'm so shocked at how quickly this fic has managed to get the amount it has right now <3 Secondly, how exciting we almost got a markbum hug?!?! Hehe I bet you're all hating me right now for cutting it short hehe Also I totally took inspiration off Mark's aeygo he did on the New Yang Nam show just tweaked it a little because I wanted Jaebummie in pain even though we ALL KNOWN how much he loves watching Mark's aeygo I mean did you see the massive smile on his face when he watches him?? OH! And if the formatting is a little off because of the texts between JJP (HAPPY 5 YEARS BBYS) I do apologise I hope it's not terrible! Also, finally adding in Jinson/Wang Gae Park Gae into this fic whoo! They won't play a massive part in this but my sister is forcing me to add them in and I don't really mind so yeah! Ed is still an asshole and that won't change lol but yes! We have movement in the markbum interactions so yay! There will be more in the next chapter which I think is going to be really funny if I say so myself hehe! Let's just say Jaebum's date doesn't end the way he thought it would and it's a little embarrassing *cue evil laugh* hehe sorry Jaebum oppa~ <3 Anyway, once again a massive thank you to everyone commenting it really means a lot that you take your time to write your thoughts <3 <3


	5. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re incredibly soft and pillowy, pink and lush from how much he bites on them. Mark’s bottom lip is shiny from where his tongue darted out to wet it and Jaebum can’t bring his eyes away from the shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the last chapter (instead of 7.3k it's only 4.9k ha ^^;) and I know not a lot really happens but holy fuck is this such a turning point omo ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

“Fuck,” Jaebum hisses as the boy on top of him, Jimin his date for the night, pulls his bottom lip away with his teeth the same time he grinds his hips down in sinful circles. Jaebum knows Jimin can probably kill someone with his body rolls and hips because he’s been watching him perform on stage at the club for the last 4 nights. He grabs the small boy’s hips before delving back in to capture those thick lips, groaning when he feels the whimper melt onto his tongue. 

Jimin pushes his hands up Jaebum’s chest, small fingers slipping beneath the unbuttoned white dress shirt he wore and raked his nails down the caramel skin. Jaebum moans into Jimin’s mouth, hips thrusting up as the dancer drives his down. The older can feel himself growing hard in his jeans and he squeezes his hands into the back pockets of the younger’s tight leather pants, cupping the bouncy cheeks tightly and using them to roll their hips together. 

They’re in Jaebum’s car, Jimin on top of Jaebum in the driver’s seat because their innocent make out session turned into something a little more heated when Jaebum let his lips travel down the younger’s neck and tugged on a handful of the chocolate hair causing the dancer to whine out loud. 

Jaebum feels the dancer tugging at the buttons that are still done up at the bottom of his shirt, their hips are speeding up so Jaebum quickly removes his hands from the glorious ass and starts pulling at the oversized sweater the younger has on. It’s already ripped down the sleeves, revealing small sections of smooth skin but Jaebum wants more. He wants to taste the skin, feel it burn under his touch and watch as it reddens from his mouth.

He bites onto Jimin’s lip, the boy letting out a sob which makes Jaebum smirk. “You wanna get ready for me?” He pants heavily, lips brushing against the younger’s jawline as he begins to suck small red flowers into the skin going towards his ear. Jimin’s hands tighten in his hair and his hips buck slightly, leaving Jaebum to chuckle into the wet skin. 

“I-I-” Jimin stutters then gasps when Jaebum’s teeth tug and nibble on his earlobe. “Sh-shit!” Jaebum feels the younger’s nails scrape across his scalp and he moans hotly, his erection throbbing in pleasure. 

“Damn, you sound so good Jimin-ie.” Jaebum breaths before tilting his head back up to kiss the plush lips again. He slides his tongue in effortlessly, the younger already panting heavily like a hot mess. Jaebum can taste the sickly sweet drink he had bought the dancer once his set was over, the deep pink juice staining his luscious lips made Jaebum unfocused. Jaebum slips his hands underneath Jimin’s sweater, hands crawling over the heated skin as the younger moans into his mouth breathlessly. 

Their kisses are becoming erratic now, both beginning to get uncomfortably hard in their tight pants. The kiss breaks for a moment, just long enough for Jaebum to rip the oversized sweater off the younger’s smaller body and throw it onto the passenger seat. Jaebum immediately starts attacking Jimin’s collarbones, his teeth and lips sucking and nibbling on the skin. Jimin whimpers when Jaebum’s fingers flick over a pink nipple and Jaebum goes in to kiss him again because the sound is amazing to hear but more so when he can taste it. He slips his hands around to Jimin’s waist in order to pull him closer, their bare chests pressing against one another when suddenly the younger is pushing against his chest. 

“S-stop, stop!” Jimin pants and Jaebum pulls away instantly, head bumping into the headrest as his hands move from the younger’s waist to rest on thick thighs as he looks at the boy in the dim light from the streetlight he’s parked underneath. He takes in the flushed skin, red cheeks and slightly sweat matted hair but something that sets a small flurry of concern to light up in his stomach is the shining wet skin beneath Jimin’s eyes that Jaebum knows can’t be sweat. 

“Jimin-ah, what’s wrong?” He whispers, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the younger’s legs. “Did I hurt you?” He hadn’t even taken the boy’s pants off and all he had done was grope his ass so he didn’t really know what had happened to change the boy from a moaning mess to a blubbering mess so quickly. 

“N-no, hyung, it-it wasn’t you.” The younger hiccups before he’s sniffing and sitting back onto Jaebum’s lap and covering his face with his hands. Jaebum is about to ask what’s happened when a small sob leaks out from behind Jimin’s small hands. 

Jaebum looks at the younger, eyes growing wide when he realises -  _ Jimin is crying _ . Fuck. What the hell is he meant to do? Jimin’s sobs begin to grow and Jaebum is stuck because having someone break down in tears in the middle of a make out session is definitely something he’s never had before. 

“J-Jimin-ah,” He tries softly but it makes the boy cry harder.  _ Jesus am I that bad a kisser or something? No it can’t be that. _ He’s no longer hard but he needs to readjust his crotch but Jimin is sitting in his lap blubbering like a baby and ok now the younger is using Jaebum’s shoulder to cry on. Wow. “Jimin, what’s wrong? Why are you crying for?”

“I miss him so much, hyung!” Jimin cries loudly, tears already beginning to soak into Jaebum’s shirt. The older just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back to look at the roof as the younger fists his shirt into his tiny hands and sobs harder. “God, I miss him so much I was such an idiot to yell at him!”

Great. Make out session turn to therapy session.

_ Maybe it really isn’t Jinyoung’s dates maybe it is me. _

“Who?” Jaebum sighs, but Jimin continues crying and now there is snot drying on his skin. “Jimin-ah, who are you talking about?” As gently as possibly, Jaebum pulls the younger away from his chest and manages to slip him off his lap and onto the passenger seat. He’s very grateful for the dancer being tiny because it made the whole scenario easy to handle. Jaebum turns his body in his seat to look at the younger who is tugging on his sweater, “Who are you talking about?”

“M-my boyfriend,” Jimin chokes out, eyes welling with tears and Jaebum watches as the younger’s bottom lip starts wobbling. “My ex-boyfriend now!” The younger throws himself into Jaebum’s arms again and the older and can do nothing but pat the boy’s heaving back as he sobs into Jaebum’s chest. 

Definitely not the way he expected his night to turn into.

After a few minutes, Jaebum was finally able to get Jimin to stop crying and learn that he had only just recently broken up with his boyfriend 2 weeks ago over something as stupid as who had eaten the last ramen packet. The younger had cried a few more times and Jaebum could tell his night was over, even before hitting double digits. An early night again. 

He drove Jimin home, the younger living in one of the dorm houses a few blocks from the university. He walked him to the door, wiped his cheeks before waving him inside. A headache was beginning to build just behind his eyes so Jaebum decided to head to  _ GOTCoffee  _ for a caffeine, figuring that due to his date being cut short he’d use the time to work on an assignment he had coming up. 

The cafe was brightly lit and not many customers lingered inside, the booths remaining empty apart from a few couples and singletons working on assignments if their papers and laptops scattered over the table held any indication. Jaebum used his car window as a mirror to check his reflection before entering the cafe. 

His hair was a little devilish, lips looking pouty and red raw, his shirt was crinkled beyond belief and there was red lines streaking down the middle of his pecs. With a sigh he buttoned up his shirt to cover up, leaving the top two undone and ran a hand through his hair to fix it slightly. Tugging at the leather jacket to sit on his shoulders probably he headed into the cafe, smiling fondly down at the smooth black material because Bambam had been the one to give it to him. 

The jacket was the one Bambam had created for his assignment. Turns out there was actually nothing wrong with the younger’s piece despite the ominous email he had gotten the night of the group’s get together. His teacher was actually wanting to use it in the university's monthly magazine spread that the fashion and photography degrees had together. The younger had come running into the cafe, balling his eyes out as he flapped a piece of paper in the group’s faces until Jinyoung managed to grab the paper and read it. That night, all 6 of them went out to the club for celebratory drinks which is where Jaebum met Jimin for the first time.

The small dancer had been on stage about halfway through the night and while he wasn’t a stripper, Jaebum had to admit he had more sex appeal then the scantily clad women and men that were parading around in tiny materials compared to Jimin’s jeans and muscle tee.

Jaebum shook his head of the younger boy, knowing he’d never be able to get with him again if he was still stuck on his ex so he decided to get one of the sweetest coffees available. He needed to wash away the taste of the cocktails he had. He winked at the cute barista who flushed and almost dropped his pen making Jaebum chuckle. 

Jaebum always preferred to sit in one of the booths facing the door, and his favourite booth was free of people so he made a beeline for the booth, already tugging out the small notebook he always had in his jackets while sipping on his cold frappe. The sugary sweet taste was probably going to make his headache worse and make him feel like shit in the morning but he didn’t particularly care at the minute.

On his way to the booth, Jaebum passed a couple locked in an intense makeout session. He held back a snort, a small green eyed monster crawling up from behind his back as he began to reach his booth that the couple were sat in front of. However, the blonde hair of one of them made Jaebum look harder for a second time. He  _ knew _ that hair.

It was Mark and Ed. Shit.

The small amount of alcohol in his system burned immediately like fuel to a fire, that fire being Jaebum’s temper. He bit down harshly onto his straw, feeling his teeth snapping into the plastic as he watched Ed’s hands slide up and down Mark’s slim body, slipping up underneath the fabric of the blue sweater the older wore. It bunched up at the other’s wrists revealing a slice of Mark’s pale unblemished skin. Jaebum’s hand tightened around his cup, the plastic crinkling slightly as he saw the skin of Mark’s lower back, the delicate curve of his spine and the fingers trying to dip under the waistband of his black jeans. Mark looked like he wasn’t enjoying it, and Jaebum could tell why because the stupid idiot kissing him wasn’t really kissing him. He was just basically shoving his tongue down the blonde’s throat. 

Jaebum’s steps had slowed considerably but he hadn’t stopped, knowing that if he did he’d probably do something he’d regret and he already had a shitty night. Mark made a small noise that sent Jaebum’s blood boiling - and not in an arousing way unfortunately - as Jaebum walked past them. Every single bone in his body was  _ screaming  _ at him to pull Mark out of the booth and away from the face sucker but - he couldn’t. Even if Jinyoung had told him Ed wasn’t Mark’s boyfriend, the two had  _ something  _ going on between them. 

And sure, Jaebum might sleep around with people but unlike Ed he always took their feelings and personal well being into consideration. And, he also never stole away someone’s partner.

Mark looked like he hated the public displays of affection from Ed, which Jaebum found interesting considering he had seen Jinyoung kiss the older on the cheek and watched as Mark blushed before repeating the action to the younger. Then he had to repeat it on Jackson because the Chinese male complained about being left out. So, it wasn’t really like Mark was  _ against  _ PDA’s. However, how his body language was now - legs turned away from Ed’s and hands pushing against the other’s chest - Jaebum could tell the older was uncomfortable with Ed’s PDA’s. 

But it wasn’t his place to judge.

Taking a deep breath, Jaebum sat in his booth, just behind Mark and Ed with his back to the couple. He gritted his teeth as he heard their lips sliding together and had to hold back a gag when he heard a moan that was definitely not from Mark. He placed his notebook on the table, preparing to starting working on his assignment when Mark made another noise - this one sounding like a whimper. While it was extremely hot to hear and you can bet a thousand times Jaebum was going to be replaying that sound when he tugged one off tomorrow morning - it sent his anger bubbling through the roof.

“Ed, Ed s-stop.” Mark panted but from the sound of how his next sentence was cut off, Jaebum could only guess the other had kissed him again. “Ed I said I didn’t want to do this here.” Mark’s words were muffled slightly but Jaebum could hear them perfectly clear. His hand tightened around his pen and his leg was shaking, the adrenaline and blood pumping around his body was like waves in his ears.

“Oh _come on_ baby,” Ed moaned, making Jaebum gag quietly, he could hear them kissing again but the crinkling of clothes sounded louder. “Baby, no one’s here just relax.” The man said in English with a chuckle and Jaebum had to roll his eyes, trying to keep his cool because god this guy was really getting on Jaebum’s last nerve. 

“Ed I told you to stop,” Mark was moving in the booth, Jaebum could tell because the sweater the older was wearing was making a smooth hissing noise against the leather of the booth. 

“Baby, there’s literally no one here to see us,” Ed chuckled and he must’ve tried to reach for Mark or touch the older because Jaebum heard a small grunt like someone bumping into something hard. “Just relax…” If mouth breathing was something Ed thought was sexy, god he was desperately wrong. Goosebumps of disgust broke out across Jaebum’s skin as he heard the other man try to seduce Mark. He must’ve been kissing Mark again and the older was trying to fend him off if the small grunts and fast panting Jaebum heard told him anything. 

“N-no Ed I don’t-” Mark’s small pleads was enough for Jaebum to almost jump out of his seat to rescue the older but just as he was about to step out, fists clenched and ready for a fight, there was a disappointed sigh echoing in the air. 

“Fine. I’m getting a coffee.” Ed’s voice sounded nothing like the playful chuckle it was before. It was harsh and cold. Jaebum waited patiently as the other suddenly appeared at the side of the booth, fixing his varsity jacket before swaggering up the counter. Jaebum let out a shocked snort when he saw Ed lean across the counter, obviously flirting with the barista despite sucking Mark’s face off literally 5 seconds ago.

“Oh Jaebum-ssi.” Mark’s voice was soft but to Jaebum’s ears it sounded especially gentle. He turned away from the cafe’s counter and saw the older watching him from behind the booth, cheeks pink and hair a little messy. 

“Hey, Mark-ah.” Jaebum smiled, his heart fluttering when the older flashed one of his own before suddenly Mark was removing himself from the booth and seating himself across from Jaebum without even looking at Ed. He had a chocolate shake piled high with whipped cream sitting in between his hands and Jaebum had to hold back a laugh because of course the older would get chocolate over coffee.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked, cocking his head to the side and tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers as his eyes travelled over the notebook sitting closed in the middle of the table. “Are you a writer?”

Jaebum let out a small laugh and shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee he flipped open to a page and turned it around for the older to read. “I’m just working on assignment.” Mark hummed softly, doe eyes travelling over the notebook. Jaebum took the moment to look at the older, eyes travelling over the flushed cheeks and puffy lips but his eyes were slightly shiny and they were looking around slightly erratically. Jaebum held back his anger by taking another sip of his coffee as the older flipped through the pages of his notebook making small humming like noises. “I was actually on a date but, ah…” Jaebum scratched the back of his neck awkwardly when Mark’s eyes flickered up to meet his through the blonde fringe.

“Date didn’t go well?” The older asked innocently, a small smile playing on his lips as he sat up slightly and rested his elbows on the table edge. “Jinyoung-ie told me how you have to find someone to date before he kicks you out.”

Jaebum laughed, shaking his head and cursing Jinyoung to hell once again. “Yeah, the dating isn’t going too well honestly.” Mark laughed and Jaebum could hear a hint of the high pitched laugh hidden beneath it. “I was just making out with my date when suddenly he starts crying about his ex.” Now, Mark’s high pitched laughter echoes softly around the cafe which makes Jaebum laugh. 

“Oh wow, that’s amazing.” Mark giggles, clapping his hands together as he smiles. His nose is scrunched up cutely and Jaebum can’t help but laugh as well. “Tell me another one!” He pleads, bouncing in the booth and biting on his lower lip. 

Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he remembers the date he went on a few days ago that ended horribly. “Alright,” He sighs, Mark laughing giddily and wiggling into a more comfortable position with makes Jaebum laugh. “You’re like a sadist or something aren’t you, Mark-ah?” To Jaebum’s surprise, Mark just shrugs with a smile playing on his lips. “Ok so, I go to a restaurant with this guy right? He’s a little weird and was constantly talking about my fingers which was…” He pauses for a moment, looking down at his own fingers as he tries to think of a word. 

“A little creepy?” Mark supplies, eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and disgust. Jaebum laughs and nods his head while folding his hands on the table top, trying not to notice how Mark’s eyes seem to be looking at his fingers. He plays with the ring on his middle finger, twisting it around the digit in a nervous habit before continuing on with his story. 

“So yeah, he kept talking about my fingers so that was already like a no for me and then I headed to the bathroom to get away for a moment and while I was gone, the waiter came so he ordered for himself and told the waiter to come back.” Mark nods, placing his chin in his hand and staring at Jaebum. The younger has to take a sip of his drink because holy shit he has never had Mark’s undivided attention like this before and even though he shouldn’t even be talking about dating and his failed dates with Mark he just finds himself willing to spill everything to the older. 

“I get back and then he gets up to go to the bathroom. While he’s gone the waiter comes back and I order a steak because I thought steak would be hard to talk and eat at the same time.” Mark giggles at that and Jaebum smiles, a blush already working it’s way onto his cheeks. Jaebum sighed and placed his hands on the table top, looking at Mark dead in the eye he said, “Ordering the steak was the biggest mistake I made.” The older’s mouth dropped into a gasp and Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction. 

“Oh no, why?” Mark whined with a giggle, “What happened?”

Jaebum snorted and shook his head, “Turns out the guy was vegetarian.” Mark winced and let out a low ‘oh’ which Jaebum nodded in agreement. “So when his salad came out I was a little confused and then my steak came out and oh my god.” Jaebum covered his face with his hands as Mark started giggling. The horribly embarrassing images were already flicking past Jaebum’s eyes as he groaned. “Mark, he started  _ crying  _ in the middle of the bloody restaurant.”

Mark’s laugh echoed throughout the cafe, his eyes closed and nose scrunched up as he threw his head back into the booth while Jaebum lived his nightmare over again. “He cried about the poor baby cow I had murdered and then threw his salad at me and left the restaurant.” The older’s face was beginning to turn red and Jaebum knew he should be slightly concerned but the sound of Mark’s laugh was too amazing to quiet down. He wanted to hear Mark laugh forever. He wanted to see and hear Mark for a long time.

“Oh that’s amazing!” Mark laughed before panting heavily, “Oh wow. You’ve made two dates cry now!” Jaebum just buried his face in his hands as Mark continued to laugh. “I mean, Jinyoung told me you were a little intimidating at first but god,” Mark snorted, “I think that’s probably a first.”

“Hey~,” Jaebum whined, pouting at the older without realising as Mark giggled with his pink tongue poking out between his sharp teeth, “I don’t make them cry on purpose!” Mark just laughed again, clapping his hands together as Jaebum shook his head, small chuckles falling from his lips. 

“Do you have another date soon?” Mark asked, brushing his hair away from his eyes and for a moment Jaebum was just lost in the older’s adorable doe eyes. They’re so warm and full of light, framed by dark and fluttery eyelashes Jaebum always seems to be lost in them. “Jaebum?” The older asks, eyes narrowing in worry.

_ Fuck I was just staring at him. Crap. _

Jaebum coughs into his fist, clearing his throat before answering the question. “Uh, yeah. I’ve got one in 3 days. A girl this time.” Mark nods thoughtfully before he’s leaning back into the booth and sticking his hand in his pocket. Suddenly, a pink phone is sliding towards Jaebum across the table. He catches it quickly, flipping it over to see a blank contact page on the screen. Raising an eyebrow at Mark who looks like he’s matching the phone case a little, Jaebum tilts his head in question.

“Give me your number,” The older says, eyelashing blinking at Jaebum who is finding it hard to breathe a little. “I wanna know how your date is gonna fail this time.” Jaebum snorts, eyes dropping onto the tabletop as he starts plugging in his contact details.

“Nice to know you have such confidence in me.” He jokes and Mark chuckles. In the name section Jaebum isn’t too sure what to put because even though he’s spoken to Mark informally, the older still addresses him formally. In the end he quickly types in his full name, not bothering to add any nickname or emojis. He locks the phone and slides it back to Mark who smiles thankfully.

“I can’t wait to read them,” He laughs and Jaebum just pretends to glare because he can’t exactly start cooing about how cute Mark looks can he?

“We’ll see, Mark-ah. We shall see.” Jaebum says slowly, Mark’s giggles coming to a stop as he purses his lips together to hold them back. He doesn’t look particularly confident in Jaebum, his expression reading ‘ _Are you sure? Like really sure?_ ’ And Jaebum shakes his head as Mark begins to say ‘Your track record isn’t going so good’ which he laughs at because - it’s true.

Mark takes a sip of his drink and when he puts it down Jaebum thinks he’s going to die because Mark has a dollop of cream sitting across his top lip and he’s using his tongue clean it up. Jaebum can feel something stirring lowly in his stomach as he watches the pink tongue flick over the lips but something catches his eye. There is just a small section in the corner of Mark’s lips where he hasn’t managed to get the cream off. He laughs lightly, watching as the older’s brows furrow in confusion at him. “What?” Mark asks, eyes wide as he stares at Jaebum. “Wh-what’s funny?”

Jaebum shakes his head and chuckles, “You’ve missed a spot.” He points at the older and Mark instantly starts wiping his mouth with his sleeve but holy crap why is the boy so clumsy? Jaebum laughs as Mark continually misses the spot on his mouth. “N-no it’s not-” He laughs as Mark starts whining and scrubbing his face. “No, Mark-ah, _Jesus_ just stay still for a second.” Without thinking, Jaebum catches Mark’s face in his hands, fingers lightly gripping the older’s chin. 

Jaebum leans forward slightly and can hear the small intake of breath Mark takes before he brings his thumb up to Mark’s lips. The world seems to grow silent and just like it was the first time Jaebum had bumped into Mark, it’s almost as if it’s just the two of them. Together in the moment. Mark’s eyes are staring directly at him, unwavering as his fingertip makes contact with his skin. Jaebum watches almost in awe as Mark’s mouth parts slightly when his thumb slowly rubs away the cream from the corner of his lips. 

They’re incredibly soft and pillowy, pink and lush from how much he bites on them. Mark’s bottom lip is shiny from where his tongue darted out to wet it and Jaebum can’t bring his eyes away from the shine. His thumb is resting on the corner of Mark’s mouth and his fingers are like feathers on the older’s chin. Jaebum feels himself drift forward, his lips parted in a breath as he looks up slightly to meet Mark’s gaze. Mark’s eyes are blown wide, the warm chocolate brown is only a small ring surrounded by black.

He’s so close to Mark he can smell the soft floral scent that seems to linger around the older, making Jaebum wonder if it’s his washing powder or shampoo because there is a small hint of spices lying underneath the sweetness that can only come from a cologne. Jaebum’s fingers are just kissing Mark’s jawline and he can feel each time the other swallows as his fingers move with the motion. 

Jaebum lets out a shaky breath and Mark’s hair ruffles slightly making him realise that he’s literally within breathing distance of the older. The blonde gives a small shudder, eyelashes flutter as Jaebum’s fingers unconsciously tighten a fraction on Mark's chin. Jaebum almost feels his sight go blurry from how hard he’s focusing on Mark’s eyes, their lips are close enough that he is able to feel  _ his own breath  _ hitting his own lip once it bounces off the older’s. 

Mark makes a small noise that’s almost like a mix between a moan and a whimper and it makes Jaebum inhale sharply because wow is that hot. He feels Mark’s unsteady breathing as he begins to speak, “Jae-”

“Mark, we’re going!” Ed’s voice breaks the small bubble Jaebum had created with older. The two of them both flinch at the loud voice and Mark falls back into the booth, making Jaebum realise he was all but leaning across the table to reach the older. They both have matching pink cheeks as Ed calls for Mark again. Jaebum frowns and turns to see the other man standing near the entrance of the cafe, arms folded and a glare on his face. Mark sighs heavily and Jaebum wishes he could say something - but what? What could he say? What on earth could he say after something like that?

_ Fuck. I almost fucking kissed him. Fuck Ed was standing  _ right there _ oh Jesus I’m a dead man. Oh shit.  _

“I do actually hope you find someone, Jaebum-ssi.” Mark says softly, suddenly reverting back to their conversation before the cream incident. He slips out of the booth and Jaebum’s eyes travel over the thin legs clad in ripped black jeans before he looks back at the older’s face. His sharp little teeth are nibbling on his bottom lip and Jaebum can tell Mark is about to say something he’s nervous about. “You deserve someone nice.”

“You do too.” 

The words leave his mouth before can even think of them. He can see the surprise on Mark’s face, how his eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly. Jaebum closes his eyes for a second, slightly regretting his stupid brain before he opens them again with a sigh. “I mean, thank you Mark-ah.” The older is still surprised slightly but nods his head, fingers fiddling with his phone before he says a small goodbye and is leaving Jaebum behind.

Jaebum waits until the cafe door tinkles shut before dropping his head repeatedly onto the table with a groan. The barista gives him a free cookie and a pat on the back in sympathy which makes him whimper pathetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly OMO THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS!!!  
> (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)  
> Seriously that insane! And this also has over 1k of hits! Ah! Thank you all so so so~ much!   
> Saranghaeyo!!（*´▽｀*）
> 
> Ok, so lets talk about that chapter shall we?(/^▽^)/SO MUCH HAPPENED!! You know, to let you in on a lil secret, there was actually about 3-4 scenes that were meant to be in between the cafe and the whole lip touching scene? But I'm getting just as impatient as you guys for Ed to disappear and for Markbum to be amazingly fluffy boyfriends so I've cut out a whole bunch of stuff from my outline hehe so yeah! We finally have a solo Markbum scene! WHOO!! And we got an almost kiss(」゜ロ゜)」Who else flipped out?? Also, I just had to use Jimin in the beginning scene because after seeing that fancam of Taehyung, Jaebum and Jimin dancing at one of the award shows and Jimin was so shy I just had to put Jimin in. I left Jiminie's boyfriend anon because I couldn't choose between Jikook or Vmin or Yoonmin so yep! Just picture whoever your OTP is‧⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )
> 
> Alright what else? Oh yes. Ed is an asshole as usual nothing's changed there. Don't worry he'll be punched in the face soon enough oh and YES, you will find out why Mark is with him in later chapters! So do not fret! 
> 
> Markie-pooh will be safe with Jaebummie soon~o((◕ฺ∀ ◕✿ฺ))o
> 
> (Lol how many of you were like Jaebum during that scene I bet every single one of you was like= (ง •̀_•́)ง "let me at 'em let me at 'em")
> 
> Um I can't think of anything else so yeah! Thank you all so so much for leaving comments, whether they're short or long I love reading every single one of them so so much. They really make my day and make my motivation rise like crazy haha that's how I was able to put this chapter out today cause I was actually going to be posting this on Sunday BUT i just wanted to see you guys freak out over the Markbum-almost-kiss hehe I'm a lil evil I know＼（^０＾）／Thank you so much guys ( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ๑)


	6. The Pikachu One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me do you.”
> 
> Jesus I’m not even fucking drunk and I’m spouting out random shit. I’m such an idiot. Jinyoung I hate you. You’ve cursed me. I know you have. You read those stupid books. I’m onto you, you little shit.

Jaebum and Mark are in the cafe but the main lighting is off, the small fairy lights scattered around the place are their only source of illumination, creating a soft and warm orange atmosphere. The place is empty, not only of customers but of staff as well. They’re the only two in the cafe. Mark is standing so close to Jaebum he can smell the sweet scent of his shampoo and the dark spices of his cologne. Mark’s pale hands are placed on Jaebum’s chest, long fingers spread apart and twirling around the necklace he’s wearing.  

Mark is incredibly warm in Jaebum’s arms, his skin is soft where Jaebum has slipped his fingers up the older’s white sweater and is resting them on his slim hips. Jaebum rubs his thumbs in small circles onto Mark’s skin, the contact making them both shudder. The older looks up at Jaebum and he feels his breath leave his body at the sight of Mark’s eyes. His face is already beautiful from afar but seeing it up close is enough to give anyone a heart attack. 

Mark’s hands slide up his chest and Jaebum feels the older’s body press into his, not a single inch of space between them as Mark reaches onto his toes, the tips of their shoes bumping into each other as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck. They’re almost eye to eye now, their noses bumping into each other as Jaebum slips his hands up and around to hold onto the older’s narrow waist. His hands fit perfectly in the dip of Mark’s body, almost as though it was made for him. 

Jaebum can see the small fairy lights reflecting in Mark’s chocolate eyes and it looks like tiny stars. He wants to see the stars with Mark, he wants to hold him close and say his deepest and darkest secrets while looking into those eyes for forever and a day.

Mark’s lips press into his, bottom lip slipping in between Jaebum’s as his hands wind into the younger’s hair, tugging gently at the dark strands. Jaebum lets out a shaky breath through his nose, tightening his grasp on the older before pressing back, tilting his head to the side and flicking his tongue across Mark’s bottom lip. He suppresses the urge to smirk at the small whimper the older lets out. 

Sharp teeth bite into his bottom lip and Jaebum lets out a gasp before Mark is diving in, kissing him deeper and holding him close. Their lips never leave each other, constantly touching like they never need to breathe. As though their kiss is the only oxygen they need. 

“Hyung,” Mark breathes against Jaebum’s lips and for a moment the younger falters because, isn’t Mark the hyung when it comes to the two of them? But the way Mark’s tongue licks into his mouth and the sounds the older is making distracts Jaebum. Mark is pressing harder into him, forcing his body backwards with gravity. 

The back of Jaebum’s thighs bump into a table that was behind them and Mark shoves him a little, forcing him to sit down. Jaebum is about to ask Mark what he’s doing but the older tugs on his necklace, catching his lips with his own and is kissing him with such passion and fire Jaebum can’t help but go along. He pulls Mark in close, spreading his legs so the older can slip in between them as he lets his hands travel down the dip of Mark’s spine to rest just before curve of his ass. 

Mark lets out a frustrated whine into his mouth and is arching his back into Jaebum’s hands. “Touch me, Jaebum-ah.” Mark breaths and holy fuck Jaebum is sure he’s about to cum in his pants right now. Mark whines again, arching his body against Jaebum’s so the younger lets his hands slip further down Mark’s body to cup his ass. The both moan into the kiss at the sensation of Jaebum’s hands on Mark’s body. 

“Hyung,” Mark whimpers again into their kiss and Jaebum is confused. Why is Mark calling him hyung? He doesn’t have a kink for a it and he’s younger than Mark. “Hyung.” There he goes again, what is he doing? “Hyung. Hyung.” Jaebum pulls away from Mark’s kiss and tries to speak but the older continues to repeat himself. 

“ _ Hyung _ !”

Jaebum’s eyes snap open and he’s met with the sight of Jinyoung standing at the end of his bed. A white fluffy tail flops into his eyes and Jaebum reaches up to pull Odd from behind his head. Nora is currently kneading his stomach with her claws and Kunta is cleaning himself at the bottom of the mattress. 

He’s back in his room. In his apartment. With Jinyoung. Who’s standing at the end of his bed. He’s not at the cafe. He’s not at the cafe having an amazing making out session with Mark.

Jaebum lets out a groan and throws his head back into the pillows. “Jinyoung-ie~” He whines, clutching Odd to his chest while she lets out an annoyed meow. “Jinyoung-ie why did you wake me up?” He wants to go back to his dream which he now hates because fuck why did he dream about kissing Mark? It was the stupid chocolate milkshake’s fault.

“You said you only wanted a nap?” The younger huffs, “Besides, it’s nearly 4pm and don’t you have to go and pick your date up for tonight?” Jaebum groans again and is tempted to roll over to bury himself in his blankets but Nora is now curled up into a ball near his hip so if he rolls over he’ll upset her so that’s a no go. 

He’s going on a double date with the maknaes to a local fair that arrived in an hour of town earlier in the week. Jaemin, his date, is one of the dance majors at the university that he’s been partnered with a few times in previous showcases. He was a little surprised when she agreed to go because she seemed like an independent type of girl but, Jaebum did notice how her eyes never seemed to stay on him and always drifted to Yugyeom when the two of them approached her last week.

He’d have to keep an eye on that tonight. Probably for Bambam’s sake. He’s seen first hand how jealous the younger can get and boy has his death glare gotten better after spending time with Jinyoung.

Jaebum groans again and Jinyoung sighs before patting his leg, “Rise and shine hyung, gotta make yourself look appealing.” The younger says as he starts walking out of the room. Jaebum huffs in his best friend’s direction before sitting up, placing Odd next to Nora as he wiggles out from under his covers.

“I’m already appealing!” He snaps, stomping to follow the younger out of his room. 

Jinyoung snorts, “Well, why do you suck at dating?~” He sing-songs as he exits the room.

Jaebum lets out an annoyed yell before slamming the door to his room shut in a fit of teenage rebellious rage. Jinyoung’s laugh echoes through the door as the younger walks down the hallway making Jaebum hold back the urge to throw a pillow at the door.

 

***

 

Screams and laughter echo loudly in the cool fall air, the bright technicolor lights from the rides and food vendors create a warm and happy glow in the nighttime sky. Popcorn and deep fried food scents the air, along with mud and sickly sugary sweets.  

Jaebum hates fairs. 

There is always too many people in the crowd, the food is always overpriced and tastes disgusting, the rides are either too childish or broken to even look appealing and the staff working at the toy stands scream at you to play despite only being a meter away from their speakers. And you always end up with the flu a week later from the amount of bacteria and germs in the small space. 

But, Jaebum likes his apartment so he doesn’t really wanna be kicked out any time soon. Plus Bambam and Yugyeom both looked adorable jumping up and down when he won them the toys from the bottle toss. 

However, that was in the first five minutes of them arriving at the fair when everyone was happy. It’s been an hour and half now and Jaebum wants to leave to get drunk. Maybe hook up with one of the dancers from the club, he could probably get Jimin to introduce him. He’s pretty sure Bambam is gonna agree with him as well seeing as Jaebum’s date has done absolutely nothing but flirt with Yugyeom the whole time they’ve been at the fair.

The first time Jaemin had grabbed onto the maknae’s arm and pulled him to look at one of the stalls, Bambam sent a small confused look to Jaebum to which the older just shrugged at. He should’ve realised that would’ve been the beginning of watching Jaemin pull Yugyeom along ahead of their quartet, leaving Jaebum and Bambam to walk behind.

Now, it wasn’t Yugyeom’s fault. He was far too oblivious to how Jaemin’s actions were affecting both Bambam and Jaebum plus, he was always respectful towards his elders and Jaemin being the maknae’s noona meant that Yugyeom listened to everything she said. Even if it meant spoon feeding her ice cream. Bambam had gagged quietly beside Jaebum when Jaemin all but deep throated the spoon, fluttering her eyelashes at the maknae. 

Jaebum had to tug on the younger’s sleeve multiple times to stop him from clawing out the quote on quote  _ ‘bratty old hag’s ratchet extensions Christ why can’t she do her own hair she looks like a drowned rat hyung _ ’ end quote. Jaebum asked why Bambam didn’t swear and the younger’s excuse was the children that surrounded them. 

Bambam had tried to take Yugyeom away from Jaemin’s clutches by back hugging his boyfriend, kissing his neck, forcing Yugyeom to give him back hugs, linking their arms together - he had tried everything. But Jaemin was persistent. 

Jaebum had attempted to get her attention; buying her ice cream, winning her plushie, offering to go on one of the roller coasters but she was adamant on  _ ‘watching over the maknae, Jaebum-ah aren’t you meant to be the hyung for them? You aren’t doing a good job if you’re so worried about me. Trust noona, I can look after myself. _ ’

After that, Jaebum gave up and followed behind, watching Bambam’s useless attempts to pull Yugyeom away from Jaemin until the younger also gave up and simply walked beside Jaebum. 

They stopped at another toy stall, it was one with water guns that you had to shoot at a balloon to fill it up and the first person to pop the balloon won a prize. Jaebum winced when Jaemin’s screech rang louder then the children around them. Bambam huffed out a soft curse which made Jaebum laugh which he then regretted when the younger gave him a death glare. Jaebum just sighed and threw his arm around the boy’s shoulder, rubbing it in comfort and sympathy. 

“Yugyeom-ie~,” Jaemin whined, tugging on the maknae’s arm as she looked at him with a disgusting amount of aegyo on her face. Both Jaebum and Bambam gagged. No one was as good as Mark when it came to aegyo and Jaebum had found himself hating everyone else's attempt at doing the cute act.

“Noona~,” Yugyeom just giggled back, totally oblivious to how angry his boyfriend was becoming behind him. 

“Yugyeom-ie, can you please win noona a prize?” Jaemin’s hands slid up Yugyeom’s arms, noticeably feeling the maknae’s muscles. Jaebum gripped onto Bambam’s shoulder tighter when he felt the younger move forward. The last thing he needed was trying to break a fight up between the two. “Let noona see how much of an oppa you can be Yugyeom-ie~” Oh she was good.

Jaebum had to give it to her. She had managed to figure out how much Yugyeom liked being called oppa by older woman. It wasn’t a kink or anything it was more to do with the respect value. He was obviously younger but his body and face would suggest he was older so he hates being treated like a baby. Plus he knows the older woman love to call him oppa. 

Yugyeom’s ears turned pink and Jaebum just shook his head as Bambam huffed angrily when the maknae nodded his head, turning to the vendor and handing him the money to play. Jaebum and Bambam sat back and let Jaemin hover around the maknae as he played, shouting encouragements to him.

From their angle, Jaebum couldn’t see if Yugyeom had won but by the loud shout Jaemin let out he’d say the maknae must’ve been close or something. Jaemin turned to face Jaebum and Bambam, a smirk present on her lips before she turned back to Yugyeom. Jaebum shook his head as Bambam let out a scandalised gasp. 

“I can’t believe that stupid bitch thinks she’s going to steal my boyfriend.” The younger hissed, popping his hip to the left and folding his arms. “I seriously hate every single one of your dates Jaebum hyung.” Jaebum just chuckled and patted the younger on the shoulder as the other two of their group started walking towards them. Jaemin had a wide expecting smile on her face as she spun to stand in front of Yugyeom, her back facing the others. Jaebum had to grab a hold of Bambam’s arm to stop him from tugging on her hair.

“What did you win noona, Yugyeom-ie?” Jaemin asked sweetly, giggling when Yugyeom became shy and dipped his head down, holding the toy behind his back . 

“Actually noona, it’s not for you.” Yugyeom’s words made Jaebum choke on his saliva and Bambam coughed in shock. Yugyeom looked over Jaemin’s head, eyes directly on his boyfriend as he stepped around the older to reach Bambam. Jaebum pulled his arm off the younger’s shoulders and stepped back to watch the scene unfold. Yugyeom pulled out a small unicorn plushie, the pink and glittery tail and main sort of matched the eyeshadow that Bambam was wearing that evening. “I got it for you Bam-ie.” Yugyeom giggled, pressing the toy in the Thai’s hands. “Cause you’re so unique and one of a kind. Like a unicorn.”

Jaebum would normally throw a fit at the cheesiness of the line but the look of surprise and happiness that Bambam had on his face just made him smile. Bambam threw his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, kissing him deeply while Jaemin looked positively shocked. Jaebum bit onto his lower lip to keep his laughter at bay.

Yugyeom pulled away from Bambam but still held him close to his chest as he turned to face Jaemin, cheeks slightly tinted pink while Bambam looked so smug Jaebum snorted quietly. “Sorry I didn’t win you something noona,” The maknae apologised, not noticing the horrid expression Jaemin was wearing or how she was glaring daggers at the unicorn in Bambam’s hands. The maknae turns to Jaebum with a small smile, “Perhaps Jaebum hyung can win you something at the next stall?”

“Actually,” Jaemin snapped slightly, “I need to use the restroom.” With that, she spun on her heeled boot and took off in the direction of the entrance. Jaebum just shook his head as she passed by him, small curses mumbled under her breath. The older stepped towards the maknaes, watching Jaemin weave her way through the crowd. 

“Thank fuck for that, I thought she’d never leave.” Yugyeom huffed. Both Jaebum and Bambam turned to him with matching shocked expressions. “What?” The maknae gasped, eyebrows high and mouth slightly open in surprise.

“You’re telling me you knew she was flirting with you the  _ entire time _ ?” Bambam snapped, pushing against Yugyeom’s chest but the younger kept a tight grip on his waist. 

“Of course I did,” The younger chuckled, ducking quickly to press a kiss to Bambam’s cheek. “It was so obvious and hilariously bad.”

“Why did you do that you little shit?” Bambam shrieked, turning to use his plushie to hit his boyfriend’s chest while Jaebum just laughed. “Do you know how pissed off I’ve been the entire night? God I want to kill you right now!”

Yugyeom threw his head back and cackled, “Of course I knew! You’re so obvious when you’re jealous.” Jaebum snorted and shook his head at the maknae who just grinned cheekily at him. “I just wanted to get you all hot and bothered baby,” Yugyeom giggled, choosing to ignore the glare he was receiving. 

“You’re so fucking dead Kim Yugyeom.” Bambam threatened before dragging the boy down into a kiss. Jaebum shook his head and decided to leave the two lovebirds on their own seeing as it looked like Yugyeom would be spending the rest of the night making it up to Bambam and honestly, Jaebum didn’t want to be around to see how he’d do that.

Jaebum walked through the crowd, eyeing off the different food and trying to decide if he really wanted to eat something deep fried and if so, was he going to get meat or a pastry? On his way he passed groups of giggling teenagers who all blushed and whispered in his direction, groups of parents trying to pull their tantrum throwing children away from the toy stands, couples making heart eyes at one another sharing drinks or cotton candy and then the groups of university students just mulling around the rides trying to show off how cool they were when in reality they were shit scared of the death defying drop the roller coaster had.

After passing by the vendors and none of the food smelling even remotely attractive, Jaebum gave up and leant against the side of one of the coffee trucks after ordering himself a drink. Looks like tonight was going to be another early one. At least his professor would be happy about that seeing as he was getting all of his homework completed on time. Jaebum rolled his eyes when a group of guys cried loudly in victory at winning one of the punching games. He looked over the group, eyeing their varsity jackets and realised they were from his university.

His dark eyes scanned over the face but the dim lighting down his particular aisle of the fair made it hard to pick out the features he would know. Suddenly, a tuft of white blonde hair broke through the bodies and Jaebum found himself smiling while shaking his head. 

Of course it was Mark and Ed’s group of friends.

Jaebum watched as Mark removed himself from the group, arms wrapped around himself to fend off the cool night air. The thick black winter coat he had on almost concealed him but his hair stood out like a beacon for Jaebum. Mark walked to the edges of the group, his shoulders heaving with a sigh as he stood and watched the other’s play the game. He didn’t look happy, Jaebum noticed, even from across the way he could see the pout in Mark’s lips and the eyes narrowed into a frown.

Immediately, Jaebum pulled out his phone and brought up Mark’s text message he had received a few days prior. It was nothing special, just a simple, ‘Hey this is my number - Mark’ and Jaebum had just replied with a thank you before they left their conversation at that. Now, however, Jaebum was going to be talking to him for the first time. He took a quick look at his surroundings before coming up with the perfect plan. 

 

**Me**

**Sent 7:45pm**

Hey look at the coffee truck 

to your left

 

 

After Jaebum had pressed send he realised how stalker like his message sounded and placed a hand to his face. Why is Jinyoung always right about him being bad at dating? He looked up just in time to catch Mark reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his phone. He saw the smile on the older’s face as he turned away from the group to read the message. 

Suddenly Jaebum’s eyes met Mark’s across the and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading onto his lips. Mark didn’t look back as he walked through the crowd, slipping past the bodies until he reached the younger.

“Jaebum-ssi, what are you doing here?” The older panted slightly, a cloud of white falling from his lips and his hair fluffy and shiny. Jaebum smiled as he handed his coffee over, Mark accepting it with a small giggle.

“I’m actually on a date, believe it or not.” He sighed, reaching up to brush his hair away from his eyes as Mark looked up from his coffee in surprise.

“Oh really?” The older’s doe eyes searched around, “Where are they?”

Jaebum let out a snort, “She ah, she ditched me actually.” He laughed as Mark let out a shocked gasp, “Yeah, she was a bit too fond of Yugyeom so Bambam stepped in and that got her a bit upset.”

Mark giggled behind his cup, “I can just imagine. That boy’s death glare can almost compete with Jinyoung-ie’s.” Jaebum agreed wholeheartedly especially after seeing it in action all night. He quickly looked behind Mark to see if Ed or his friends has noticed Mark’s disappearance but so far they seemed too caught up in their game. “I’m sorry your date didn’t go as planned.” Mark said softly, gaining Jaebum’s attention. “You seem to have really bad luck with dating.” The older let out a breath, his teasing words light and airy. 

“Well maybe I just haven’t found the right person yet?” The words left his mouth before he could think. Once again, he was blurting shit out because of Mark. He watched as a pink glow grew over Mark’s cheeks as the older looked at him from underneath his lashes causing him to cough awkwardly into his fist before looking away. “It’s ok, I didn’t really like her anyway.” He sighed, “I’m just upset I didn’t get to woo her with my whole plan y’know?”

Mark giggled, nose scrunching up and eyes whiskering, “Woo her? Really? What would you have done?” Jaebum smirked to himself as he managed to get Mark hook, line and sinker. That’s never worked with someone before, Mark being the first kinda surprises Jaebum a little.

“Well, firstly, I would’ve shown her how manly I was by winning her one of those massive teddy bears that are like super obnoxious,” He started, Mark beginning to giggle at his side which made Jaebum’s heart flutter because  _ god  _ was Mark adorable when he giggled. His nose scrunched and his perfect teeth are on display biting into his lower lip, turning them pink and plump-  _ No. No Jaebum focus _ .

“Then after, I would’ve forced her to go on one of those scary rides with me so she could y’know, cuddle up to my muscles.” Jaebum lifted his arm and flipped the sleeve of his jacket down his shoulder, before bending his arm at the elbow and flexed his muscle, gaining a loud laugh from the older who was beginning to turn slightly pink. Jaebum’s cheeks dusted with pink as he tugged his jacket back on properly, shoving his shaking hands deep into the pockets. “And then, I’d get some cotton candy and make her feed it to me because that’s romantic as hell right?” Mark, still laughing just nodded his head in agreement, “Then to finish the night, I would’ve taken the Ferris wheel up to the very top...and kissed her.” Jaebum isn't too sure why, but for some reason during his last explanation he stepped closer to Mark. The sight of him up close made Jaebum breathless, causing him to say the last three words in a whisper.

“That sounds like an amazing time,” Mark said softly, eyes cast down on their feet that stood between the muddy grass. A cold breeze blew harshly and Mark shivered so violently that Jaebum could hear his teeth clatter against each other. Without think, Jaebum stripped his heavy jacket off himself and drew it over Mark’s shoulders, his fingers brushing against the soft pale skin of the older’s heated cheeks as he fitted the collar around Mark’s frame properly. “Thank you.” Mark breathed, hands trembling slightly when he reached up to tug the jacket closer to himself.

“Don’t mention it,” Jaebum said with a thin smile, “At least I get to do some sort of gentlemanly act.” He snorted, shoving his hands into his jeans to fend them from the cold. Mark let out a small laugh, head still down as he toed the wet earth with his sneaker. 

“It sounds like a really fun night,” Mark said, “I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance to woo her like you wanted to.”

“Let me do you."

_ Jesus I’m not even fucking drunk and I’m spouting out random shit. I’m such an idiot. Jinyoung I hate you. You’ve cursed me. I know you have. You read those stupid books. I’m onto you, you little shit. _

Jaebum took in the shocked expression on Mark’s face and immediately started to double back on his words, “N-no that’s not what I meant! I-I just meant like-like let me, let me  _ pretend  _ to woo you?” This wasn’t going to go anywhere. “L-like let me win you a bear yeah?” He pleaded, hoping it was working now that Mark’s expression was changing slowly

“O-oh, uh, n-no that’s ok I’m fine.” The older said shaking his hands in front of them but Jaebum was adamant. He grabbed the older by the shoulders, ignoring the small shocked squeak that Mark made and looked at him directly in the eye while attempting to pout.

“Please Mark-ah!” He begged, going as far as to bring his hands together in prayer, “Just let me win you one ok?” Mark bit on his bottom lip in uncertainty, a small hum coming out as he watched Jaebum. “Look, you aren’t going to insult my manly muscles are you?” Jaebum asked, turning to pouting slightly. 

Mark instantly began shaking his head, “No! No, I’m not-I’m not trying to insult your muscles-”  _ Ahh. He just said I had muscles. Heh.  _ “-And you have a very nice body with your shoulders and-and legs b-but I just don’t want you to waste your money on me.” Jaebum couldn’t concentrate on Mark’s rambling because  _ holy fucking shit crap poop  _ and every other curse word in the world -  _ Mark just said he had a nice body.  _

_ And he likes my legs and my shoulders. What the actual fuck am I meant to do with that information? _

“Mark-ah, just give me one chance.” Jaebum managed to say, probably by the grace of God. Or Satan. Mark continued to bite on his lip, eyes searching Jaebum’s face. Mark’s blonde head bobbed ever so slightly that Jaebum would've definitely missed it if he wasn't watching but luckily he was. “Yes? Is that a yes?” Mark let out a breathless giggle, now nodding properly. Jaebum smiled and let out a relieved breath, “Ok. Take me to which one you want.”

Mark seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he let out a gasp, face lighting up with a wide smile. He grabbed a hold of Jaebum’s hand, fingers winding around his wrist as he dragged him past a few of the vendors and toy stalls. Jaebum kept a firm eye on Mark’s blonde head as they headed through a thick section of the crowd, feeling a little like sardines in a can especially with how Jaebum was pressed up against Mark's back. 

In this position Jaebum was able to see just exactly how small the older was compared to him. Mark’s head ended just where his lips began, meaning that Jaebum was in the  _ ultimate  _ position to give Mark forehead kisses. Jaebum tried not to think of how much he'd enjoy that. Mark’s shoulders were definitely narrower than his broad ones which extending out a good few inches in both height and width. Mark’s whole body was actually smaller and narrower compared to Jaebum’s and it just made the urge to protect the older rise to dangerous levels. Also, Mark’s chin stopped a couple of inches below Jaebum’s shoulder line, meaning that in order for the older to see over Jaebum he would have to reach onto his tiptoes. 

Could Mark become any cuter?

They finally got through the rush of people and Mark pulled him to the closest toy stall, a balloon popping challenge. Mark’s face was bright and full of light as he turned to look at the hundreds of plush animals stuck to the wire framed wall behind the counter. Jaebum let out a chuckle and watched the older lean into the counter to get a better look at the toys further up the wall. 

“Which one do you want?” He asked, stepping forward to place a hand on Mark’s lower back - just for safety reasons. He didn’t want Mark to fall and hurt himself. Mark suddenly stood up, his back bumping into Jaebum’s as he turned his head to look at the younger. 

Jaebum blinked quickly when he was greeted with the sight of Mark’s face so close to his, head tilted upwards to make up for their height difference. Mark pointed into the stall, “I want the Pikachu one, next to the fluffy unicorn.” Jaebum managed to pulled his eyes away from Mark to find the plushie he was talking about. 

It was medium sized and sitting about halfway up the wall meaning he wouldn’t have to get a crazy high score which was good. 

Jaebum nodded and turned to the vendor, a young man who looked like he was in his late 20’s and very tired. “Hey hyung, how much do I have to get for the Pikachu one?” He asked, the vendor turned to look at the toy before glancing back at Jaebum and Mark.

“Gotta hit at least 7 or more balloons in the time frame. You hit that you can either get the toy or anything from that level to the bottom. It’s 10 dollars for 10 darts.” 

Jaebum stuttered for a moment when he realised his hands had somehow made a home sitting on Mark’s hips. He pulled them away and quickly fished out his wallet and handed over the money to the vendor. The darts were placed in his hands and the balloons were put up. They were only set a few feet away from the counter, on a board that ran the length of the booth that was lowered from the ceiling.

Mark stepped back to give Jaebum room, watching anxiously from the side as they were the only customers at the booth. Jaebum took a deep breath, rolling the darts between his fingers as he glanced around at the balloons. It should be easy enough to hit them, but he knew how these vendors were able to switch games around so it made it impossible to try and win. 

He took another breath and nodded to the vendor to signal that he was ready. A countdown rang from the speakers inside the stall, a robotic voice calling out numbers until it reached 1 when a siren went off. 

Jaebum threw the first dart at a red balloon and popped it instantly, following quickly with a second one, he threw it at the blue balloon that was just underneath the red he previously popped. Unfortunately the dart managed to slip through the space between two balloons. He let out an annoyed hiss before throwing another dart, this time aiming for a green balloon just a few rows over. The loud  _ pop  _ brought a Cheshire smile to his face. He could hear Mark cheering softly beside him and tried not to let it get to his head. He hit 3 more balloons and only had a few left to pop before he had won enough to get Mark the plushie. He threw his 7th dart and watched as it landed neatly between two balloons, popping neither of them. He let out a soft curse through his teeth before taking aim again. A soft hand slipped over his bicep, squeezing his arm to grab his attention. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t get it ok?” Mark said with a smile, “I’m just happy you’re even trying.” Jaebum shook his head but still smiled at the older. 

“I’m getting you that Pikachu, Mark-ah. Just watch me.” He waited for the older to step back to a safe distance before holding his arm up again, aiming for one of the pink balloons in the middle. He threw his dart and yelled loudly when it struck home, the loud popping sounding amazing. He now only had two darts left and he needed to hit one more, just one more balloon to get Mark his plushie. Taking a deep breath, he spared a look at the clock. He was only given 2 minutes to do the challenge and was now down to his last 30 seconds. Cursing softly he quickly regained his composure and aimed, looking for the best balloon to choose. He picked a blue one, just to the top of the board and threw his dart. He knew as soon as it left his fingers it wasn’t going to hit the balloon. 

It hit the top of the board. 

With the timer counting down, Jaebum quickly threw his next dart, not aiming or even looking correctly he just threw it. In slow motion, Jaebum and Mark both watched as it sailed through the air before landing in the sweet spot between two balloons. 

_ It’s over. I didn’t win Mark the Pikachu. Fuck.  _

2 loud pops rang through the toy stall just as the counter cried zero and Mark was jumping up and down happily, gripping onto Jaebum’s arm as he shouted to the younger. 

“You did it! You did it! You got two in one!” Mark was yelling, laughter falling from his lips as he took in Jaebum’s shocked expression. 

“Holy shit I won!” Jaebum gasped, watching the vendor shake his head with a smile as he counted the balloons. Sure enough, Jaebum had managed to hit 8 balloons. 

“You wanted the Pikachu right?” The vendor asked, stepping onto a ladder to reach the toy. Jaebum opened his mouth to answer when Mark beat him to it.

“Yes! Please!” Jaebum had to laugh at how the older quickly added on his manners. Mark just pouted and hit the younger with the sleeve of his jacket. 

The vendor unhooked the plushie from the wall and threw it down for Jaebum who caught it before it could fall into the mud. He turned to Mark who was wearing a shy smile that was threatening to break into something wider. 

He handed the toy across, “Here you go,” He chuckled as Mark quickly grabbed the toy and held it to his chest, moving from side to side a little making small high pitched noises. 

“Thank you~ Jaebum-ssi.” Mark sang to him cutely and Jaebum just had to look away with a shake of his head. He couldn’t control himself if he saw Mark’s aeygo. 

“It’s fine, Mark-ah.” Jaebum chuckled, they stood their for a moment in silence just watching as the crowd began to thin out a little, probably all heading to the firework display that would be happening at 8:30. Jaebum was about to ask Mark if he’d like to join him in watching the display when suddenly, a phone started chirping. Jaebum didn’t have his text notifications set to a chirping so he knew it must’ve been Mark’s. 

Mark frowned in confusion as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and Jaebum could only guess who was contacting him from how Mark’s frown deepened. Mark’s eyes looked up to meet Jaebum’s, “I’m sorry but I’ve gotta head back to the group.” Jaebum let out a breath and nodded.

“Yeah I get it. I probably should’ve told you to let them know or something.” He said, watching with disappointment as Mark began stripping his jacket off his shoulders and handing it back to him. 

“Thank you for your jacket,” Mark said softly, “And for winning me a prize.” The older’s pale cheeks flushed as he tried to hide them behind the plushie. Jaebum just chuckled. Mark was far too cute for his own good. 

“Thank you, for letting me win you a prize.” He bowed his head and Mark laughed at him, reaching out to hit his chest with the plushie before sighing. Jaebum watched as Mark bit on his lip again and ran a hand through his fluffy fringe, a small section of pale skin was exposed before being covered by the silvery locks. 

“I’ll see you around, Jaebum-ah.” Mark smiled before walking away, blonde head disappearing between the masses. Jaebum let out a sigh, watching Mark’s small body fade from his view.

_ Jaebum-ah. He called me Jaebum-ah... _

 

***

 

“It’s so pretty,” Mark whispered, fingers pressed to the glass of the cab they sat in. The lights of the fair below them glowed brightly, creating a soft rainbow-like effect across his pale skin. Jaebum wanted to whisper back _You’re prettier_ but his words couldn’t leave his lips, hidden deep within himself never to be heard. The Ferris wheel was slowly but surely making it’s way to the top, stopping every so often and gently swayed in the breeze. While Jaebum wasn’t particularly fussed with heights, he could tell the older was by how tight Mark’s fingers were slightly crushing his where their hands rested between their thighs.  

Mark turned to Jaebum, lips pulled into a small smile as his eyes traced over the younger’s face. Jaebum mirrored the expression, lifting one hand to cup the other’s cheek, using his thumb to stroke the soft skin of his cheekbone. Mark tilted his head towards the touch, humming softly before his own hand reached up to link fingers with the younger’s. 

Jaebum allowed himself to be pulled slightly, finding Mark’s lips immediately and sighing heavily into the sticky but sweet taste of Mark’s tongue. They had shared a bucket of cotton candy before heading to the Ferris wheel so their kiss was laced with sugar and their lips tinted purple from the blue cloud they had eaten. 

Mark’s hand released Jaebum’s and slid up the younger’s arms, nails slightly dragging against the skin before it settled on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jaebum pushed himself further into Mark’s body, reaching a hand up to hold himself over the older, his hand leaving a smudgy print against the glass of the window he leant against.

Mark whined softly into Jaebum’s mouth when the younger knew  _ just  _ how to flick his tongue in a certain way that sent shivers down Mark’s spine. The older’s fingers found purchase in Jaebum’s silky smooth hair, nails scraping along the scalp as he tugged on handfuls of it when Jaebum’s mouth moved to the corner of his lips then moved to the side of his jaw, heading to one of the most sensitive parts of his body. 

Beneath his ears. 

Jaebum smirks when Mark lets out a breathless moan, head lolling back and bumping softly into the glass as he nibbles onto the skin beneath the earlobe. It turns a soft pale pink, similar to the shade that crosses Mark’s cheeks and Jaebum loves the sight of it. 

He presses another wet kiss onto Mark’s plump lips, moaning when the older’s legs come up to wrap around his waist. The bench they’re seated on isn’t the widest nor the most comfy and Jaebum’s definitely sure it’s seen it’s fair share of makeout sessions but with the noises Mark’s letting out - he doesn’t give a crap.

He pulls away from Mark’s lip and immediately begins sucking a deep red bruise into the skin along the edge of the older’s jaw, hips jolting forward as the older lets out moan after moan. His name sounds amazing falling from Mark’s lips and god does he want to hear it forever.

“Hyung.”

Jaebum’s eyes snapped open and immediately registered two things. One, he was extremely hard. Two, Jinyoung had woken him up  _ again  _ from  _ another  _ dream where he was making out with Mark.

“For fuck’s sake I can’t win can I?” He groaned loudly, rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.

“Hyung, you have an assignment that needs to be handed in at 10am. You told me to remind you.”

“Yes. Great. Thank you Jinyoung-ah.”

“You sound upset.”

“Yes well. It can happen. I am a human. I do have other emotions.”

“Is it about Mark hyung?”

“Jinyoung, if you don’t leave my room I’m going to start jerking one off right now.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before but please refrain from doing that on your bed. I am the one who washes the sheets in this house.”

“Last chance.”

The door slams shut and Jaebum hits his pillows in frustration before heading to the shower. He doesn’t bother touching his morning wood because, like Jinyoung said, he has an assignment he has to hand in before the deadline.

_ My life is officially being ruined by two people. Thank you Park Jinyoung for your stupid existence and making my life a living hell. Thank you Mark Tuan for making my life amazingly beautiful but also hell because fuck. You’ve ruined everything for me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I'm sorry this wasn't updated sooner TT I just struggled a lot with this chapter for some reason so it's not some of my best work but it is longer than the previous chapter! I have also been struggling for inspo/motivation because the Markbum tag has been so dry lately my heart physically aches for more Markbum fics.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.
> 
> ANNNNDDD~I also got very very VERY distracted with planning out 2 new AUs hehe ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨ The first one is a Markbum Pirate au where Mark is a Prince and Jaebum is a pirate, very heavily inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean & Sinbad (the animated version) 
> 
> And the 2nd one is a con-artist/theif au that I was inspired from watching [this trailer that someone made on twitter](https://twitter.com/tuanight/status/868981620484837376) after the whole 7 triangle necklace/power rangers thing happened when Mark sent out that tweet. It's going to be OT7 relationship while focusing on side pairings and obvs one of my main side parings is GOING to be Markbum because y'know I trash for the oppas( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»  
> But who knows when I'll actually get around to writing them 乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ  
>  ~~wtf who am i kidding i've already written 1k of that con-artist one~~
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! LOOKIE LOOKIE!! I gave you not 1 but 2 Markbum kisses! Ok, yes they probably don't count because Jaebum dreamt them but hey! I thought they were pretty good, just to give you a bit of a sneaky-peak as to what is to come!
> 
> Oh and Ed wasn't in this chapter! Well he kinda was but not really so yay!
> 
> Now, who loves sassy Bambam? ME! I seriously had the best time writing him being so jealous over Yugyeom haha and of course the maknae was being a lil shit I mean, Gyeomie just seems like he would be right? We got a little Bambum moment and we got to see Yugbam for like the first time since they were announced so that's exciting! 
> 
> OMFG I AM FORGETTING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING WTF?!? Ook wait like 2 important things but FIRST
> 
> MARK. CALLED. JAEBUM. JAEBUM-AH. NOT JAEBUM-SSI. WE HAVE MOVED ON PEOPLE! WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE WHOOP!
> 
> and now 2nd thing - this fic has reached over 2k reads and that is just an insane thing for me to even see because, this is only my 2nd fic in the GOT7 fandom and the 2nd fic I've written in probably over a year so I am so so happy you guys are enjoying it! Thank you all so so much for commenting and sending amazing words to me it really does make my day a whole let better and finding inspiration for writing a whole lot easier. 
> 
> What was your favourite part? I know not a lot happened but let me know anyway I like reading you having a fangirl attack haha because I'm practically the same hehe!
> 
> Now I need to go before this gets too long ok thank you so so so SOOOOOO much♥（ﾉ´∀`） I love you( ˘ ³˘) and Fighting! I'm not too sure how long it'll be before the next chapter, we'll see how my motivation/inspiration goes (^◇^；)


	7. Regrets and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had fun babe but next time   
> remember my name please.  
> Don’t call out your ex’s   
> Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the small angst begin. All 8.7K of it.

Jaebum picks his way through his food, pulling out the random beans that Jinyoung is constantly putting into his rice even though the younger knows he hates it. Jackson is sitting to his left, arguing with Jinyoung over who stole his black sweater. 

The problem is, Jackson’s wardrobe is 98% black so neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung know which sweater he’s talking about. 

“It’s the one with the rips!” Jackson whines, throwing his fists down into the pillows as Jinyoung places himself down next to Jaebum, legs folded under himself as he sets his bowl on his lap. 

“Jackson you have like, 7 sweaters that have rips.” Jaebum mumbles around a mouthful of spinach and rice, grimacing slightly at the strong soy sauce taste. “You even have one with a sleeve ripped off.”

“It’s to show off my muscles~” The Chinese man pouts. Before he turns serious, eyes narrowing on the youngest of their trio, “I know you’ve got it Jinyoung-ie.” The man in question rolls his eyes behind his glasses as he spoons a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. 

“I don’t know what sweater you’re talking about.” The younger says between his noodles, “You probably haven’t washed it and it’s still sitting at the bottom of your floor.” Jaebum snorts into his rice which makes Jackson glare at him. 

“Hyung, tell Jinyoung to give me back my sweater.” Jackson demanded, folding his arms like a child and Jaebum groans out loud, throwing his head back to the headrest of the couch. 

“I can’t have anything peaceful can I?” He shouts to the heavens. He turns to the younger, eyes narrowed into a glare as he speaks. “For fucks sake, Jinyoung give Jackson back his sweater and save me from a headache.”

“Hyung!~” Jinyoung whines, eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses and a pout forming on his lips as his cheeks are filled with noodles. “I said I don’t have it! Why don’t you believe me?” 

Jackson moans in frustration this time, “I know you’ve got it Jinyoung cause the last time I saw it was when we were in your room.” Jaebum was in the middle of taking a bite of his fried chicken when Kunta jumped up onto the armrest beside him and tried to take a bite of it. He was too busy focusing on his cat trying to devour his lunch he didn’t hear Jackson’s words - or catch the panicked expression Jinyoung sent him. 

Jackson huffs, oblivious to Jinyoung’s death glare and stands from the couch, “Fine. I’ll just check your room because I  _ know  _ you had it last.” The Chinese male points his finger accusingly at Jinyoung and Jaebum, who is just tuning back to the conversation and is watching with a very confused expression, cheeks puffed with the chicken and rice he managed to save from Kunta’s claws. Jackson turns on his heel and begins heading down the hallway to Jinyoung’s room, sock padded feet making soft thuds on the wooden floor. He talks loudly as he walks away, “You were complaining about being cold because I wanted the window open and you didn’t want to cuddle so I gave you-”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung snaps making everyone else in the room, including Odd and Nora who had just jumped onto the back of the couch, flinch at the loudness of the noise. Jackson paused mid-step, halfway to Jinyoung’s room and is looking back at the younger with a shocked but confused expression. 

Jaebum, however, is  _ very  _ interested to know what exactly Jackson meant. He turns to Jinyoung, swallowing his mouthful as he narrows his eyes onto his best friend who is not paying attention to him, finding his noodles extremely fascinating. “Yah, Jinyoung-ah.” He calls, watching the tips of his ears turn pink, “What was Jackson talking about?” Jackson lets out a squeak and is already running to the younger’s room. “Yah! Jackson-ah you get back here now!” Jaebum shouts, hearing the whine from the other before he’s shuffling back into the room, head hanging low. “Now, what’s this I hear of you two having sleep-overs?”

The two stay silent, eyes unable to look up and Jinyoung is constantly filling his mouth with food so he’s unable to talk. That’s fine with Jaebum. He can wait until the younger has finished his dinner.

“Yah,” Jaebum snaps lightly, “Why are you allowed to have sleepovers and I’m not?”

“You seriously can’t link the sleepovers you have with the ones I have!” Jinyoung yells, eyes glaring at Jaebum. “It’s Jackson!”

“Well…"

“Jackson, shut up!”

“No, Jackson don’t!”Jaebum says quickly, “What were you going to say? What type of sleepovers do you and Jinyoung have?” Jackson looks positively terrified, hands gripping onto his thighs and eyes wide, flickering between the two best friends in front of him. 

“I-uh-we-ah,” The Chinese male stutters and Jaebum shakes his head. Something flapping out the corner of his eye catches his attention and he turns just in time to see Jinyoung bringing his hand back down to his lap, he narrows his eyes at his best friend before turning back to Jackson. “I was going to say,” The other says slowly, “Hyung, have you realised you haven’t had sex with some random in over 2 weeks?”

Jaebum snorts at Jackson’s nativity, “I have had sex, just not penetrative.” Jackson shakes his head with a sigh as Jinyoung grabs a pillow from behind him and starts hitting Jaebum with it. “Yah! Why are you hitting me?”

“Because you’re meant to be finding someone to date, you idiot! Not sleeping around!” Jinyoung shouts, switching to sit on his knees, now getting a height advantage over Jaebum. Jaebum throws his arms around his head to fend off the younger’s attack. “Why can’t you keep it in your pants, hyung!”

“Yah! Stop Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum groans, trying to slide off the couch, Jinyoung finally stops his attack and it gives Jaebum a chance to run to the opposite side of the room behind Jackson.

“Hey hyung,” Jackson pipes up, “Why don’t you ask Mark hyung out?”

Jaebum’s blood turns cold, “What?” He hisses, surprise running through his words, “Why are you talking about?”

Jackson turns in the chair, hands gripping the back as he sits on his knees to look at the older. “Mark hyung?” Jaebum’s eyes flicker between the two, heart beginning to rabbit in his chest. He remembers the two dreams about the older he had last week and feels a blush working onto his cheeks as he looks at Jackson. “Why don’t you ask Mark hyung out on a date? You obviously like him.”

Jinyoung snorts as he stands from the couch, “Even if he tried, Jackson-ah, he wouldn’t be able to get past the bodyguard Mark has remember?” Their faces all fall into annoyed expressions at the memory of said person. Jaebum especially, feels himself wince when he remembers the chocolate milkshake incident and how pissed off Ed looked.

“You guys are forgetting that the bodyguard thinks he’s dating Mark?” He huffs, his phone is suddenly vibrating in his pocket. “So, just forget it ok? It’s not gonna happen.” The words stick hard in Jaebum’s chest, like arrows with each syllable. He can feel himself beginning to grow angry. He hates knowing that Mark isn’t free. The images of hands caressing Mark’s body flash through his mind and Jaebum curls his fingers into fists, nails digging into the fabric of his black sweater.  _ No. Don’t think of that. Just don’t think of him. It’s too far gone to even try.  _

“Just don’t bring him up, ok Jackson-ah?” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and once he’s finished reading the message a smirk starts making it’s way onto his face.  _ This couldn’t have come at a better time. Thank you~ noona. _ Jinyoung is trying to talk to him but the younger’s words are muddled like he’s listening to him through water as Jaebum begins grabbing his shoes and keys to the apartment.

“What-where are you going?” Jinyoung calls, stepping up from the couch and walking around to Jaebum as Jackson gets off the chair to join the younger. Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle as he shoves his feet into his boots, reaching for his leather jacket.

“I’m getting laid Jinyoung-ie~” Jaebum sings to his friend over his shoulder, opening the door and stepping out before pausing and looking back at the younger two wearing dumbfounded expressions. Jaebum laughs and shakes his head at them. “An old friend is back in town, wants to hang out.” He shrugs with a chuckle “You get the gist.” Jinyoung’s mouth drops open and Jaebum smiles, “Don’t wait up Jinyoung-ie.”

He slams the door behind him, leaving the two friends staring at the empty doorway. Jaebum's unfinished plate of rice and chicken is still sitting on the coffee table and he hasn’t bothered to take the keys to his car or motorcycle because they’re still in the bowl on the side table next to the door. Jackson sighs, running a hand through his hair, bracelets tinkling soft as he turns to Jinyoung, a frown on his handsome features. “Is he ever gonna realise it? Like ever?”

Jinyoung lets out a large sigh, chest heaving with the effort and begins to shake his head a little, wrapping his arms around himself as he leans into Jackson’s body. He links their fingers together when Jackson wraps an arm around his waist. “I don’t think he’s going to Jackson. I don’t think he’s going to let himself realise until it’s too late.”

 

***

 

Bodies surround Jaebum, they’re all moving to the heavy bass that’s blasting through the speakers and shaking the condensation off the bottles to pool onto the tables and countertops. There are hands grabbing at his hips, lips on his neck and chests - both flat and round - are pressed into his front and back. Jaebum lets the music control his body, the alcohol burning in his blood - setting him on fire. 

He wants to forget. He wants to forget he ever met a small blonde angel that changed everything in his life and turned it upside down. He wants to forget the toothy smile, the sharp teeth piercing deep pink and plump lips. He wants to forget the loud high pitched laughter. He wants to forget the delicate pale skin, the veins blue and purple popping beneath the skin that he longed to press his lips to. He wants to forget the long and thin fingers running through soft and fluffy white hair. Mostly, he wants to forget those eyes. The big chocolate doe eyes surrounded by thousands of lashes that always looked at him like he held a secret. Like there was more to him that met the eye. 

But there’s not. And those eyes gave him hope. Hope for a love he could never obtain. 

Jaebum notices a blonde head bobbing in the crowd and his heart thuds a thousand miles per hour. He moves unconsciously towards it, pulling his arms out of the grips of the others and brushing away the boy who was grinding on him. The synthesizer is playing a mind numbing beat, a heavy bass drop adding to the weird hypnotic feeling Jaebum has as he pushes his way through the crowd to that blonde head. 

Disappointment doesn’t fill his heart when he reaches the blonde and he’s far too drunk to think about it. All he knows is the boy with the blonde hair that reminds him so much of the boy he longs to be with he looking at him with heavy lids and a smirk on too plump lips. He grabs the boy’s waist - _it’s too big and his fingertips don’t touch_ \- and the boy’s hands - _they’re tanned and covered in rings_ \- wind up into his hair. Jaebum allows the lips to mark his neck - _they’re too plump and too hard and too dry_ \- before he grabs a handful of the blonde hair - _it’s like straw between his fingers nothing like the soft and fine angel hair he wishes to touch_ \- And pulls the boy’s head back to kiss him. 

Their bodies move against each other, dropping and jumping to the music. Their hips are rolling and grinding and hands are grabbing on hair or clothing. The boy doesn’t fit against him the way the other one does. This one is too tall and covered in more muscle. He’s too confident in his moves and the only flush on his cheeks is from dancing too much - _not from Jaebum’s words or his touch_.

“Come back to mine.” He whispers against the wrong lips. Hands fisted into leather instead of a _soft pink sweater_. He get’s a kiss as the answer. 

 

***

 

The sun burns Jaebum’s eyes as he flickers them open. His body aches and his head is pounding, stomach bubbling from last night's deeds. He’s on his stomach, head buried between his pillows before he looks behind his shoulder and finds the bed empty and cold. A single post-it note is sitting on the pillow, a quick scrawl written in the pen he had sitting on his bedside table on top of his history of composers text book.

_ Had fun babe but next time  _

_ remember my name please. _

_ Don’t call out your ex’s  _

_ Xx _

Jaebum closes his eyes and smothers his face into his pillow. It smells of sweat, hair gel, cologne and sex. He wants to burn his entire bed. There’s a soft knock on the bedroom door and Jaebum sticks his head up to see Jinyoung poking his head through the door. Without even having to speak to the younger, Jaebum can see the disappointment and worry expressed in his eyes. He notices the two steaming cups he has in his hands and sits himself up, tugging up the sheet to cover his chest - it’s covered in marks and he wishes he can get rid of them.

Jinyoung takes the hint and enters the room, shutting the door behind him before walking to the bed. He passes Jaebum the cup, wincing when he hears the unfamiliar raspiness in the older’s voice as he says his thanks. 

They’re quiet for a moment, Jaebum sipping on the coffee and Jinyoung sitting gingerly on the corner of the bed, fingering the brim of the cup before he speaks up, voice soft. “I tried calling you last night…” Jaebum sighs and closes his eyes. He knows. He had gotten annoyed so he shut it off and left it in the pocket of his jeans.

“I was worried.” Jinyoung says, eyes staring at the mound of blanket cover Jaebum’s legs. “You always tell me when you’re not going to be home at a decent hour. Why was this time different?” Jaebum can’t answer Jinyoung. He knows he’s hurt the younger and he hates himself for causing him so much worry but he can’t think of anything to say. Everything that crosses his mind is just a sad excuse of what he was doing.

“I spent the night at Jackson’s because I was too worried about you to be on my own. I was going to go out and look for you. If I knew you hadn’t taken your car keys I’d be thinking I was going to find you wrapped around a tree.” There is a small tremor in Jinyoung’s voice and it just makes the whole situation worse because  _ fuck _ . Jaebum hates it when Jinyoung cries. He especially hates it when it’s  _ his  _ fault. “I saw some leaving the apartment when I was walking out of the elevator this morning.” Of course he did. 

Jaebum lets out a sigh and scrubs the side of his face, eyes flicking up to meet Jinyoung’s. The younger still hasn’t looked up from tracing the rim of his cup but Jaebum can see the dark circles under his eyes. 

“At first I thought it was Mark hyung, because of the blonde hair.” The words are a hit to the chest, enough that Jaebum makes a small noise that makes Jinyoung look up. Their eyes meet and Jaebum sees how bloodshot and tired Jinyoung is. “That’s why you did it...didn’t you?”

Jaebum closes his eyes and turns away from Jinyoung, he downs the last of his coffee and begins pulling himself out of bed. Jinyoung’s soft  _ hyung  _ almost breaks him but he takes a deep breath, bending to pick up his scattered clothing lying across the floor. 

“I’ve gotta get ready for class.” They’re the first words he’s spoken to the younger and he hates himself for it. Even  _ thanks for the coffee _ would’ve been a million times better than that. 

Jinyoung just shakes his head and stands from the bed, “Y’know they’re not dating.” His voice has grown hard and it makes Jaebum flinch but he can’t look at him. He finds his underwear and quickly slips it on before picking up the pile of clothes on his floor and meets Jinyoung’s gaze.

“Why would I want to know?” He croaks, throat burning in pain and it makes him regret everything he did last night even though he doesn’t remember it. 

Jinyoung frowns at him, eyes burning alight with fire, “You goddamn know why.” He says icily before he walks across to Jaebum and pokes a finger into one of the deep purplish bruises on his chest with each word he speaks. “Stop. Fucking. Lying. To yourself. Jaebum.” He can tell the younger is holding himself back, his breath has quickened in pace and his eyes can’t focus on one specific point. JInyoung pulls his finger back and heads to the door. Jaebum is walking towards his bathroom when Jinyoung speaks again, getting his attention. 

“You deserve the love he can give you, hyung.” Jinyoung shuts the door behind him and Jaebum feels the tears burning his eyes. It’s not because Jinyoung had slammed the door in a fit of anger - that would’ve been better honestly. No, it’s because Jinyoung had shut it delicately, almost no noise coming from the closing, like Jinyoung had given up and was just closing the door on him for the last time and he didn’t want to face him. 

_ You really fucked up this time. _

 

***

 

“I’m so bored~” Bambam and Jackson both whine at the same time before they turn and laugh at each other. Yugyeom complains they’re being too loud despite wearing noise cancelling headphones where he’s seated on the floor in between Youngjae’s legs watching his dance video for an evaluation assessment. Bambam chucks a chip at his boyfriend’s head and Mark laughs at the spluttering reaction the maknae makes. 

The 7 of them are all together again, in the maknaes apartment having a group study session. It’s started at lunch time and it was now hitting close to 6pm so they had been going pretty good. True they had a few hours where they chilled and played a few rounds of Mario kart before Jinyoung, resident mother of the group, said they needed to get back to studying.

“Hey!” Bambam suddenly shouts, sitting up and almost smacking Jackson in the face when his long limbs go flying. “Why don’t we go to the club tonight?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow when both Youngjae and Yugyeom yell out their agreements. He hadn’t been to the club in nearly a month after what he did last time which Jinyoung still hasn’t really forgiven him for and Jaebum can’t really blame him. 

“I don’t know Bam-ie,” Jinyoung sighs, scratching the back of his head while avoiding the maknaes puppy dog eyes. “Mark hyung and I still have to finish the referencing on our posters for our speech.”

“Yeah, that’s not due for another 3 weeks.” Jackson snorts, sitting up from the floor and wrapping his arms around Bambam’s waist. “Come on Jinyoung-ie~ Lets go and be young college kids for once!” Jaebum laughs when Jackson starts using aegyo to try and attract Jinyoung.

Mark is sitting on his right in between himself and Youngjae, sitting in a simple pair of black skinny jeans and plain black shirt with a denim jacket overtop, already giggling at Jackson’s display. Fuck, Jaebum really wants to kiss him. He’s been releasing a lot of things he wants to do to Mark. Some of the things are just sleeping together, side by side of having the older curled up in his arms. Others is just holding Mark close. Some of the others are more intimate and involve more touching on bare skin and heavy panting breaths. 

“So we all wanna go?” Bambam asks hopefully, eyes flickering on the last three who hadn’t said anything yet. Youngjae lets out a yawn, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. 

“I could do a night out.” He says, “I’ve all but finished my essay anyway so yeah, I’m up for it.” The maknaes and Jackson let out cries of happiness. Bambam skips Jaebum, guessing that the older would be coming anyway and glances at Mark. 

“Hyung, you wanna come?”

Mark pouts for a moment, picking at his bottom lip, “I don’t know...I mean…” Jinyoung sighs and scoots forward towards the older and grabs him by the shoulders. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says seriously, “Do you have anything you need to get done within the next week?”

Mark frowns, confusion written across his face and Jaebum chuckles as the older lets out a very small “No?” To which Jinyoung smiles and claps his shoulders. 

“Then you’re coming out tonight.” Everyone cheers and Mark laughs at Bambam who has start violently dabbing. Jackson and Youngjae start heading to the spare room that they’ve taken as their own, talking about what they’re going to be wearing. Jackson take a moment to scream that Jinyoung is going to borrow one of his sweaters without even asking the younger who paused in the middle of his cleaning process. Jaebum raises his eyebrow at the shocked expression on the younger’s face before Jinyoung catches his eye and immediately school his face back into an emotionless mask. 

Yugyeom leans across and tells Jaebum that he can borrow something of his if he’d like and Jaebum shakes his head. He’s pretty comfortable in what he has on. He had to do one of his performance assessments before he arrived at the study session so he’s still wearing his tight black jeans with no rips, white button up shirt and his black dress shoes. His hair is combed back and off his face as well as a bit of makeup on his face and eyes because his performance was recorded for review by other teachers. He’s currently borrowing one of the maknaes hoodies because he got cold so he’ll just take that off when they head to the club.

“I just realised I have like nothing to wear,” Mark says suddenly, eyes wide and worry etched into his eyebrows. Bambam lets out an almighty shriek and grabs the older, all but dragging him across the floor and into his room. 

Jaebum looks back at Yugyeom and Jinyoung who look just as shocked as he was. “My guess, he’s going to dress Mark hyung up.” Yugyeom says, standing up and folding down his laptop. “He’s been saying how much he wanted to dress hyung up so now he has a chance to.”

“Is it bad I’m slightly worried for Mark hyung’s safety?” Jackson says as he walks back into the room, now donning a pair of tight white jeans and a black long sleeve button up that’s slightly see through and shimmery. Jaebum can see he’s got a little bit of eyeliner on and vaguely wonders where on earth he got it from before he realised it was Bambam’s house. There was probably makeup in every room of the house. Jackson chucks a folded sweater at Jinyoung as he walks to the couch, his black heeled boots clicking against the floor. He does a little pose and a twirl before Yugyeom and Jaebum both acknowledge his outfit. 

“I’m more worried for Jaebum hyung after what Bambam’s going to do with Mark hyung.” Jinyoung snorts, both Jackson and Yugyeom bursting into laughter as Jinyoung leaves to go and change out of his striped shirt and cardigan. Jaebum frowns at the two and folds his arms over his chest. 

“I hate you Jinyoung.” He says to the younger’s back. 

It’s nearly 2 hours later when everyone is finished getting ready. Yugyeom was only allowed back into his own room when he told Bambam he needed to grab his aftershave from their bathroom seeing as he wasn’t allowed to shower in his own bathroom. When he came back out, his cheeks were tinted pink and he just smiled widely at Jaebum who was slowly beginning to worry. 

Jinyoung had changed and allowed Youngjae to style his hair and draw on some eyeliner. He was forced to change out of the baggy slacks he was wearing before into some of Youngjae’s jeans. The jeans were a dark grey, ripped at the knees and he was wearing the black sweater Jackson had thrown at him tucked into his belt. There was two rips on either sleeve, revealing a small slice of his skin and even though it was the smallest amount, it still had a little bit of scandal to it. His hair was gelled up and styled into fluffy smooth waves across his forehead. Jaebum had to give it to Youngjae, he was pretty talented seeing as he only wore one hairstyle constantly.

The smiling dongsaeng was heading back from the toilet to meet with the other three waiting at the front door when he passed by Bambam and Yugyeom’s room. The door had been left open when Yugyeom left it last but the maknae had made it clear no one was allowed to look because he wasn’t done yet. Youngjae however, despite his innocent appearance he was rather devious so as he was walking past the room he took a peek inside. Jaebum watched as Youngjae’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before he was suddenly running up to the group. 

“Mark hyung doesn’t look like hyung!” He hisses, eyes frantically searching the other’s. Yugyeom lets out a snort as he continues fixing his hair in the mirror hanging in the hallway. 

“Bambam is a fashion design student, hyung.” The maknae says before deciding his hair was finished and turned around. “I’d be surprised if he did look like himself after Bambam being done with him.” Youngjae just nods shakily which makes Jaebum laugh lightly because, how different could Mark look just to give Youngjae that reaction. However, he does look at Jinyoung, panic building ever so slightly in his stomach and Jinyoung just cackles at his misfortune.

“Yah! Bambam we’re waiting on you!” Jinyoung calls out, eyes on his watch, “This was your idea remember?” There is a couple of snickers from the bedroom before Bambam calls out. 

“I’m coming alright I was adding the finishing touches ok?” Everyone huffs but Jaebum can tell they’re all a little anxious to see what exactly Bambam has done to Mark. Jaebum has a million thoughts running through his mind as to what the older could look like. 

Bambam suddenly exits the room with a slide before striking a pose. They all applaud him as he catwalks down the hallway wearing shimmery black skinny jeans, a top made of a see through shiny material, a black choker laced around his neck and his black hair slicked backwards. He looks sexy and powerful, something that Jaebum hadn’t really seen him as. His eye makeup is heavy maroons and deep pinks, lips lacquered in a matching light red gloss. 

Jackson wolf whistles as Bambam finally makes it to them, his heeled black boots making him tower slightly over the older. Yugyeom immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s hips and brings their bodies together.

“Looks like the maknaes will be leaving early,” Youngjae jokes making the hyungs laugh while Yugyeom whines that no they won’t be leaving early. Jaebum can tell just from how Bambam keeps stroking the bare piece of skin that Yugyeom’s v-neck shirt is showing they will most definitely be leaving early.

“Markie-pooh hyung, you coming?” Jackson calls out once the laughter dies down a little. 

“Yeah! Sorry my necklace got caught.” Mark sounds a little breathless and Jaebum nibbles on his lip, stuck between walking to the room and asking if he needs help or if he should just leave it alone. 

“Did you need some help?” Bambam asks, beginning to step out of Yugyeom’s hold when Mark exits the room, head down and playing with said necklace as he says “No I got it.”

Then he looks up.

_ Fucking fuck. Oh fuck i’m fucked. I am so, so, so very fucked. Why. What have I done to deserve this? This is amazing but torture at the same time. Fuck. _

Mark definitely doesn’t look like Mark. Gone is the pastel coloured tops and sweaters and plain shirts with denim jackets. They’ve been replaced with a tight black blazer that cinches in at his waist, creating the illusion of a tiny waist but Jaebum knows Mark has a small waist to begin with. His jeans are tight enough to be a second skin, almost rippling with each step he takes and his shoes are the same pair of boots that Bambam wore the night Jaebum had met him. His hair is quaffed up and off his face, revealing dark eyebrows and holy fuck he’s wearing a similar look to Bambam’s. The is most definitely a lip tint on his lips because Mark has never had such dark and plump lips before. 

But. 

The one thing that truly makes Jaebum speechless, breathless and probably sightless is Mark’s shirt. Well, you can’t really call it a shirt if he’s honest. It’s see through. Totally and utterly see through. Made out of a netting like material it shows basically every inch of Mark’s chest and torso. Jaebum can see the dips of Mark’s stomach muscles, not the little squares like Jackson’s torso but two strong lines running parallel to his belly button. The shirt is a v-neck and the centre of the neckline comes down almost to the middle of Mark’s chest. He has a  _ choker  _ around his neck, a thick black one along with a few long chains that sit prettily in between his sharp collarbones. Fuck that shirt makes Jaebum want to put his mouth on those muscles and taste the unblemished smooth skin. 

“Hyung, you’re drooling.” Jinyoung hisses in his ear and suddenly Jaebum realises that shit, he’s in the maknaes house and it’s probably a very bad idea to be drooling over Mark in front of the group. He shuts his mouth immediately and can feel his face flush as Mark pushes a strand of blonde hair that dropped down into his eyes away from his sight. 

“Oh my  _ god  _ hyung!” Yugyeom yells as Youngjae just starts screaming and Jackson is currently trying to drag Jinyoung to the floor while shouting “ _ Heart Attack! I am having a Heart Attack! Call 911! _ ”

Mark blushes under the praise beginning to mumble that he feels overdressed and Jaebum just wants to throw the hoodie he had taken off before over Mark and hide him from the other’s view. He can even imagine how many eyes were going to be all over the older in the club.

***

They get to the club around 9pm, after dealing with a few arguments about who goes in who's car and who’s the designated driver plus, Bambam wanted to have a mini photo shoot with Mark to document his transformation/outfit so they had to wait a while for that. Needless to say, when they finally got inside the club the bass was already thumping and the dance floor was packed. 

Being one of the regulars, Jaebum leads the group through to his table he always has reserved due to him being so friendly with the staff. Jaebum nods when he sees Jimin up on the stage give him a small wave as they pass by to the back of the room. Once they reach the wall covered by a hanging lights that act as curtains for privacy, Jaebum stops at his booth and pulls open the lights, counting each member of his group as they walk in. 

Mark and Yugyeom are bouncing to the beat of the music as they enter into the booth and Jaebum just shakes his head. Mark can act exactly like the maknaes, if not more childish sometimes and it makes Jaebum wonder how old he actually is.

In the car ride there they had already sorted out who would buying drinks when and what. Jackson and Bambam got first round so they ordered 2 shots for everyone to take. Jaebum was seated beside Mark and laughed when the older pulled a face at the burn of the vodka shot. 

“Ok I’m definitely not having that one again!” Mark giggles over the music, coughing slightly and Jaebum just laughs.

Soon, the maknaes - Youngjae included - want to go and dance so they drag Mark out with them. Jaebum ties back the makeshift curtain so they’re able to see down onto the dance floor. Somehow, Jaebum isn’t sure but it is Bambam so he knows not to question things after a while but, they’ve made it to the centre of the dance floor right in the middle of the glowing floor. Jinyoung laughs when the 4 of them all turn and wave like children going off to school.

“So hyung,” Jackson yells over the music as he passes a beer to Jaebum who accepts it easily and takes a swig. “What are you going to do about Mark?” Jaebum almost chokes on a peanut and starts spluttering enough that Jinyoung passes him the jug of water they got for in between drinks. Jaebum quickly washes away the piece that was stuck in his throat and turns to glare at Jackson with tear filled eyes. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Wang?” He snaps slightly, fingers gripping the neck of his beer bottle before he brings it to take a sip. “I thought I said not to bring it up.”

Jackson’s face shows that he’s serious, all laugh lines have disappeared and his doe eyes are slightly widened to show that he’s paying full attention to Jaebum. Jinyoung however is scowling at him, arms crossed across his chest and wiggling his leg from where he has it resting over the other knee. 

“You know what I’m talking about hyung,” Jackson sighs, “I saw the way you looked at Mark hyung.” Jaebum rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw to keep his mouth shut before he could say something that would end up hurting the Chinese man. “You can stick your chin out as much as you want, Jaebum hyung but face it. You like him.”

“And it doesn’t matter if I like him,” Jaebum snaps, feeling his temper spike. He shouldn’t be drinking alcohol if he’s going to get angry so he places the bottle on the table and takes a few deep breaths. “Are you both forgetting that Mark has a boyfriend?”

“For fuck’s sake Jaebum,” Jackson curses and Jaebum is about to yell at the younger for disrespecting him but Jackson plows on. “He’s not fucking dating Ed! Why don’t you ask him!”

Jaebum shakes his head, brushing his hands on his jeans and standing from the table, “I don’t believe that. You don’t act that way with someone who isn’t your boyfriend.”

“It’s what you did on a daily basis.” Jinyoung shoots back, voice and eyes cold.

Jaebum cocks his head to the side once and raises his hands up to his sides, “I did it in the sheets and only the sheets, Jinyoung-ah. They’re doing it in public. They’re dating.”

“What’s dating?” Jaebum jumps at the sound of Mark’s voice and spins to see the older stepping into the booth, panting slightly and a small sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Jaebum does not focus on the droplet of sweat that rolls down Mark’s jaw and onto his neck and then further down to the dip of his collarbones. No. Jaebum definitely doesn’t see that.

“Nothing, what?” Jaebum says quickly, eyes flickering between the three before Jackson is shaking his head and scooting himself out of the booth where he links his arm with Mark’s.

“I wanna get some drinks, come with?” He asks Mark and the older immediately agrees. Jaebum steps back for them to go past, hating the look of disappointment and anger Jackson gives him. Once they’re down the small staircase Jaebum turns to go back to the table but he sees Jinyoung’s hateful glare and decides he doesn’t have enough energy to deal with him nor is he drunk enough. So he heads down onto the dance floor to find someone to dance with.

***

Jaebum is dancing with a girl, she’s good at moving her hips to the music which being a music and dance major Jaebum definitely appreciates it. She has her arms linked loosely around his neck, fingers playing with the fine hairs at the back of his neck as they rock their hips together to the beat. Jaebum’s hands sink a little lower on her back before he slips them into the pockets of her jeans and tugs her closer to his body when the beat drops. She mirrors his smirk when she looks up, running her tongue along her bottom lip before she leans up to whisper in his ear.

“Meet me in the bathroom in 5, we can talk and y’know,” A hand cups the front of his jeans and he jolts a little before he’s chuckling at how forward she is. He likes it. When she pulls away he gives her ass a small squeeze before she’s pulling away from him and heading off in the direction of the toilets. 

Jaebum watches her leave, the swing in her hips attracting the view of a few other guys in the club and Jaebum just shakes his head with a laugh. He spends the next few moments dancing in the crowd, he can feel a guy coming up behind him and he’s about to start stepping out of their reach when someone calls his name.

He spins on the spots and finds Mark squeezing his way through the crowd to him. He furrows his brow at the older but lends a helping hand to pull him through, steadying him when he trips with a hand on his waist. Mark’s taken off the blazer and now Jaebum is looking at Mark with new eyes because holy shit this is the most skin he’s seen the older show. Yes, granted it’s currently transitioning from fall to winter and that’s a perfectly good excuse not to be wearing next to nothing but fuck. He was so not prepared.

Mark giggles a little when he stumbles, hands gripping onto Jaebum’s forearms as he stands back up. His hair has deflated a little and Jaebum can see that the makeup he was wearing has smudged the tiniest bit but other than that and the little bit of sweat - he’s beautiful. 

“I can’t find the maknaes!” Mark yells to him, but the music gets turned up louder when a popular song comes on and the crowd grows more energetic. They get jostled around a little so Jaebum pulls Mark closer to him both to hear him better and to keep him safe from the failing arms. He repeats himself and Jaebum nods in understanding before looking up to try and find said missing boys but Mark tugs on his arm, forcing his eyes back down. 

“I also can’t find Jackson and Youngjae, but Jinyoung is still at the booth!” Jaebum frowns slightly before looking back through the crowd. He can see that Mark is a little upset by the missing members of their group but after partying with the maknaes, Jaebum knows where they’ve gone. i.e back home to their bedroom.

“I’m sure Jackson and Youngjae are around somewhere,” He tells the older, eyes scanning for a head of strawberry blonde but comes up short. Jaebum sighs and scratches the back of his neck before letting out a small curse. “Look, did you want me to come with you to find them?”

Suddenly Mark is shaking his head, a smiling playing on his lips is friendly but also frightening at the same time which...if Jaebum’s totally honest...a little scary. “No, I haven’t had a chance to dance with you yet!”

Jaebum was getting ready to walk out of the crowd so when Mark says he wants to dance, he of course, trips over his shoes and bumps into Mark who laughs at him. Jaebum shakes his head as the older helps steady him, “Hey, if you wanted to dance you could’ve asked,” Mark giggles, “You didn’t have to throw yourself at me.”

Jaebum lets out a bark of laughter and shakes his head, “Alright Mark-ah.” The music turns up louder so he grabs Mark’s hands and they start bouncing along to the song, shouting out the words they know along with the crowd. The disco ball above their heads spins and the club is surrounded with tiny lights flickering around them. 

Just after a bass drop, the song slows and changes into a different one. A slower, heavier and more sensual song. Jaebum pauses, unsure of what to do as the couples and groups around them start grabbing each other and pulling one another close. He looks at Mark who is also watching the people around them, he can see the small hesitation on his face so Jaebum decides to take a step back away from Mark, guessing that this was the end of their dancing session and that they were going to go look for the others. 

Oh how he was wrong.

Mark’s hands grab a hold of his shirt and tugs him closer. Jaebum fumbles for a moment, reaching out to steady himself with Mark’s waist. The bass is heavy and smooth, making Jaebum want to move his body along with it but he has Mark. Mark who is currently looking up at him while biting his lip and fucking hell. 

Jaebum thinks he might’ve let loose a moan. 

Mark’s hands slide up his chest and god Jaebum wants to die because he’s dreamt this how many times now? And it’s now happening in real life? The older beings swaying to the beat, his hips moving in small circles until Jaebum realises what he’s doing. He wants to dance with Jaebum. Oh.

_ Ok. Ok Mark. I can dance. You wanna dance with me in my element? Ok. You got it baby. _

Jaebum tightens his grip on Mark’s waist and brings them closer when the beat drops into the hook of the song. Mark lets out a small gasp as their belts clink into one another but he’s smiling so Jaebum takes it as a good sign. The song changes to something with a big more of a tempo and Jaebum can feel Mark getting a little lost so he slides his hands lower to rest on his thin hips. Mark’s hands slip up onto his shoulders. Jaebum moves his hands in time with his hips that are moving to the tempo of the song, getting Mark use to the new tempo.

Mark gets more confident, Jaebum can tell because his hips are grinding harder and more intentionally compared to before. He chuckles and Mark looks up at him and god Jaebum is so fucked. He slides his hands down Mark’s hips to his small but perky ass and brings their hips impossibly closer, he can feel hardness pressing against where his is pressing against the zipper. Their chests are bumping into one another then they’re both moving to the smooth beat of the song.

Mark is panting a little, his breath hitting the skin of Jaebum’s chest where he unbuttoned the first 4 buttons of his dress shirt. It sends shivers down the younger’s spine and he can’t help but move his hips up and into Mark’s who is attempting to slide one of Jaebum’s legs in between his. The older has almost succeeded, distracting Jaebum by sliding his hands up into the younger’s hair and tugging on the strands every time he drives his hips down. 

Jaebum huffs heavily, sweat rolling down his brow as Mark looks up at him, lips looking impossibly slick and plump. Their hips are doing things that are probably illegal but everyone around them is doing the same. Mark lets out a gasp, his eyes still glued to Jaebum as the younger squeezes his ass to buck his hips up into Jaebum’s. 

“Fuck.” Jaebum curses, eyes stuck on where the sweat is glistening on Mark’s chest. He wants to know what Mark would do if he licked up the column of his neck and scrape his teeth along the skin. 

Mark’s nose brushes the bottom of Jaebum’s chin and he looks down to find their lips only inches apart. Mark’s eyes are hypnotised when Jaebum flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, a small whine dropping from the older’s lips at the sight and Jaebum feels himself harden even further in his jeans. 

“M-Mark…” Jaebum stutters, his nose bumping into the older’s as he looks up at him. He feels the hands tighten in his hair and he himself can’t help but tighten his own grasp on Mark’s body. Mark’s ass fits perfectly in his hands, the perfect cupping size but he can’t focus on that. Not when Mark’s plump pink lips are inches away from his and it’s in real life. 

_ Fuck it. Just go for it _ .

Jaebum takes a shaky breath and leans in, eyes flickering from Mark’s mouth to his eyes just waiting for a signal that the older doesn’t want it. But in fact, Mark’s eyes seem to be stuck on his mouth. Mark reaches onto his toes, a small breathless gasp leaving his lips as their lips brush. 

Goosebumps break out on Jaebum’s skin and he shudders, the excitement building in his body just from the slightest of touches. It was barely there but it was still a small touch. Jaebum tilts his head just as Mark does as they both lean in together, hands gripping onto each other tightly. Jaebum can feel the hot breath from Mark’s mouth and almost whines in want. God he wants that mouth so bad. Jaebum’s eyleashes flutter shut and he leans in. 

The hot breath is gone in an instant and Mark’s head is resting against his collarbones, hands slipping out of his hair and onto his chest where they grip his shirt tightly. He can feel Mark saying something, hot breath hitting his skin so he bends his head a little to catch what the older is speaking. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m so sorry,” Mark pants and Jaebum pulls his hands off the older’s ass and back onto his waist. He heaves out a sigh and Mark still hasn’t looked up. “I-I’m sorry, Jaebum-ah. I am.” He whispers. “I-I want to. Trust me. I do, I really do b-but I can’t. I just can’t.” 

Jaebum closes his eyes and wraps his arms around the older’s shoulders, talking a small step back to pull his leg from in between Mark’s and just sways them to the music. He brings a hand up to the back of the older’s head and strokes it when he feels wetness start dripping onto his skin. 

“I know,” Jaebum sighs, “I know Mark…”

***

When Jinyoung knocks on his bedroom door in the morning Jaebum can already feel the tears burning in his eyes. He tells the younger to come in, graciously accepting the cup of coffee as Jinyoung begins to climb into bed with him. Nora is already curled in his lap so Jaebum can’t really move but Jinyoung slips in beside him and makes Jaebum rest his head onto his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Jinyoung’s voice is soft, so gentle and so soft and Jaebum has to take a breath as he feels his emotions rising in his chest. Their fingers bump together every so often as they pat Nora’s belly. 

“I almost kissed Mark last night…” Jaebum says, eyes blurring but he blinks them away. 

“That’s great,” Jinyoung smiles, then frowns. “So why do you look like you just watched someone destroy your piano and laughed in your face?” Of course Jinyoung could make up something like that. 

Despite how horrid he’s feeling inside, Jaebum chuckles and taste a sip of his coffee. Sighing heavily when the heavenly taste lingers in his mouth. He didn’t even get halfway to tipsy yet he feels like he’s been hit by a truck. 

“H-he pulled away.” His voice catches and Jaebum just closes his eyes as the breath Jinyoung lets out.

“Oh…” There is a small pause and Jaebum knows what’s coming next and he hates that he has to brace himself for it. Hates that he has to try and pull himself together before he hears the next words. “I’m sorry hyung.”

All the preparation in the world couldn’t have made him ready for that.

“I just-” He stops because he’s not sure what he’s about to say. Everything is so muddled inside his head and his feelings are just as bad. “I-I don’t know if-if I just  _ like  _ Mark o-or if...if I…” He doesn’t want to say those words. He can’t. 

If he does, it’s confirming something that’s he’s never had. Was never given a chance to feel. He’s not even sure what it feels like. He’s spent the last 2 years running from anything that even remotely represented that word and now he’s found someone that’s changed everything.  

“I don’t know if I love him...or not…” He says slowly, “B-because I’ve never...I’ve never felt it before. With anyone. I’ve never felt this way about anyone...” He was close to it once, or at least he thinks he was but he never had the chance to prove his suspicions. So perhaps he’ll never know. He lifts his head off Jinyoung’s shoulder and turns to the younger, his best friend who knows him better than he knows himself. “How do I know?”

Jinyoung looks at him for a moment before sighing, “Only you can really answer that, hyung.” Jaebum closes his eyes and rests his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder again. “But hyung, I suggest you do it soon. Before Mark truly goes away forever.” With that, the younger leaves him, picking up Nora and taking her with him.

Jaebum rolls himself in his blanket, face squished into his pillows when his phone suddenly vibrates. He pokes his head out of his burrito and reaches out for the device. Immediately his heart manages to sink and soar at the same time.  

 

**Mark**

**Sent 10:04am**

_ Hey I’m sorry about last night _

_ I was a lot more drunk then I realised _

_ Also thank you for the dance _

_ It was the best one i’ve ever had _

 

Jaebum sighs heavily and scrubs a hand over his wet eyes before he begins typing back his own response.

 

**Me**

**Sent 10:05am**

_ It’s ok I get it _

_ It can happen _

_ You’re welcome _

_ Thank you for dancing  _

_ With me _

 

He pauses for a moment before typing out another message, his brain telling him no but his heart is screaming at him to say yes so he presses the little green button and watches the message send.

 

**Me**

**Sent 10:05am**

 

_ I hope this doesn’t _

_ Change anything  _

_ Between us? _

 

He doesn’t really know what else he wanted to say but apparently it proves to be the right thing because his phone beeps not a second later.

 

**Mark**

**Sent 10:05am**  

_ No of course not _

_ Jaebummie _

 

Unfortunately, Jaebum isn’t sure if that’s the answer he wants. Does that mean Mark regrets almost kissing him and just wants them to be friends doing whatever they’ve been doing? And what does the nickname mean? They’re still friends and only going to be friends? 

Jaebum hates feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But y'know what they all say right?? Once the angst starts the fluff will soon come! I'm sorry this is so late I wanted to get it up last night but I just could not for the life of me write this bloody chapter! Jaebum just didn't wanna talk to me about his feelings so I couldn't write. And I also had outline problems. I cut out like 2 scenes and needed to make this some how consistent while speeding things up without it being too sped up that it's just yuck so I'm sorry! I also haven't really read it through so if there is mistakes I apologise! I just really wanted to get it out for you guys at like midnight on Friday ahah.
> 
> Alright firstly - YES MARK IS WEARING HIS IF YOU DO SPECIAL STAGE COSTUME! I just added the choker because oppa looks mighty fine in it. And can you imagine Mark in a choker with that outfit?? *Nosebleed* #dead
> 
> Um what else? Yes, Jaebum did some bad stuff but he's struggling ok? He don't know what feelings are ok? Be gentle with Jaebummie oppa pls. 
> 
> We also got a lil hint and Jinson because I felt like I kinda needed to elaborate on them a lil seeing as I kinda just like dumped it in there in one of the previous chapters so yes! Hope you like them heh!
> 
> omg and also Halsey's new album is what I wrote to for like basically nearly the whole chapter. I love it so much.
> 
> ALSO OMFG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE HITS I AM #JUNGSHOOK OK LIKE HOLY COW OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOUUUUU!!!
> 
> Oh yes. I should, ah.... probs tell you that shit is gonna like hit the fan next chapter ehe whoops. thank you and goodnight!


	8. Ripped Music Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum tightens his grip on Mark’s wrist and tugs him closer to the table slightly, eyes pleading up at the older, “Stay.” He whispers, the words almost inaudible. Mark’s mouth parts in a small gasp and Jaebum slips his fingers down the older’s wrist before he’s holding onto his hand. “Don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready peeps it's time.(́ง◉◞౪◟◉‵)ง

Jaebum and Mark don’t really talk much a after the club incident, mostly due to assignments and the older getting a job at the cafe but Jaebum can’t help but wonder if it’s because of him. He’s never known what to do with feelings. They’re such a foreign concept to him so he’s not sure if what he said was the right thing or if what Mark said meant anything? Could he be overthinking it? It took Mark weeks before he finally stopped calling him formally so now using the nickname - a nickname that no one but his mother calls him - does this mean Mark is more comfortable with him? Or does it mean that Mark is simply saying it in a friendly way? Jaebum doesn’t know what he’s suppose to be doing at this point. Jinyoung is no help at all and it’s not like he can call his mother and ask what he’s suppose to do when he thinks he likes someone. And he doesn’t want to ask the maknaes for help because that’s just instant blackmail material right there and besides they’re coming up to the end of term so no one would have any free time to listen to him whine about Mark and how amazingly adorable and hot he is. Everyone is too busy dealing with last minute assessments and, Jinyoung and Jackson are constantly having sleepovers and honestly, Jaebum is too confused to even bother asking for an explanation. 

Out of their group it’s Youngjae who Jaebum sees the most, only due to their joint project they have for their composition class. He occasionally sees Yugyeom in the dance studio where the younger is practising his end of term solo piece while Bambam uses him for measurements from time to time. Just last week he was tackled by the designer outside of his dance class and was made to stand still holding up different shades of fabrics to his face while Bambam took pictures. It took about 5 minutes and suddenly the Thai boy was grabbing the fabrics, kissing Jaebum on his sweaty cheeky, told him he stunk and then left. Then seeing as Jaebum and Jackson don’t have any classes together the only real time Jaebum gets to see the Chinese male is either when they bump into each other in the kitchen and Jackson has the worst bed head while wearing one of Jaebum’s shirts that he knows Jinyoung stole years ago or at the gym when they’re either leaving or entering. 

They haven’t spoken about Jackson basically moving into his and Jinyoung’s apartment, nor the obscene amount of hickies that cover both males’ chests when they leave the bedroom and Jaebum knows he probably should but, that would require time which he doesn’t have.

It’s been nearly a month after the night at the club when Jaebum sees Mark in person again. Sure they’ve sort of kept in touch over texting; Jaebum whining about Jinyoung and Jackson while Mark complains about Jinyoung not focusing on his assignment but Jaebum still feels as though there is something blocking the natural flow between them. 

Youngjae and Jaebum have made the cafe their base for the last 11 hours, their project assignment due the next morning at 12 and they’re still not happy with what they’ve created. Jaebum’s slightly annoyed at himself for teaching Youngjae to be so meticulous when it comes to their work. Yes it might give them high marks but it also comes with almost missing deadlines and the constant pressure from their professors. 

They’ve taken a table in the corner of the room next to the piano that the both of them have scattered papers across the top from trying to figure out the last bridge of their song. Youngjae is in the middle of tugging his hair out, eyes frantically searching the million notes he’s scribbled onto the music sheet trying to find which one he had played previously, and Jaebum’s seated at the piano, eyes glazed over as he plays random sequences of notes that he’s written for the song but have been rejected because it didn’t sound right or it wasn’t the right major or it didn’t have the right amount of double headed notes in the bass section when Mark walks in.

Obviously, Mark isn’t alone because if he was, Youngjae and Jaebum would have both totally ignored him in their desperate brain fried state. But the loud and rowdy group that enter into the cafe after Mark is what jolts the two of them out of their zombie-ness.  

Mark sees them and waves in their direction while the group of boys, Ed along with them, all head to a booth shouting at the barista to bring them hot fries and nachos. Jaebum can just smell the alcohol seeping from their pores at the other side of the cafe and wrinkles his nose at the scent mixing in with the coffee bean aroma. Youngjae makes a noise of annoyance, obviously disturbed by the noise that is continuing to grow louder from the group and shakes his head. 

“Hey guys,” Mark smiles as he bounces up to them, blonde hair fluffy and flapping across his forehead as he all but skips up to the table. Jaebum whines softly under his breath because Mark just looks adorable. He obviously looks adorable all the time but dressed in an oversized sweater with a pale pink baseball hat on his head just accentuates how truly adorable and tiny he is and Jaebum just wants to wrap him up tight and not let go. “Whatcha up to?” He asks looking between Jaebum and Youngjae before a cheeky smile crosses his face, “Jaebum-ah did you have another failed date?” 

Jaebum snorts and shakes his head with a chuckle, “No, no I didn’t have a date. We’re just working on our assignment for composition.” Mark nods his head with a hum, turning to Youngjae with a smile before the boy lets out an annoyed cry. 

“Hyung-ie~” Youngjae whines, finally pulling his hands away from his hair which leaves it in a mess. Mark just giggles and pats the tuffs of hair back into their places while Youngjae reaches out to grab the older around the waist and bury his face into his sweater covered stomach. “I hate my song~” The dongsaeng wails and Mark just coos while smiling up at Jaebum as he strokes Youngjae’s blonde head. 

“I’m sure it’s amazing Youngjae-ah,” Mark says, giving the boy’s back a rub. “Look, I’ve gotta start my shift in a few so hyung will bring you a snack ok?” Youngjae pulls away, pout still in full effect but he nods anyway and turns back to his sheets. Ed and his group of barbarians let out a loud cry, one of the boys having caught a fry in his mouth which  _ obviously _ calls for a celebration. Duh. Youngjae curses and plugs his ears with his earphones. Jaebum can see the worried look Mark get’s on his face, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as his eyes flicker between the dongsaeng and the group. 

Mark then looks at Jaebum and starts to head over to him, shoving his hands into his back pockets as he walks. “I’m sorry about them.” The older chucks a thumb over his shoulder to indicate who he’s talking about but Jaebum knows instantly. He gives a small shrug as if to say ‘ _ what can you do? _ ’ Because honestly what can Mark do? “They won a game against one of the local schools this afternoon so they went out to celebrate.” Another loud cry rang through the quiet cafe causing Mark to flinch and Jaebum watches as Youngjae’s hand curls tighter around his pencil. 

“It’s fine Mark-ah,” Jaebum says, sighing and pulling his hands away from the piano keys to rub his sweaty palms on his jeans. It doesn’t help that they’re totally ripped up the front of his thighs but hey, he needs to do something. “They’re obviously intoxicated so it’s not your fault for their actions.” Mark is nibbling his lip again and Jaebum just wants to tug it out of his mouth. Probably kiss it as well. Jaebum shakes away the image and sighs. There is an awkward pause between them, Mark standing beside the piano playing with his fingers while Jaebum is trying hard not to look at Mark too much.

“D-do you play?” Mark’s voice stutters out and Jaebum looks up from where he had been watching Mark’s fingers twist around a strand from his sweater. The older’s cheeks are tinted pink as he points at the piano, “Do you know how to play?” 

“Oh,” Jaebum turns to the piano and pauses for a moment, “Um, yeah I guess? Youngjae is still teaching me a bit.” He rubs his hands on his jeans again before looking back at Mark. “I-I can play a bit for you?” 

“Really?” Mark’s eyes light up and his mouth begins to curl up into a smile, “Could you?” Jaebum chuckles despite the nerves racing around his body and nods his head. Mark rests his hip against the piano as Jaebum pulls himself up to straighten his back and wiggles forward on the bench, resting his hands delicately across the keys. 

He begins playing one of the melodies he had been writing previous but it was scrapped when Youngjae realised it was in the wrong key and wouldn’t fit with the other sections of the song. It’s a sweet little melody, reminding Jaebum of cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze on a warm spring day and a gentle embrace of the one you love. He doesn’t look up to meet Mark’s eye, too afraid to know what the expression would be lying on the other’s face. His finger slips off one of the black keys, changing the chord from a sharp to a dissonant chord and the horrid clashing notes ring through the cafe. 

Jaebum feels his ears flushing red and suddenly hates himself for spending most of the day playing with his hair because now it’s sticking up off his forehead and showing his ears. Mark is giggling softly, hiding his smile behind his sweaterpaw as Jaebum lets out an annoyed yell. 

“I haven’t had caffeine in like 5 hours ok? Give me a break!” He pouts and Mark laughs now, throwing his head back and his high pitched laugh echoes around the cafe. 

“Ok, I’ll bring you a coffee when I start.” Mark giggles, reaching over and patting Jaebum’s shoulder. The touch stings and lingers even after the older has walked away, slipping under the counter and out the staff only door. Jaebum just shakes his head and leaves the piano to head back to Youngjae. The group starts yelling again and Jaebum hears the small curses the younger is muttering under his breath as he scratches different notes and lyrics onto his music sheet. 

Jaebum cast a look over his shoulder and immediately finds someone’s stare on him. Ed is chewing on a fry, eyebrows narrowed in Jaebum’s direction before he reaches forward and grabs his drink turning back to the conversation his table is having. Jaebum frowns and turns back to face Youngjae who regards him with a confused expression but the older just shakes his head, not to worry the younger. 

A few hours pass by and the group only seems to get rowdier and louder. They’ve chanted their team motto over a hundred times by now and Jaebum can still hear it ringing in his ears. He knows the baristas along with Mark are sympathetic towards him and Youngjae, their sad glances and worried expressions are enough to show that. He knows they can’t really do anything about them as the manager isn’t there so they don’t have the status to kick them out - the only thing they can really do is ask for them to be quiet and even then, Jaebum knows how intimidating it can be walking up to a loud group of jocks so he doesn’t blame them. 

Mark came over and deposited a large slice of chocolate cake for Youngjae and a large double shot Americano for Jaebum, his doe eyes filled with worry and his lib almost bitten raw. Both Youngjae and Jaebum try to tell him it’s not their fault but the older refuses to hear it and apologises many times for wrecking their assignment time. The older is constantly called over to the group and seeing as it’s evening the cafe isn’t filled with loads of people so Mark really only has them plus Youngjae and Jaebum to attend to. Jaebum hates how Ed instantly wraps his arm around Mark’s hip as soon as he reaches the table along with the ever obvious smug smirk on his lips as he looks directly at Jaebum. After the first few times, Jaebum just stops turning around. 

“That’s it. I’ve fucking had it!” Youngjae suddenly hisses, breaking Jaebum’s focus on the series of notes he had in front of him. Jaebum looks up at his dongsaeng who is furiously capturing all the scattered papers over their table and shoving them into his backpack, the older winces at the sound of the crinkling paper and prays that none of them rip in Youngjae’s rage. That’s the last thing they need right now. “Hyung, I’m sorry but I just cannot concentrate with those idiots making noise.” Youngjae pants as he packs up his belongings, “I’ll email the rest of my section when I’ve finished it, I promise.”

“Youngjae-ah, slow down.” Jaebum reaches out and grabs the younger’s hand from where he was about to knock over the glass of water one of the baristas had brought over about half an hour ago. The younger lets out an exhausted sigh before packing his things at a slower more controlled pace. “It’s ok, I understand.” Jaebum says then scratches the back of his head before noticing a paper that Youngjae has missed so he picks it up and passes it to the younger. “I’m actually surprised you lasted this long to be honest.”

“Honestly hyung? So am I.” Youngjae huffs, blowing a strawberry blonde strand away from his face as he finally finishing his packing before he throws his backpack over his shoulder and slips his arm through the straps, “I’m surprised you’re lasting this long as well.” Jaebum lets out a small snort and cocks his head to the side just as a long cheer rings through the cafe. 

“Yeah, don’t think that’ll be for too much longer.” He mutters and Youngjae chuckles before saying his goodbye. Jaebum sighs and decides to swap seats, feeling better if he knew what was behind him. He especially doesn’t feel safe knowing a certain someone would be watching his back. He watches Youngjae reach the counter and say goodbye to Mark who reaches over the counter to hug the younger. His eyes flicker to Ed for a moment and rolls his eyes at the glare he sees directed to the other two. 

True to his words, Jaebum really doesn’t last much longer. It’s been nearly 4 and a half hours since the group entered and they haven’t showed any signs of leaving or quieting down. Jaebum is trying not to let it get to him because he really has to finish this assignment and the cafe has the perfect acoustics for the piano compared to his apartment so he really does have to be there but god does he wish he could leave.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Mark’s timid voice asks and Jaebum looks up to see the blonde walking over to him, hands playing with the cap he was wearing before and hair a little mussed. He’s got a small black apron tied around his waist and there’s wrinkles in the bottom of it like he’s been twisting the fabric in a nervous habit. Jaebum just sends him a small smile with a shrug, pencil scratching into the music sheets scattered on the table. He’s going to have to redo them on the computer, especially with all the coffee stains he’s managed to spill on the paper but he always prefers to write out the notes by hand. Which also reminds him that he still has to write an artist statement for the song. Ugh.

“It could be better, not gonna lie,” He sighs and stretches his back that’s been aching for a little while now. An old dance injury he never properly fixed because of his adolescent brain thinking he was the strongest man on earth. “I'm just getting to the point where I honestly don’t care if it sounds like a cat playing chopsticks.” Mark lets out a small laugh and his smile is back which makes Jaebum smile. 

Honestly, Mark could do anything and Jaebum would probably smile. 

“Maybe if you let someone else listen to it and get a different opinion, you might find what’s wrong?” Jaebum squints his eyes at Mark’s small smile and how he’s biting his lip almost like it’s to keep him from laughing. 

“Are you just trying to get me to play the piano so if I stuff up again you can laugh at me?” Mark giggles again nodding his head. Jaebum shakes his but starts filing through the pieces of paper for their rough final draft. “When I find it I’ll play a little bit of it for you.”

“Well my shift finishes in like 10 minutes,” Mark says turning to look at the clock on the wall behind them. “I’ll just finish wiping down the tables, grab my stuff from the back then sign out and you can show me?” Jaebum nods, trying his hardest not to look too enthusiastic as Mark smiles widely, running a hand through his silver locks before placing the cap back on his head. “Great! I’ll see you in a bit.” Jaebum nods, it’s all he can do because if he opened his mouth he’s pretty sure a squeal would end up escaping which is most definitely not an attractive look.

Mark heads to the tables at the back, beginning to pull out a cloth from one of the pockets in his apron when the rowdy crowd starts calling out his name. Jaebum looks up from where he was looking for his assignment when he heard them screeching Mark’s name.

“Mark! Hey Mark! Baby, come here!” Ed yells, standing from the booth and gesturing for the boy to come. Jaebum can see the look of hesitation on Mark’s face as he pauses his cleaning. Jaebum can even see the barista behind the counter look slightly worried, eyes flicking between Mark and the table. “Mark! Mark come on!” Ed calls again and Mark finally moves. 

Just as he moves past Jaebum’s table, the younger doesn’t even think before he’s reaching out and grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrist, stopping him from going further. Mark turns back and looks at him with wide eyes, pupils flickering from where Jaebum’s fingers have curled around the thin wrist and the younger’s eyes. Ed’s group is luckily enough preoccupied so they don’t notice Jaebum stopping Mark. 

Jaebum can tell Mark doesn't want to go. He can see the underlying fear behind the older’s eyes and small tremble in his fingertips when Mark brings his hand up to rest on the edge of the table. Jaebum tightens his grip on Mark’s wrist and tugs him closer to the table slightly, eyes pleading up at the older, “Stay.” He whispers, the words almost inaudible. Mark’s mouth parts in a small gasp and Jaebum slips his fingers down the older’s wrist before he’s holding onto his hand. “Don’t go.”

“Mark!” Ed calls again and Mark flinches backwards at the sound, Jaebum is able to see the glare the other has on his face and Jaebum is too sick of this shit that he doesn’t hold back his own. Ed raises an eyebrow and Jaebum narrows his before turning back to Mark who is looking positively terrified. 

“Don’t go.  _ Please _ .” Jaebum tries again, his fingers linking in between Mark’s long ones. Mark looks between Jaebum and the group, small whimper like noises falling from his lips like he can’t figure out what to say. Jaebum is trying his hardest to tell him everything he can’t say by looking into those chocolate eyes. He doesn’t really know what he’d say if he’s honest but he just knows that he hates seeing Mark with Ed and knows that Mark is scared or at the very least uncomfortable around the other. He squeezes Mark’s fingers, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Jaebum holds his breath, heart beating so rapidly against his chest he’s slightly afraid it’s going to pop out onto the table.

“I have to,” Mark ends up whispering and pulls his hand out of Jaebum’s fingers, along with the younger’s heart. Jaebum watches slightly in shock as Mark heads to the group, hands curled into fists at his sides and head hanging low. Once again, Jaebum feels what he can only describe as heartbreak. But he’s not sure because he’s never loved before. Anger bubbling in his blood, Jaebum tears his eyes away from Mark and the loud group, their laughter sounding like metal scraping in his ears.

He starts grabbing his papers and just shoves them into his bag, not caring if they rip or tear as the conversation the group is having manages to make it to his ears. “Hey baby, Sam here was just asking what you were like at night.” Jaebum clenches his jaw as he slams his notebook shut. 

“Wh-what’s that suppose to mean?” Mark's’ voice is horribly soft and it just makes Jaebum angrier than before. He had offered for him to stay but he chose Ed not Jaebum. He  _ tried  _ to save him. Jaebum gave him a  _ choice  _ and Mark didn’t choose him.

“Oh come on baby,” Ed’s laugh is like a drill to Jaebum’s head and the group’s cackling that follows is just as bad. “Y’know what he means. He wants to know how good you are in bed.” Jaebum’s skin prickles with a hot flush and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He hasn’t felt this angry in years. 

It’s slightly dangerous how one person can have such an effect on him the way Mark has in only a few short months. He’s never felt half of the emotions he’s felt since he’s met Mark and Jaebum isn’t sure how he’s going to cope with them without someone there to help.

“Wh-wh-Ed I don’t feel comfortable talking about that.”

“Ha, you sure?” Comes a new voice, grease and sleaziness dripping from the words. Jaebum pushes his laptop into his bag before standing from the table and heading back to the piano to collect the rest of his papers. “With a body like that I’d be very surprise. How loose is he Eddie?” The crowd laughs and Jaebum’s vision is blurring red. His hands are shaking so much he can’t pick up his pencil.

“He’s loose enough to take me, don’t you worry.” More laughter rises, Jaebum can feel his heart thudding rapidly against his chest plate. “His ass is a good enough size to just  _ grab _ -” Mark lets out a yelp and the crowd explodes with laughter. 

“Ed, cut it out.” Mark’s voice breaks ever so slightly and Jaebum rips a piece of paper in half. 

“Aw look at that, he’s already trembling just from that one touch!” Jaebum grabs the last piece of paper and shoves that into his bag but of course, the zipper has to become jammed. “Lemme have a feel of that ass, baby boy.” Jaebum’s heart almost stills in his chest. 

He spins around to see one of the guys standing from the booth as the rest of the members are laughing and goading him on. The guy is quick to grab Mark, hands immediately making purchase on Mark’s behind. “Oh yeah guys he’s got a good set!” The man yells, totally oblivious to Mark’s struggle in his arms. The boys are too busy laughing and Jaebum has had enough.

But this isn’t his fight. He gave Mark a choice and Mark chose. That doesn’t mean Jaebum’s heart wants to leave Mark alone with these people though but what is he suppose to do?

“S-stop let me go!” Mark manages to wiggle his way out of the man’s arms and turns to Ed, “W-why didn’t you stop him?” Jaebum struggles to close his backpack. He needs to get out of the cafe before he does something he’s going to regret and possibly get kicked out of the cafe. 

“Come on baby, there’s plenty enough of you to go around yeah?” Jaebum looks up to see Ed stand from the booth, teeter off balance slightly before grabbing Mark around the waist, the laughter of the group echoing loudly and making Jaebum’s stomach flip flop as he sees Ed’s hands reach down to grab Mark’s behind through his sweater. “I know how much you love cock up your little ass, why not share the love yeah? Let my buddies get a taste of ya?” Mark struggles against the hold Ed has on him and Jaebum’s hands are shaking. 

The guy that grabbed Mark before stands up cackling loudly, “Yeah baby boy, let us have a look yeah?” He reaches for Mark’s sweater and starts tugging at the fabric, revealing a strip of pale skin as the other struggles. The laughter reaches a deafening peak, mixing with Mark’s cries Jaebum can’t hear anything but the blood rushing between his ears and his eyes are glued to where the hands are groping Mark’s body.

“N-no stop! D-don’t t-touch me!”

“Hey asshole!” 

The guy turns around to find a fist flying into his nose. 

Jaebum pulls back just as the guy drops to the floor with a groan. The crowd either yells out in shock or cheers at the punch while Jaebum reaches for Mark as Ed is too busy looking down at his friend in confusion. Jaebum pushes Mark behind him and keeps one arm wrapped around the older’ middle as he fixes his bag strap with the other. Ed finally looks up and sees Jaebum. 

His eyes are instantly narrowed and his lips curl into a snarl, “You!” A threatening finger is pointed directly at him. “You fucker! Let him go!” Jaebum snorts and gives a shake of his head. Mark’s hands are going to be leaving dents in his arm from how hard his nails are digging into his skin. 

“I don’t think so.”

Ed lets out a growl and charges forward towards Jaebum and his smirk. Mark lets out a yell just as Jaebum spins on one foot and plants a kick directly into the centre of Ed’s chest. It sends him tripping backwards into the table, his legs bumping into the friend who’s still on the floor and he falls onto the ground with a grunt. Jaebum walks forward, arm still wrapped around Mark’s waist as he makes his way to Ed. 

The crowd is quiet. Not a single noise in the cafe apart from the soft groans falling from the first guy Jaebum punched.

Ed is seated on the floor, coughing and spluttering while clutching at his chest and Jaebum scoffs at him, anger boiling under his skin. Suddenly, Jaebum reaches down and grabs the collar of Ed’s stupid varsity jacket in one hand, the sound of the stitches tearing brings a smile to his lips. “You touch him again with those grubby hands,” He says lowly, eyes narrowed as he looks at the drunkard, “And I swear to god it’ll be the last time you have fingers.” Jaebum shoves him backwards and stands up. With that Jaebum pulls Mark away, tucking the older in front of him and pushing him towards the exit. Jaebum quickly sends a look to the barista who is just nodding his head and motioning for him to leave. He gives the guy a quick nod before pulling the door open and shoving Mark out gently. 

He doesn’t slow his pace down, marching them quickly across the sidewalk. His  hand firmly holding onto the older’s hand as he pulls him along to where his car is parked in the carpark behind the cafe. Jaebum can hear Mark breathing heavily behind him and prays the older isn’t having a panic attack because he’s not Jinyoung and he doesn’t know how to deal with people having a freak out and if he’s honest he’s only just keeping it together himself. 

_ Fucking shit. What did I just do? Why did I do that? Fucking hell I’m going to be killed when they see me next. Fuck. Mark why did you have to leave? Why did you go? Why did  _ I  _ let you go? Jesus I’m stupid. God! Jinyoung is going to go ballistic! _

Jaebum fishes the keys out of his pocket and presses the lock, the car lights flash and for a brief moment the dark parking space is filled with white light before it fades to black again. The only light is coming from the small overhead light inside Jaebum’s car but it’s enough that Jaebum can see the handle and quickly tugs open the back door to throw his bag in the back before he turns to Mark. 

The older has tears streaking down his red cheeks and his lip is trembling, his whole frame is shaking and his breathing is coming in quick pants. Jaebum releases Mark’s hand and grabs a hold of the older’s cheeks, wiping the tears as he tilts his head up to look at him in the eye.

“Mark-ah are you ok? Mark-ah?” His voice is urgent bit gentle which honestly surprises himself. Mark gives a shaky nod, hands coming up to wrap around each of Jaebum’s wrists. “Look I’m going to take you home ok?” Another shaky nod answers him. Their eyes never leave each others. “I’m just gonna help you into the car but if you don’t want me to touch you just tell me.” Mark gives another nod so Jaebum opens the door for the older and gently pushes him towards the seat. He keeps a steady hand on top of Mark’s head so he doesn’t bash it on the way down and tries not to touch the older’s waist or anywhere lower.

A few semesters ago all medical students were required to attend certain health classes where they learnt everything from CPR to helping epileptics and even including what to do with victims of sexual assault. Thanks to Jackson signing him up to one of the personal trainer subjects, Jaebum had to sit through every single lecture with both Jinyoung and Jackson. Now, Jaebum didn’t really know if what had happened within the last 5 minutes was exactly a sexual assault - well he kinda guessed it was but he didn’t want to freak Mark out anymore than the older already was so he just played it safe. Jinyoung and Jackson would probably know more then him as the both of them took biology and a psychology class. 

Just as Jaebum began pulling back once Mark’s seatbelt was secure, Mark suddenly grabbed a hold of Jaebum’s arm when he tried to pull away, small whimpers leaving the older’s lips as he looked at Jaebum with pleading eyes. Jaebum tried not to wince when the older’s nails dug into his skin. 

“I’m not going anywhere Mark-ah,” He says softly, resting a hand over Mark’s, “I’m just gonna shut the door and then get into the driver's seat ok?” The older seemed to think about it for a moment so Jaebum just stroked his thumb over Mark’s trembling knuckles. Mark finally nodded and slowly retracted his fingers. Jaebum let out a breath and quickly shut the door before running around to the drivers side. 

He hopped into the seat and turned on the car immediately before turning to Mark. His face was still slightly red from crying but it seemed like the tears had stopped and he was breathing a little slowly than before so Jaebum counted it as a win. 

“I’m taking you to mine and Jinyoung’s place ok?” Mark suddenly started shaking his head, words were trying to come out but it seemed like the older couldn’t really control himself so it was just small little panicked noises. “Mark, it’ll be fine ok?” Jaebum said quickly, hands going to grab the older’s and linking their fingers together. “Jinyoung would kill me if I drove you home. You know he would don’t you?” Mark thought for a moment and then nodded his head. “Ok good. See, you’re fine. You’re safe ok?” Another nod and Jaebum sighs before turning back to the steering wheel, “Let’s get you home ok?”

Mark doesn’t say anything else on the drive to the apartment. He stays quiet in the passenger seat, eyes staring straight ahead as he nibbles on his bottom lip before changing to chewy on his nails. Jaebum reached out immediately and grabbed a hold of Mark’s hand when he noticed what the older was doing. Mark didn’t jump or flinch at the sudden movement which Jaebum found a little confusing but didn’t say anything and just held Mark’s hand as he drove. 

“Thank you…” Mark whispers, his fingers squeezing onto Jaebum’s. A shaky breath leaves the older’s lips and even in the tight hold Mark has on his fingers Jaebum is able to feel the small tremor running through them. “I don’t even know what I would’ve done if you weren’t-”

“Then don’t.” Jaebum cuts him off, he sends a quick look to Mark as they pull up to a stop sign. “Just don’t think about it. Even if I wasn’t there one of the guys you were working with would’ve stepped in. And besides I’m  _ never _ leaving you alone so you won’t have to worry. Understand.” Mark is just staring at him, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock but a small squeeze to his fingers has Jaebum smiling a little. 

_ I’ll protect you. He’ll never touch you again. I’m going to make damn sure of it Mark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE SHITEU IS HERE! (*･∀･)つ─━)ﾟдﾟ||)
> 
> Are we happy lil campers? Well you're probably all shitty at Ed but happy he's been punched - well kicked - but yeah heh! I told you it'd be good to just wait didn't I??
> 
> Now, this hasn't been edited or thoroughly looked through so if anything is confusing I do apologise! I suck at writing feelings and angst as you can probably guess by now so if Jaebum sounds stupid that's me *waves hand in the air* yeah I suck heh ^^;
> 
> So, what do we think?? What do we think is gonna happen? I'd ask what your favourite part was but I'm like 96% sure all of you would say Ed getting kicked in the chest lol so yeah! 
> 
> OH ALSO! I'm not sure if I should add like a trigger warning or not??? If you think I should LET ME KNOW and I'll add one immediately! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos and your comments, they really mean a lot to me and give me so much motivation! Honestly before I sit down to write I always re-read your comments and it instantly gives me inspo! This chapter is a little late not gonna lie - I got distracted looking up OTP prompts and now I have like over 50 prompts I'm gonna be writing about for Markbum dribbles that will probably be over 3K because I'm a blabber mouth so .....yay....well I mean it's a good yay cause WHOO MORE MARKBUM!! (omg can we also talk about the fancam from the thai tour of markbum dancing to paradise?? hello yes 911 i'm currently a puddle on the floor)
> 
> ANYWAY! Please let me know what you thought? This chapter is just so icky for me I really don't know how I feel about it so some nice things to hear would be lovely ehe but thank you all so much for commenting and supporting me it seriously means a lot <3


	9. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would’ve wanted you to be happy, Mark. They would have wanted to see you with someone that made you truly happy.”

The ride up to the apartment in the elevator was quiet, which was to be expected Jaebum figured. The only sound was the creaking metal and occasional squeak of the mechanics and their breathing in the small rickety box as it shuddered up floors. Mark had latched onto his arm immediately when they left the car and while Jaebum’s heart fluttered at the sight of the older clutching onto his body, his brain kept replaying the reason as to  _ why  _ Mark was holding onto him. 

_ I just can’t win happily can I? _

Jaebum was only expecting to see Jinyoung and possibly Jackson when he unlocked the door to his apartment, Mark’s hand wrapped tightly around the fabric of his shirt as the older stood behind him. However, he was rather surprised to see Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae all sitting in the living room with the other two. 

Jaebum and Mark froze at the door for a moment, everyone’s eyes glued onto the two of them just as Jinyoung walked out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks for everyone. The younger paused for a second, eyes going wide before he must’ve seen Mark’s closed off body language.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Jinyoung’s eyes flickered to Jaebum who sprung into action quickly, pulling Mark inside the apartment and keeping a soft hand on his back as he began leading him further into the apartment. No one was really making any noise and Jaebum could tell that Mark wouldn’t want everyone knowing until he was ready to talk himself so he motioned for Jinyoung to follow him. “Hyung? Mark hyung are you ok?”

Jackson suddenly emerged from the kitchen as well and took in the sight with furrowed eyebrows, “Mark hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaebum could see how the Chinese man’s eyes were flickering between his hand on the older’s shoulder and the nervous expression on Mark’s face. “Mark, what happened? Are you ok?” The other asked in English, following them down the hallway. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ok.” Mark answered, voice still soft and a little raspy. Jaebum stopped at his bedroom door and turned to the younger two as Mark began talking again. “I-I don’t really feel like talking about it right now b-but maybe later?” Both boys nodded immediately, worry etched into their faces and Jaebum could see how they were looking at him for answers. He sighed and shook his head before turning to the older. 

“You can head into my room, I’ll give you some clothes and stuff to change into so you’re more comfortable. The bathroom is inside as well, I’ll just get you a towel.” Mark nodded and headed inside Jaebum’s room leaving the other three outside. Once the door was shut Jaebum turned to Jackson and Jinyoung, immediately holding up his hands to stop their impending questions. “Something happened at the cafe with Ed, it wasn’t good but I managed to get him out. Just be gentle with him ok?” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, their eyes meeting for a moment as Jaebum spoke again, “Try not to touch him unless he wants you to.”

Jackson’s eyebrows rose, “Try not to- Jaebum what did they do?” Normal, Jaebum would pounce on the younger for forgetting his hyung but under the circumstances he let it slide. 

“Jackson-ah, he’ll tell you if he wants ok? He definitely doesn’t need everyone making a scene.” Jackson pouted but nodded his head, eyes glued to the door behind Jaebum. The older sighed and placed a hand on his friend's’ shoulders. “Go and distract the maknaes, don’t let them in on what’s happened. I’ll bring Mark out soon.” Jinyoung looks like he wants to argue, probably try and say that  _ he’s _ the closest to Mark out of the three of them and that  _ he  _ should be the one comforting Mark but surprisingly, he nods and heads back up the hallway, dragging Jackson by the hand behind him. 

Jaebum lets out a breath before entering his bedroom. He opens the door slowly and peeks his head around to find Mark sitting on the edge of his bed, Odd sitting in his lap while the older patting the white fluffy head with slow strokes. Mark’s head tilts up at the sound of the door opening, their eyes finding each other before he looks back down.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” He says softly, scratching behind the cat’s ear as Jaebum shuts the door behind himself and starts walking to his wardrobe. 

“I’ve got 3 actually,” He announces as he begins pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a plain shirt for the older to wear. “Nora, Kunta and Odd who is the one sitting in your lap.” He pauses for a moment before spinning around with the clothing in his hands as he looks at Mark who is watching him. “I’ve just realised that these are gonna be massive on you.” 

Mark’s eyebrows furrow and his lips twist into a tight thin line, “You’re not  _ that _ much bigger than me.” The older huffs as he moves the cat from his lap and makes his way to Jaebum who is trying to not laugh. “You’re probably like a size or two bigger right?” Mark asks, tilting his head to the side as he takes the clothing from Jaebum and holds the shirt up to himself. Jaebum can already tell it’s going to just hang limply off the older’s thin frame. He can also tell the moment Mark realises the same thing because his cheeks seem to heat up a little, pink patches forming across his face and down his neck. The older huffs and pulls the shirt away from his chest to scrunch the fabric into a ball that he holds tightly. 

Jaebum lets out a small chuckle before letting his eyes roam over the older’s body, “You’re not hurt anywhere are you?” He asks softly, fingers itching to lift the sweater concealing soft pale skin. He wants to wipe away the other man’s touch and replace it with his own. Mark snorts a little but sighs and shakes his head.

“No, just my pride I guess.” He says, softly letting out an annoyed breath followed by a curse.

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow at the older’s words and tilts his head to the side to regard the older with a confused expression, “Why did you stay with him?” He ask, despite his head screaming at him to not to. Mark’s eyes meet his in surprise before they fall back to normal and he’s letting out another sigh and takes the cap off his head, placing it on a shelf in the wardrobe and his blonde hair flops into his face as he shakes his head. 

“I-I felt like I  _ had to _ . Which I know, sounds totally stupid but-” Mark cuts off with a groan and he begins walking around Jaebum’s room, fingers trailing across the bookshelf he has in the corner that is filled with not books but his text books and favourite albums and records. “It’s complicated…”, Jaebum makes his way to the bed and sits himself down, having a feeling that the older would want his space to breath and think.

“I’ve got time.” He says softly and Mark glances at him, nibbling on his lip before he nods a little. Mark turns back to the shelves, fingering at the broken spines on some of the reading books Jaebum’s stolen from Jinyoung’s collection.

“Ed’s mother and mine have know each other for years. We use to be in daycare together so when I came here we were basically forced to be friends which was fine because, my Korean wasn’t really good and Ed was the only one at the dorm house which spoke English.”

“Dorm house?” Jaebum cuts in softly, Mark pausing in his pacing. Jaebum tilts his head in question, “You live in the same dorm house as him?”

Mark gives a small nod, “Yeah. With him and the soccer team.” Jaebum instantly shakes his head. Over his dead body would Mark be going back there again. “My parents thought it would be a good idea to put me with him seeing as my Korean wasn’t the best.” Mark sighed and brushed a hand through his hair as he rested on the edge of Jaebum’s desk. He nibbled on his bottom lip, “I guess because he was the only one I could talk to in the beginning I just gravitated towards his company.” Mark played with the drawstring of the sweatpants in his hands, fingers twisting around the strings. “But soon, his company wasn’t enough. I needed more...I was missing my family, missing the familiarity of speaking in a language I knew…Missing someone’s touch at night...One night when the dorm was having a party I guess we had too much to drink…”

Jaebum closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

“When we first started sleeping together it was nice. He was nice.” Mark breathes before his eyebrows furrow, confusion and sadness flickering across his face. “He took care of me.” His eyes met Jaebum’s before they turned away. “But after a while, he just kept...asking for more. He wanted a relationship and I just couldn’t do that for him. I didn’t feel that way about him.” Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jaebum could see tears shining in the older boy’s eyes but didn’t say anything. He had a feeling that if he would, Mark would stop talking. 

“But my parents thought it was amazing that we were together. I found out that he had told his mother we were dating and I just...hate upsetting my parents.” A small smile spread onto Mark’s face, it was such a warm expression that Jaebum hadn’t seen on the older’s face before. He could tell Mark held a lot of love for his parents, just from the smile on his face. “I just couldn’t tell my mother that I wasn’t dating Ed because she already looked so happy.”

Jaebum let out a sigh, “So you just agreed? To go along with him?” Mark gave a nod. “So that’s why Jinyoung said you weren’t dating him because in your head you weren’t.” Jaebum realised, releasing a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, it wasn’t like I had much of a choice!” Mark snapped slightly, throwing an arm up into the air before he gestured wildly with it. “I know I basically just took advantage of the guy but...Ed had already done so much for me, especially being stuck with me in the middle of his summer break and had to take me everywhere, show me everything, and help me with the language barrier. Our parents were happy so I just figured I’d like him the same way he liked me some day. But then...” Mark said quickly, his eyes flickering to Jaebum before he cast them to the floor. Jaebum tried hard not to notice how it seemed like Mark wanted to say more afterwards. The older cleared his throat and gripped the clothes into a fist. 

“I just didn’t realise what exactly came with being Ed Park’s boyfriend.” His voice was bitter and cold. “Apparently, I didn’t get the memo of all the things I had to do to be a good boyfriend and suddenly, it was like a I was just an object for him. He just wanted to show me off, rub it in the others faces.” A small shudder ran through Mark’s body and Jaebum wanted to rush and capture the older in his arms. “I know I’m attractive but when I’m with him I hate it. I hate how I look. People never complimented us on how we seemed close it was always how we  _ looked  _ together. I was just a trophy for him when we were surrounded by his team mates or people and when we were alone I was his personal slave.” 

Mark let out a shaky breath, “I realised too late that he wasn’t what I wanted. I just haven’t found the chance to tell him it’s ‘over’ yet...”

“You could’ve left, Mark-ah.” Jaebum said softly before running a hand through his hair. 

Mark let out a small whine and threw his arms up, “I know I could’ve, but our parents-”

“Would’ve wanted you to be  _ happy _ , Mark. They would have wanted to see you with someone that made you truly happy.”

Mark was quiet for a moment, head hanging low to his chest. Jaebum just sighed again and stood from the bed, he walked to his wardrobe and grabbed out a fresh towel from the stack on one of the shelves. He passed the towel to Mark and headed to the bathroom where he opened the door for the older. 

“Use whatever you want, I don’t mind.” He told the older, gesturing inside the room. Mark stood from the desk and walked to him, shoulders bunched up to his ears and hands fisted into the clothing and towel.

“Is there a reason why you haven’t found someone to make you happy?” Mark asked softly, doe eyes looking up through blonde strands at Jaebum who felt his breath catch in his throat. He had been in this close position far too many times with Mark and he was beginning to lose his patiences. Mark’s lips looked like perfect pink pillows and he wanted to know how they felt against his own. 

Jaebum just gave the older a small shaky nod, his throat too dry to talk. Mark let out a small hum and nodded before he slipped past Jaebum into the bathroom. “I hope you can tell me one day.” With the last word, Mark closes the door and leaves Jaebum staring at the white wood.

_ I would tell you everything but I’m too afraid. Right now I can’t even think straight when I see you. _

 

***

 

Jinyoung had worked his motherly magic on the maknaes because when Jaebum and Mark walked back into the living room, Yugyeom simply stood from his position on the couch and told Mark he could sit there. Jinyoung had made a sandwich for the older knowing he wouldn’t have eaten since before his shift at the cafe and would need something to sustain him after the adrenaline spike he would’ve had. Bambam offered the blanket he had been using, to snuggle with the older and Youngjae just blabbed on about the newest game he was obsessed with. 

Jaebum was truly thankful to have an amazing friend like Jinyoung and gave the younger a tight hug when he saw him in the kitchen. Jinyoung didn’t say anything, simply letting the older hug him, patting him on the back just before he was released. Jackson still sent worried glances to Mark’s direction but he never said anything which Jaebum was glad for. 

The seven of them just sat in the living room just talking before they put on a movie to watch. Jaebum sat on the couch that sat on the opposite side of the room, giving him a perfect view of Mark squeezed comfortably between the two maknaes. He saw Mark had rested his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder, wet blonde hair falling in strands across his forehead and the shirt he wore was baggy enough to slip down his shoulder slightly to reveal a pale collarbone. 

When Mark had walked out smelling like Jaebum’s body wash and wearing Jaebum’s clothes that were super baggy and loose on his slim body, the younger almost died and ascended to heaven. Mark was rubbing his head with the towel and Jaebum watched as the sleeves of the shirt fell down to show the older’s biceps. There was a surprising amount of muscle and definition in the arm and god did Jaebum’s mouth water but - now was not the time to be drooling over Mark. 

In the ending scenes of the movie, Jaebum happened to look over at Mark and immediately he felt himself smile. Mark had fallen asleep, curled up into a little ball with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on the back of the couch. He had swapped places with Bambam because he didn’t want to keep the couple apart so he was now at the end of the couch, wrapped up in the blanket and bathed in the blue light from the TV as it rolled the credits.

Jaebum tapped Youngjae’s shoulder that was digging into his chest and when the younger groaned he quickly shushed him by covering his mouth. Jinyoung looked at him from where he was curled up on the loveseat with Jackson’s head in his lap, fingers knotted into the brunette’s hair and eyebrows furrowed until Jaebum pointed out Mark’s unconscious figure. Jinyoung nodded instantly and bent down to whisper something in Jackson’s ear while Youngjae removed himself from Jaebum’s hold. 

Surprisingly they all managed to keep relatively quiet as they got up to leave, the only real noise was the sound of zippers on jackets being done up and the clack of Bambam’s heeled boots on the wooden floor. The three oldest waved the maknaes goodbye from the front door and Jaebum raises an eyebrow when Jackson sleepily heads off to Jinyoung’s room with a mumbled  _ goodnight hyung _ . 

The leveled look Jinyoung gives him is enough to have Jaebum throwing his hands up in surrender before heading back to the living room so they can clean up the few dishes left from the visit. They keep quiet, no talking between the two of them as Mark’s deep breaths fill the silence. Jaebum keeps an eye on him as cleans, watching the small pout of Mark’s lips, the occasional furrowed brow and soft noises he makes while he sleeps. When they get to the kitchen, Jinyoung stands on the opposite side of the breakfast bar while Jaebum silently washes the dishes. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung’s voice cracks ever so slightly and Jaebum looks up from the soap suds in the sink, hand pausing against the plate he was scrubbing. Jinyoung’s eyes are filled with worry and his forehead is furrowed. Jaebum can see his knuckles are turning white from how tightly he’s holding onto the countertop. “W-what did they do?”

Jaebum sighs and drops the plate back into the sink before resting his hands on the edge. The plate lands solidly against the metal and the sound makes the both of them flinch slightly. He knows he shouldn’t tell Jinyoung, that he should wait for Mark to tell him but Jinyoung is his  _ best friend  _ and he’s never kept a secret from him before. 

“Ed and a couple of the guys were a little drunk when they came to the cafe.” Jaebum takes a deep breath before he finds that he can’t look at Jinyoung. The boy looks horribly young standing there in an old sweater that is far too big, too stretched and too old to be worn and long pyjama bottoms that have peaches on them. He remembers Jackson had bought them for Jinyoung probably 2 years ago as a joke because they all know Jinyoung has the best ass out of all of them.

The look on Jinyoung’s face reminds Jaebum of the time when they were much younger and Jinyoung had woken up Jaebum’s entire family by showing up at his house at 2 o’clock in the morning, banging on the front door in his pyjamas clutching onto a plushie to say that he was moving. 

Granted, their houses were only a street down from each other and Jinyoung was only going to be moving to the next suburb, it was still a horrible few hours for the two 8 year olds who thought they’d be losing each other forever. Jaebum can still remember tiny Jinyoung with his horrid haircut clutching onto his Power Rangers shirt and getting it dirty with his snot as he tried to hold back his own tears, his own hand fisted into the back of Jinyoung’s Pokemon jumper. The pain the two of them felt for a few hours was enough to leave a lasting impression on the two that it changed their friendship from that day on. Later, Jinyoung's parents arrived to explain he must’ve overheard them talking and then explained the situation before allowing Jinyoung to stay the rest of the night with Jaebum. Mainly because the two did not let go of each other, even as they slept in Jaebum’s bed, one hand was clasped firmly together and their other was wrapped in the fabric of their shirts. 

Nothing could separate them.

Blinking back into the present, Jaebum meets Jinyoung’s eye for a moment before he turns himself around and faces the opposite way. “Ed was being a dick, as per usual, and was making a few suggestive comments about Mark and their sleeping habits. One of the guys tried to cope a feel and everyone just laughed at him. God Jinyoung, you should’ve seen him.” Jaebum can feel himself getting emotional, the anger and fear bubbling in his chest. “He looked  _ terrified _ .” He finds himself whispering, unable to get the picture of Mark’s face out of his head, the other man’s screams echoing in his ears. “Mark asked them to stop but Ed didn’t listen. Ed tried to grab him a couple of times and then the previous guy joined in.” He turned back around to face his best friend. 

He can see the anger and fear bouncing around in Jinyoung’s body, but the boy’s got a good poker face - not a single sign of emotion showing. Jinyoung’s hands have curled into fists on the counter and his whole body is tense, ready for action. Jaebum lets out a sigh, “I stepped in before they could do any real damage.”

“Did you punch the dick?” Jinyoung grits through his teeth, eyes burning with rage. 

Jaebum nods his head, “I punched one in the face and I kicked Ed in the chest.” He takes a moment to look down at his hand, the knuckles beginning to show signs of bruising while Jinyoung lets out a snort and mumbles  _ should’ve punched him _ under his breath. Jaebum rolls his eyes before moving to the fridge and grabbing out a packet of beans from the freezer to place over his knuckles. Now that he’s finally calm, he’s able to feel how tender they are and prays that they heal in time before he has to perform his assignment.

“I know he lives in one of the shared dorm house with Ed and the rest of his team,” Jinyoung says, “We can’t let him go back there, hyung. Especially after something like this. I can’t imagine them letting this incident go without having a payback plan.” Jaebum lets out another sigh.

“I know and I agree. But what are we supposed to do?” 

“Hyung, we have a spare room you do realise that right?”

Jaebum’s brows furrow and he tries to remember the spare room Jinyoung is speak of. “You mean the storage room?” Jinyoung gives a nod and Jaebum’s brows are furrowing further. “It has no bed?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and bends down to rest his elbows along the counter. “Bambam and Yugyeom are getting rid of one of the mattresses in their place and the spare room  _ does  _ have a bed.” Jaebum has a small inkling as to where Jinyoung is going with this and he knows Jinyoung knows he can tell because the younger gets a small grin on his face, “It’s just the frame, so all it needs is a mattress.”

Jaebum closes his eyes and lets out a breath before opening again, “Jinyoung-ah, you can’t just ask someone you’ve only known for like nearly 6 months to move in with you.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes again and pulls himself up from lying across the counter. 

“I’m not letting him stay in that shared house, Jaebum-ah.” 

The sound of shuffling feet alert the both of them and they instantly fall quiet. The shuffling gets louder and suddenly, Mark is entering the kitchen while rubbing his eyes. He’s got the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and the shirt’s neckline has dropped down low enough that Jaebum is able to see a small little beauty spot sitting in the centre of Mark’s chest. Mark’s blonde hair is finally dried and he must’ve used some of Jaebum’s shampoo and conditioner because it’s amazingly fluffy and soft looking just lying across his forehead. It’s a little static-y on one side from where he must’ve been rubbing it along the couch but he looks absolutely adorable. 

“Aigoo~ hyung were we making too much noise?” Jinyoung coos before he reaches out to lead a very half asleep Mark to one of the breakfast stools. Mark shakes his head and yawns quietly.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” Mark rasps, his eyes squinting up at Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“It’s fine, Mark-ah honestly.” Jaebum says as he dries his hands on a hand towel. “You can use my bed for tonight, come on.” He starts walking around the island, waving his hand for the older to follow. “I just hope you don’t mind sharing with the cats cause they like to cuddle sometimes.”

“Oh no, Jaebum I couldn’t do that to you,” Mark says instantly, shaking his head even as Jaebum stands in front of him. “No, you've already done so much for me I don’t wanna steal your bed.” His eyes flicker between the two Koreans and Jaebum almost wonders if he’s trying to ask Jinyoung for help. “Honestly I’m fine with sleeping on the couch.”

Jaebum’s eyes narrow, “Mark, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch after tonight. Seriously, I’ve got a perfectly good bed you can sleep in.”

“But...I don’t want to.” 

Jaebum frowns at Mark’s stubbornness, he folds his arms across his chest and he can tell that the older is a little amused by it because his lips quirk up into a small smile. “Mark, please just go and sleep in my bed, honestly I’ve gotta work on my assignment anyway so I’m not even gonna be using it.”

“Jaebum, I’m fine with sleeping on the couch ok? I’m small enough to fit on it comfortably and-”

“Hyung, why don’t you both just share the bed?” Jinyoung pipes up effectively cutting off their argument at the head. Jaebum feels his face flush slightly because well, he’s fine with sharing a bed obviously. His bed is big enough that that two of them could sleep without touch one another but...He’s not gonna lie if he said he wanted to avoid this situation. 

Mark looks at Jinyoung for a moment before turning to Jaebum and giving the younger a small shrug, “I don’t mind sharing.”

Jaebum almost chokes on his tongue, his eyes widen and his eyebrows reach into his hairline. “Huh?” Jinyoung and Mark raise their eyebrows in question at him and Jaebum realises that he hasn’t exactly given his answer. “Oh-ah yeah I don’t mind sharing. Sure. Yeah. We can share. Ok.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and promptly says good night to the two of them before heading to his room. Jaebum can feel his nerves setting themselves on fire as he walks down the hallway to his room with Mark. He has no idea how this is going to go. 

The room is already in darkness when they enter so Jaebum just grabs a hold of Mark’s wrist and leads him in with the limited light from the hallway guiding them to his bed. Once he feels the mattress touch his knees he turns to the older, “What side do you normally sleep on?”

“Uh, doesn’t matter.” Mark answers. Jaebum nods his head and places Mark’s hand down on the mattress so he knows where it is. 

“You get in, I’ll shut the door. Just watch your feet in case any of the cats lying on top.” Mark makes a small noise to confirm and Jaebum walks to the door, but before closing it he takes a quick look with the light of the hallway and finds that there are no cats on his bed which is a bit odd but figured they must be out in the living room. He shuts the door and makes his way back to his bed.

Getting into bed with someone, without being drunk or having them rip off his clothing and shoving their tongue down his throat or a hand down his pants is honestly a new experience for Jaebum. He can already feel Mark’s body heat when he slips under the covers and rests his head against the pillow. 

The hair on his arms are standing on end and he’s trying hard not to move his feet so they brush along Mark’s. The scent of his own body wash is kind of overpowering seeing as Mark has used it only a few hours ago so the scent is still lingering on his body. Jaebum wants to just bury his face into the pillows once Mark is gone to see if he can still smell the sweet scent that seems to cling to the older. Suddenly, Jaebum feels the mattress dip slightly and then there is an body pressing against his arm and soft breath hitting the top of shoulder. 

Jaebum regrets wearing a tank top to bed. 

“I-I thought you wouldn’t want to be close to someone after what happened.” He says softly, voice barely audible above the sound of the heater and humidifier going in the background.

“Honestly, I thought I would be too…” Mark whispers. “B-but when I’m with you…” Jaebum’s heart skips a beat and he tries hard not to react to the words. His eyes are darting across the ceiling even though he can’t see anything. His fingers are twitching at his sides, he wants to reach out and hold the older but doesn’t know if it’s too much too soon. “I kinda feel safe when I’m with you.” Mark breathes against his skin. “Thank you for saving me, Jaebummie.” Wet lips are pressed up against the corner of his jaw, forcing him to let out a small gasp as the sensation sends shivers down his spine to his toes. 

Jaebum doesn’t get a chance to react properly before Mark is rolling back over onto his side of the bed. Jaebum also rolls over but immediately shoves the corner of his pillow into his mouth to stop himself from squealing in embarrassment and success because  _ fuck yes Mark just kissed him _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something a little different with this chapter but I'm honestly not too sure how it turned out?? Also it is so hard trying to write dialogue without just dumping a whole paragraph of talking OR constantly using 'he sighed' or 'he said/says/spoke/ask' like holy crap! Anyway, so Markbum are sharing a bed hey?? Heheh I just knew I had to write sleepy Mark after seeing him all sleepy in LOTJ he looked so cute! 
> 
> OT7 are amazing and I love them all <3
> 
> So, we finally have an explanation as to why Mark was with *cough*asshole*cough* Ed! This was sort of inspired by what Mark said during an interview about how he can't make decisions and doesn't like confrontation so he'd date Jaebum because Jaebum makes the decisions for him. Obviously, this was written with a LOT of imagination because my Mark & real Mark are two VERY different ppl but yes!
> 
> We will get to know more about Jaebum's past soon but, I've decided there is gonna be a little more angst. Not too much because I honestly cannot write angst/handle angst so it won't be angst for longer than like 2-3 chapters but it won't be happening for a little while so we SHALL HAVE FLUFF UNTIL THEN! 
> 
> Who's ready to see fluffy Markbum?? ME! I KNOW I AM! WHOOP!  
> So what did you guys think? What did you like? Aren't ot7 just seriously amazing?
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much for all of the love and support you've given this story. It really means a lot, especially since this is like the first actual chaptered fic I've written in over 2 years & newest fandom so thank you all for being so lovely and amazing <3 Saranghaeyo <3


	10. Good Or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t fucking own him.” He hisses to the other, hands shaking in an effort to keep himself at a safe distance. “He doesn’t belong to you.” Jaebum finishes before he’s stalking away from Ed to the car.

When Jaebum comes to in the morning, he feels like he’s slept for days, fully refreshed ready to take on anything the world can throw him and he’s totally warm and his mattress has never felt softer before. It just takes him 2 more seconds to realise that there is a heavy weight pressing on his chest and something tickling his jaw every now and then. Blinking his eyes open, Jaebum looks around his room first, taking in the sun rays slipping through the crack in his curtain and how they light up a square on his bed. Nora has somehow managed to get back into his room, which isn’t much of a surprise. She was probably hiding under the bed when he first came in. She’s stretched out across the black comforter, paws up in the air as she soaks up the sun. Her blue eyes peel open when Jaebum moves his foot slightly and the sound disrupts her.

 

Then he realises his arms are firmly wrapped around something warm and most definitely not fluffy. He finally turns his eyes to his side and inhales sharply in shock. Mark’s brow furrows at the noise before his face is slipping back into bliss and he burrows his head further into Jaebum's neck making small humming noises as he grips the younger’s top in a fist. One of Jaebum’s arm is wrapped around Mark’s slim shoulders and the other has slipped up the borrowed shirt and is resting on the pale warm skin of Mark’s hip.

 

Jaebum is frozen. Somehow during the night, they’ve managed to wrap themselves around each other. Even their legs are twisted together, one of Mark’s legs is sitting in between Jaebum’s and the younger is incredible thankful for his body not creating a morning situation in his pants. You see, the thing is. When it comes to cuddling in bed, Jaebum doesn’t do it. He’s never found himself wrapped up or around anyone that’s slept in his bed ranging from Jinyoung to one of his late night romps. Yes, he does get forced to wrap an arm around shoulders when Youngjae or Jackson, or sometimes even Jinyoung, when they’re just chilling and he hasn’t gotten out of bed yet but  _ this _ ? This situation he’s in right now with Mark?  _ Never happened before _ . 

 

He takes a moment, feeling the slim body lying in his arms pressed against his so tightly that he’s unsure of which body part is actually his and which part is Mark’s. He feels the breath hitting the skin of his jaw. The sound of Mark’s breathing is like waves calmly crashing against rocks in his ears. The warmth of their bodies pressing together. He feels soft and pliable, almost calm and peaceful.

 

He... _ likes  _ this feeling... 

 

He looks back to Mark, taking in the soft bow to his lips and how they puff open slightly with each breath he takes. His porcelain skin pure of any imperfections and looks incredibly soft. Even with the slight puffy cheeks, Mark looks beautiful. His hair is messed up and is sticking up in different directions but the sunlight streaming through the curtains causes it to glow like a golden halo.

 

_ Fuck. I really have fallen for you _ .

 

Jaebum closes his eyes and lets his head drop back onto the pillow with a sigh, hands tightening their hold on Mark unconsciously. He likes the feeling of someone in his arms, he likes the feeling of  _ Mark  _ in his arms and likes the feeling of  _ Mark’s  _ arms around him. He likes hearing Mark breathing and likes how he can feel each slow breath the older takes, their chests rising and falling in tandem. He likes how he’s able to stare at the older unabashedly, take in the slope of his nose, the rise of his lips, the furrow of his brow. He likes this.

 

_ I like Mark. _

 

The words linger through his head as he opens his eyes again to look at the older. He likes Mark. He actually likes Mark. The sudden confession makes a smile spread onto his face, a warm feeling bubbling to a peak in his chest. He doesn’t even think about how unsure he is because it just feels  _ right  _ to say that he likes Mark. It just sounds right and feels right. 

 

Jaebum pulls Mark closer to his chest, the older letting out a small hum and digging himself deeper into Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum lets out a small chuckle at Mark’s actions before he finds himself turning his nose into the top of Mark’s head and taking a deep breath. The smell of his own soap is the strongest scent but underneath it, Jaebum is able to pick out the sweetness that is Mark just hidden by himself. 

 

_ I like you Mark. I really  _ really  _ like you _ .

 

Jaebum lets out a sigh and presses his lips to the crown of blonde hair, holding the other tighter in his arms. Mark makes a small noise, catching Jaebum’s attention. He pulls away slightly, looking down at Mark who looks like he’s just beginning to fight off the last few moments of slumber. His brow is furrowed and he’s pouting slightly, bottom lip jutting out as he continues to nose at Jaebum’s neck like Nora when she’s wanting attention. Jaebum lets out a breathless chuckle, Mark’s nose twitching in his sleep reminds him of a little bunny before he ducks back and presses another sweet kiss to the top of Mark’s head, just shy of his forehead. Mark lets out a content sigh, his wiggling stopping before he mumbles something under his breath. 

 

Jaebum can’t be sure but he’s like 98% certain that Mark just said his name.

 

A soft knock on his door is what eventually wakes Mark up, the noise although barely audible makes the older jerk in Jaebum’s arms. His head pops up and he looks around the room a little before he must feel Jaebum’s arms because he looks down and Jaebum can see him looking between where his own hand is curled into the younger’s top. 

 

“Hyungs, breakfast is ready.” Jinyoung’s voice calls softly through the door. Mark shuffles back out from Jaebum’s arms and Jaebum tries not to let it affect him too much as the older looks too adorable running his hands through his hair and sitting himself up. Jaebum makes an affirmative noise for Jinyoung and listens to the sound of his feet walking back down the hallway. 

 

“S-sorry for um...that,” Mark rasps, head tucked to his chest and fingers playing with the blanket in his lap as Jaebum sits himself up, making sure to keep his feet away from Nora. Jaebum clears his throat and shakes his head, brushing a hand through his hair to try and salvage it. 

 

“It’s ok, I didn’t mind.” His voice is a little croaky but it doesn’t worry Jaebum too much. He can see Mark’s cheeks are pinking a little and takes advantage of how embarrassed the older is. “Y’know when you’re asleep, you kinda wiggle your nose like a rabbit.” Mark’s head snaps to his, eyes wide and mouth dropping open in surprise.

 

“I-I do not!” Mark splutters and Jaebum can’t help but laugh at the older’s reaction.

 

“Mark-ah, you’re asleep how would you know?” Jaebum is more laughing than actually talking but the look on Mark’s face makes up for it.

 

“I do not wiggle my nose!”

 

“You do! I watched you do it!”

 

“I don’t! Take it back!” Mark whines, slapping Jaebum on the leg but the thickness of the blanket takes most of the hit so Jaebum just continues laughing. Soon Mark is trying to hit Jaebum while the younger laughs at him. Jaebum defends himself from Mark’s hands before he’s throwing the blanket off himself and over the older in a quick attempt at escaping. Mark’s shocked cry makes him laugh giddily as he bolts out his room, the door slamming into the wall with enough force that he’s slightly worried there’ll be a hole in it. 

 

Mark is quick to follow him though, but he trips over the length of the sweatpants as they hang off his hips and drag across the floor. Jaebum chuckles and waits at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall watching Mark steady himself from almost losing his balance. The two of them are huffing, cheeks pinks from the roughhousing  and hair a mess.

 

But Jaebum feels happy. He feels so so happy.

 

“I said,” Mark pants as he leans onto the wall just a few feet away from Jaebum who is grinning cheekily at the older, ready to bolt into the kitchen at any moment. “Take it back, Jaebum-ah.” 

 

Jaebum just giggles and shakes his head, “Sorry Mark-ah. You look like a bunny.”

 

Mark’s eyes grow wide and he splutters for a moment, “Wh-Yah! I’m your hyung!” Mark yells, pointing an offended finger at the younger. Jaebum now cackles, throwing his head back as laughter explodes from his lungs. Mark takes this opportunity to try and run after Jaebum but the younger is quick to react, head coming back down just in time to see the older take off from the wall so he runs into the kitchen just before Mark’s fingers can catch onto him. 

 

Jinyoung and Jackson look up at their explosive entrance, Jinyoung with a spatula in hand standing in front of the stove as he cooks what looks like pancakes if the pile of them sitting beside him says anything, while Jackson has half a slice of bacon hanging from his mouth, fork paused mid-air and sauce smeared across his cheek. 

 

Jaebum quickly runs behind Jinyoung and tugs the younger in front of him to use him as a human shield as Mark comes running in after him, socked feet sliding a little across the tiled flooring. 

 

Mark’s eyes narrow but he has a smile on his face as he regards the position Jaebum is in, “Jaebum-ah, don’t use Jinyoung to try and save you.”

 

“Yeah, hyung. Don’t use me.” Jinyoung huffs, attempting to pull himself out of the older’s hold. 

 

“I’m not, I’m just making sure there’s something in between me and you so you can’t hit me.” He replies cheekily, tucking his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his best friend’s waist while smiling at Mark. “You have to admit it otherwise I’m gonna continue to say it.” Mark frowns at him while Jackson somehow speaks around his bacon and asks what he means. 

 

“Jaebum thinks I look like a bunny when I’m asleep.” Mark huffs, stepping up out of his defensive stance to look at Jackson. “I obviously don’t so I’m trying to get him to take it back.”

 

Jackson raises an eyebrow at his hyung before swallowing his mouthful of food and casts his eyes quickly between Jaebum and Mark. “Honestly hyung, you kinda do.” Mark’s groan and Jaebum’s cheers fill the kitchen and Jaebum begins to celebrate only to have Jinyoung yelling at the both of them to get out of the kitchen before he starts threatening them bodily harm with utensils.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, Jinyoung doesn’t destroy breakfast and it taste normal which Jaebum is thankful for. The four of them are sat around in the living room, Mark and Jaebum sitting on one couch while they face Jackson and Jinyoung. Jaebum watched as Mark’s eyes travelled between the two youngers, taking in how Jackson has curled up in Jinyoung’s arms and is resting his hand on the inside of the younger’s legs. Mark’s eyebrows furrow as he looks at them over the top of his coffee cup before his eyes meet Jaebum’s. Jaebum gives a small shrug but nods his head to the look the older is giving him, letting him know that  _ yes what you’re thinking is true I think they’re together _ . Mark’s eyes widen and his mouth pops open a little before he closes it and sits back into the couch in a slight daze.

 

“Mark hyung,” Jackson’s voice breaks the comfortable silence and Jaebum has a feeling that the younger is going to end up talking about something that’s definitely uncomfortable. Mark looks up at his name being called and tilts his head in question like a puppy. Jaebum tries not to coo at how adorable the older is. “Are you ok? After last night?”

 

Mark looks down and Jackson winces. Obviously, Jinyoung has told Jackson what happened last night and well Jaebum kinda figured it would happen. He doesn’t know how much Jinyoung has told the other so he could either know the whole thing or just a small portion. Either way, Jaebum really doesn’t want Mark to be upset by reliving the event that took place. Jaebum has to hold himself back from wrapping an arm around the older’s shoulders but he can’t stop himself from dropping a hand onto Mark’s knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. Mark lets out a sigh before placing his cup onto the coffee table and sitting back, this time closer to Jaebum. 

 

“I’m ok.” He says after a moment, “I wasn’t really expecting it to happen so I think I was just mainly shocked by it all.” Mark brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them loosely. 

 

“You know you can’t go back there, right hyung?” Jinyoung asks, voice soft but his eyes are hard. Jaebum can tell he’s trying hard to hold back his emotions that are probably all over the place. Mark lets out a sigh and furrows his brows at the younger. 

 

“Where else am I supposed to go, Jinyoung-ah?” Mark huffs, “I can’t just go house hunting in the middle of classes.” Jackson frowns and goes to argue when Jinyoung places a hand on his thigh and silences him. “Why can’t I go back?” The older asks.

 

“They’d probably try and take advantage of you,” Jaebum says softly, tugging on the frayed edges the couch arm. “You living in the same house as them won’t give you any privacy.” He lets out a sigh before looking at Mark who’s eyes are wide in worry and fear. “They could try what they did last night without needing alcohol and without needing a time or place and you won’t have anywhere to run.” He hates having to say it, knowing it’d be scaring the older but if he doesn’t say it, Mark probably won’t listen.

 

“We’ve got a spare room we’ve never used before.” Jinyoung states and Mark’s mouth drops open in shock. His eyes are wide and he doesn’t stop staring at the younger. “We want you to have it, hyung.” Mark’s eyes flicker to Jaebum who sends him a small smile with a smile. 

 

“I-I can’t accept that Jinyoung!” Mark hisses, dropping his legs off the couch and leaning on his knees, “I can’t just move in here!”

 

“Mark hyung,” Jinyoung also sits himself forward, “You have to take it. I’ve been your friend for nearly 6 months now. I care about you. All of us do. We want you safe and happy.” Jaebum’s words ring around in his head, reflecting on the conversation he and Mark had when he first got to the apartment.  _ The would want you happy Mark _ . “And besides, I already feel as though you’re like another child for me to protect.” At that, Mark snorts and shakes his head but he gives the younger a smile. 

 

“I’m older than you Jinyoung-ie, I can’t be your child.” Mark chuckles. 

 

“Jaebum’s practically the same age as you and still acts like a 16 year old at times.” Jinyoung deadpans and Jaebum lets out a shout. 

 

“Yah! You punk!” Jaebum is quick to grab one of the cushions sitting behind him to chuck at the younger. Fortunately for Jinyoung though, Jackson uses his quick reflexes and catches the pillow before it can make purchase on Jinyoung’s stupid smiling face. 

 

Mark laughs at the interaction but is still shaking his head, “I can’t accept that Jinyoung, you’ve already done so much for me I just-”

 

“Mark,” Jaebum says softly, “It’s just a room. A roof over your head. If you wanna look for another place, fine, but stay here until you get yourself something permanent. You wanna pay rent? Fine, you can pay rent, we’ll split the bill.” Mark’s eyes search his face and while normally, Jaebum would be finding it hard to simply breathe while Mark is looking at him, he doesn’t feel so flustered this time. The overwhelming urge to protect Mark is stronger. “We just want you safe and out of harm. The maknaes would agree with us and you  _ know  _ that Yugyeom has you wrapped around his little finger.”

 

Mark pouts slightly at the accusation but nods his head a little because, well it’s true. The giant maknae has their fake maknae wrapped around his fingers so tightly it’s hard to believe they weren’t a couple with how much Mark doets on him. 

 

They’re all quiet for a moment, allowing the older to think it over before he’s letting out a sigh and scratching the back of his head. “I-if you are both  _ totally  _ fine with-”

 

“Yes we are.” The two of them say at the same time. Mark shakes his head at them but it’s obvious that it’s decided - Mark was going to be moving in with Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

 

Jaebum really didn’t think that through properly did he?

 

***

 

They spend the morning cleaning out the storage room, separating everything into piles for either Jinyoung’s room, Jaebum’s room or charity. Jaebum forgot how many clothes they had accumulated between the two of them, especially just plain white t-shirts. He wanted to give the majority of them away but Jinyoung wanted to keep them - an argument ensued until Jackson stepped in and said to split the pile. They had some chill music floating through the speakers and everything was calm and peaceful - until Mark pulled out a box from the bottom of the closet and started shrieking. 

 

The other three were in the different corners of the room and all jumped when they heard the older’s scream. Jaebum turned from where he had been filing through the chester drawers filled with clothes and random electrical appliances to see Mark jumping up and away from the closet, running behind Jackson who was the closest to him and promptly climb onto the younger’s back. 

 

Through Mark’s screams they were able to identify that there was a large spider behind the box and Mark is terrified of bugs. Jaebum bit onto his cheek to stop the laugh that he wanted to let out when Jinyoung finally got rid of the spider - which was dead mind you and no bigger than a coin. Mark still didn’t want to clean that corner of the room so Jaebum swapped with him.

 

There might have been a few moments when Jaebum let out his own yells when he stuck his hand directly into a cobweb or when a roach ran past but thankfully no one commented on it.

 

They finally got everything cleaned up around lunch so while Jinyoung and Jackson whipped up something to eat, Jaebum and Mark got dressed to go and collect Mark’s belongings from the dorm house.

 

Lunch was nothing special a couple of veggies, a bowl of rice and some leftover bacon from breakfast. They needed to do some grocery shopping when everything was sorted and Mark offered to come, even offering to pay for the shop as a thank you. Jaebum tried not to think of how domestic it was. Or how comfortable and easy it felt.

 

***

 

“You sure you’re ok with this?” Jaebum asks as the four of them begin walking up the stairs that lead to the dorm house. It’s basically just an massive house filled with tiny rooms that the university gives to students who can afford them. The street it resides on has four other houses that look just like it and it’s only a 15 minute walk to the campus, so Jaebum can definitely see the appeal but he prefers his apartment.

 

Mark is swallowed by one of Jaebum’s hoodies, a red one that hangs well past his thighs and hands. He has the hood up, hiding his face from the people who are walking out of the house. He gives a shaky nod to the younger, obviously nervous but Jinyoung beats Jaebum in comforting the older by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

They make it into the house, Mark swiping them in with his key card before leading them inside. The first floor was big and obviously the busiest with a small lobby like section to the left before it opens up into a massive living room that’s filled with students. Some are playing on an air hockey table while others are crowded around the massive flat screen that’s broadcasting some music show currently playing a girl group performance. 

 

“Oh Mark,” The sound of Mark’s name being called made the four of them jump slightly and they all looked to the left. There was a slightly older man standing behind the desk raising an eyebrow at the group. “You didn’t sleep here last night.” He said looking down at the computer, “You know you’re suppose to let someone know if you don’t intend on staying at the house for safety reasons.”

 

“Ah yes hyung,” Mark said softly before walking up to the desk biting his lip nervously, “Something happened and I couldn’t make it back.” The man’s eyebrows furrowed and a worried expression crossed his face. He stood from his chair and looked Mark over.

 

“Are you ok? What happened?” Mark shook his head and waved his hands as the man walked out from behind the desk to stand next to him.

 

“No no, I’m fine honestly hyung. Jaebum was there to help.” Mark said, motioning to where the younger was stood in between Jinyoung and Jackson. The man’s eyes ran over them and Jaebum could see the gears in his head turning. “I stayed with him and Jinyoung last night, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to tell you.”

 

The man’s eyes flickered back to Mark and he frowned slightly, “I was a little worried when I saw Ed and the rest come home without you.” His eyes flickered back to Jaebum who flushed slightly under the stare. “I’m guessing you might be the reason for the broken nose?” Jaebum swallowed and gave a nod, eyes flickering to Mark for help. Instantly, Mark grabbed onto the man’s arm and tugged on it ever so slightly to get his attention. 

 

“Jinwoon hyung, it was for a good reason.” Mark pleaded, “I promise.” Jaebum could see that the man, Jinwoon, didn’t particularly believe in the older’s words and held his breath as the older man ran his over him and the other two who stood beside him. 

 

Suddenly, he let out a sigh, “If I didn’t already know Im Jaebum, I wouldn’t believe you.” Jinwoon ran a hand through his hair, “But because I do know him, I believe you Mark-ah.” Jaebum’s brows furrowed as he looked at the man. He couldn’t think of how he knew this hyung, he had never seen him before. 

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe I’ve met you?” Jaebum asked and Jinwoon laughed a little before sticking out his hand towards the younger.

 

“I’m the new TA for your composition class with Professor Park,” He explained as he shook Jaebum’s hand, “I’ve seen all your assignments and just finished watching your performance video from the other week.” Jaebum felt his cheeks flush and hoped they didn’t show as he looked at the older. “You’ve got some talent and I can see how passionate you are about your work. I don’t believe you’d get caught up in a plain old fist fight.” Behind Jaebum, Jinyoung let out a small snort but luckily enough Jinwoon didn’t hear it. 

 

The older turned back to Mark, “Now, what are you doing here with a posse?” Mark played with the sleeves of his hoodie, eyes flickering to Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jinyoung stepped forward and bowed politely before introducing himself to the older.

 

“Mark hyung has decided he would prefer moving out of the shared dorm house and in with Jaebum hyung and I.” Jinyoung explained, voice cool and businesslike. Jaebum had to give it to the younger, he was pretty impressive when it came to dealing with adults. 

 

Jinwoon turned to Mark with a raised eyebrow, “You’re moving out of the house? Was it because of last night?” Mark didn’t say anything, simply dropping his head unable to meet the older’s eye. Jinwoon looked back to Jinyoung, “Well, I am the RA for this dorm so I guess I can help you guys with the paperwork and stuff, but he won’t be officially moved off the list of residents of the dorm until the term is up in 3 weeks when they redo them for the new students arriving.”

 

“Will he still be able to stay with us?” Jaebum asked, stepping forward as Jinwoon headed back to the desk and started looking through the drawers, lifting out piles of paper and filing through them.

 

“He will, he’ll just need to tell the main office that he’s moved and then hand them the form of changed resident listing so they know they won’t have to list him as a student to count for safety procedures.” Jinwoon explained and then handed a piece of paper to Mark, “Just fill this out and hand it in but make sure to tell them you won’t be staying here at the dorm anymore. They won’t be able to change your status until the term is over but it should be fine.” Mark gave a nod and accepted the pen he was passed. Jinyoung leaned over Mark’s shoulder as he began filling it out, pointing out a few things as they read the form together. 

 

“Will it be possible for us to move him out today?” Jackson asked, standing next to Jaebum, “Like can we go up to his room and get his stuff?” Jinwoon thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with doing that so yeah, you guys wanna grab his stuff go for it.” Jinwoon shrugged. Jaebum bowed his head and thanks and turned to see that Mark and Jinyoung had finished filling out the form. “You guys want a guest key to open the front door?” Jinwoon asked and Jinyoung nodded his head, claiming it’ll be easier for when they start carrying the boxes down seeing as Mark’s room was on the third floor. 

 

Once they were given the all clear by Jinwoon and handed 2 guest key cards, the trio began following Mark up the stairs towards his room. Jaebum was thankful that there weren’t many flights they had to climb up. He also tried not to notice how Jinyoung seemed to be limping the slightest amount as the younger climbed in front of him. He frowned and then cast a glance behind him at Jackson. He seemed to be walking fine, no limp and no favouring one side unlike Jinyoung. Jackson was busy daydreaming as they walked, eyes looking out the window but he looked back to see Jaebum’s frown and flinched slightly. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the older and gestured with his hands that were fisted in his jacket pockets. Jaebum just frowned harder and shook his head at the younger. He definitely didn’t need to know why Jackson wasn’t limping and Jinyoung was. Just no.

 

Mark’s room was tiny, really only big enough for a single bed, a small desk, thin bookshelf on one wall that was barely filled with books and a tiny broom closet. University rooms. Jaebum let out a low whistle when he entered and took a look around the room. It was clean, no clothes thrown onto the floor and no paper scattered across the desk. There was a stray jumper on the bed which was a little crinkled and the cover had been thrown back, plain white sheets on display as the blue comforter slipped a little off the bed. There wasn’t any posters on the wall, nor any photos displayed anywhere and well, it wasn’t like he had many places to put photo frames. 

 

“I think I’ve got my suitcases under the bed and I’ll just shove my clothes in there.” Mark sighed as he stepped into the room, “I don’t really have much so it shouldn’t take us too long.” He said as he bent down to reach under the bed.

 

“It’s fine Mark, don’t worry about rushing.” Jaebum said as he grabbed a book off the shelf and flipped it over to read the title.  _ Business Deals and How You Can be A Manager! _ It read in English. “Do you have a box we can put your textbooks in?” He asked turning around to see Mark gesturing to the wardrobe for Jinyoung and Jackson. 

 

“Um, I think so? Jackson can you check at the top of the wardrobe?” Mark asked as he began opening his suitcase on the bed. Jackson let out a scoff as he went to stand at the wardrobe. Jinyoung began laughing which alerted the two older ones and they watched as Jackson began hitting the other on the shoulder.

 

“Shut up Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson whined. 

 

“You’re too short,” Jinyoung cackled as he grabbed out a handful of Mark’s clothes from the wardrobe. Jaebum let out a chuckle and Jackson’s eyes immediately landed on him, so he quickly threw his hands up in surrender as Mark let out a laugh.

 

“Sorry Jackson,” Mark giggled in English, “I think you can just jump and reach it? It’s not that high.” Jackson just glared at the group before grumbling to himself and starting to reach onto his toes to grab the box Mark was speaking of. Luckily enough for him, he was able to reach it perfectly fine just by standing on his toes. 

 

Jaebum gave the younger a smile as he accepted the box from him, trying hard to keep his laughter at bay when he saw the glare. After that, the four of them worked in silence, the only noise was the occasional clarification about where something was or a shout from downstairs. Jaebum was in the middle of grabbing out Mark’s jumpers from the set of drawers he had when something became stuck in the corner of the drawer, forcing the drawer from opening completely.

 

He let out a grunt when the drawer didn’t budge, Jackson’s giggles filling the air as he and Mark were busy putting his underwear into the suitcase. (“ _ Hyung you have pink underwear? _ ” There was a small gasp and then Jackson hissing when a slap landed on bare skin. “ _ Shut up Jacks. I’ve seen you wear pink underwear before. _ ”) Jaebum pulled out the pile of jumpers and sweaters from the drawer and laid them to the side before bending down and attempted to see into the drawer but his head was blocking the lighting. He frowned and sat back onto his hunches as Jinyoung turned around from where he was folding clothes. 

 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asked as he stepped towards Jaebum, “Something wrong?” 

 

Jaebum just grunted and stuck his hand into the drawer, feeling around the edges with his fingertips, “There’s something stuck at the back of the drawer and I can’t open it all the way.” Jinyoung bent down beside him and moved the piles of clothes into the suitcase and finished zipping it up, before gripping the bottom of the drawer and lifting it so it was parallel to the floor to help Jaebum. His fingers touched something fluffy and soft, his brows furrowed as he looked at Jinyoung who matched his confused expression despite not seeing what Jaebum was touching. “I’ve got it, I can’t tell what it is though…” He gave it a small tug and felt it release a little but not much. “I can kinda get it I think?”

 

“Don’t rip it though hyung.” Jinyoung said softly before wiggling the drawer towards himself. Jaebum continued to tug and wiggle the softness as Jinyoung moved the drawer and with their efforts the caught item was becoming looser. 

 

Jaebum gave one last tug, the last little section of it being caught the tightest and it finally came undone - but not without a ripping sound tearing through the small dorm. With his strength, Jaebum fell backwards onto his elbows from the force of the item coming free. Jinyoung grunt at the weight of the drawer landing on his legs, no longer balanced on Jaebum’s and turned to look at the older with a frown. 

 

Jaebum looked down and gasped softly at what he held in his hand. It was a Pikachu plushie, slightly covered in a bit of fluff and one of his ears was a little ripped at the seam, a small cloud of cotton puffing out but other than that it was fine. This was the toy Jaebum won Mark at the fair. 

 

“Oh my gosh, you found it!” Mark’s voice cried breathless and suddenly he was dropping onto his knees beside Jaebum and taking the plushie out of the younger’s hands. Jaebum watched in awe as Mark’s hands gently run over the toy like how a mother would check her child for injuries after a nasty fall. “I’ve been looking for him for months,” Mark breathed, his eyes flickering up to Jaebum. “Ed found it and got upset with me for keeping it. He hid it from me while I was at work and I haven’t been able to find it since.” Jaebum, despite the irritation building in his stomach, managed a small chuckle.

 

“It was shoved at the back of the drawer and caught on the corner,” Jaebum explained, pointing to where he had fallen from. Mark’s eyes turned to the drawer with a furrowed brow until his mouth popped open in small surprise.

 

“So that’s why it wouldn’t open properly?” he sighed, “Huh.” 

 

Jaebum let out a laugh at the older’s surprise, getting a smile from the blonde.

 

Suddenly, Mark’s door came flying open, crashing into the wall with an almighty crack causing everyone to flinch. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed over Mark’s head when Ed came running in, eyes frantic and wide as he glanced at the people in the room. 

 

“Mark!” Ed immediately found where the older was kneeling on the floor beside Jaebum. His eyes instantly narrow on Jaebum, jaw tightening and lip curling into a sneer. A thick finger comes up and points at him, and Ed starts making his way over to them. “You little-”

 

“Ed stop!” Mark cries, standing up and placing himself between Jaebum and Ed, hands up to separate them. “Just stop ok?” Jaebum could tell that no matter how hard Mark tried, Ed wasn’t going to listen to him. He could see the pure flames burning behind the other’s eyes so he stood up and dusted off his jacket. If it’s a fight for Mark the other wants, it’s a fight he’ll get. “Ed? Ed please, look at me just stop.” Mark attempted to grab the man’s face to pull him away from Jaebum and Ed allowed him for a second until he took in what Mark was wearing. 

 

“That’s his isn’t it?” Ed spat, “You’re wearing his clothing?” Ed’s eyes snap back to Jaebum, “You’ve just gone ahead and claimed him for yourself without even giving me a chance?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow and suddenly Ed was pushing Mark out of the way and stalking over to Jaebum. Jaebum had already reached boiling point when he saw those grubby hands touching Mark. 

 

“I haven’t done anything.” He said cooly, attempting to keep a level head. Ed’s face puckered sourly and shook his head before grabbing a hold of Jaebum by his jacket and shaking him lightly. 

 

“That’s a fucking lie Im.” Ed spat, “It’s all your fucking fault!” He yells and for a moment, Jaebum is kinda worried for his safety. Ed grips him tighter and closer, “All of this is your fucking fault! I lost him because of you!”

 

Ed gets ripped off Jaebum by Jackson, the younger grabbing the other by the arms before slamming him into a wall and lands one solid punch directly to the center of Ed’s face. Both Jinyoung and Mark are yelling for Jackson to stop while Jaebum is trying to pull Jackson off of Ed. Suddenly, Jinwoon comes running into the room and helps Jaebum in getting Jackson and Ed to let go of each other.

 

“Ed! Ed cut it out!” Jinwoon yells once he has the other in a tight headlock and Jaebum has Jackson wrapped in a back hug to secure his tensed arms. Jaebum meets the older’s eyes over Jackson’s head and bows to him, silently thanking him for his help. Ed struggles in his grip, hissing out curses and yelling at both Jaebum and Jackson for ruining everything - what he means exactly they’re not too sure. “Shut up Ed.” Jinwoon groans before starts tugging the other out of the room. His eyes flicker to Mark who was pushed onto the bed with Jinyoung perched beside him, “I suggest you guys leave as soon as possible.”

 

“No! Mark please just listen to me!” Ed pleads but Jinwoon isn’t having it. He rolls his eyes at the boy’s begging and manages to tug him out of the room, closing the door behind him. The four of them stay still for a moment listening to Ed’s cries become softer and softer. Then, Jaebum releases Jackson from his back hug and Jinyoung is immediately springing up from the bed and grabbing a hold of the other. 

 

“You fucking idiot!” The younger hisses as he starts landing slap after slap to the other’s shoulder, ignoring Jackson’s pained cries. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Jinyoung pants and Jaebum can see the glistening in his eyes as he stares at Jackson with such intensity, he’s not even sure if he could handle it himself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson whines, clutching his right hand to his chest, fingers gently running over it. “I just...I just had to stop him from hurting hyung.” Jinyoung scoffs and shakes his head before he’s grabbing a hold of Jackson’s hand and checking it over. 

 

Jaebum turns to Mark who is staring at the couple, hands fisted tightly into the plushie in his lap. He lays a gentle hand on the older’s shoulder, “You ok?” He asks softly, he gets a shaky nod in return before Mark finally looks at him.

 

“Just get me out of here please?” Jaebum nods instantly. 

 

He can certainly do that.

 

They make quick work of packing up the 5 boxes and 2 suitcases Mark has and start putting them into the car. It’s just as the last box has been put into the the trunk and Jaebum has pushed the lid down when Ed comes running out of the dorm house, screaming Mark’s name. Mark was just saying goodbye to Jinwoon so he’s left out in the open while the other three were getting into the car. Jaebum isn’t quick enough to reach the older before Ed grabs him by the arm and tugs him close. 

 

Jaebum’s anger immediately starts bubbling in his blood.

 

“Mark, Mark please baby don’t leave.” Ed babbles, gripping tightly onto Mark’s arm while the other struggles against the hold. “Please baby, I can change! You want me to change I can change!”

 

“E-Ed let me g-go.” Mark grunts as he attempts to pull his arm out of the other’s grip. 

 

“No, baby listen to me I’m sorry ok? I’m sorry, please baby don’t leave. Baby just stay-” One of Ed’s hand go up to Mark’s face and the older tries to shake off the touch. Jaebum is there instantly, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist, slapping the hand away from Mark’s face and digging his nails into the hand that Ed has wrapped around Mark’s bicep. Ed lets out a hiss and releases Mark, Jaebum pulling the older to stand behind him as he stares at the other. 

 

“He’s not a fucking object.” Jaebum growls, hands balled into shaking fists as Ed glares at him. Behind him, Jaebum feels Mark’s hands balling into the material of his leather jacket and the warmth of Jackson’s body standing at his side. “Mark. Get in the car.” Jaebum says lowly, trying to keep his emotions in check so he doesn’t go off at Mark. 

 

“J-Jaebum I don’t-”

 

Jaebum immediately cuts the older off, shaking his head even though he hasn’t looked anywhere but Ed. “Mark just get in the car.” 

 

“Jaebum I-”

 

“Hyung.” Jaebum turns and looks at Mark, eyes pleading to the older as he tries his hardest not to yell at the stubborn blonde. “Hyung, please just get in the car.” Mark’s eyes are wide in shock and his mouth drops open a little because Jaebum has never pulled the hyung card on him. Ever. Jinyoung appears at Mark’s side and starts tugging the older’s fingers from where they’re clutching onto Jaebum’s jacket before leading him to the car. Jaebum doesn’t take his eyes off Mark until the car door is shut then he’s transfixing his gaze onto Ed, eyes burning with pure hatred that’s mirrored in the both of them. 

 

“You don’t fucking own him.” He hisses to the other, hands shaking in an effort to keep himself at a safe distance. “He doesn’t belong to you.” Jaebum finishes before he’s stalking away from Ed to the car. 

 

“He doesn’t belong to you either!” Ed screams, making Jaebum pause in the middle of opening his door. He glances at the other over the top of the car, eyes narrowed into a glare and god does Jaebum want to punch him in his stupid mouth.

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers from inside the car. 

 

Jaebum takes a slow breath, eyes never leaving Ed as he places one foot into the car. “We’ll see about that.” He says with a smirked, his anger bubbling in satisfaction at the look of pure surprise on Ed’s face. Quickly, Jaebum pulls away from the curb, engine purring loudly as he shoots down the street.  

 

***

 

After the excitement of the day, the four of them just decide to stay in and order take out from the cafe. Mark wanted to tell the maknaes what had happened over the last 48 hours so the trio were called over and sat down while the older let them in on what happened. Plus, they needed the mattress from Yugyeom and Bambam’s apartment.

 

Yugyeom looked positively pissed and it took both Bambam and Jaebum to hold him back from running out the door to do who knows what to Ed and his buddies. Youngjae looked close to tears and just continually hugged his hyung while Mark stroked his head. Bambam was a mixture of the both of them, he looked visually upset by the whole ordeal but the curses that came out of his mouth would suggest different.

 

Once the trio was calmed down, the take out arrived and was being distributed between the group. Mark didn’t want to eat right away and wanted to get his room sorted so Jaebum offered to help. It was just as Jaebum was placing the last box of textbooks next to the bookshelf when Mark spoke to him.

 

“What exactly did you mean by ‘we’ll see about that’?” His voice was soft but it felt like an arrow going straight through Jaebum’s chest and pinning him in place. He froze where he was half bent over the box until he turned his head to find the older seated on the end of the bed with his head tilted to the side in question. 

 

“Ah,” Jaebum sighed before standing up straight and scratching the back of his neck, “You heard that huh?”

 

Mark let out a little chuckle and nodded, “I sure did.”

 

Jaebum sighed again, walking over to the older and seating himself down beside him, hands playing with the rips on his jeans. “I don’t really know what I meant, honestly. I just…” He took a breath.  _ Now is not the time to lie to him. Not after everything he’s been through _ . “I just know that I don’t like the thought of you being his, and I just knew I needed to get you out of there.” He casts a quick look to the side, finding Mark staring at him before he finds it too hard to look at the older so he turns back. 

 

“Thank you,” Mark says quietly, a pale hand coming and resting over Jaebum’s on his knee. Jaebum sucks in a quiet breath as he watches Mark’s fingers link between his. “For saving me again.” 

 

Jaebum wants to say it’s no problem, and that he’ll always save Mark no matter what it is but instead, his brain decides to betray him by spouting bullshit. “What did Ed mean when he said it was all my fault?” Mark’s hand squeezes his ever so slightly, like a knee jerk reaction and Jaebum can’t help but look at the older. 

 

Mark is nibbling on his bottom lip again, nervously looking every in the room but at Jaebum. Then he sighs and rubs a hand through his silvery locks. Their hands are still linked together. “Ed got this idea into his head that the reason I stopped sleeping with him was because I got feelings after I…” Brown doe eyes flicker up to meet Jaebum’s, “After I met you…”

 

Jaebum’s heart thuds painfully fast against his chest and he wonders if Mark can hear it. He probably can.

 

“Do you?” His voice is almost inaudible but they’re sitting so close that there is no way Mark can’t hear it. Mark’s cheeks are pinking slightly and he pulls his eyes away from Jaebum to look to the floor. Their hands stay connected. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Mark whispers, squeezing their hands once, twice. There’s something about the way Mark said it that has Jaebum wondering if Mark is telling the truth or not. He stays quiet for a moment, the silence filling the space until Jaebum speaks again.

 

“Mark…” Their eyes meet again and there is something hiding behind them both. The older sucks in a deep breath, probably preparing himself for what Jaebum is about to say. “Mark, do you have feelings for me?”

 

Mark releases a shaky breath, Jaebum can feel him trembling through their connected hands. “I think...I think I do…” Jaebum’s heart does a flip flop and he fights to keep himself from screaming like a 12 year old girl. Mark’s eyes are travelling all across his face nervously and Jaebum can’t help but tighten the grip he has on the older’s hand. “Do you? Have feelings for me?” Mark asks softly and Jaebum can’t stop the small smile that flickers onto his face.

 

“I think I’ve had feelings for you since the first time I saw you.” He says honestly and Mark lets out a small giggle.

 

“That’s oddly romantic of you,” The older laughs and Jaebum has to agree. He doesn’t really do romance but with Mark it just comes naturally. “It’s not really your style is it?” 

 

Jaebum laughs again and nods his head before sighing and looking at the older, he brings a hand up and cups Mark’s cheek. He can feel his cheeks burning when the older leans into the touch. Jaebum gently strokes the delicate skin of Mark’s cheekbone, tracing over the small veins he can just see, “Ever since you bumped into my life, you’ve changed everything I do. You make me do so many things I don’t usually do.” He whispers. 

 

Mark bites on his bottom lip, eyes staring directly at Jaebum, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He whispers back. Jaebum smiles a little and gives a delicate shrug.

 

“I haven’t decided yet, but I’m gonna go with good.”

 

He leans in and presses his lips to Mark’s in a sweet and gentle kiss that has them both sighing deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I just got into such a rut with like motivation and inspiration and just everything and no words wanted to come out ahhhh! I think half my problem is because I wanted to add more angst but my timeline is too fucked for me to attempt to add what my angst was so there will not be any angst anymore BUT I also don't know what to do now sooooooo.....yeah.....writer's block sucks ass. Oh and I also started writing the con artist au but yeah. BUT ANYWAY! MARKBUM! KISSED! WHOOP! 
> 
> I'm going out of town this weekend for a wedding so I really can't stay and chat (I'm leaving in like 15mins holy shit) so if the ending seems rushed/unedited it's because it is and I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer ahhh! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought of Markbum at the end! What was your fav scene? What do you want to happen? What do you think markbum's first date will be?? (I don't even know myself guys I'm this lost ah) Also Jinson whoop! Ok now I really have to go and finish packing omg ok I love you all thank you so much for your support and comments and kudos and everything and I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A WEEK WAH <3


	11. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough, it ends up being Mark and Jaebum leaving the club early instead of Yugyeom and Bambam. They don’t particularly get very far when they leave the club in the terms of having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smuttiest and probably longest chapter ever (almost 10K) so you have been warned also slight warning for mentions of daddy kink. Now enjoy the smut and domestic Markbum.

To say their group was surprised when the two of them announced their new relationship would be a lie. There was a small cheer before Youngjae and Yugyeom were arguing over who had to hand over $50 for winning a bet. Jaebum had simply rolled his eyes at the two while wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and hugging him tightly from behind. Bambam and Jackson started complaining about how the sexual tension was going to finally be resolved between the two of them because apparently, they hadn’t been very subtle at their longing after one another. 

But speaking of sexual tension, it only seemed to level up since Jaebum and Mark had officially started dating. They couldn’t keep their lips and hands off of each other. Mark was a fucking tease, Jaebum came to discover and while he was happy to find someone who was just as playful in bed as he was, it also made things difficult. Especially when said older sends him a text in the middle of his lecture - it’s just a picture of Mark sitting in the middle of Jaebum’s bed wearing nothing but Jaebum’s massive red hoodie that he’s taken for himself, pale legs stretched across the black comforter lets the hoodie slip down his thighs as he drops his head towards his shoulder, the sleeve slipping off his body to show off his collarbones. There’s a small smirk evident on Mark’s lips, like he knows how good he looks as he watches himself in the mirror that he’s taken the picture in and the little ‘ _ hurry home babe xx _ ’ he puts underneath it makes Jaebum realise Mark is playing with him.

Jaebum excuses himself from the lecture early with lies of an emergency and runs home, cock half hard pressing against the seam of his jeans already stripping out of his t-shirt as he enters the apartment. Throwing the bedroom door open, panting out Mark’s name - only to find the older curled up around his pillow with Nora in his arms fast asleep, soft little snores falling from his lips.

So the sexual tension hasn’t really being dealt with yet. They’re either too tired from working on assignments or they’re too busy doing something with other people and can’t see each other in private long enough for them to...get busy. But Jaebum manages to get Mark back in his own ways. He knows the older likes watching him dance so he always makes sure when Mark comes to pick him up from dance practise, he’s sweaty, shirtless and doing body rolls to the most filthiest song he knows. Mark’s eyes darken and Jaebum can see him swallow from across the room. 

But Mark is just as competitive, if not more so than Jaebum. Like how he always forgets to bring a shirt when he has a shower in Jaebum’s bathroom and walks out with the towel wrapped around his shoulders, covertly covering his toned stomach and chest but revealing his smooth back. Jaebum once threw a pillow at him from where he was still lying in bed and Mark’s laugh echoed through his room. 

Soon enough, it ends up being Mark and Jaebum leaving the club early instead of Yugyeom and Bambam. They don’t particularly get very far when they leave the club in the terms of having sex. 

The first time they got back from the club, Jaebum had Mark pressed against the wall of the creaking elevator, hands gripping the older’s ass through his jeans as he sucked deep red marks into the pale neck, shivering with each breathless moan Mark let out. He could feel Mark trying to roll his hips so they brushed against his own erection so he grabbed a hold of one of Mark’s legs and drew it up around his hip before grinding heavily into the older’s crotch. They both groaned at the firing sensation rippling through their bodies - until the elevator came to a shuddering halt with enough force to send the two of them to the floor. A 2 hour wait later, they were released from the elevator and no longer hard in their pants so they just showered and headed straight to bed.

The second time, they managed to make it into the apartment and Mark was pulling Jaebum’s shirt off his head, shoving him to the bedroom where they fell over Nora and Kunta who were play fighting with each other. Their legs got tangled together and they fell into a heap, Jaebum smacking his head painfully against the wall hard enough that he fell unconscious. Needless to say, Mark freaked out when Jaebum didn’t respond to him and called the ambulance. Jinyoung picked them up from the ER room, Jaebum with a nasty bump to the back of his head and concussion and Mark who was wearing a pair of hospital pants because Jaebum had thrown up on him in the ambulance ride over.

The third time they made it to the bed and managed to get down to their underwear, Jaebum was on top of Mark, their hands gripping body parts as they chased each other’s tongues and lips. Jaebum thought it would be really sexy if he had Mark ride him, so he flipped them over. Turns out to be the wrong decision because what Jaebum didn’t know was that Mark and Youngjae had a competition to see who could drink the most shots in a minute. Mark lost by a landslide and only just made it to Jaebum’s bathroom before throwing up into the toilet. Jaebum had groaned in annoyance before heading into the bathroom to sooth his sick boyfriend with sweet words and a wet rag on the back of his clammy neck. 

So it just goes to say that their sexual tension was not resolved and didn’t look like it would be resolved anytime soon if their experiences had anything to say about it. Jaebum had said this to Mark who just laughed at him and said maybe it was the clubs fault. 

This then lead to a heavy makeout session on the couch, the movie they were watching totally forgotten about as Mark dragged his nails down Jaebum’s chest, his fingers slipping beneath the button up he was wearing and scratching red lines into his skin. Jaebum hissed in pleasure, lips biting on Mark’s bottom one as the older ground his hips down onto Jaebum’s crotch in a tight circle. 

Jaebum let his hands grip Mark’s ass, feeling the older’s hips roll in sweet circles on his hardening length and couldn't stop the moans that left his lips. “Ugh, fuck baby you’re so good.” Jaebum mumbled into Mark’s mouth only to have the older whine and pull away from him. Jaebum’s eyes flickered open and he looked up at Mark in confusion because why was he stopping?

“D-don’t call me baby,” Mark panted, chest heaving through the very loose tank top he wore. His cheeks were bright pink and his lips were puffy and red as he licked over them with a pink tongue. “I-I can’t stop hearing Ed call me baby every time someone says it.” Jaebum growled at the mention of the other man and surged up to drag Mark into a kiss. 

“I can make you forget him,” He whispered against Mark’s skin as the older started grinding on him. “I can make you forget he ever called you that. How about that baby?” Mark whined and Jaebum thought he had won because he really wanted to called the older baby. He just fit the nickname perfectly, he was Jaebum’s baby. Mark’s hand in his hair tugged his face back away from where he had it tucked into the older’s neck.

“N-no I want you to call me something else,” Mark moaned as Jaebum couldn’t hold himself back from peppering kisses to the older’s jawline. 

“Anything you want,” Jaebum breathed against Mark’s lips. They kissed for a moment more, Mark sucking on Jaebum’s bottom lip and tugging on his hair tight enough that Jaebum kept letting out moans because he has a thing for hair pulling and  _ of course  _ Mark found out. 

“Y-Yien.” Mark stuttered against Jaebum’s lips and at first the younger thought Mark had mispronounced a word until the older repeated it to him. He pulled away for a moment and looked at Mark who looked positively wrecked already. “Yien. I want you to call me Yien.” 

Jaebum pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s lips because they looked so puffy before he asked, “What’s that?” Mark’s cheeks turned a deeper red which Jaebum didn’t know was possible. Mark’s hands were shaky as they fell from his hair and traced his skin, tickling across his shoulders and down his chest. Even though Mark was on his lap and was looking down at him, he still managed to somehow, look at Jaebum through his lashes. It was one of Jaebum’s favourite things Mark does.

“It-it’s my Chinese name. Mark Yien Tuan. Th-that’s my full name.” Jaebum felt his dick twitch inside his jeans at the sound of his boyfriend’s heavy breathless voice speaking his name. “I haven’t told anyone b-but Jackson.” Mark’s fingers spread across his chest much like the way they had done in Jaebum’s dream. “B-but I want you to call me Yien, n-not baby.”

Jaebum groaned and launched himself forward, tipping Mark backwards onto the couch as they kissed heavily. “Yien,” Jaebum mumbled into the older’s mouth and promptly swallowed the choked moan Mark let out, feeling the hips bucking up into his. “Yien, fuck Yien you’re so hot.” Jaebum loved the reaction he got from Mark each time he said his name, the older’s hips bucking up into his and the breathless whiny groans that left Mark’s lips.

However, he still had one name he wanted to try out on Mark. He had a feeling that it might not sit well with the older considering what he had just told him but, Jaebum had an overwhelming urge to just protect Mark. There was so many occasions where Jaebum had seen Mark act certain ways he thought that the older was much younger than his age and adding on to how adorable he was - Jaebum couldn’t help but think of one particular name he held for Mark. He tried to slow down their kisses but Mark wasn’t having it, the older had a tight grip on the back of his neck and his legs were wrapped around Jaebum’s hips pulling him down onto his body. “Mmm, Yien?” Jaebum muttered when he managed to release his lips from Mark’s.

“W-what?” Mark panted, sucking a line of deep red marks down Jaebum’s neck.

“C-can I still call you my baby boy?” Jaebum breathed, groaning when Mark’s teeth grazed his earlobe. Mark’s body shuddered beneath Jaebum’s and he smirked, “You like that Yien?” He whispered, feeling Mark’s uneven breath against his neck. “Baby boy~” Mark moaned and grabbed a hold of Jaebum’s face, pulling him into a deep and furious kiss.  

“I didn’t know you had a daddy kink, Jaebum-ah.” Mark panted as Jaebum moved from his lips to his jawline. Jaebum choked on his saliva and almost bit his tongue off. He pulled back away from Mark and looked down at the older who was turning pink.

“I do not have a daddy kink.” Well, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t. Like….82% sure he doesn’t. “Trust me Mark, I definitely do not have a daddy kink.” Maybe. But he won’t tell Mark that. Mark let out a giggle at Jaebum’s shocked expression. 

“Then why baby boy?” Mark tilted his head to the side in question and Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh because it’s when Mark does things like that, special actions or words where he looks so much younger than he is and it makes Jaebum want to protect him. 

“Because, if you can’t be my baby you can be my baby boy. You’re so adorable and cute sometimes that it just makes me think of calling you my baby boy.” Jaebum ducked down and kissed Mark again, nibbling on his lip ever so slightly before pulling back. “And besides,  _ you like it _ . You sure  _ you’re  _ not the one with the daddy kink?” He smirked and Mark flushed.

“Let’s find out  _ daddy _ .” Mark whispered before pulling Jaebum back down to cut his moan off with a kiss.

 

***

 

“Bummie~” Jaebum turned around from where he was seated on the couch and smiled when he saw Mark entering into the apartment, arms filled with shopping bags and Jinyoung coming up behind him. 

“Hey Markeu, hey Jinyoung-ie.” He yawned before getting off the couch to help the two with the bags, rubbing at his face with a sweater paw. “What the hell?” he gasped when he saw the amount of shopping they had done. It looked like there was enough food to last them close to two months. “Are you guys planning on throwing a party or?”

Mark giggled and shook his head, bouncing over to catch Jaebum’s lips in a quick kiss, “No, we just felt like getting a little extra to celebrate that’s all.” Jaebum let his hands rest on his boyfriend’s hips as he cocked his head to the side in question. “Jinyoung-ie passed his oral exam for English.” Mark laughed. 

Jaebum turned to smile at his best friend, “Wow, congratulations Jinyoung-ah.” The younger just bowed with a cocky smile.

“Thank you, I know I’m amazing.” He replied in English causing Mark to laugh and Jaebum just shook his head. “Hyung, Mark and I are gonna be speaking in English from now on ok?” Jinyoung continued on in English and Jaebum frowned ever so slightly. Sure, he took English as a subject during high school and he watches enough Western shows and listens to a lot of English pop songs that he knows the language pretty well but... he’s nowhere near as fluent as Bambam or Jinyoung. 

“You can talk to Mark’s parents then!” Jinyoung laughed before he headed off to the kitchen carrying a large bag filled with vegetables that Jaebum had never seen before. He turned to his boyfriend with a furrowed brow.

“Your parents? You want me to meet your parents now?” They had only been officially dating for about 3 weeks, going onto their 4th and while Jaebum had pretty much stated one night that he can’t see himself living without Mark, it was a little close to start introducing the parents right? Right? Fuck relationships were hard.

“No no,” Mark gave a breathless laugh, shaking his head at the younger, giving his chest a gentle pat to calm him down.  “Don’t worry about him, he’s just teasing you ok?” Mark leaned onto his tiptoes and pressed another kiss to Jaebum’s lips. “You’ll meet them later obviously, but don’t worry about it.”

Jaebum let out a breathless sigh and Mark giggled, “It’s not funny.” He said rolling his eyes at how his boyfriend seemed to enjoy his suffering. Mark just nodded and gave him another kiss before bouncing away to help Jinyoung put away the food. Jaebum started heading back to resume looking over his sheet music when Jinyoung yelled at him to come and help otherwise he wouldn’t get fed. 

He tried not to think of how much the sentence reminded him of his own mother.

He groaned loudly, Jinyoung growling him and Mark giggling as he stood from the couch again to start heading to the kitchen when something moving in the hallway caught his eye. Now normally, if something is moving around the apartment 99% of the time it’s one of the cats but there was something about the blob Jaebum saw that made him think it  _ might not  _ be the cats. 

He paused in the middle of the room, catching Mark’s eye from where the older was standing on the other side of the breakfast bench placing something onto the counter. He lifted his finger to his lips and then motioned for the older to do the same to Jinyoung who was beginning to talk about what they were going to cook for dinner. Mark’s furrowed brow didn’t leave his face as he managed to stop Jinyoung from talking. The younger looked at Jaebum with the same amount of confusion and a hint of annoyance which was normal. Jaebum somehow managed to translate through hand gestures that he thinks there is a robber in the house.

How there could be though when he has been the only one home all day and no one has come in or left since Mark and Jinyoung went to classes around noon, Jaebum doesn’t really know - also adding onto the fact that they live on the 7th floor of an apartment building that doesn’t have balconies is another issue but Jaebum needs to protect his best friend and boyfriend from whatever it is.

Jinyoung and Mark stand frozen in the kitchen when suddenly there is a loud creaking noise coming from the hallway. Everyone flinches at the sound and suddenly Jinyoung is grabbing Mark and running them to the other end of the kitchen that isn’t next to the hallway. Jaebum quickly looks around for something to defend himself with and finds a black gym bag sitting behind one of the couches. He lunges for it and finds that it’s Jackson’s fencing gear. Why it’s left in their apartment doesn’t make sense but the younger has been spending a lot of time here so it only makes sense as to why it would be left behind. 

Jaebum grabs out one of the swords and holds the handle tightly. His eyes flicker up to Jinyoung and Mark, the older standing in front of Jinyoung who seems to be fighting against Mark to stand in front of him. He turns back to the hallway, a dark shadow moving about from the windows on the wall letting in the afternoon sun. He steps up onto the landing and starts walking towards the hallway, taking small calculated steps listening for each noise the person in the hallway is letting out. 

His grip is a little sweaty on the handle of the sword so he quickly switches hands to wipe them on his sweatpants before holding it again. It feels a little weird in his left so Jaebum thinks that the swords must be tailored for right hands and left hands and Jackson being right handed would explain why the sword feels funny in Jaebum’s left hand.

“J-Jaebum,” Mark whispers and Jaebum quickly shushes him with a look. He steps closer to the hallway and can see that the person is moving towards him faster than how he was before. So Jaebum acts quickly.

He runs the last few steps towards the hallway, sword out in front of him and rounds the corner - Jackson screams in fright and Jaebum screams in surprise, dropping the sword in shock as Jackson continues screaming and attempts to run away but his socked feet slip on the polished flooring and he falls onto his behind. 

“Jackson?” Jaebum yells, looking down at the younger who is dressed in a pair of baggy black tights and one of Jaebum’s old dance shirts that Jinyoung stole off him years ago. “Jackson-ah what the fuck?”

Heavy footsteps sound through the apartment and Mark and Jinyoung suddenly appear behind Jaebum. Mark instantly wraps his arms around Jaebum’s body and Jinyoung clings onto his hyung’s arm before letting out a gasp and bending down to Jackson.

“You ok? You didn’t hurt anything did you?” The younger pants as he pats down Jackson’s body, completely ignoring the shocked expressions the two oldest were giving him.

“J-Jacks what the hell are you doing here?” Mark breaths, hands fisted into tight balls as they grip Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum quickly covers the older’s hands with his own and rubs his thumbs in small circles over Mark’s knuckles. “You scared the shit out of us!”

“I’ve been here all day!” Jackson whines, tugging his face out of Jinyoung’s hands, “I got in last night and I’ve been sleeping all day because I don’t feel well and I woke up when you guys came home,” He said, eyes flicking between Mark and Jinyoung, “So I thought I’d come out and say hi but then bloody Jaebum-ah comes at me with my saber!” Jaebum frowns at the younger.

“It’s Jaebum  _ hyung  _ Jackson, I don’t care if you’ve shat yourself.” He reminds the younger but Mark pinches his stomach so he sighs, “Are you ok though?” He asks in all seriousness. Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his already messy bed head then nods. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just probably need to go to the doctor and get my heart checked.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes at Jackson’s dramatics and watches as Jinyoung helps Jackson from the floor, collecting the sword from where it was laying abandoned. Mark starts to turn them around, mumbling into Jaebum’s ear about how hot he looked going to fight off the intruder when Jackson’s voice rings through Jaebum’s mind. 

_ I got in last night _ .

“Wait a minute,” Jaebum says suddenly, pausing at the start of the hallway and spins around to face Jackson. Mark lets go of him and stands at his side, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “You said you got in last night.” Jackson’s eyes go wide and Jaebum is use to seeing the look of surprise on the younger’s face but what he isn’t use to is how Jinyoung freezes at his side, eyes specifically stuck on watching Jackson. 

Jaebum lifts a finger to the two of them, “How did you manage to get into the apartment when I know for a fact, that Jinyoung wasn’t here to let you in because he was helping Yugyeom with an assignment.” Jackson’s eyes keep flickering to Jinyoung who hasn’t moved an inch. “Mark was asleep and I was working on my assignment so we definitely didn’t let you in.”

Mark also stepped forward now, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks at the two. Jaebum can see how tight the grip Jinyoung has on Jackson’s wrist, his fingertips are going white and Jackson’s hand looks a little red. “Jackson, how did you get in here last night?” Mark doesn’t say it in an accusing way, it's more of a ‘you’ve been caught and you can’t dig yourself out so just tell us the truth’ sort of way.

Jackson mumbles something under his breath and Jinyoung slaps his chest, causing him to let out a scream. “Yah! We should just tell them! They’ve probably figured it out by now anyway!” Jackson yells at Jinyoung who flinches ever so slightly before his eyes are narrowing and Jaebum worries for Jackson’s health.

“Yah!” Jinyoung yells back just as loud, “ _ You’re  _ the one who wanted to keep a secret first! You were too scared to ask Jaebum hyung about it so we’ve been hiding everything because of  _ you  _ not me!” Jaebum casts a quick look to Mark who’s giving him a confused look as well. “I’ve wanted to come out for  _ months  _ now but you’ve been too scared too!”   


“That’s not true!” Jackson yells, “You wanna come out? You wanna tell them? Fine!” Jackson suddenly turns to Jaebum and Mark, eyes burning and chest heaving. “Jinyoung made me a key, that’s how I’ve been getting into the apartment at night. Now you know!” He announces before turning back to the younger, “There! Happy? They know now!” He turns back to the older two, “Oh and Jinyoung have been dating for around 3 months officially and 4 months unofficially so yeah!” Suddenly Jackson turns around, grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s face and kisses him - in front of Jaebum and Mark who stand there with open mouths and wide eyes. 

“What the actual fuck…” Jaebum breathes watching his two best friends kissing each other. 

When Jackson lets go of Jinyoung, the younger’s ears are bright red and his cheeks are even pinker, his breathing is heavy and his hands are holding tightly on Jackson’s shirt. The two look at each other for a moment before Jinyoung basically pounces on Jackson, moaning soft as they begin to eat each other’s faces and while Jaebum is happy for the two - he does not need to hear his best friend making those noises. 

He grimaces at the wet sucking sounds and quickly tugs Mark away from the sucking noises and into the kitchen where they stand silently for a moment until the older lets out a small giggle. Jaebum turns to him, finding Mark busying himself with a few packets of ramen as he giggles. 

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting something like that to happen when they confessed,” The older laughs and Jaebum can’t help but agree. Sure, Jackson’s flare for dramatics would mean that their confession would be either on the romantic or humorous side but  _ that _ ? Definitely not what Jaebum was expecting. He would’ve thought it be over dinner or something - perhaps Jinyoung setting up a double date night for them but claiming it to be just ‘a hyungs night away from the maknaes’ and once the confession is over, it’d be revealed that they were actually on a double date.

“Kinda want to know why Jackson was scared me of me though…” he says thoughtfully and is shocked when he hears Mark scoff. He turns to his boyfriend with hurt eyes, “What? Why the scoff?” Mark laughs and is quick to shake his head. He grabs a hold of Jaebum’s face and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Nothing babe, it’s just…” Mark trails off, fingers sliding through Jaebum’s hair as he tries to think of the next thing to say, “It’s just you’re a little intimidating, honestly.” Mark giggles breathlessly, “You’re not the most nicest looking person when you don’t smile, plus Jackson knows how protective you are of Jinyoung-ie  _ and  _ you’re the shoulder gangsta remember?”

Jaebum rolls his eyes at the nickname the maknaes had given him, “But still, we’ve known each other for a few years, I thought he’d be comfortable with me…” Jaebum would hate to admit it but he pouts a little. Only a little though. Mark laughs and kisses his pouting lips. 

“Just think of it this way,” Mark sighs, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck and snuggling up to him, “Jackson telling you he’s dating Jinyoung-ie would’ve felt like he’s asking your daughter for her hand in marriage.” Jaebum snorts and Mark hits his chest lightly, “That’s basically what it would’ve felt like for him except Jinyoung is your daughter and you’re the very scary intimidating big brother/father figure.” 

Jaebum sighs and rubs his thumbs in small circles on Mark’s hips. He can understand what the older is saying but at the same time, he feels slightly upset that he caused one of his closest friends all the fear and anxiety. He doesn’t like being seen as intimidating, especially to his friends and knowing that Jackson was holding out on his and Jinyoung’s relationship because of him makes Jaebum feel like the bad guy for making his friends hide their relationship.

“Jaebummie~,” Mark sighs, pulling Jaebum’s face down to look at him, “You don’t realise it but Jackson holds a lot of respect for you. He always wants your approval and knowing how close Jinyoung is to you, might’ve made him feel like he was...I don’t know...losing your approval for not asking permission. He thinks very highly of you.” 

Mark’s sudden confession has Jaebum seeing the two younger ones in a new light. Sure he knew Jackson was a person that needed a lot of validation and support for everything he does but Jaebum never knew that the younger needed  _ his  _ praise to the extent that Mark seems to be talking about. Jaebum already holds Jackson quiet high on his list, the younger has already achieved so many things that Jaebum could only dream about and he’s constantly in awe of how talented Jackson is in so many areas. There are times when Jaebum wishes he had just an inch of the talent Jackson has because he feels as though he can only do like 3 things compared to Jackson’s 20 million.

“Perhaps you should give them your blessing or something?” Mark whispers softly, bringing Jaebum back into the present and out of his thoughts. The older’s soft fingers are stroking the space between his eyebrows that have become scrunched during his thinking. “It’ll make the both of them feel at ease. You know how much it would mean to Jinyoung-ie too.”

Jaebum sighs but it’s not out of annoyance, it’s merely because he’s never realised how much the younger two thought of him like their hyung. Maybe it’s due to them being the same age? But Jaebum has never felt like a horrible hyung to his two best friends until now. He nods his head to Mark and the older smiles and presses a quick kiss to his lips just as the new couple enter.

Jaebum sees their hands, clutching each other tightly and his heart breaks a little so he smiles at them, watching as Jinyoung drops his lip from where he was nibbling on it with his teeth and how Jackson’s eyebrows let up from their furrowed expression. Mark steps away and Jaebum goes to the two and hugs them tightly.

“Congratulations you two,” He says, “You look really happy when you’re together.” He pulls away and almost laughs at their shocked expressions. “I’m glad you’ve both found someone. You fit really well.” Jaebum turns to Jackson, “Thank you for making him happy.” He turns to Jinyoung and smiles with a shake of his head, “Try and keep him safe, yeah? You know how much of an idiot he is.” 

At that, the younger lets out a bark of laughter and Jackson’s loud  _ ‘hyung why! _ ’ echoes through the apartment, mixing in with Mark’s high pitched giggles and Jinyoung’s humourless laugh. 

 

***

 

Jaebum is...Jaebum is kinda drunk. 

He knows he’s drunk because his vision is swimming a little but he feels so warm and Mark is sucking on his neck while making these whimpering noises into his ear and it just sounds  _ so fucking hot _ . 

“Mm, you too babe.” Mark breathes and Jaebum realises that he’s spoken out loud and giggles a little. The older comes up from where he was kissing on Jaebum’s neck and catches the younger’s lips with his own, immediately sucking and nibbling onto his lips. 

Jaebum groans a little bit and kisses Mark back with just as much passion the older is giving him. He fumbles for his keys, his back bumping into the door handle as Mark presses against him hands roaming across his body. A pair of hands grip his ass through his skinny jeans and Jaebum’s hips jolt upwards as he gasps into Mark’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Yien,” Jaebum pants as Mark giggles breathlessly into his mouth, he flickers his eyes open and looks down at his boyfriend and groans because  _ fuck Mark is so beautiful _ . Jaebum launches forward and grabs Mark’s hips to bring them together. He knows he should probably stop making out in the hallway of their apartment but, he reminds himself that him and Jinyoung are the only ones on the floor. But he still doesn’t really want to be having sex with Mark for the first time in the hallway.

He manages to get his keys out of his jacket and pulls away from Mark who whines and immediately drapes himself over Jaebum’s back when he turns around, sucking onto Jaebum’s ear his tongue playing with the piercings. Jaebum’s dick hardens almost instantly when Mark’s tongue licks a large stripe up the back of his ear before the older’s sharp teeth are nibbling onto his earlobe. He keeps making this little whiny noises and Jaebum is worried he’s going to end up cumming in his pants. 

With unsteady and shaky fingers he opens the door to their apartment, rushing into it immediately, using a hand on Mark’s lower back to keep the older steady Jaebum slams the door with his foot and spins the two of them around so Mark is now pressed against the door. 

“J-Jae, Jaebum please.” Mark pants, making grabby hands towards the younger. Jaebum presses himself up against Mark’s lithe body and takes a handful of the older’s legs, cupping his thighs and lifting him up. Mark groans loudly, legs wrapping around Jaebum’s waist as he throws his head back against the door. Jaebum quickly attaches his mouth to Mark’s pale skin, feeling the older’s body jerk at the sensation. “F-fuck Bummie I-I want you so bad,” Mark whines, hands gripping onto the younger’s hair tight enough that Jaebum spares a second to wonder if Mark is going to rip his hair out. 

“Me too Yien,” He groans heavily into Mark’s skin, “Fuck, I’ve wanted you forever.” Mark whines again and Jaebum’s had enough of this foreplay. He grunts into Mark’s neck, his hips driving upwards into the hardness he can feel pressing against his stomach before pulling away.

Suddenly, it’s like the two of them got a shot of adrenaline straight into their hearts. It’s a mad dash to Jaebum’s bedroom, hands grabbing at body parts and tugging at clothing. Mark trips a little getting his boots off but Jaebum keeps him steady with his hands on the older’s ass. Jaebum bashes his elbow into the wall trying to strip out of his shirt and Mark instantly swallows his pained yell with his lips. 

They land on Jaebum’s bed, panting heavily into each other’s mouths as Mark crawls on top of Jaebum’s body and begins sucking deep bruises into his exposed chest. Jaebum’s hands make themselves at home on Mark’s ass, cupping each cheek through the older’s underwear. 

“Why are you still wearing jeans?” Mark whines against his belly button before he starts unbuttoning Jaebum’s jeans. The younger groans when he looks down to see Mark unzipping his jeans with his teeth.

“Oh fuck that’s so hot, oh my god.” He babbles, listening to Mark’s breathless laugh and feeling the hot breath against his stomach. Jaebum feels his abs quiver as Mark runs his tongue along the ridges. Jaebum chokes on a groan and tightens his hold on Mark’s ass, smirking when the older moans unabashedly.

Jaebum is very thankful that Jinyoung and Jackson decided to stay at the club with the maknaes.

“Fuck, Yien hurry up.” Jaebum pants as Mark struggles to get his jeans down past his thighs. 

“It is not,” Mark grunts, tugging at the fabric, “My fault you decided,” He grunts again, “To wear the tightest pair of jeans you own.” Jaebum rolls his eyes as tries to help the older stripping his jeans off.

“You love these jeans on me.” He smirks as Mark glares at where the pant legs have gotten caught around his feet. Mark rolls his eyes and manages to unhook them from where they were caught. He pounces onto Jaebum and kisses him deeply, hands sliding through the silky strands. 

“Only cause your thighs are hot,” Mark breaths into Jaebum’s lips, “And your ass looked amazing. You’ve been doing more squats haven’t you?” Jaebum chuckles and doesn’t answer his boyfriend, choosing to roll them over so he can slide one of his ‘hot thighs’ between Mark’s thinner ones. 

Mark groans and grips onto Jaebum’s shoulders, rolling his hips up against Jaebum’s thigh. Jaebum ducks down and nibbles his way down Mark’s neck, his dick hardening with each choked gasp Mark lets out. 

“I want you to ride me, baby boy,” Jaebum breaths onto Mark’s skin, smiling when he hears the older’s whine. “You look so good on top Yien, you’re so hot.” Mark groans and his hips stutter upwards the same time Jaebum decides to drop himself down onto the older. Their erections brushed against each other through their underwear and they both moan at the feeling. 

Jaebum doesn’t know if he’s ever been this hard in his life.

He rolls them over once again so Mark is on top of him, their lips still connected as Jaebum slides his hands down the older’s pale arched back. His fingers slip underneath the fabric of Mark’s underwear and keep sliding further over the amazing curve of Mark’s ass to where he feels it separate. 

Mark gasps into his mouth when he presses a finger against the older’s entrance and it’s the hottest thing Jaebum has ever heard. 

Jaebum shudders in pleasure when he feels Mark’s hips roll onto his erection and then backwards against his finger. Mark keeps sucking on his tongue and Jaebum is now very worried he’s going to end up finishing in his underwear which is something he most definitely doesn’t want to do. 

He lets one hand off Mark’s ass and reaches behind himself as they continue to kiss, his hand comes into contact with his bedside table and he quickly opens the drawer to start searching for his lube. 

“W-w-wait,” Mark pants suddenly, pushing himself up from Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum pauses his search and looks up at his boyfriend. Mark has his eyes still closed, pale chest heaving as he attempts to calm himself down. “Just h-hold on a sec,” Jaebum takes his hand out of the drawer and slides his other hand away from Mark’s entrance but keeps it on the older’s ass. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Jaebum asks, rubbing small circles into the older’s skin. Mark bites onto his bottom lip, eyes squeezing together as he curls his hands into fists, resting them over Jaebum’s chest as he breaths heavily. Jaebum continues to rub soothing circles into Mark’s hips, watching as goosebumps begin to rise onto the pale skin.

“I-I don’t want this to be our first time,” Mark gasps, eyes finally flickering open. Jaebum looks up at him frowning a little. He begins taking in the blonde hair that’s matted to his forehead and the kiss bitten lips. Mark’s neck and collarbones are covered in red and purple bruises. Jaebum can see his erection stretching the fabric of his underwear and god Jaebum wants to touch it so bad to see how Mark would react. “I don’t want to be like all your other one night stands.”

“You could never be like that, Yien.” Jaebum whispers back to the older, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “You’re so much more than them. They meant nothing to me. You’re so much more to me.”

Mark turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to Jaebum’s wrist, one hand coming up and linking their fingers together. “I want our first time to be special, I don’t want us to be drunk or rushing to get it finished.” Mark whispers into the quiet air of the room. Jaebum can’t help but smile up at his boyfriend. Mark leans down and kisses Jaebum, it’s the slowest kiss they’ve shared all night but compared to the others, this one is filled with the most emotion. Their tongues brush past each other and whisper sweet words to one another, their lips hiding their words from the world so it’s only the two of them who know it. Mark pulls away a little and looks at Jaebum, his hand comes up and traces the lines across his face, thumb smoothing the skin across Jaebum’s cheekbone. 

“When we finally do it, I don’t want you to just fuck me…” Jaebum inhales sharply at how the crude words sound coming from Mark’s red lips and hearing it in his deep raspy voice, he tightens his hands on Mark’s hips and feels the older jolt a little. Mark bumps his nose with Jaebum’s, their lips brushes over each other but neither making a move to complete a kiss. “I want you to make love to me.”

Jaebum moans softly and leans up to capture Mark’s lips with his. “Of course Yien,” He breathes into their kiss, “I’ll make love to you all night if I have to baby boy.” Mark sighs into Jaebum’s lips, his hands falling out of their fists and running across Jaebum’s chest. The younger pulls away with a small hum and smiles up at the other, “Ok, so we won’t have sex tonight.” Mark chuckles and shakes his head a little, an apologetic smile on his face that Jaebum kisses away. “But what are we going to do about…” His eyes flicker down to where their erections are still very prominent. 

Mark leans forward and kisses Jaebum slowly, teeth dragging across his bottom lip as he whispers into Jaebum’s lips, “There are other ways of having an orgasm Jaebum-ah.” A hand wraps around Jaebum’s dick and he chokes on his saliva. Mark chuckles as he begins to pump Jaebum’s erection through his underwear. 

“Jesus Mark,” Jaebum pants and then switches to a groan when the older flicks his wrist in a certain way that sends shivers up and down his body. “Oh fuck, Yien.” Jaebum groans and rolls his hips up into Mark’s hand, throwing his head back into the pillows, clutching the sheets tightly into fists. Suddenly Mark’s hand is no longer holding onto him and the weight of the older on his thighs is not there. Jaebum blinks his eyes open when he feels his underwear being pulled down and hisses when his hot skin is kissed by the cool air. 

Then, there is a light touch to the tip of his erection, almost like the wind blowing past. Jaebum tilts his head forward and - “Oh my-fuck _ Yien _ !” Mark takes Jaebum’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the ridge of the head as he tugs with his hand around the rest of the length he doesn’t cover. Jaebum thinks he’s gone to heaven. He’s had plenty of blowjobs before but this one definitely has to be the best he’s ever had. 

Mark keeps a steady rhythm, bopping his head up and down while managing to flick his tongue across Jaebum’s slit, making the younger let out a throaty groan, the fire of pleasure building higher and burning faster. Mark tugs down the foreskin and lets his teeth scrape across the vein that runs along the bottom of Jaebum’s cock. 

Jaebum’s hips jolt upwards at the sensation and his throat has closed in pleasure that he can’t do anything but gasp. A few more tugs from Mark’s hand and Jaebum takes a hold of Mark’s hair tugging on it to try and get him off. “M-Mark, Mark I’m gon-gonna-” He doesn’t get to finish before the pleasure builds up to it’s climax. Jaebum throws his head back and moans quietly as Mark pulls off just in time but continues to stroke him through the rest of his orgasm. Jaebum pants heavily and his body shudders with over sensitivity as Mark ducks his head back down and gives the head of his cock a few kitten licks. 

“Ah- _ah_! M-Mark,” He shudders and manages to find the strength to push the older off his spent length. Mark shoots him a cheeky smile and Jaebum brings him down into a kiss, gently prodding the older’s lips with his tongue so he can taste himself on the older. Mark moans into the kiss and Jaebum is reminded of the older’s own erection he can feel pressing into his thigh. He manages to sneak a hand in between their bodies as they kiss and slips his hand into Mark’s underwear. 

“ _ Ah, _ ” Mark moans into his mouth as Jaebum begins stroking him, using the precum that sat on the tip of Mark’s length to make the slide easier. Mark mewls into their kiss as Jaebum tightens his grip and twists his wrist in a way that sends Mark’s hips stuttering into his fist. “J-Jae I-I’m not gonna last,” Mark pants, hands scratching into Jaebum’s chest as he desperately starts thrusting his hips into Jaebum’s fist. Jaebum bites down on Mark’s neck as he starts pumping his hand faster and before he knows it, Mark lets out a high pitched whine and slumps forward into Jaebum’s chest, panting heavily and shivering as he releases into Jaebum’s hand. 

They stay like that for a moment, just breathing in each other and being in each other’s space. Jaebum presses gentle kisses along Mark’s shoulder and the older repeats them on the younger’s chest. There is not a sound in the room apart from their breathing and the soft tinkling of one of the cat's bell collars. 

Then, Mark sits up a little wrinkling his nose slightly as he shifts himself off of Jaebum to sit at his side. “I’m gonna shower, change out of these,” He gestures down to the wet patch that’s stained the front of his underwear. Jaebum nods his head in agreement because while he doesn’t mind helping Mark have an amazing orgasm, he doesn’t really want to have the cum on his hand for much longer than necessary. 

Mark gives him a cheeky grin as he stands from the bed, Jaebum raising an eyebrow at the older when suddenly Mark drops his underwear to the floor, revealing himself completely to Jaebum as he waltzes into the bathroom, wiggling his little behind. Jaebum chuckles and listens to Mark’s soft giggles before he decides that he’s going to join the older.

It’ll save money on water anyway. Jaebum is all about saving money.

 

***

 

“So, hyung, have you told Mark hyung you love him yet?” Yugyeom asks as he innocently licks his cream from the top of the sugary ice drink he ordered. Jaebum chokes a little on his own coffee and glares at the maknae who snorts at him. 

Yugyeom has been spending far too much time around Jinyoung for him to react like that.

“Why,” Jaebum begins as Bambam hands him a few napkins to clean off the coffee that’s dripping down his chin and splattered across the table. “Would I tell him that?” Now it’s Youngjae who scoffs and Jaebum is seriously about to kill Jinyoung for stealing his dongsaengs for his own evil purposes. 

“Um because you are?” Bambam snorts then looks at Jaebum with his head resting in the palm of his hand. “Honestly, hyung, you can be a little thick sometimes.” Jaebum frowns at the younger and begins to wonder if Bambam has just dissed him but Youngjae comes in patting his hand.

“It’s obvious that you both care for each other a lot, so~ the next step is to just tell each other.” Youngjae says slowly, smiling innocently at Jaebum who just frowns harder.

“Has Mark said anything to you?” Immediately, all three begin shaving their heads and waving hands back and forth claiming ‘no no hyung hasn’t said anything’ and that ‘we just want to help you hyung’ and Jaebum is confused and suspicious at all of them.

He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his sweaty hair and immediately regrets. Him and Yugyeom had just finished a practise session for their upcoming showcase that the dance students put on for the student body. Bambam and Youngjae were having lunch at the cafe so the four of them decided to meet up. Mark wasn’t working, deciding to spend the day talking to his family on Skype while Jinyoung and Jackson were off doing whatever Jackson said they were doing early on in the day.

“I-I’m not sure if I do love Mark honestly,” Jaebum said softly and immediately he could hear the deep breath all three maknaes took, getting ready to chew him out. “Now now, listen to me!” He pleads and the three shut their mouths. Jaebum lets out a breath and grips his hair tightly. “I don’t know what it feels like so I’m not sure if what I’m feeling is just...just feelings or if it’s love?”

“But hyung,” Youngjae says softly, “I thought you said that you loved--”

“Yeah I thought I did and look what happened.” Jaebum snaps, cutting the younger off from what he was about to say. Yugyeom and Bambam look confused by Jaebum doesn’t really want to have a repeat of his past while trying to explain it to the two of them. He sighs again, “All I’m saying is that I’m not fully ready to say I love Mark yet because I don’t know what it feels like.”

Yugyeom lets out a groan and throws his head back into the booth, “Hyung~!” He whines and for a moment, Jaebum is reminded that this giant is the maknae and he was super cute. “Hyung, trust me when I say you love Mark hyung ok?” The maknae begs. “I can just see it in the way you look at each other!” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him. 

“How the hell do you know what love looks like?” He snorts and Bambam slaps his shoulder.

“Yugyeom is extremely romantic, thank you very much!” The younger pouts, “He’s one of the most romantic guys I know, besides Jackson hyung probably.” Jaebum rolls his eyes because he can’t really see Jackson being romantic - granted he hasn’t had a chance to but whatever.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says gaining the older’s attention, “I know you love each other. Wanna know why?” Jaebum rolls his eyes instead of say ‘yes duh you idiot’ and Yugyeom frowns at him before sighing and sitting straighter in his seat. “When you two look at each other it reminds me of when Bam-ie looks at me.” Yugyeom says, “That’s how I can tell you love each other.”

Jaebum’s body sends shivers up to his ears and down to his toes. He know the look Yugyeom is talking about, having seen it on Bambam’s face enough that it’s a little frightening. There is no mistaking the love that the maknaes have for one another and now Yugyeom is telling him that Mark looks at him the same way? And he looks at Mark like that? It’s a little scary.

Suddenly Jaebum’s phone rings on the table, jolting him out of his thoughts. He reaches for it without looking at the name that pops up and answers it immediately, “Hello?”

“ _ Hey babe! _ ” Mark’s voice greets him with a giggle, “ _ You finished with your practise? _ ” The older asks and it sounds like he’s panting a little bit. Jaebum spares a look to where he knows the three youngest are watching him. 

“Uh, yeah,” He coughs into his fist to clear his throat, “Yeah I finished a little while ago but Yugyeom-ie and I came to the cafe to meet up with Youngjae and Bam.” Jaebum plays with the condensation on his cup as Mark hums into his ear. “Where are you? You sound like you're out of breath.”

“ _ Oh, I’m with Jackson we’re just shopping for some food because he needs to eat more or something for his new training schedule, _ ” Mark explains and Jaebum can now hear the sound of crinkling plastic which sounds like a ramen packet and snorts. In the background he can hear Jackson complaining to Mark that  _ no  _ he doesn’t need to eat more he needs to portion size his calories and fat intake. Mark just hums back uninterested and Jaebum chuckles at him. “ _ I wanted to know if you needed me to pick anything up? _ ” Mark asks and Jaebum is hit with so many emotions because it sounds so domestic. 

“Um, I think I need a few more heat packs for my back?” He asks softly, knowing that Bambam and Youngjae would be frowning at him. Mark is mumbling about heat packs under his breath so Jaebum continues talking, “And remember you said you wanted to try and cook some recipe your mum sent you?”

“ _ Oh yeah! _ ” Mark cries and Jaebum has to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment, “ _ I needed to get cabbage I think?  _ ”

Jaebum whines, “I don’t like cabbage though, can’t you put noodles in it?” Mark snorts and Jaebum hears him telling Jackson to put away the soju bottle because that does not classify as the type of carbs he needs to build muscle. 

“ _ Jaebum-ah, you are going to eat my mother’s recipe and you’re going to love it. _ ” Mark threatens lightly and Jaebum rolls his eyes but he has a smile on his face. Mark is so cute when he tries to act like a hyung sometimes. “ _ And besides you already have to eat it with noodles so if I take out the cabbage it’ll be like a double up of noodles and there’ll be too much liquid _ .”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Jaebum mutters and Mark growls him. “Ok ok, I’m sorry I’ll eat your bloody cabbage.”

“ _ Thank you Bummie~ _ ” Mark says cutely into his ear and Jaebum closes his eyes and sighs because sometimes Mark’s aegyo is too much to handle. Why did he have such a cute boyfriend. “ _ I promise you’ll like it lots. _ ”

“I’m sure I will babe,” Jaebum chuckles then suddenly remember he has an audience in front of him who are all watching him with disgusting smirks on his face. Jaebum frowns at them and coughs again. “Ah, babe?” Mark had started talking to Jackson about vegetables while Jaebum was quiet. 

“ _ No Jackson I don’t want the red one, I said yellow. _ ” 

“ _ But the red ones are tastier than the yellow!” _

_ “Jackson, the recipe specifically says yellow because the red has too much flavour.” _

_ “Ugh, you and your boyfriend need more colour in your life instead of just pink and black. _ ”

“You can tell Jackson I wear blue sometimes,” Jaebum snorts and Mark’s high pitched giggles sounds through the phone speakers. Mark repeats what he’s said and Jackson’s hyena laugh echoes through. “Alright, babe?”

“ _ Yeah? You gotta go right? Tell the maknaes I say hi~ _ ” Mark giggles and Jaebum can just picture him standing in the freezer section of the grocery store clutching his phone to his ear as he does the aegyo into it.

“I’ll let them know. Oh, Mark don’t let Jackson by that spicy sauce with the dog on the bottle. He always forgets he can’t handle spice and we end up with like five bottles because he thinks the picture is cute.” Jaebum quickly says, remembering how upset the younger was when he realised the sauce was a spicy one and he couldn’t use it. 

“ _ Fuck, he’s just brought back 4 new bottles,” _ Mark groans, “ _ Jaebummie~, he’s giving me those eyes.”  _ Jaebum rolls his eyes but knows exactly what the older is talking about. Jackson has the best set of puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen and it takes a lot of strength to be able to resist them. 

“You can do it babe, I believe in you.”

“ _ Ugh, he’s gonna get all upset and make me buy that stupid green tea ice cream for him as compensation. _ ” Mark huffs and then Jaebum hears him telling said younger to put the spice bottles back. “ _ Jacks you can’t handle spicy things so why are you buying four bottles? I don’t care if they’ve got a cute dog on the front- No Jackson put them back please? Please? I’ll buy you ice cream? Ok. Yes you can have two scoops. Thank you Gaga! _ ” Jaebum chuckles and Mark giggles back at him. “ _ Ok I’ve simultaneously saved Jackson’s tastebuds and our cupboard from four bottles. _ ”

“My hero,” Jaebum laughs and someone coughs beside him. Right. He has an audience. “Ok babe, I’ll see you at home yeah?”

“ _ Huh? Oh yeah ok then, _ ” Mark says but his words begin to drift off a little, “ _ Jaebum when you get home there is some kimchi fried rice that Jinyoung wants to heat up for dinner so can you-Jackson  _ no!  _ You do not need a life sized plushie of a donkey! _ ”

“I’ll get dinner sorted babe,” Jaebum chuckles, “You go and save Jackson’s wallet.” 

“ _ He’s a safety hazard to himself I honestly don’t know how Jinyoung deals with him sometimes - No Jackson stop it. Put it down before we get kicked out! Jaebum-ah I’ll see you when I get home.”  _ Mark pants and Jaebum can’t help but laugh at how flustered Mark sounds. 

“Ok babe, I’ll talk to you later.”

“ _ Alrighty, I’ll see you later babe! _ ”

“Yeah see you later, love you.”

Jaebum hangs up and places his phone back onto the table, taking a sip of his coffee he looks up at Yugyeom who is staring at him with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth. He raises an eyebrow at the younger, “What’s up with you? You feeling sick?” Yugyeom shakes his head and Jaebum notices there are tears in his eyes and his shoulders are shaking. 

He turns to Youngjae, “Is he seriously ok?” He mumbles before noticing that Youngjae is wearing a similar expression Yugyeom has. “Youngjae-ah what is wrong with you?” Jaebum turns to Bambam who has sucked his lips into his mouth but Jaebum can tell that he’s smiling by how they’re turned up at the ends. “What is wrong with you all?”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom finally gasps out, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Y-y-you just-” he falls into a fit of giggles and Jaebum frowns at him.

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom what’s wrong with you?” He snaps slightly, watching as the maknae starts thrashing in his seat while giggling like a madman. Bambam taps him on the shoulder and pulls his attention away from the weird maknae.

“Hyung you don’t remember what you said when you said goodbye to Mark hyung?” Bambam said breathlessly, tears shining in his eyes. Jaebum frowns and shakes his head. Did he say something inappropriate?

_ Yeah see you later, love you. _

_ Love you. _

**_Love you_** _._  

“Oh my fucking god.” Jaebum chokes. “Oh my god- I said-I just said I love you to Mark.”

“This is amazing!” Yugyeom crows.

 

***

 

“Alrighty, I’ll see you later babe.” Mark pants into the phone while hurrying down the aisle to stop Jackson from taking the massive plushie out of the box it’s in. “Jack-Jackson no stop it!” Jackson whines at him and Mark is too busy struggling with the younger that he only catches half of what his boyfriend says to him.

“- _ later, love you _ .” 

Mark drops his phone in shock and his cheeks heat up immediately, turning to a bright pink.

“Hyung?” Jackson says softly, noticing the change in the older’s body and how he let his phone slip from his hand. Mark’s eyes flicker to the other Chinese male, wide doe eyes filled with surprise as he grips Jackson’s jumper in his hands.

“J-Jaebum just-” He can’t get the words out. He’s never had this happen to him before. 

“Jaebum what?” Jackson asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looks over his best friend’s face taking in the flushed cheeks and wide eyes, “What’s wrong with Jaebum hyung? Is he ok? Mark answer me.” 

“He-he just said he loves me.” Mark hisses, eyes searching Jackson’s face.

Jackson’s mouth drops open, “Holy fuck I was not expecting that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blushes and hides*I know it's been a while and I kinda just popped up outta nowhere with a whole bunch of smut heh so sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! We got a lot of new things in it too like finally some confirmation on Jinson, Jaebum accidentally saying 'love you' to Mark (omg how will they fix that?) and of course, finally some smut between Markbum! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and I'm curious to know what your favourite scene was? Also, a little hinty hint at the next couple of chapters: Who do you think Youngjae was talking about before Jaebum cut him off? hehe I'm a lil evil I know!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love and kudos and support you've given me, I seriously cannot thank you enough *Low bow* I love you guys so much <3


	12. Confessions & Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-y-you-you’re,” Mark started but Jaebum wanted to tease him a little so he dragged his hand across the small of the older’s back, slipping up beneath the jumper until his fingers skimmed across Mark’s skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Mark’s hips jolted forward and he let out a small gasp. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He moaned in English and suddenly, Jaebum felt the older grab his face and then there was a pair of lips attacking his.

To say watching Mark and Jackson walk back into the apartment was an awkward experience would most definitely be an understatement and a lie. Jaebum hadn’t told Jinyoung what had happened - mainly because he didn’t want to be laughed at like he was with the maknaes who he had to threaten to keep the situation quiet. 

However, one look from Jackson’s smirking face told Jaebum the younger already knew what had happened and flushed bright red from where he was seated on the couch, a bowl of kimchi fried rice finished on the coffee table in front of him. 

Jaebum and Mark met each other’s eyes and held it for a moment before the two couldn’t get over their embarrassment and looked away. However, Mark still walked past Jaebum and gave him a kiss on the cheek to say hello, like he always does, and took his empty bowl up to the kitchen so Jaebum guessed he could call it a win somehow?

Dinner was awkward as well. Normally, the two couples would sit either at the breakfast bar together or in the living room because Jackson and Mark were both cuddlers so they usually sat on the couches, curled up together watching a drama that everyone pretended not to like but was actually obsessed with. Today though, Jaebum had eaten dinner early and Jinyoung had a late lunch so Mark and Jackson just ate at the breakfast bench. Jaebum definitely missed having Mark’s warm body next to him but...he knew they needed to talk. 

But how does one talk about something like saying I love You when you don’t really mean it? Or did he mean it? Emotions and feelings were too hard to try and figure out. Giving up on thinking, Jaebum went to his bedroom and got ready for a shower. It was a little early in the night to be heading to bed, usually the four of them would stay up watching TV or just talking but Jaebum was too stressed to sit and do nothing while he replayed the scene over and over in his head. 

_ Love you. _

_ Love you. _

Fuck he had really screwed himself over this time hadn’t he?

When Jaebum walked out of the bathroom, towel hanging over his head, he found Mark sitting on the edge of it, hair wet and ruffled as he played with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. It was Jaebum’s, that much was obvious due to how it slid off one of the older’s pale shoulder and Jaebum loved seeing Mark wearing his clothes. 

There. He had just said it again. Fuck. He held back the urge to slap a palm to his own face. 

Jaebum let out a sigh and Mark looked up, brows furrowed in worry but eyes wide with concern and fear. Jaebum gave him a small smile, unable to hold it back, before heading over to his side of the bed and jumping in under the covers. Even the cats seemed to have notice the awkward tension between the two because Nora and Odd were seated on their little pillow in the corner of the room, watching them with wide eyes and Kunta was on Jaebum’s office chair, tail flicking nervously behind him as he stared at the couple with his beady eyes. 

It was the first time in his whole life, Jaebum wondered whether or not he should kick them out of his room.

Mark shuffled under the blankets as well but made no move to cuddle into Jaebum or force Jaebum to spoon him like he usually did on the nights they slept together. They laid there, side by side, not a single inch of their bodies touching just staring at the ceiling. It was something extremely foreign between the two of them. Even on their first night sleeping together, all those months ago, they were close than what they were now.

Jaebum found it amazing how a few words could just ruin everything.

“So,” Mark sighed and Jaebum could see he was twisting his fingers nervously under the blankets, even in the dim light of the room. “A-about this afternoon…”

“It was an accident,” Jaebum blurted out and Mark’s head instantly snapped to his direction, “I didn’t mean it I just…” His words trailed off when he saw Mark’s features twisting into an emotion he hadn’t seen in a long time. Mark’s bottom lip had dropped into a small pout and his eyebrows furrowing like when he momentarily forgets how to read Hangul. 

“Oh...Yeah...No, I-I get it,” Mark’s voice is barely audible and Jaebum is about to say something when suddenly Mark is slipping out from under the covers and sitting up in the bed to get out. “I-I’ll just-”

“Ah, no Mark wait,” Jaebum groans and pushes himself onto an elbow to catch the older’s hand. Mark looks down at where their fingers are curled together before looking up at Jaebum. His eyes are shining and Jaebum wants to punch himself in the face for making the older upset. He groans again and drops his head onto the mattress, fingers squeezing Mark’s tightly. “I didn’t mean that. It came out wrong.” He mutters into the blanket, unable to lift his head to see the older’s expression.

“Then what exactly did you mean?” Mark asks, voice still soft and hesitant. “Cause I’m just a little confused a-about what you’re doing right now.” The older shifts onto the mattress more and Jaebum finally looks up at him. Mark looks directly at him, “You said you love me.” Jaebum’s heart skips a beat hearing Mark say those words. “And yet, now you’re acting like…” Mark pauses for a moment and bites on his bottom lip, looking down at his lap rather dejectedly, eyes trailing over their conjoined hands. He can't bring himself to say the rest of what he was thinking so he says something else. “You’re saying it's an accident?” Jaebum hates hearing the break in Mark’s voice and hates seeing the one tear that’s clinging onto his lashline, refusing to let go. “D-did you really not mean it?” 

That’s the breaking point for Jaebum. Watching Mark lift his head up and look at him with those tearful doe eyes, trembling bottom lip and hurt expression - he never wants to see it on Mark’s face ever again. He vows to never be the one to make it appear on Mark’s face. 

“Shit, baby boy no. No, I just-” Jaebum stumbles and he can’t seem to think of the right words he wants to say. He sighs and spreads his other arm out, “Fuck, come here baby boy.” Mark crawls into his arms and clutches his shirt at his chest, tucking his head beneath Jaebum’s chin and holding onto him tightly. Jaebum wraps his arms around the older’s slim body and presses a few kisses onto the crown of Mark’s head. He’s such an idiot. Jinyoung’s always right about him. “No baby boy, I-I just...fuck this is really embarrassing and it’s gonna sound really stupid ok?” He mumbles but Mark simply nods his head, choosing not to focus on the younger to help with his nerves. “Ok, you’ve just gotta understand me when I say...I don’t know what loves feels like.”

Despite not trying to frighten Jaebum, Mark pulls his head out from underneath Jaebum’s chin and looks at him with a confused expression. “H-how can you not know what love feels like?”

Jaebum groans and runs a hand through his hair, “It-It’s difficult to explain ok? I just know that the first time I thought I was in love, it-it ended badly and I told myself it was the last time I would ever love anyone...” Mark’s confused expression turns into one of understanding. Jaebum takes a deep breath, looking up at the older and tracing his face with his eyes. “I told myself that...If  _ that’s  _ what love feels like,” Images and memories of the past flood through Jaebum’s mind so he closes his eyes to block it out. “I don’t want to know love, if that’s what it feels like.” He whispers. 

Mark pressed a delicate kiss to Jaebum’s lips, surprising him enough that he opens his eyes again. Mark gives him a sad smile before his hand comes up and begins stroking Jaebum’s head, brushing the strands away from his face. He lets out a little chuckle and tugs lightly on a few of the hairs, “It’s getting a little long…” He whispers and Jaebum can’t help himself but chuckle along. His hands inch towards the older, needing to feel him, to hold him. His hands find Mark’s thighs and he lets them rest there, finger stroking the delicate pale skin. 

“Who broke your heart?” Mark whispers, fingers still stroking Jaebum’s hair. 

Jaebum sighs and closes his eyes in defeat. Honestly, he had seen it coming but he didn’t want to face it. But, if he wanted to actually get somewhere in his relationship with Mark, which he definitely does, he’s going to have to tell the older everything. 

Especially about Nayeon.

So he does. He cradles Mark in his arms, distracting himself by playing with the older’s fingers as he goes into the locked memories of his past he vowed never to reveal again. All for Mark because deep down, Jaebum knows he loves him.

 

***

 

He was 19, fresh outta high school and ready to take on the new school year he was about to embark on after him and Jinyoung took a 6 month break to rack up some money. Jaebum was just like any other teenager there, taking more pride in his appearances then his grades, his amount of friends compared to the ever growing pile of homework that sat untouched on his desk, the hours he spent curling his biceps in the mirror than the hours studying.

Looking back on it now, Jaebum wouldn’t really change much other than spending a few more hours studying before exams. However, the one thing he would’ve changed for sure would be the night he agreed to go to his first frat party with Jackson.

They didn’t leave the apartment until midnight, Jinyoung glaring at them from across the kitchen over his textbooks as they down chugged down shot after shot. The two of them were halfway past tipsy by the time they walked through the bass pounding door of the frat house. 

5 steps inside, four to the left and three more before they reach the kitchen which is where Jaebum first saw her. Im Nayeon, a pretty young girl perched on the counter with four guys standing around her, heart eyes obvious as they all stood in awe of her. When Jaebum’s eyes landed on her, his heart leapt out of his chest and he was almost rooted to the spot if it wasn’t for Jackson’s clumsy drunkenness that sent the two of the careening into the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

In the midst of the masculine groans of annoyance there was a light tinkling giggle that Jaebum heard as clear as a bell. When he turned around after dusting his newly bought leather jacket, he found Nayeon’s eyes smiling at him, lips pursed and turned up around her straw. 

It was from then onwards that Jaebum fell under her spell. The two spent the entire night talking, never leaving the corner of the kitchen. A few guys attempted to gain her attention but the girl held herself like she was much older than all of them, and with a single look, could send a man 5 years older than her running back into the living room with his tail between his legs.

Jaebum was infatuated with her. 

He had never seen a girl, only a year younger than him, stand up to large jocks the way she could while managing to wrap them around her slim diamond covered fingers and flatter them with empty compliments that had them begging for more. Of course, Jaebum hadn’t realised it then, but he ended up becoming one of those brainless fools, falling for her charms at a simple wink or smile. 

It was by their second ‘date’ when they had sex, in her dorm room with their empty pizza boxes scattered around them and the DVD playing in the background on Jaebum’s laptop. Later it became a weekly occurrence. 

On their first month, Nayeon forgot about their anniversary. On their 6th week, she bought them tickets to see a show Jaebum had been dying to see. She spent the whole night texting on her phone, not that Jaebum noticed because he was too occupied by the show. It was their 2 month together when Nayeon stood him up on a date at her favourite restaurant. She arrived 3 hours later, hair a bushy mess and a bruise sticking out from the neckline of her shirt that Jaebum hadn’t put there. 

Obviously, Jaebum didn’t see it because he was too blinded by the new earrings she had bought him. It was by their 3rd month Jaebum said he was in love with Nayeon. Soon after that, her texts grew less and less. Their normal coffee chats in the afternoons were scheduled for tomorrow, then day after, then in 3 days, then at the end of the week, then next week before Jaebum just stopped asking and she stopped replying. Their phone calls grew shorter and shorter. 

But she always had time for sex, whether it was in someone’s broom closet or the bathroom stall at a club or her dorm room. It didn’t matter what time, 2am or 2pm, whenever Jaebum got horny (Usually after a few bottles) She was there within a matter of 15-20 minutes. But then that stopped as well. Soon enough, Jaebum had gone nearly 2 weeks without seeing her. 

Then, Jaebum wasn’t able to find her on campus. Or in the cafe. Or at any of the parties their friends held. One day, he had had enough when his phone got an automatic message claiming her number was no longer in use. He headed to her dorm room and knocked, only to find her roommate, a Japanese exchange student called Momo who told him she had dropped out of university and gone back home - on the other side of the country. He tried asking the student office for her address or home number but seeing as he wasn’t a family member or close relative, they refused to give him the details.

Then came the rumours. 

It was while Jaebum was standing in line to get a coffee with Youngjae when he heard the two girls behind him talking about the girl who had run away with his heart in her back pocket. Apparently, Nayeon had been sleeping with two guys at once and ended up getting pregnant which is why she ran back home - without contacting either man. Jaebum left the cafe immediately, bumping into a group of seniors who yelled at him but their words went through his head like water. He just ran. 

He ran straight to the apartment and downed a bottle of vodka...and then two more before Jinyoung came home and found him crying in the bathtub.

Jinyoung and Jackson had called around to everyone to see if anyone knew where she lived or what her new number was but apparently, just like Jaebum, she was a new student and hadn’t made many friends yet. So thus, Jaebum felt his first love and heartbreak at 19 within the middle of his first year at university. 

 

***

 

“Jaebum…” Mark whispered into the dark room, “My god, I can’t even begin to think wh-what you were like after that.” He shifts in the younger’s arms, sitting himself up to look at his boyfriend who just sent him a sad smile. 

Jaebum let out a chuckle and shook his head lightly as he also sat up against the pillows, “You wanna know what the worst thing is though? Apart from getting my heart broken and my perception of love totally screwed up of course.” Mark can’t help but chuckle at that but nods his head anyway. Jaebum looks away from him, down at his lap as his eyes begin burning with unshed tears. “I thought I was ready for that baby.” He said watery, voice breaking.

Mark winced and reached out a hand to link their fingers together. Jaebum was thankful for how tight the older held his fingers, like a lifeline tying a boat to a dock. The only thing keeping it secure in the rocky waves that send it bowing to and fro. The line might snap later in the future but at the moment, it was holding on tight and never letting go.

“I was ready t-to just drop everything, Mark. Just drop my degree, leave Jinyoung behind and-and go searching for her and the baby that may or may not be mine.” A single tear escaped from Jaebum’s eye and Mark was quicker than him to catch it and brush it away with his thumb. Jaebum took a shaky breath, tilting his head back to try and force the tears back to where they came from. “I-I haven’t thought about her in...in years honestly. I forced myself to forget she existed because, it hurt too much to think about.” He turned his head to Mark, the older’s eyes suspiciously shiny as he cupped the pale cheek with one hand. “Until you came along I didn’t think of love or what it felt like.” 

Mark let out a breath and reached up to place his hand over Jaebum’s, “I don’t judge you for thinking you don’t want to feel love again after what she did to you.” He whispers, fingers slipping in between Jaebum’s, “But...let me ask you one question?” 

Jaebum nodded and suddenly Mark’s lips are on his, capturing them sweetly between his bottom and top lip. The younger sat in surprise for a moment before kissing Mark back, slipping a hand to the back of the older’s head and holding him tight. 

Mark pulled back after a moment but didn’t go very far, their noses bumping into one another. “The feelings you had for Nayeon, the ones you felt when you were with her…” Mark’s eyes flicker across Jaebum’s face, unsure of where to look. “They’re...they’re different to what you feel for me. Aren’t they?”

Jaebum inhales sharply and mulls the older’s words in his mind. Sure, Nayeon made his heart flutter at times but it was always done with a purpose. Mark makes his heart flutter just by walking towards him, half asleep and rubbing his eyes as he flops next to him on the couch. Mark is always the first one to text or call him. Mark makes him laugh in more ways than Nayeon ever did. 

From the moment Jaebum saw Mark, he felt different about him. The overwhelming urge to protect him, to hold him in his arms, to whisper sweet nothings to him. He felt them all in that cafe when they had bumped into each other. He missed holding him the moment the older left his arms. 

He felt different about Mark. 

“I do…” He whispered to Mark, “I do feel different about you.” He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he looked at Mark. The older smiled back at him, letting out a breathless chuckle before he jumps forward towards Jaebum, giggling as he clutched the younger’s shirt in his fists. 

“T-then forget about what you felt with her. That’s not love what is.” Jaebum let out a small chuckle at Mark’s words, his boyfriend becoming more excited by the second. “Y-you have control over how you think of love, Jaebum-ah. So, so forgot how you felt with her and-and,” Mark stopped suddenly, his eyes trained on Jaebum, thumbs stroking the skin of the younger’s shoulder where he managed to slide his fingers beneath the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt. 

“S-say what you feel for me is l-love.” Mark whispers. “Be-because that’s how I feel.”

Jaebum’s eyes widen at the older’s words and he can’t stop the small gasp that leaves his lips. “M-Mark are you. Are you saying...what I think you’re saying?” Jaebum breathes, hands tightening their hold on the older’s face. “Mark are you telling me that-that you love me?”

Mark’s hands come up to curl around Jaebum’s wrists and for a moment the younger fears that he’s read between the lines wrong but Mark gives a shaky nod of his head. His fingers squeeze Jaebum’s wrists tightly as he stares directly in the younger’s eyes, “I-I am, Jaebum.” 

Jaebum lets out a short breath and bites on his lower lip to keep himself from yelling. He takes a moment, closing his eyes and sucking in a few breaths to calm himself while knowing Mark hasn’t taking his eyes off of him. “I-I do too.” He says after a moment and he can feel Mark’s cheeks heating up from where he’s holding the older’s face. Jaebum opens his eyes, smiling as he looks at Mark. 

“I love you, Mark.” Jaebum says breathlessly, his eyes crinkling with a wide smile on his face that the older mirrors.

“I love you too.” Mark giggles before they lean into one another and Jaebum smiles into their kiss. He finally understands why people enjoy love because if it feels like what he feels when he’s with Mark then he never wants to give it up. 

 

***

 

“Y’know if you keep staring at me like that I’m not going to be able concentrate and I have to get this routine down before tomorrow.” Jaebum pants a little, looking at his boyfriend through the mirror of the dance studio. Mark pouts a little and rolls his eyes from where he’s seated himself on the the floor in front of the ballet barres, drowning in one of Jaebum’s jumpers and ripped skinny jeans. Jaebum is beginning to think that he may be influencing the older a little, especially when Mark starts copying his outfits.

“How are you going to be able to dance in front of an audience if you can’t handle one person watching you?” Mark asks, tilting his head to the side cutely. Jaebum rolls his eyes and walks towards his boyfriend. Mark tosses him a towel and Jaebum catches it easily, using it to pat the sweat off his face and run it through his wet hair. 

“You, are a totally different person from a group of students.” He says, bending down to pick up his water bottle. He watches as Mark’s eyes follow him, the older’s eyes trailing over his exposed arms and chest in the tank top he’s wearing. He snorts and shakes his head, the older’s eyes blinking back to his face. “And  _ that _ right there, is why you are such a distraction.” Jaebum chuckles. 

Mark frowns, “Wh-what did I do? How am I a distraction? I just looked at you!” 

Jaebum snorted again and swallowed his mouthful of water before standing back up to head to the stereo, “It was you looking at me that’s distracting, Mark-ah.” He said loudly over his shoulder, “You keep looking at me like you want me to drop everything and fuck you into next week, right on the floor.” Mark lets out a squeak and Jaebum watches him through the mirror as his cheeks pink prettily and he draws his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide himself. “Don’t worry baby boy,” He smirked, watching as the older looks at him over the top of his knees, “It’s cute.”

Mark frowns at him and lets out an annoyed yelled before pushing himself from the floor, “W-well what do you expect me to look at you like when you’re doing all those-” He stops suddenly and it catches Jaebum’s attention. He looks up from where he was playing with the stereo and sees Mark blushing in the centre of the room, mouth firmly shut and chest heaving a little. Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him and turns around to face him properly, leaning back onto the table, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Doing all those what?” He asks and Mark stutters out a few noises but none of them make a single sentence. Jaebum chuckles and pulls himself off the table. He heads towards the older, taking slow measured steps as Mark continues to stutter something that is most definitely not Korean or English or even Mandarin. “What I’m doing Mark-ah?” Jaebum asks softly when he gets closer to the older, “Is it when I’m dancing? Is that it?” Mark has turned such a bright shade of red that Jaebum has never seen before and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. 

He’s a few feet in front of the older now and can see just how much his presences is affecting him. “No, I don’t think it’s when I dance,” He hums thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side and looking the older up and down. He knows exactly what Mark was going to say if he finished his sentenced. Jaebum has watched Mark closely the last few times he’s sat in on Jaebum’s practice sessions. Every time Jaebum comes to a body room, hip thrust, crotch grab or even when he has to drag his shirt up a little in the choreography, Mark’s mouth drops open and his legs shut together instantly. 

Probably doesn’t help that Jaebum’s songs are all sexy and slow English R&B songs. 

“What were you gonna say Mark-ah?” He whispers, now only a short distance between them. Mark has his head tucked to his chest but Jaebum can still see the bright red flush that’s covering his face and ears, probably going down to his chest as well. 

The older took a breath, “I-I was g-gonna say that,” Jaebum took a few steps closer and heard Mark’s breath hitch and smirked. He wrapped a hand around Mark’s hip and dragged the older towards him. “Y-yo-you,” Mark stuttered again, fingers twisting nervously around in the strings of his jumper. Jaebum ducked his head a little and allowed his breath to fan across the sliver of skin he could see poking out from beneath the hood of the jumper. Mark’s fingers jumped to clutch onto Jaebum’s shirt, causing the younger to chuckle when he felt the older fisting the material of his top. 

“You were saying?” Jaebum breathed, his lips nearly brushing the skin under Mark’s ear. He could feel Mark’s heavy pants hitting his neck and smirked into the older’s skin. 

“Y-y-you-you’re,” Mark started but Jaebum wanted to tease him a little so he dragged his hand across the small of the older’s back, slipping up beneath the jumper until his fingers skimmed across Mark’s skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Mark’s hips jolted forward and he let out a small gasp. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He moaned in English and suddenly, Jaebum felt the older grab his face and then there was a pair of lips attacking his. 

Jaebum hummed into the kiss, Mark desperately licking into his mouth and clutching at his shoulders. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the effect he had on the older. With just one single touch or even a single look had Mark shivering or moaning. 

While it was incredibly hot, it was also honestly the most annoying thing in the world because they still hadn’t had a chance to fully have sex. The most they had gotten was the night they confessed their feelings for one another. Mark had began kissing Jaebum and while that started out innocent and sweet, it turned dirty the moment the older crawled into Jaebum’s lap. Soon, each innocent peck turned into a slippery moaning kiss. Clothes were stripped off and hands were grabbing at bare skin and hair. Jaebum had gotten to get a few fingers inside Mark and  _ god  _ the noise the older made were enough to have Jaebum almost cumming on the spot with nothing but Mark’s hand around him. They would’ve continued, and probably would’ve ended up going all the way - until a moan sounded through the room that wasn’t from either of them.

A horrible reminder that they weren’t alone in the apartment was hearing Jackson or Jinyoung’s soft moans through the wall because unfortunately, their bedrooms shared a wall and of course it was the one their beds were against.

“Can’t you keep that for the bedroom?” Sounded a voice that pulled Jaebum and Mark out of their little bubble. Jaebum turned to find one of the other students from his dance class, Jung Hoseok entering into the room with one of Yugyeom’s friends, Jungkook. Both were incredible dancers and had two special stages they’d be performing on the night of the upcoming showcase. Hoseok was also the teacher’s assistant and an amazing choreographer, Jaebum was always asking him for help or advice on his dances. 

Mark let out a small squeak and attempted to hide himself in Jaebum’s chest. The younger just laughed at him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders before looking back at the two entering the room, “Sorry, got a little distracted.” Jungkook snorted and dumped his bag near the wall. “You guys got the room now?”

“Yeah, for 2 hours.” Hoseok said as he began stretching himself out, “You ready for your solo?” Jaebum gave a simple shrug because, in his eyes, he’d never be ready. Hoseok gave him a smirk that told Jaebum the other understood what the shrug meant. “I’ll see at the showcase then.” Jaebum nodded and wished them luck on their practise session while Mark quickly grabbed their things to head out.  

Just as they were leaving the room, Mark whispering to Jaebum how embarrassed he was, Jungkook’s voice called out and echoed around the room. “Remember Mark hyung, wait until you’re in the bedroom! Don’t want to defile any of the dongsaengs on your way out!” Mark squeaked again and all but bolted from the room, leaving the other three clutching at their stomachs and tears streaming down cheeks.

 

***

 

Jaebum moaned softly, his hips rocking up slowly into Mark’s as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Paper crinkled by his foot but he honestly couldn’t care if it was his assignment notes, not when Mark was on top of him with his hands running through his hair. Jaebum dragged his hands from where they were holding onto Mark’s thighs to rest on the older’s slim hips as Mark’s hands slid down from his neck to his chest.

“Love you,” Mark whispered against his lips when they broke apart to breathe for a second. Jaebum chuckled and kissed him again, just a press of their lips before Mark opened his mouth further and Jaebum let his tongue delve inside. 

“Love you too Yien,” He breathed back to the older, shifting his hands so they slid up underneath Mark’s baggy top. Mark whined softly into his mouth and Jaebum felt the older’s fingertips dig into his chest. Mark wriggled a little on top of him, his feet sliding across the sheets and the paper they had scattered across the bed from their morning ‘study session’.

“I want you so bad, Bummie~” Mark huffed into their kiss before he let out an annoyed groan and sat himself up. Jaebum’s brows furrowed in confusion watching as the older ran a hand through his hair that fell back, soft and fluffy across his forehead. The blonde had been re-dyed thanks to Bambam’s new obsession with changing hair colour like how he changes shoes. It was a warm chocolate brown with blonde highlights running through the strands. When Jaebum first saw Mark he was in shock because if the blonde made him look like an adorable little pixie, then the chocolate made him look like a 10 year old that managed to be sexy and cute at the same time. 

Mark pouted and hit Jaebum on the chest lightly with his fist. 

“Uh-yah!” Jaebum spluttered, surprised by the attack. “What was that for~?” He moaned, moving one hand from Mark’s hip to rub at the sore spot between his pecs. He had gone to the gym with Jackson the previous night and the two struck a bet to see who could bench press more. Jackson had won but only by 2 reps and because Jaebum ended up cramping his shoulder.

“That’s for not fucking me,” Mark huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glared down at the younger. 

“You-what? Mark!” Jaebum gasped, “Why is it  _ my _ fault we never get a chance to have sex?” He threw his hands up into the air, “I want it just as much as you do, baby boy.  _ Trust me _ .” Jaebum placed his hands back on Mark’s body, slipping them under his shirt so he could touch the warm smooth skin. 

Mark sighed and continued to pout but his hands had moved from their tight fists to rubbing small circles onto the dip of Jaebum’s bare collarbone. “I wish we could just run away somewhere and just be together.” He sighed wistfully. Jaebum whined at the sad expression crossing his boyfriend’s face so he reached himself up, stomach muscles screaming at him in the process until he was upright, and pressed a kiss to Mark’s lips.

“I know babe, I know.” He sighed, rubbing his thumbs soothingly into Mark’s skin. “I’m sure there will be a time when we can soon ok? I promise I’ll take you somewhere.” He murmured against the older’s lips. Mark huffed but nodded his head anyway and kissed Jaebum sweetly before he pulled back suddenly with a gasp. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“Jinyoung has his study group tonight,” Mark hissed quickly, “And Jackson is at his dorm room tonight because he’s getting help from one of the seniors for his human anatomy assignment.” Jaebum’s eyes slowly began opening wider when his sleepy brain began catching on to what Mark was saying. His head snapped to the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was only 9:40am. Jinyoung and Jackson hadn’t left for classes yet.

Almost as if the two shared the same wave length, Jaebum and Mark struggled to get out of the bed quick enough to run into the kitchen. Jaebum had slipped on the papers and grabbed onto Mark for support which had sent the older tumbling to the floor. Once their mad scramble off the bed was complete, the two ran out of the room, the door slamming open loudly as they began calling out for the two younger roommates. 

“Whoa!” Jackson yelled once the two slid into the kitchen, both panting heavily. Jackson looked at them with wide eyes and had his hands outstretched towards them like how you would attempt to calm a wild beast. “Where’s the fire?”

“You and Jinyoung can’t come home tonight!” Mark blurted out. Jackson jerked back as if he’d been slapped and Jinyoung’s head popped up from where he was shoving cereal into his mouth. 

“Why?” He asked around his mouthful of grains and milk before swallowing. “I’ve got my study group until 9 and I’ve got my assignment to write for Tuesday.” Mark whined loudly and turned to Jaebum, pout already in full effect. That pout mixed with the puppy dog eyes in Mark language meant ‘ _ Bummie fix this now otherwise you’re never going to fuck me’ _ . Jaebum had been getting better at recognising his boyfriend’s expressions. They could now hold a conversation with just their eyes. It was pretty cool. 

Jaebum took a deep breath and turned his attention to the two younger ones.  “Jinyoung-ie, Jackson-ah,” He started, placing a hand on Mark’s hip to calm him. Jackson’s head tilted to the side and reminded Jaebum of a puppy while Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “Your hyungs would very much appreciate it, if we could have the apartment to ourselves tonight.” Mark nodded his head along enthusiastically. 

“You guys planning a date night or something?” Jackson asked, obviously over the shock of their entrance as he went back to fiddling with the orange in his hands. Mark huffed in annoyance which made the Chinese male look up in confusion.

“Yes!” Jaebum said quickly, tightening his hold to Mark’s waist. “Yeah, we’re planning a date night. Mark’s gonna cook dinner and we’re gonna spend some alone time together because we haven’t had a chance to yet.” Ok so Jaebum was now able to make plans straight off the top of his head. Ok. He sent Mark an apologetic look quickly before looking back at the other two. “So, we’d really appreciate it if you’d just give us the one night off?”

Jackson and Jinyoung stayed quiet for a moment. Jinyoung’s eyes were running over the both of them like a scanner while Jackson was just staring blankly. Jaebum guessed he had probably already forgotten what their conversation was about - Jackson always gets a little dazed when he’s stressed.

“You guys haven’t fucked yet have you?” Jinyoung announced suddenly. 

Jaebum spluttered, Jackson gaped and Mark let out a scream. 

“No we haven’t!” The older snapped, “And I really,  _ really _ want to! So can you  _ please  _ just stay with Jackson tonight, Jinyoung?” Mark begged, folding his hands together and pouting at the younger. “Please Jinyoung-ah?”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and hummed in thought while Jackson mumbled how he thought they already had fucked and was very surprised they hadn’t yet. “Fine.” The younger said, “But I want leftovers from Mark’s cooking.” 

 Jaebum and Mark gave a yell out success before Mark grabbed him down into a kiss making the two younger ones moan and groan but hey, it got them to leave quicker. 

 

***

 

John Legend’s voice echoed softly through the apartment, a slow and steady beat thumping through the speakers was easy enough to sway to. The sounds of sizzling and popping coming from the kitchen with the mixture of spices that floated in the air making Jaebum’s mouth water. 

“Mmmm, smells good baby boy.” Jaebum hummed as he entered the kitchen with a bag of ingredients Mark needed him to get from the convenience store. Mark smiled as he continued cutting up a carrot, slowly bopping his head to the music as Jaebum placed the bag onto the counter and came up behind him. 

Mark let out a small gasp when Jaebum’s hands wound their way around his waist, pressing them flush together and swaying their bodies along to the beat. Jaebum dropped his head down to rest his chin on the older’s shoulder, pressing a few kisses onto the pale skin that was exposed thanks to Mark’s obsession with oversized sweaters. 

“ _ Baby, tonight I’ll be the best you’ve ever had~ _ ” Jaebum sang along to the music softly into Mark’s ear. The older let out a small moan and had to put the knife down with a shaky hand, taking a pause from cutting.

“Y-you sound really hot when you speak in English,” Mark whispered and the younger couldn’t help but chuckle. He pressed a few more kisses onto Mark’s skin, relishing in the small noises the older was letting out and praising the heavens that he could finally hear them. Most of the time when they made out and started to get a bit hot and heavy, Mark would keep quiet so their roommates didn’t hear them. Now no one was home, and Mark was letting out every single noise Jaebum was making him let out.

“Just tellin’ you what’s gonna happen later on baby,” Jaebum breathed against the older’s wet skin and smirked when a shiver wracked Mark’s body. The older dropped his head back onto Jaebum’s chest, hands coming up to rest over Jaebum’s, and pushed his hips back subtly making the younger moan softly. 

Ever since Jinyoung and Jackson left the apartment, the two oldest couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Granted, they wanted to wait until after dinner for the main event, it didn’t stop them from coming close to throwing everything away and just fucking on couch but somehow they were always interrupted. It was ok though, they both knew they’d regret it if it didn’t go the way they wanted it to. 

“You got a lot of things planned for me?” Mark asked breathlessly as he turned himself in Jaebum’s arms, carrots totally forgotten now thanks to the ever growing hardness in his pants. Jaebum hummed in thought, his hands stroking up and down Mark’s sides. 

“I’ve got a few things up my sleeves,” Jaebum smirked, watching as Mark let out a small whine and bit on his lower lip. Jaebum moaned, “Fuck, you really gotta stop looking so hot Mark-ah.” 

Before Mark could say anything else, Jaebum placed his mouth over the older’s. Mark immediately wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and pulled himself onto his tiptoes to bring himself closer to Jaebum. Their lips opened together and their tongues met gently in the middle. 

Jaebum groaned when he felt Mark’s erection press into his and slid his hands down to cup the older’s ass, rolling their hips together. Mark gasped into Jaebum’s mouth and tugged on the hair at the back of Jaebum’s head as their erections rubbed against one another. Suddenly, Jaebum slid his hands down further and cupped the older’s thighs. 

Before he knew it, Mark felt himself get lifted off the ground for a moment, humming his surprise into Jaebum’s lips as he was then placed onto something cool and hard. The kitchen counter, if he had to guess but he honestly couldn’t care. Mark wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s waist and dragged him closer as the younger’s hands came back to cup his ass. 

“Fuck, love your ass Yien.” Jaebum breathed into Mark’s mouth, capturing the groan the older let out with his lips. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you, baby boy. Gonna feel so good, yeah?”

Mark whined against him, “Y-yeah Jae, feel so good.” His breath was coming too quickly and he really needed to breathe but Mark was too caught up in how overwhelmingly hot Jaebum was. It was everything from how he was talking to Mark to how he just looked at him that had Mark shivering in pleasure and anticipation. “Want y-you so bad Bummie,” Mark stuttered as Jaebum moved his lips down the older’s neck. 

Jaebum moaned hotly against Mark’s neck when the other tugged on his hair, “Want you too baby boy,” He panted as his hips jolted forward when Mark tugged him closer with his legs.

Mark writhed against him, “F-fuck Jae,” he breathed as the younger continued his attack on his neck. Jaebum’s teeth dragged down Mark’s pale skin and the older gasped loudly, hips rocking up into Jaebum’s torso. “Shit, I-I know we said we’d wait till lat-later but Jaebum,” Mark stumbled, his words mixed with whines or groans as the younger added massaging the older’s ass to his attack on the pale neck. “I-I want you to take me here, fuck.” Mark moaned, spreading his legs for Jaebum to crowd against him further. 

“Fuck Yien, anything you want.” Jaebum moaned, pulling his head back up to capture Mark’s lips with his again. Mark moaned hotly into his mouth and it sent goosebumps rising across his skin. This was going to be the best night he had ever had. 

“Jaebum, touch me please.” Mark moaned, throwing his head backwards and the younger groaned and dipped his head down to scatter more bruises across it as he brought his hand up to cup the older’s bulge. “ _Ah_ ~ Jaeb-”

“Don’t mind me!” Jinyoung’s voice sounded through the apartment, accompanied with the sound of jingling keys and a door shutting. Jaebum pulled away from Mark’s neck and Mark sat up properly before turning to look towards the door. True enough, Jinyoung entered from the entryway, a sheepish smile on his face. Jaebum groan in annoyance.

“Park Jinyoung, what the fuck are you doing here?” He snapped lightly, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist and tucking him into his chest in an attempt to hide the tents in their pants. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and quickly rushed past the kitchen, “I forgot some of my notes for my assignment and Jackson left his text book here. Don’t worry I’ll be gone in 5 seconds ok?” He said as he jogged lightly past them. “Don’t fuck on the counter! We eat there!” His voice called out. 

Mark sighed heavily against Jaebum’s chest and the younger shivered at the cool air on his heated skin. “I swear, we must’ve killed someone or something. We’re cursed, Jae.” The older muttered, “We’re gonna die of blue balls Jae.” Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from snorting at Mark’s dramatics but it was a mixture of the humour and the fact that he agreed with the statement that made him laugh. 

Jinyoung came back out of the room, a text book in his arm with papers sticking out of the edges. “Ok ok I’m going now and I promise I won’t be back!” He didn’t even stopped to look at them as he passed by, a single wave thrown over his shoulder. “And remember, no fucking on the counter. Not even Jackson and I do that.” Jaebum and Mark both snorted at that and watched as Jinyoung shoved his shoes back on and unlocked the door, “Bye hyungs! Use protection!” The door slammed shut behind him and Jaebum let out a sigh. 

Mark pulled away from where he had been resting his forehead against Jaebum’s chest and looked up at him coyly, eyelashes fluttering and his lip drawn between his teeth. Jaebum raised an eyebrow as Mark’s hand slid from his chest down to his crotch, as he leaned up to kiss him. “Where were we?” 

Jaebum gasped softly when he felt Mark’s hand squeeze him through his sweatpants and felt the older chuckle against his lips. “I believe I was going to do something a little too inappropriate for the kitchen,” He muttered against Mark’s lips, catching the bottom between his teeth and dragging it back, smirking when he heard a soft whine. “Wanna move this to the bedroom?” He asked, hands already moving to the underside of Mark’s legs. 

Mark opened his mouth, “You bet I wanna-”

_ Ding-dong _ !

Jaebum froze where he was halfway through picking Mark up from the counter and the older let out a yell, “For fuck’s sake Jinyoung!” Jaebum huffed and pulled away from the older with a shake of his head.

“It’s not Jinyoung, he’s got a key.” However, that didn’t mean Jaebum wasn’t as pissed off than when he had been interrupted the first time. He was more pissed off. He jumped down from the small step that separated the kitchen from the lounge room and headed to the door, adjusting himself in his pants. This was going to be a little awkward.

“So who is it?” Mark asked, following Jaebum closely. The younger shrugged and flicked the lock upwards and twisted the doorknob. 

Jaebum was prepared for a delivery man needing him to sign off on a package, he was ready for a takeout guy having the wrong floor, he was ready for the hotel owner to tell him someone would be moving into the apartment across from them, he was ready for Youngjae crying about his assignment, he was ready for everything.

Everything...Except one thing.

“N-Nayeon?” He choked out, his words sounding thin and compressed as they struggled to get out of his throat. He couldn’t believe it. She was standing there in front of him, looking every bit like the first time he saw her. Bright eyes, round cheeks with a pointed chin and full lips. The only difference was her hair, instead of the short black bob she had when Jaebum last saw her, she now had long dark red hair that cascaded in waves down her chest. 

Over her petite shoulder, Jaebum noticed Jinyoung standing behind her looking every bit as shocked as he felt. 

“Jaebum oppa,” Her voice saying his name was like a bucket of ice water rushing over him. “It’s nice to see you again.” Jaebum blinked at her in shock. There was no way she was here right now. 

“Wh-what are you  _ doing here _ Nayeon?” He stuttered out, eyes flickering to Jinyoung who was still staring at the younger girl in shock. “How-how did you even find me?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at her. She shuffled a little bit and brushed her hair behind her ear - an action that use to send Jaebum’s heart skyrocketing but now he preferred seeing Mark run his hands through his hair. 

_ Mark! _

Jaebum turned back and saw Mark standing beside him, eyebrows furrowed but eyes wide as he scanned the girl in front of their door. Instinctively, Jaebum reached for his hand and linked their fingers together, squeezing the older’s hand tightly.

“I still remembered your address from 3 years ago, oppa.” Nayeon explained it as though it was the most simplest thing on the planet. Jaebum couldn’t even speak and Jinyoung was making weird gasping noises from behind her. “I have to speak to you about something.” She said, Jaebum frowning at the tone of her voice. 

“What would you-”

“Eomma, who is that?” Announced a small voice in slightly mispronounced Korean. 

Jaebum’s blood ran cold and he felt Mark’s hand squeezing onto his. Jinyoung inhaled sharply and the sound cut through Jaebum’s chest. He angled his gaze down slowly, so very slowly.

He took in the small dark hair, the head that only just reached past Nayeon’s knees, the small hand clutching onto the girl’s hand. The small face with eyes, lips, nose and ears staring at him. The little arms and legs. 

The little human in front of him. 

Jaebum was going to throw up. 

“ _ This  _ is what I need to speak to you about.” Nayeon sighed, “Now can we talk?”

 

***

 

Awkward. 

That was the only word close enough to describe the air in Jaebum and Jinyoung’s apartment. Jaebum wanted to shake his body from the weird tension but found himself rooted to his seat next to Mark on the couch, watching the tiny human play quietly with a toy car on the coffee table while his mother sat on the opposite couch sipping away at a tea Jinyoung had made her, the younger choosing to sit on an armchair in the middle. 

“So,” Nayeon’s voice broke through the tension and Jaebum’s eyes flickered up from the child to her. He watched as her eyes shifted from him to his side, “I don’t believe I’ve met you before,” She said politely to Mark who had been growing paler by the second and hadn’t said a single word since the door was opened 20 minutes ago. “Are you a new friend of Jinyoung and Jaebum oppa?”

“This is Mark,” Jaebum said, eyes scanning across the older’s face taking in the worry etched into his eyes. “Mark, my boyfriend.” He announced, turning his eyes back to Nayeon. He watched as she raised eyebrow over her cup and then scanned her eyes over Mark who seemed to shrink back into the seat. 

“Foreigner?” She asked with a tilt of her head. Jaebum just nodded his and she made an odd face. “Didn’t know you were into boys, oppa.” Was all she said with a sip of her tea.

“There is a lot of things you don’t know about me Nayeon.” Jaebum snapped, placing a hand on Mark’s thigh and not missing how her eyes travelled with the action. “Mark and I have been together for months now. Happily together.” Behind him, Jaebum heard Mark let out a small breath. 

“That’s fine, I wasn’t judging you or anything oppa, I’m just a little surprised is all.” The girl said before turning her head to the child in front of her. Jaebum watched as she ran a hand through his hair, his stomach rolling and twisting together as the little boy looked up at her with a corny smile. “Jinyoung oppa,” She said, turning her attention to the other man. “Have you been well? You look like you’ve been working out.”

“I-I’m fine,” Jinyoung choked out, his eyes unable to stay on one place and shifted from the girl to Jaebum. “Y-you look the same as ever?” It was only ever Nayeon who could bring the always ready Park Jinyoung to a bumbling, stuttering mess. 

She laughed prettily and flipped her hair over her shoulder, something Jaebum had seen a thousand times over. However this time he wanted to throw up at the sight of it. This whole night was turning out to be a disaster. The dinner Mark had been preparing was burnt because they left the soup boiling for too long and the ice cream Jaebum had bought for dessert had melted across the counter. Nothing was right. 

“You flatter me too much, oppa.” She giggled, the noise sounding like nails on a chalkboard to Jaebum’s ears.

“Nayeon, cut the crap.” He snapped, her face falling from a pretty smile to an unimpressed glare. “What are you doing here?” She sighed and leaned forward to place her cup on the coffee table before moving to pick up the child and place him on the seat beside him.

“I told you before,  _ he’s  _ why I’m here.” She huffed, ensuring the child was seated safety enough away from the edge of the couch before turning her attention back on Jaebum. “I need your help.”

Jaebum’s stomach rolled and he could’ve sworn he was about to be sick all over the carpet. 

“I’m currently going through the process of getting engaged,” She started and Jaebum’s expression had instantly changed to one of shock. He snuck a glance at Jinyoung and was thankful to see a similar reaction. “He wants to marry me  _ but  _ I need to find out who the father of my child is before he asks me. It’s his only request.” Jaebum closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. “I have to admit to you, I wasn’t entirely faithful to you while we were together.” Jaebum snorted and Nayeon looked up from where she had been playing with the buttons on her coat. 

“I know you were sleeping around. Heard that the same time I heard you were pregnant.” He explained and hated to admit that he enjoyed seeing the small look of hurt that flashed across her features before they were schooled back into a passive expression. 

She cleared her throat, “Yes well. I was young and impulsive back then.” She tugged her dress down and smoothed it across her knees. “Unfortunately, I met up with another guy after my last time with you. I’ve counted back and it has to be either of you that got me pregnant if my timeline is correct. I mostly think it’s you though.” Jaebum tightened his grip on Mark’s thigh, only just registering that the older hadn’t moved a single inch since Nayeon started speaking. “Now, I’ve booked us an appointment at the doctors in 2 days, all I need from you is a DNA sample.”

Jaebum took a deep breath, the room spinning ever so slightly. Jinyoung cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair, “Look, Nayeon I know you said that you’ve worked it out to be Jaebum hyung but...are you positive it’s him? Like are you sure it’s not the other guy?”

Jaebum looked at his best friend with a thankful smile. He really did have an amazing best friend. 

Nayeon sighed, “Yes oppa, I’m sure.” She said and then started to say something but stopped. Jaebum raised an eyebrow and she happened to look up at him when he did and flushed a little. “Well...If I’m honest,” Jaebum gripped onto Mark’s leg, probably putting bruises into the pale skin. “I feel as though I’m 99% correct about my child belong to Jaebum oppa.” 

Beside Jaebum, Mark inhaled sharply. The younger was glad to hear him breathing at least because he wasn’t sure if he was at this point. 

“Why?” Jaebum croaked out then coughed and cleared his throat, “Why?” He tried again, a pained expression crossing his features as he watched the girl. She turned to the child and slid him onto her lap. The little boy made a noise of discomfort at the move but once he was settled into his mother’s chest he seemed to relax a bit. 

“I know because,” She began brushing his hair back, pulling the long fridge away from his face to reveal it a little better. Jaebum’s stomach was filled with lead and butterflies at the same time. His palms were sweating and he felt like there was a heavy weight pressing against his chest. “He has this.” Nayeon tilted the little boy’s face to the side, allowing the three men in the room to see his side profile. Her pink painted fingernail was pointing to his little earlobe, pulling it the slightest bit to showcase it. 

At first Jaebum couldn’t see anything there and leant forward to get a closer look when both Jinyoung and Mark let out gasps. He was about to ask what they saw when he noticed it for himself. 

Right on the boy’s earlobe was something truly incredible. 

Two little twin beauty spots, the same size and distance apart, resting on the meat of his earlobe. They looked exactly like the two twin beauty spots Jaebum had above his eyebrow. 

Mark leapt from the couch suddenly, “I-I need some air.” He muttered and proceeded to all but run from the lounge room. Jaebum paused for a moment, eyes flickering between Nayeon, the child and Jinyoung before his brain finally kicked in. 

“Wait! Mark!” He jumped from the couch and ran out, finding the older struggling to shove his feet into a pair of sneakers quickly. “Mark, wait just listen to me for a second-”

“Jaebum, I just really need to get out of here ok?” Mark huffed, his voice cracking slightly, “I-I just can’t  _ be here  _ right now, alright?” Jaebum’s heart thudded painfully against his chest. Mark hadn’t looked up from where he was attempting to do his laces up in fast forward. 

“M-Mark, please.” Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to speak. There was a million thoughts running through his mind. Mark was going to leave him. Mark was going to go straight back to Ed. Mark was going to break up with him. Mark didn’t love him anymore. 

The older stood up and grabbed a coat from the rack, “M-Mark no, don’t go,” Jaebum reached out to hold onto the older’s arm. “Yien, please I love-”

“Jaebum don’t!” Mark cried, tugging his arm away from the younger as he spun around to face him. Jaebum looked at him, the red eyes and bitten lips not puffy from kisses but from nervous nibbling. “J-just don’t, Jae.” Mark whispered, his voice cracking on the first syllable of Jaebum’s name. “I  _ need  _ to be alone right now ok? Th-this is just  _ too much _ for me right now.” Jaebum winced at the pain blooming in his chest and tried to speak but the lump in his throat stopped him. Mark took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Please, don’t follow me.” Was all he whispered before heading out the door. 

Jaebum stayed frozen in the entryway, flinching only when the door slammed shut behind his boyfriend.  _ That was it _ . Jaebum thought to himself. That was his only ever chance at finding love and his past mistake just screwed everything over for him. The moment Mark had finished with whatever he was doing, he’d be coming back and calling it a quits on their relationship. He’d move out of Jaebum’s room. He’d pack his things up, start looking for a new apartment or maybe even head back into the dorms. 

Jaebum will have his heart broken again - this time by someone who promised to never break it. 

“Oppa?” Nayeon’s voice brought him out of his daze and Jaebum swallowed thickly, brushing the tears that had falling from his face and turned back to find her and Jinyoung standing at the end of the hallway. 

Jaebum glared at her, hands curled into fists at his side. “You have fucking, horrible timing.” He growled lowly, allowing his anger and anxiety to take a hold of him. Nayeon sighed and tipped her head down, her dark red hair covering her face. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve complicated things for your relationship with Makr.” She said softly. 

“It’s  _ Mark _ .” He snapped back, “Not Makr.” He knows it’s not her fault, her Korean accent immediately making the name sound different to what he was use to but honestly, Jaebum couldn’t care.

She sighed and Jaebum could’ve sworn she rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve fucked things up.” Jaebum just stared at her. Nayeon turned from him and picked up the child that was at her side. She shifted him so he was perched on her hip, smiling happily. Jaebum’s stomach gave an almighty lurch and he had had to hold onto the wall for support. “Did you want to meet him?”

Jaebum drew in a sharp breath at her words, his eyes falling onto the bubbly little boy bouncing on her hip. His throat grew dry at the sight of his ear just peeking through the strands of his hair.

A strong hand was placed on his back, the touch warm and comforting, “I think it best not to get attached,” Jinyoung spoke, “In case it’s not his child.”  _ Not his child _ . Jaebum could only hope. Although, did he really not want it, if it was his? Nayeon sighed but nodded her head. 

“Alright then. I’ll talk to you again when we have the results, it shouldn’t take too long.” She headed towards the door, obviously knowing she’d be showing herself out as neither male moved with her. “Don’t forget the appointment time, Jaebum oppa. 2 days from now, 10am, 4 blocks to the left.” Jaebum just nodded numbly. “I’ll see you guys later.” With that, she left taking the child with her. 

The apartment was quiet for a moment, just breathing sounds echoing off the walls until Jinyoung piped up softly. “Hyung…” He whispered, “A-are….are you ok?” Jaebum took a deep breath in.  

He counted to 5 and then breathed out. 

He counted to 8 then breathed in again. 

He counted to 10 and then let out a sob, turning into the circle his best friend’s arms and cried until his throat felt like it was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to put up, half my issue was wondering if I should even add the whole baby thing because (to let you in on a secret) that was actually the original plot line of this story but then as I wrote it, the whole Ed/Mark issue took longer than I thought & I didn't know if I just wanted to leave Jaebum & Mark happy or add a bit more angst. Plus, it adds more backstory as to why Jaebum is the way he is. So in the end, I felt like I needed to add this in so I do apologise if you don't like it but please, stay for at least the next chapter, I promise you won't regret it! Also the POV changes slightly when it comes to the smutty bits and I do apologise if it's confusing, I'm not entirely sure what I was doing honestly. Also, I know nothing of school systems in Korea/America so let's ignore all that along with the whole DNA testing, I don't know ANYTHING science-y it's all fake and made up for fictional purposes.
> 
> And yes, you did read that right, there are only 2 more chapters left!! o_O I'm excited yet bitter at the same time because I've grown to love these characters so much as well as you guys! But do not fret, I've got other Markbum stories coming VERY SOON! (lol I'm debating about posting one tomorrow but idk.....) But anyway! Markbum haven't bonked yet, I know I'm sorry I'm a horrible author. And yes I know, I'm a worse tease than Mark. Honestly, I take after my oppa too much....I blame him heh ^_^ Let me know your thoughts (please be gentle, I'm still very fragile and anxious/nervous to see what you guys are gonna say) Let me know what you loved, what your fav scene was? Did you like the lil Bts cameos? Honestly, they're the reason i found out about Kpop & GOT7 but although I am a small army fan, I'm definitely suited towards an ahgase better.
> 
> ANYWAY I have rambled on for far too long now, I'm sorry for making you wait, I hope this 10.4k chapter can make up for it? (what am I saying why would it when i've just dropped a bomb on them?sorry guys) Oh I wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's been giving this kudos and bookmarking and commenting, you guys seriously make my day a whole lot brighter <3


	13. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I saw him!” Jaebum screamed, silencing the younger who stared at him with wide eyes. “I saw how terrified he looked, Jinyoung! You didn’t see it but he looked so scared! I’ve never seen him scared when he’s with me.” The expression on Mark’s face flickered across Jaebum's mind and he couldn't hold back the shaky breath that left his lungs. “It reminded me of when he was with Ed, Jinyoung. I made him scared to be with me.” Jinyoung frowns and starts shaking his head but Jaebum can't hear it. His heart hurts too much to face it. “I can't see him like that Jinyoung. I can't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ So I know it's been like nearly 3 weeks since I last posted but I think this chapter will make up for it because  
> 1) IT'S LITERALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN TEH WORLD  
> 2)It's 16,807 words  
> 3) You will all love me by the end (trust me)  
> 4) there's a tiny bit of light daddy kink (this links to reason no.3 so yeah you get my flow.....heh^_^) 
> 
> But I do apologise for the amount of angst, I was not expecting it to be this bad but honestly, Jaebum is so easy to make angst & Mark is as well so they're partly to blame for how much angst is in this chapter. (but honestly...I kinda think the 5.6K sex scene makes up for it...............whoops spoiler heh)
> 
> ENJOY!

Numb. 

That was all Jaebum had felt over the last 24 hours since Nayeon had come in and destroyed everything. He wasn't tired, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't angry, he wasn't sad. He was just  _ numb _ . Mark hadn't come home last night, only texting Jinyoung that he was staying with the maknaes when he didn't answer Jaebum’s own messages and phone calls. Apparently he hadn’t told them what went down, only that him and Jaebum had gotten into an argument and he didn’t want to spend the night in the apartment. 

While Jaebum was happy the older was staying safe, he couldn't help but picture the pain he would be feeling at the thought of when he’d be seeing Mark again. There was no way they’d be together after what had happened, Jaebum could just tell from the look he had seen in Mark’s eyes.

Jaebum didn't know what was worse; realising how much he truly loved Mark the moment he had gone or the realisation that he would no longer have a future with Mark. He wished he could just stay in the fantasy he had created for himself where he did in fact, have a life with the other. He had had many dreams where he and Mark were together, laughing and smiling or just looking at one another. The love he saw in his dreams was the love he felt towards the older and he had become almost addicted to the feeling. He loved Mark too much and now he had gotten a taste, he didn't know if he would be able to stop enough to let him go should the older choose to leave. 

Who was he kidding? Of course Mark would leave. 

_ If you don't see or speak to him, he can't leave you. Ignore him until you can think of something to keep him. _

It was probably stupid to think that way, but Jaebum didn’t want to break his relationship with Mark. He’d come too far, his heart no longer belonged to just him, it belonged to Mark as well. He didn’t want to lose him. It seemed like he had only just gotten him.

There was a small knock on his door that pulled him away from his thoughts. He rolled over in his bed, nose buried into Mark’s pillow to drown himself in the scent that he had grown to love. With the blanket covering his face and eyes dry and sore from how long he’d been crying, Jaebum looked up to see who had entered his room. Jackson came through the door, carrying a tray of food with a coffee and a sad smile on his face. 

Jinyoung had called Jackson the moment he had a second alone from Jaebum, meaning he had to wait until the older tired himself out from crying and finally released his death grip on his best friend. Jackson, who was half asleep when Jinyoung called, had bolted over to the apartment with no second thoughts after his boyfriend said ‘ _Jaebum hyung needs us_.’ 

It wasn’t like Jaebum to need help, the older was stubborn as anything. Stubborn enough to denying getting a cold until he was almost hallucinating with a fever. He had seen how crushed 19 year old Jaebum was after Nayeon’s disappearing act and could only imagine how upset he was now, especially with a baby in tow. That was before Jinyoung told him about Mark. That was the turning point for Jackson. Mark leaving Jaebum when this whole baby fiasco started wouldn't be a good thing, especially with how codependent the both of them had become to one another. He’d probably be receiving a few speeding tickets in his letter box soon but he didn’t care, not when his hyung needed him.

“Hey, hyung how you feeling?” Jackson whispered, stepping gingerly into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jaebum sighed and sat himself up, having to unwrap his arms from around the pillow he was hugging. Jackson looked over the older as he handed the coffee cup to him, watching as a sweater paw hand grasped the cup. Jaebum was wearing one of Mark’s oversized sweaters, a baby pink one that the older had claimed was his favourite. Jackson had seen Mark wearing it enough times he wondered if he even owned another one. And now Jaebum was wearing it. A pink oversized sweater that made his broad frame look terrifyingly small. 

Jaebum smiled a little as he took the cup of coffee Jackson handed him with a small thanks. “I’m as good as I can be I guess,” He mumbled, blowing over the coffee as the steam slowly rose from the liquid, “Y’know with my ex-girlfriend coming back into my life claiming I have a baby and my boyfriend leaving me and not to mention probably going to be breaking up with me the moment he sees me. But other than that, just peachy I guess.” Jackson let out a small whine and shook his head. 

“No, hyung don’t think like that.” Jackson moved the tray away from the side and crawled up the bed to sit beside Jaebum. “Ok so listen to me. There’s like a 50% chance Nayeon’s baby is yours alright? And I honestly don’t think Mark would just break up with you! Look, if you just…” Jaebum had already started shaking his head. 

“No Jacks,” He whispered, looking down at his lap as he ran his finger around the brim of the cup. He had to be careful not to get his sleeve wet. “You didn’t see the look in Mark’s eyes Jacks…” Jaebum looked up at his friend, “He was  _ terrified _ Jackson.” The younger’s eyes widened when he heard Jaebum’s voice crack slightly. “The look he had on his face Jackson I can't-” Jaebum shook his head and Jackson reached out to take a hold of his hand. He took a steady breath to calm himself before continuing on. “I’d only seen that look on his face when he was with Ed. I vowed I would never see that look on him again and now, I’m the one that’s causing it. I can’t see that face that again, Jackson I can't.” Jaebum took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down his cheek, “I can’t see him while knowing  _ I’m _ the reason that he’s in pain.” 

Jackson shook his head as Jaebum’s voice broke and he saw the tears falling down the older’s cheeks. He knew how much Jaebum had cared for the older, it was blatantly obvious from the moment he saw Jaebum looking at Mark the first time they met all those months ago. But he also knew how much Jaebum meant to Mark; Jackson could recall the million and one late night conversations that he had spent talking only about Jaebum with Mark, both before and after they finally got into a relationship. Mark was just as in love with Jaebum as the younger was with him. Those small moments he had seen the two share were any indication of that. He just couldn’t believe, no he  _ wouldn't  _ believe, that Mark would break their relationship over something like this. But Jackson had to admit one thing...a baby was a pretty serious topic. 

As Jaebum curled into Jackson’s arms, crying once again for the millionth time in 24 hours, the younger couldn’t help but find himself worried. He squeezed the older’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to his head and prayed the two lovers would be able to find their way back to one another. He wasn’t sure how or if it was even possible but he knew, they needed to be together.

 

***

 

3 days. 

It had been nearly 3 days since Jaebum had seen Mark. 3 days since the older had run out of the apartment, tears in his eyes and his words breaking Jaebum’s heart into a thousand pieces. Every time Jaebum laid his head down on a pillow, all he could see was Mark’s bloodshot eyes, tears clinging to his lashes and his lips mouthing the words ‘ _ please don’t follow me _ ’. It was a constant nightmare he had and there was no escape from it. 

Everywhere he looked there was traces of Mark surrounding him. His scent lingering on the sheets. His toothbrush sitting next to Jaebum’s on the bathroom shelf. His hat left on the coffee table next to Jaebum’s music book that Mark had bought him as a gift. He could even see Mark in the most ridiculous things like the cats food because he was reminded of their argument they had gotten into. It wasn't anything serious, Mark making a comment about how Coco was cute to which Jaebum had agreed with before saying that Nora was cuter. 

This obviously lead to the two of the having a tug of war with cats vs dogs and somehow ended with Jinyoung and Jackson walking in on them barking and meowing at each other. Jaebum couldn't escape Mark’s presences even with his own animals. Mark had become such an important part of his life that Jaebum didn't realise how much until he was gone. 

His phone vibrated on the bedside table but he chose to ignore it. Normally, he’d pick it up and see who it was then decide if he wanted to answer or not but this time, he didn’t need to look at the screen to know who was trying to contact him. 

Over the last day or so, Mark had been messaging and calling him almost every single hour. At first, Jaebum had read every single message hoping that there would be a different one, one that would show him Mark wasn’t leaving him alone. One that would tell him the older still loved him. But every text or voice message the older left for him was the same thing, just spoken differently.

_ Jaebum we need to talk. _

_ I’d like to see you if you’re not busy, I have to tell you something. _

_ Look I think we should discuss a few things. _

_ Jae please answer I need to speak with you. _

_ Bummie I know you’re reading these, please just listen to me. _

_ Can you meet me tonight? I need you to hear what I have to say.  _

It was always the same thing; we need to talk. But you see, Jaebum knew exactly what that talk was going to be. That talk was going to be Mark’s apology on how he shouldn’t have run out the door leaving him. But then, Mark would continue on by saying he didn’t sign up for a baby at the age of 24 with still half a year of university left. He’d tell Jaebum that he had feelings for him. Said that the small time they’d spent together was truly amazing and he’d never forget it. And then, he’d say he can’t be with him anymore and that this was their goodbye, with a promise of staying friends.

But Jaebum didn’t want that. No, he didn’t want to be friends. Screw being friends after everything they’d been through. He wanted to be boyfriends with Mark. Hell, he wanted to fiancée’s and husbands with Mark. He hadn’t realised it until later but he was truly, deeply and utterly in love with Mark - and he didn’t want to lose him. It may be selfish of him, to keep the older at bay but as he had explained to Jackson who had, on multiple occasions asked why he didn’t reply, if he didn’t reply there was no way Mark could break up with him. 

Plus, he couldn’t handle seeing that sad expression on the older’s face. It hurt too much.

So he ignored all the messages and the voice mails, turning his phone away from him when it started buzzing nonstop for 10 minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. Usually, Jinyoung or Jackson would just walk in but whoever was outside Jaebum’s door stayed on the other side. Another knock echoed loudly and Jaebum rolled over in a huff, eyes narrowed into a glare focused onto the door. Just as he opened his mouth to ask who was there, a soft voice came out from behind it. 

“J-Jae, it's me?” Jaebum's heart skipped and then froze when he heard Mark’s voice echoing through the door to him. “Are you in there? Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I need to talk to you.” Jaebum couldn’t open his mouth. He didn't want to face the older, he didn't want to face his lonely, single reality that would be waiting for him if he opened that door to speak to Mark. “Jaebum? Are you there?” He held his breath and waited. 

Jinyoung and Jackson weren't home, they had gone out food shopping. He prayed that Mark hadn't checked with the younger two before coming here. Then, there was a soft thud against his door and Jaebum heard a heavy sigh. He could just picture Mark leaning his head against the wood of the door, eyes closed and lip drawn between his lip as he sighed. The sound of footfall shuffling away was the signal that allowed Jaebum to breathe again. 

He was probably being extremely selfish and horrible to Mark but Jaebum didn't know what else to do. He had found his first ever love, his first  _ real  _ love, and he didn't want to lose him before he had a chance to figure out how to keep him. But the fact he didn't know a lot about relationships and love, yeah no that definitely didn't help him. 

He just hoped he’d think of something soon enough.

 

***

 

“So, exactly how much longer are you planning on avoiding your boyfriend?” Jinyoung asked as Jaebum snuck out of his room, eyes darting across the hallway to the closed door of the spare room, one that was now more lived in. 

Jaebum startled slightly at Jinyoung’s voice when he reached the kitchen, having thought no one would be home because today was his day off from classes and usually everyone had a packed day. Jinyoung was staring at him from behind his text book, one eyebrow raised as he swallowed a spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth while flipping a page. 

“I’m not avoiding anyone,” Jaebum huffed, shuffling towards the coffee pot to start making himself a new batch. Normally he’d wait until he reached the cafe but he couldn’t risk going there now in case Mark happened to be working.

“Uh huh, so that’s why you’re sneaking around the apartment acting like you're James Bond on a mission.” Jinyoung snorts, taking another spoonful of his yoghurt. “Just talk to him, hyung.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum huffs, filling the coffee pot with hot water, staring at the liquid as it turns from crystal clear to a dark brown. “I just can’t right now ok?” The younger rollers his eyes and mumbles something under his breath. “You know I’m standing here right?” Jaebum snaps lightly, turning around to face his best friend with a glare. 

“Hyung, he’s constantly asking me to talk to you.” Jinyoung whines, “I’m sick of playing back and forth with you two! It’s not fair!” Jaebum furrows his brow at the younger, Jinyoung shaking his head as he sighs. “Look, hyung.” Jinyoung stands from his seat and walks around to stand by the older’s side. Jaebum watches as his best friend places a delicate hand on his elbow and squeezes slightly. “You two are my  _ best friends _ and I don’t like seeing you like this. He made you happy, Jaebum hyung. The happiest I’ve ever seen you since Nayeon left.” Jaebum tried to turn away from Jinyoung but the younger held onto his elbow with a tight grip. “Hyung, please just talk to him!” Jinyoung begged, “You don’t even know what he’s going to say, he could just-”

“No, Jinyoung!” Jaebum tugged his arm away from Jinyoung’s grasp and spun back to face him, eyes wide and full of fury. “I don’t want to hear what he has to say Jinyoung because I already know what it’s going to be!” The younger opened his mouth but Jaebum was quicker to cut him off, “No! Just stop it!” He yelled, voice cracking ever so slightly. Jaebum shook his head at the younger, waving one hand in front of himself. “You can try and tell me that I don’t know what he’s going to say but I do Jinyoung, I just do!”

“How!?” Jinyoung yelled, throwing his arms up into the air, “How can you possibly know?”

“Because I saw him!” Jaebum screamed, silencing the younger who stared at him with wide eyes. “I saw how terrified he looked, Jinyoung! You didn’t see it but he looked so scared! I’ve never seen him scared when he’s with me.” The expression on Mark’s face flickered across Jaebum's mind and he couldn't hold back the shaky breath that left his lungs. “It reminded me of when he was with Ed, Jinyoung. I made him  _ scared  _ to be with me.” Jinyoung frowns and starts shaking his head but Jaebum can't hear it. His heart hurts too much to face it. “I can't see him like that Jinyoung. I can't.” 

He pulls away from the younger, leaving his coffee behind and walked out of the kitchen. He didn't even bother changing out of his sweatpants and baggy shirt as he headed to the front door, Jinyoung calling out to him. 

 

***

 

Jaebum sighs as he shoves his books into bags, glancing around him at the other students packing up their own things. There’s a headache brewing behind his left eye, one that's steadily been growing more painful over the week. It's mainly down to the fact that he's been waking up at 5 am to get out of the apartment before Mark wakes up so he doesn't have the chance of running into him in his own house or at the cafe. 

“Jaebum-ssi,” At the sound of his name being called, Jaebum looks up and finds Jinwoon walking up the steps of the lecture hall towards him. He nods a hello to the older, watching as Jinwoon sits in the chair beside him and pulls the desk up to lean on it. “So, how are you?”

Jaebum furrows his brow and turns his body towards the older, regarding him with a raised eyebrow because they've never really spoken to each other outside of their classes apart from the first time they met. When Mark introduced them. Jinwoon look just as awkward as he feels, eyes searching around the empty lecture hall before scratching the back of his neck and look down at the desk. 

“Sorry, this is probably really awkward right?” Jaebum can't stop the small chuckle that bubbles out of him and nods. Jinwoon sighs and brushes a hand through his hair, “Look, Jaebum I can tell something’s going on with you.”

Jaebum froze where he was in the process of zipping up his backpack and turned to the older, “How?”

Jinwoon raises an eyebrow before huffing out a breath, “You've been really distant, unfocused during the lesson and when you're writing lyrics they come out angry and depressed.” Jaebum flushes slightly and looks down at his hands. Youngjae always told him he was exceptionally good at writing down his feelings. It was his greatest strength and his biggest weakness. “You’ve been like this the past 5 days.”

Jaebum sighs and runs a hand through his hair, wincing when he feels how greasy it is. “I’ve just been having a hard time...with my personal life.” He mumbles, then bows his head. “I’m sorry Teacher, I’ll try harder tomorrow.” The older sighing heavily before he shifts in his seat. Jaebum feels him place a hand on the back of his chair. 

“Listen, Jaebum I’m gonna be honest with you ok?” Jinwoon doesn’t look at him, he faces the front with a small frown on his face. “Mark asked me to talk to you.” Jaebum’s heart lurches in his chest. “He hasn’t told me what’s going on between you guys or anything like that. He’s just mentioned that you’ve been...spending some time apart…” Jaebum takes a deep breath and shifts in his seat. “Jaebum, I know we’re not close but,” Jinwoon’s hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to look at the older. “If you ever feel like you need to talk, I’m always up for a chat.” The older says, regarding Jaebum with a small smile. “As Mark’s hyung I feel as though I should take care of you.” 

“Why?” Jaebum whispers. 

“I guess I can see myself in you,” Jinwoon sighs before reaching up and rubbing Jaebum’s head. “Don’t be too worried, you’re too young to be dealing with this much stress Jaebum-ah.” Jinwoon releases his head and stands from his seat, groaning as he stretches his back out. “Just talk to Mark, Jaebum-ah. If you talk, things will work out.” With that, the older heads back down the stairs, leaving Jaebum’s to his thoughts. 

He doesn’t stay long because there is another class using the room in half an hour so he throws on his hoodie and heads out of the room. The hallways is filled to the brim with students making their way to other classes, chatting and laughing with one another. It makes Jaebum’s headache throb harder so he lifts his hood onto his head and hunches his shoulders, preparing himself to somehow merge into the crowd without getting trampled. 

“Jaebum?” Mark’s voice calls out and Jaebum can’t stop himself from spinning around at the sound of it. He can see the older, standing 100 meters away from him with a hand on the doorknob of a classroom he’s about to enter. Mark’s eyes grow wide, probably surprised by the fact Jaebum actually turned around. “Jaebum!” He says again, more of a gasp as he shuts the door and begins to push himself through the crowd. 

Jaebum freaks, turning around and shoving himself into the crowd, roughly bumping into a girl who glares at him with a hiss as she clutches her shoulder. He mumbles back an apology as he hears Mark start calling his name but he doesn’t stop. He can’t face him. 

So he runs. 

He uses his elbows and shoves past the people, his backpack bouncing against his spine as he tries to push himself through the crowd. He can hear Mark calling for him, voice growing louder but it spurs him on. The entrance to the hallway is only a few meters away, he can make it without being caught. Grunting, Jaebum pushes himself faster, ignoring the sounds of pain or annoyance coming from the people around him. 

“Jaebum stop!” Mark calls as his hand lands on the doorknob of the entrance. Jaebum only glances back once, his eyes meeting Mark’s as the older tries to push himself through a group of cheerleaders. He can see the hurt in the older’s eyes, the furrowed brow and slight pout sitting on his pink lips. 

It hurts. It hurts too much. So Jaebum pushes the door open and runs out, almost slipping across the marbled flooring as he runs to the corner of the building. He probably has a few moments before Mark will be getting to the entrance so he takes a second to breath against the side of the building. There’s a thin coating of sweat covering his face so he wipes it away with the sleeve of his hoodie and he’s getting a stitch in his left side but other than that he’s fine. Except for the small ache in his chest. 

“Jaebum!” Mark’s voice rings throughout the lobby of the building, the sound of the door slamming behind him makes Jaebum flinch. He can hear the older’s heavy breathing and footsteps echoing softly through the air, freezing him against his corner. “Jaebum?” He stays frozen, Mark’s voice breaks slightly as he calls the younger’s name. Suddenly, Jaebum’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

Thanking god he put it on silent during class, he fishes it out of his back pocket. He flinches at the sight of Mark’s name flashing up at him on the screen, the contact picture of the older’s smiling face squished between his own neck and shoulder shines up at him. He remembers when they took this picture. 

Mark had come back from a test and just from the sight of his slumped shoulders, Jaebum could tell it hadn’t gone well. He scooped the older up into his arms and cradled him tightly as Mark vented everything he was feeling, all the stress and anxiety that came with bombing a test. 

 

***

 

“I don’t know what happened!” Mark cried, burying his face into Jaebum’s shirt, “I just blanked! I couldn’t think of anything, it was like my brain shut off!” Jaebum pouted but continued to rub the older on the back, threading his fingers through the soft angel hair to sooth him. “I’m going to be the worst CEO ever…” Mark mumbled in English. 

“No you won’t~,” Jaebum huffed, pulling Mark’s head up slightly so he could look at him, “It was one test babe, I’m sure you didn’t do as badly as you think you have.” Mark pouted at him, his way of saying he disagreed with Jaebum. The younger rolled his eyes, “Baby boy, if you seriously think you’ve failed go and talk to your teacher?” Mark groaned and dropped his head back onto Jaebum’s chest.

“I don’t want to~” Mark whined, “If I go and talk to her she’ll be so disappointed in me!”

“She’ll be more disappointed knowing how stressed you were over it and not speaking to her about it~” Jaebum said slightly sing-song like. Mark whined again, shaking his head against the younger’s chest. Jaebum sighed and resumed stroking Mark’s hair. “Baby boy, listen to me. If you’re worried about what she’s going to think of you asking for help, how are you going to be able to run a company?” Mark pulled his head up and frowned in confusion. 

Jaebum sighed again and brushed the older’s fringe away from his eyes before pecking him on the lips. “You seriously think those CEO’s don’t have someone to help them? Can you imagine what would happen if they did something without knowing what it would do? They’d probably cost themselves their own company, meaning that if they don’t know something they’d ask someone for help.” 

Mark sighs and his lips drop into a pout as he brings his hands up to link together on top of Jaebum’s chest where he drops his chin onto them. “And if they’re stressed, they take leave and put the company in someone else's hands. So, if you’re stressed about this test go and talk to your teacher and she’ll help you figure out what you need to do.” 

Mark stays quiet for a moment but Jaebum could tell he was thinking, he was almost able to see the gears turning in his head. But then Mark sighs and he drops his head down, “Fine.” He grumbles, “I’ll set up a meeting with her tomorrow morning.” Jaebum chuckles and wraps his arms around the older’s waist, bringing them closer together. 

“That’s my little CEO,” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Mark’s head as the older giggles softly. “I need you to go and get your own company so you can be my sugar daddy.” He jokes and Mark snorts, propping himself up onto his elbows to look down at Jaebum with a raised eyebrow.

“Once again with the daddy kink,” Mark shakes his head, “Are you sure you don’t have one?” Jaebum snorts and nods his head but Mark looks unconvinced. “And why are you so sure  _ I’m  _ going to be the sugar daddy?” The older shuffles himself up into a sitting position, knees resting on either side of Jaebum’s hips and his hands lying across the younger’s broad chest. “You’re the one that’s going to be the big CEO of the music industry.” He says poking the younger in the chest, making Jaebum laugh. 

“Besides,” Mark tilts his head to the side, a lock of his hair falling across into his eyes as he drags the tip of his finger in a circle onto the sliver of skin on Jaebum’s chest that got revealed when he moved. He twirls his finger into the chain hanging from Jaebum’s neck and tugs on it slightly. “Don’t you think I’m better suited as the sugar baby…” Jaebum draws in a shaky breath as Mark looks up at him through his lashes, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. He feels Mark pull on his chain, dragging him up towards him. Their lips brush past each other and Jaebum exhales shakily. “... _ Daddy _ …” Mark whispers. 

“That’s it.” Jaebum shakes his head, Mark giggling loudly as the younger proceeds to roll them over, “You aren’t allowed to say that word in the bedroom ever again,” Jaebum huffs, “Just no.” Mark continues to laugh and Jaebum can’t help but smile because when Mark laughs, everything feels right. After a small tickle fight, Mark wanted to take a picture because he had seen Yugyeom and Bambam had cute couple contact photos. Jaebum refused to saying that his hair was a mess and he looked puffy from sleeping but Mark had just pecked his lips saying that he looked nice no matter what before burying his face into the younger’s neck and handing the phone for him to take the photo.

 

***

 

Thinking back on the event now, Jaebum realises how much he misses the older. The vibration from his phone brings him back to the present and he can hear Mark mumbling under his breath. He must be standing close to the corner but Jaebum is too frozen to move away.

“Come on Jae, just pick up.” Mark hisses before the call finally gets disconnected and he curses. Jaebum swallows thickly, leaning towards the edge of the corner when he hears the older sigh heavily. “Why won’t you talk to me Jae?” Mark’s voice sounds horribly broken and Jaebum pulls himself away from corner, tears burning his eyes as he rests his head against the wall. 

_ I can’t talk to you because you’ll break my heart.  _

 

***

 

Jaebum frowns at the phone ringing on the coffee table in front of him, the noise drilling a hole through his head and promptly shoving his train of thought off it’s rails. He stares down at his notebook, page blank with a pen smudge across the top from where he accidentally left it pressed into the paper. He’s been staring at the blank page for the last 3 hours that him and Jinyoung have been studying together in the living room. 

“Jinyoung, phone!” He calls out, turning his head to the kitchen where the younger is busy fixing up something for them to eat for lunch. Jackson is at uni and Mark has a night shift at the cafe so it’s just the two of them home. Jinyoung doesn’t answer him, but he can hear pots and pans clanging about. “Jinyoung-ah! Answer your phone!”

“Aish, hyung just answer it for me!” The younger yells back, “I’m hands deep in kimchi right now trying to feed your hungry ass.” Jaebum bristles and turns around on the couch to send a glare to the younger who sends him one back with a raised eyebrow. Jaebum rolls his eyes and throws his notebook to the side with a huff before reaching for the phone. 

He shows it to Jinyoung with a thin lipped smile on his face to which the younger just sticks his tongue out at him. Jaebum rolls his eyes again and slides the green button across the bottom of the screen and presses it to his ear, “Hello, Jinyoung’s phone Jaebum speaking?”

“ _ Jaebum _ ?” A soft female voice echoes through the phone and Jaebum freezes for a moment at the unfamiliar voice. “ _ Oh, Jaebum as in Mark’s Jaebum? _ ” The lady says in English and he can’t even answer her because she starts talking faster. “ _ Oh my gosh it’s so lovely to finally meet you! Well, obviously not meet you but to finally talk to you! Mark has been telling me so much about you, oh he’s so smitten with you I have never seen him smile so much when he’s talking about someone. _ ” Jaebum turns to Jinyoung with wide eyes and notices that the younger gives him a confused expression. “ _ I cannot wait to see you when you guys come for a visit in September for Mark’s birthday, it’ll be so fun!”  _

“Sep-tem-beraw?” Jaebum asks, voice cracking slightly.

“ _ Oh yes sweetie! He’s coming home for his birthday remember? Oh what am I saying, you two are probably so busy with classes you don’t even know what day it is! _ ” 

Now Jaebum isn’t fluent in English but he knows enough to help him get by. So from what he’s able to gather, he’s just picked up Jinyoung’s phone and answered it only to discover Mark’s mother on the other side who is speaking to him in English, unaware of the situation that he and her son are in at the current moment in time and now, he’s been told Mark was going to be asking him to go to LA in September? With him? To meet his parents?

“ _ Speaking of classes, you’re probably super busy right? Well seeing as Jinyoung didn’t answer the phone I’m going to guess that he’s too busy to talk so I’ll call back later to chat to him. Ok I’ll let you go now Jaebum, it was so lovely talking to you and I cannot wait to meet you finally!”  _ Jaebum doesn’t have a chance to say goodbye or even any other word as Mark’s mother hangs up and leaves him staring at the phone in his hand. 

“What just happened?” He whispered, staring at the picture of Jinyoung and Jackson looking up at him.

“Hyung, who was it?”Jinyoung calls out, as the sink turns on. Jaebum pulls himself off the couch and slowly heads over to the kitchen, eyes glued to the phone. “Hyung?” 

“Ah, it was um…” He reaches the breakfast bar and sat himself down onto the seat. “It was M-Mark’s mother…” Jinyoung froze where he was putting a cabbage covered in red powder into a container. It slipped out of his fingers and landed with a heavy  _ plop  _ and some of the liquid splashed up onto his arms. 

“Y-you talked to Mark’s mother?” Jinyoung whispered, eyes wide, “What did you say? What did she say?”

“Well I obviously couldn’t say anything, she was speaking in English!” Jaebum hissed and tossed the phone onto the counter with a sigh. He brought a hand up to his forehead and scratched at his hairline, “She said Mark talks about me a lot. And that she’s excited to meet me...” Jinyoung’s eyebrows rose higher into his hair as Jaebum continued, “When I go to LA with Mark in September...for his birthday.”

Jinyoung sighed and tilted his head down, “Crap.” He hissed as he withdrew his hands from the bowl of cabbage and started rinsing them. Jaebum watched as he dried them before he started speaking again, “Mark was going to invited to go with him. He was meant to be asking if you wanted to go a few days ago. He had this whole date thing planned for you.” Jinyoung huffed, “But then obviously, Nayeon showed up and now you’re being a dick-” Jaebum let out a squeak and glared at the younger who ignored the older’s outburst. “-and you’re ignoring him so I don’t know whether or not if he’ll actually ask you.” Jaebum rolls his eyes and Jinyoung sends him a glare. 

“You have to talk to him, Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung huffs, “Before you seriously stuff everything up.”

 

***

 

A week and a half. That’s how long it’s been since Jaebum had last spoken to Mark. A week and a half since Mark walked out of the apartment with tears in his eyes telling Jaebum not to follow him. A week and a half since Jaebum’s entire happy life was turned upside down.

Nayeon said the results should be done within a week of them doing the DNA test. It’s nearly been 6 days and he hasn’t heard from her yet. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing yet. 

It makes Jaebum wonder how long it will take for him to truly screw everything in his life. So far, he’s making bets on 2 weeks until he’s utterly ruined everything beyond repair for himself.

He heads into the cafe, knowing that Mark isn’t working today because he’s got the older’s schedule memorised so he won’t bump into him again. The cafe isn’t too busy, there are few couples sitting in the booths and there is a girl strumming away on the guitar on the small stage, her sweet voice creating an ambient mood. He has a plan in his mind as he walks through the cafe; he has a lyric analysis that’s due in 4 days that he hasn’t started so he’s going to stay at the cafe until it’s done, then he probably should go to the gym or work on his choreography until he’s got it complete. He figures he’ll wait for his assignment to be finish before he decides. Jaebum walks himself towards his usual seat until he hears someone’s very familiar voice. 

“Hey, Mark.” Ed says and Jaebum watches as the man makes his way to the booth that’s just behind Jaebum’s usual spot. Quickly, he rushes to his seat so the other doesn’t see him, hunching himself forward over the table and bringing his hood up over his head to cover his face. He even reaches for the menu and opens it up to place in front of him. 

“Oh Ed…” Mark’s voice is quiet and Jaebum can picture him trying to curl in on himself. He doesn’t want to know if they’re meeting up or if Ed has decided to stalk the older, all he does know is that he can’t do anything if Ed touches him. He doesn’t really know if Mark would want him to stand in and protect him. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Ed sounds awkward enough that Jaebum almost snorts but manages to stop himself before he reveals his hiding spot. 

“Good.” Mark answers shortly. It’s probably the rudest Jaebum has ever heard the oldest speak to another person. 

“Look, Mark.” Ed sighs heavily and Jaebum hears the sound of leather squeaking and a cup being placed on a table. Ed must’ve sat on the other side of the booth to talk to Mark. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while…” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and turns his body towards the back of the booth so he can hear better. “I really want to apologise for what I did...that last time we were together.” Jaebum inhales and he can hear Mark do the same thing. “What I did to you...I shouldn’t have done. I know I can’t really justify my actions but I was drunk and jealous.” Jaebum frowns and rolls his eyes. Deep down though, he’s praying Mark doesn’t believe him. 

“Ed,” Mark breathes out heavily. Jaebum already knows he’s biting on his lip because of nerves and his eyes are probably staring at his fingers. “I’m thankful that you’re apologising.” The older says slowly, “And that you’ve realised what you’ve done wrong and you wish to make amends I’m guessing?” There’s a pause in the conversation and Jaebum can only guess that Ed nods his head as an answer. Mark sighs, “I’m sorry Ed, but I honestly don’t think I can accept your apology.” 

Jaebum almost chokes on his saliva but manages to hold it back. “What you did, seriously isn’t right and I understand that you’re feeling sorry for yourself now but I just cannot accept what you did to me.” Jaebum has never heard Mark’s voice so cold and final before. He hates to admit it but it’s kind of attractive. Jaebum can already see the glare and furrowed eyebrows on Mark’s face. “You were suppose to be a friend, one of the very first friends I made here and you just used it against me!” Mark must slap his hand on the table because Jaebum hears a dull  _ thud  _ and the rattle of china. “Not to mention, you almost got into a fight with Jackson and Jaebum who are, by the way, my actual friends who helped me when I  _ needed them _ !”

“I know, I’m sorry!” Ed whimpers, “God Mark, I know I was a dick ok? I just-”

“You just what Ed?” Mark snaps, his voice growing harsher causing Jaebum’s eyebrows to rise into his hair. He has never heard Mark this angry before. “You almost punched Jaebum for protecting from your stupid drunken friends. Jackson had to stop you from attacking him again in my dorm room. Are you seriously that jealous of him that you felt the need to resort to violence? What are you, 14?” Jaebum’s mouth drops open at Mark’s savage words. He must be taking lessons from Jinyoung or something. Jaebum hears Ed try to talk but Mark plows over the top of him with his rant. “Since when does a 22 year old resort to throwing punches when he doesn’t get something he wants? Which by the way,” Mark huffs, Jaebum knowing he’d be turning his head to the side with attitude. “I am  _ not  _ an object that you can just, parade around ok? I don’t belong to you, I am my own individual person.”

“I know I’m so sorry Mark.” Ed whispers and Jaebum hears Mark sigh heavily. There’s a pause between the two of the them and Jaebum waits with bated breath until the next line of their conversation. However, what he gets is something he wasn’t particularly expecting. “So...how are you and Jaebum? I heard you were dating…” Ed asks. Jaebum freezes in his seat. 

He doesn’t know if Mark is going to say yes or no. They haven’t spoken. Jaebum’s been ignoring him in fear. Perhaps now, he’s about to hear the thing of his nightmares. The words that cause him to panic during his sleep as he watches Mark leave through a door that never opens. 

“Jaebum and I…” Mark starts off softly and Jaebum almost feels as though his heart is about burst out of his chest. “I think we’re on a break...at the moment.” The words feel like a bucket of cold water has just been doused over Jaebum’s body. Jinyoung was right when he said that he needed to speak to Mark before things get fucked up but now he’s too late. Mark thinks they’re on a break. But, if Jaebum’s honest...isn’t that what they’re on? “We’ve just been having a few complications but other than that, we are dating so yes.” The cold water stops rushing over Jaebum’s body and he feels confused once again.

“Oh really?” Ed asks, voice laced with surprise. “So you’re on a break?”  _ Yeah but we’re dating did you not hear that bit you overgrown weed?  _ Jaebum huffs silently and shifts in his seat. “Did you wanna get a coffee with me? Tomorrow?” Jaebum’s heart skips and not in a good way. 

Ed is trying to ask Mark on a date, thanks to the information of his relationship with Jaebum being on hold. Maybe Jaebum should’ve listened to Jinyoung. He’s beginning to realise that the younger is right about a lot of things...

“Ed.” Mark says cooly, “I’m going to say this once and I seriously hope you actually listen to what I’m saying.” He’s even switched to using English which Jaebum hasn’t really heard much of except when he walks into the room and catches the last bit of the older’s conversation with his parents or if he’s working with Jinyoung. “Thank you for the offer but no. I do not want to get a coffee with you, nor will I ever want to be with you in any way, shape or form. Do you understand? I don’t even want to be talking to you right now, and I honestly can’t say when I’ll even feel safe enough to be alone in the same room with you.” Jaebum’s mouth drops open again and he hears Ed’s small gasp of shock. “Now, if you value any sort of friendship that we might have left, I will very much appreciate it if you never spoke to me again.” Then, Jaebum hears the sounds of books closing heavily and a backpack dragging across leather. 

Out the corner of his eye, he watches as Mark’s body comes into view, drowning in a hoodie that is definitely Jaebum’s as he throws his backpack over his shoulder with arms filled with textbooks. Jaebum watches Mark’s slim figure wind it’s way through the tables before he’s exiting the cafe and disappearing around the corner. 

“Wow…” Jaebum breathes heavily as he slowly lowers the menu from his face. He has never heard or seen Mark act so rudely towards someone before. Granted, Ed deserves being spoken to after what he did but Jaebum is still in shock. Does Mark’s refusal mean that he still wants to be with Jaebum? But there is still the possibility of him wanting to leave Jaebum, especially if Nayeon’s baby ends up being his and it’s not like Jaebum can force Mark to stay. He won’t do that to the older after he’s already had his freedom taking away.

It’s then and there that Jaebum makes the decision. He’s going to talk to Mark after he finds out the results of the DNA test and only after he knows the answer. It’s going to hurt, he knows it’s going to hurt a lot but he needs to get his act together before he truly loses Mark. 

If he hasn’t already.

 

***

 

“Mark told me that they brought your favourite dessert back at the cafe.” Jackson says as he heads into the kitchen where Jaebum is busy making himself a coffee. Jaebum turns to look at him before he nods in understanding. Jackson sighs heavily and leans against the counter while crossing his arms over his chest. “How long are you going to let this go on for hyung?” He asks. 

Jaebum pulls away from the counter, coffee in hand as he reads over his sheet music. “I’m not in the mood to discuss this right now Jackson, can we talk later?” He huffs, exiting the kitchen and making his way to the living room where he has the rest of his papers scattered across the floor. He’s been trying to figure out a melody he’s had stuck in his head for the last 3 days but he can’t remember where he’s heard it or if he’s written it down. 

“Um, how about no?” Jackson says smartly, following Jaebum into the living room, “I’m sick and tired of Jinyoung and I having to play stupid messenger birds because you won’t talk to Mark!” Jaebum rolls his eyes when the younger stamps his foot with a pout. “Seriously, hyung everyone is sick and tired of it!”

“Jackson,” Jaebum snaps, eyes narrowing into a glare that the younger shrinks away from slightly.“When your entire life gets turned upside down with the possibility of a fucking baby  _ then  _ I’ll listen to you whine about my relationship problems but until then,” He takes a breath, chest heaving slightly. “Please, shut the fuck up ok?”

Jackson’s eyes narrow and it’s such an odd expression on his face that Jaebum doesn’t usually see. “Y’know what Jaebum?” The younger says softly, disregarding the look of annoyance he gets from Jaebum. He begins to walk towards Jaebum, a finger lifted up threateningly pointing at his chest. “Mark is my best friend and I am not going to let you upset him any longer because you’re-” Jackson shoves his finger into Jaebum’s chest on the last word, causing him to step backwards in shock. “Too fucking scared to man up and just  _ talk to him _ .” The last three words are punctuated by a finger digging into Jaebum’s chest. 

“Yah!” Jaebum explodes, dropping his coffee and sheets onto the table as he steps towards Jackson. “I have every right to be fucking scared, Jackson! There is a 50% chance that _that_ baby, is mine! I didn’t ask Mark to be a father with me! That’s not something you do with a first relationship!” It’s almost as if the floodgates have been opened and all of Jaebum’s feelings are crashing through, unable to stop as they get swept up in the current. “If that baby is mine I can’t just ask him to care for it with me! He’s my first boyfriend! And besides! If I talk to him, he’ll only say he wants to break up because he didn’t agree to fathering a fucking child at the age of 24! Do you seriously expect me to want to talk to him when I have that running through my mind?”

“But, hyung-”

“No Jackson! I’m sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do!” Jaebum throws his arms up into the air, shoving himself past the younger and making his way towards the front door. “I’m going to talk to Mark when I’m ready but right now I can’t because I’m too fucking scared he’s going to leave me alright?” Jaebum starts tugging his shoes on, he doesn’t even have a pair of keys on him or his phone which is in the kitchen charging. 

But he doesn’t care, he just needs to get out of the house. “Both you and Jinyoung have been constantly telling me I should talk to Mark and you honestly don’t think I realise that?” Jackson tries to talk but Jaebum is too far gone on his tangent to listen to what the younger has to say. “I miss him so much, I miss being able to talk to him but I just _can’t_!” His voice cracks and Jaebum takes a second to breathe. “I can’t lose him.” His voice barely makes it out. Jaebum rests his head against the door and breathes heavily.

He hears Jackson walk up behind him as he attempts to fight off the tears that are stinging his eyes. A pair of arms wrap their way around his torso and Jaebum feels the younger’s head pressing into his shoulder blades. 

“You won’t lose him, hyung.” Jackson whispers, his hands tightening into fists in Jaebum’s shirt as he hugs him. “You can’t know if you don’t talk to him.”

“But it _hurts_ …” Jaebum hisses through his teeth as he tries to stop himself from crying. But Jackson’s warmth isn’t helping, in fact it’s making it more difficult to stop the tears. “It hurts too much, Jackson.”

“I know,” Jackson chuckles, proceeding to nibble on Jaebum’s shoulder then giggles when the older flinches away. “That’s what love is hyung.” The younger sighs, “It’s the most powerful emotion because it can either make you stronger or weaker.” Jaebum huffs out a breath before pulling himself away from the door, Jackson still attached to him. “You don’t think I’m scared of Jinyoung leaving me?” The younger whispers suddenly. Jaebum pauses for a moment, taking in Jackson’s words before he looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You love Jinyoung?” Jackson smiles sheepishly before burying his face into Jaebum’s back making the older laugh at the cuteness. “He won’t leave you, Jackson-ah.” He sighs, twisting in the younger’s grip to put an arm around his shoulders. “He’s just as in love with you.” Jackson wriggles in what Jaebum can only guess as excitement and he shakes his head fondly. “But how do you know he won’t leave?”

Jackson pulls his head away from Jaebum’s back and looks up at him, “I talk to him.” The younger says softly with a shrug, “I tell him how much he means to me and tell him what I’m afraid of. Then he tells me I’m stupid and the biggest idiot on the planet.” Jaebum snorts out a laugh because that definitely sounds like Jinyoung when it comes to Jackson. The younger lets out a chuckle as well and shakes his head as he releases his arms from around Jaebum’s torso, “But then, he takes my hands, kisses them both before telling me that he’s never leaving and that he loves me.”

Jaebum inhales deeply and looks to the floor. He wants Mark to tell him the same thing, he wants Mark’s arms around him to keep him safe and warm. He wants Mark so much it hurts. But he’s too scared. He’s been broken before and only barely made it out normal. Jaebum’s worried that if Mark does leave him, he won’t make it back. There isn’t any way he could bounce back from the heartache if Mark breaks up with him. 

“Just  _ talk  _ to him, hyung.” Jackson sighs, rubbing a hand comfortingly on Jaebum’s shoulder. “He’ll understand. He loves you too, y’know.” Jaebum nods because he does know that. Mark never forgot to tell him every morning when they woke up and every night before they went to sleep that he loved Jaebum. “He’ll understand why you’re scared too.”

“But what if you’re wrong?” Jaebum whispers, “What if he does leave? I don’t know if I can-”

“Hyung.” Jackson cuts him off and walks in front of him. Jaebum flinches in surprise when Jackson’s hands come up to hold the sides of his face and grips his cheeks tight enough to make them squish together. “Listen to me. Mark loves you. He won’t leave.” Jackson says this in English which confuses Jaebum slightly but he understands what the younger is saying. “Just trust each other ok? Trust the love you have for him and the love you know he has for you and  _ talk to him _ !” Jackson releases his face and steps back with his arms folded as if it say ‘ _ well there you go _ ’ and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle while shaking his head. 

“Ok.” He sighs, “Alright Jackson-ah.” The smile he receives is enough to make Jaebum feel as though he’s making a right choice. “I’ll go talk to him.” Jackson claps his hands and Jaebum shakes his head again. 

“Don’t worry hyung,” Jackson smiles as he places a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder and leads him to the door, “Everything is going to work out perfectly, you’ll see.” Jaebum laughs and turns to the younger with a smile as he opens the door.

“Thank you Jackson,” Jaebum smiles and turns to head out when the sight of someone blocking his way stops him. Jaebum’s heart gives an almighty  _ thud  _ against his rib cage and he’s worried it might be the last time it beats. He takes in the long red hair, a baby cradled in arms and a large white envelope. “Nayeon.” He chokes out. 

“Hi oppa,” She smiles, her eyes flickering from the baby to him. “You ready?”

 

***

 

Mark huffs as he wipes a bead of sweat from his brow, tugging his bag strap higher onto his shoulder to distribute the heavy weight, as he tries to fight his way through the crowded hallway. He feels sick and tired and all he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a hundred years. But he know it won’t do much. He hasn’t been able to sleep well the past week and a half because he’s so use to having someone’s arms holding him.

He feels the tears pricking his eyes again and shuts them quickly before they can grow any further. Lately it’s becoming a normal occurrence that he’ll start tearing up at random times. It’s been getting worse the last few days however. He shakes his head, one tears rolling down his cheek before he wipes it away and takes a breath as he exits the hallway. He breathes in the fresh air, taking a moment just to soak up the sun before he goes back home and hides in his room. 

But an unfortunate thought rings through his mind. Is his home really home anymore? Before, Mark was all about having a single place as somewhere to call home, thanks to his childhood where he moved around constantly, unable to stick with one language until he was about 10 when his parents finally settled in LA. He learnt that he should never call somewhere home unless he was completely and utterly sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Now though, ever since he started dating Jaebum, Mark is beginning to understand why they say your home doesn’t have to be a place it can also be a person. 

Jaebum feels like his home. He feels safe when he’s wrapped up in the younger’s strong arms, he feels warm when he sees Jaebum curled into a ball on the couch drooling on his shirt while his assignment is spread out on the coffee table. 

Mark sighs and makes his way down the steps of the building, memory thinking back on Jackson’s words from the previous day. 

“ _ Im Jaebum has totally destroyed you hasn’t he? _ ” Jackson had said it with a smile, but it was one that didn’t reach his eyes. Mark knew what he meant and couldn’t help but agree. Jaebum had totally ruined him for anyone else. 

And now, he doesn’t even know if Jaebum realises how utterly in love with him Mark is. It hurts, just a little. But Mark sucks it up and deals with it because the younger has far too much on his plate to handle his own anxieties at the moment. He makes his way onto the pavement, hundreds of students walking around him in the courtyard all minding their own business. Some are sitting in groups on the grass, soaking up the sun’s rays while laughing and enjoying the beginning of the long weekend they have. Mark sees a few couples around and his heart thuds painfully. He turns away from them and tucks his head to his chest. 

“ _ Mark _ !” 

His head tilts up at the sound of his name being called across the courtyard and he freezes mid walk. A man carrying a large box almost bumps into him and Mark quickly apologises while stepping out of his way; all he gets back is a glare and soft curses muttered in his direction. Mark looks around at the students, craning his neck to try and see if he notices anyone he knows but no one stands out to him. Frowning slightly, he huffs and fixes his bag strap before beginning to walk again. 

“ _ Mark! _ ”

He pauses again and turns his head to try and find where that voice is coming from. A few students give him weird looks as they pass him by but he doesn’t pay attention to him. There is someone screaming his name from across the courtyard and he doesn’t know who it is. He spins in a small circle, eyes trailing over everyone he sees but none of them are familiar. He frowns again and shakes his head. Perhaps he’s hearing things? Has it really been so long since he’s heard Jaebum speak to him that he’s now imagining the younger’s voice. He sighs and starts walking again. 

“ _ Yien! _ ” 

Mark freezes because there is only 2 people at university who know that name and there is no way Jackson would be screaming that at the top of his lungs. Mark spins around and finds Jaebum sprinting towards him, pushing himself past students. Mark’s eyes grow wide and his eyebrows furrow in confusion because why is Jaebum running towards him and screaming his name after ignoring him for a week and a half?

“Yien, Yien!” Jaebum babbles as he gets closer and Mark doesn’t have a chance to brace himself when the younger all but throws himself at him, his bag slipping off his shoulder from the impact. He feels Jaebum’s arms wrap themselves around his waist and his legs come off the floor as the younger spins them in a circle. 

“Jae-Jaebum, what the hell are you doing?” He gasps, nails digging into Jaebum’s shoulders as he gets spun around. Jaebum’s head is buried into Mark’s neck and he can feel him muttering something into his skin.

“-father,” Mark hears Jaebum mumble once the younger has stopped spinning them. He doesn’t let the older go though, he tightens his hold around Mark’s waist and squeezes him tightly while Mark is stood in shock. 

“What?” Mark hisses, “I can’t hear you, you idiot!” He slaps the younger’s shoulder lightly and isn’t prepared to see Jaebum’s face so close to his when the younger finally pulls away from his neck. Mark swallows thickly as Jaebum smiles at him, his heartbeat racing and mouth growing dry because Jaebum’s smile is one of the best things Mark has ever seen. “What did you say?” He whispers. 

Jaebum’s hands come up and cup his face and god has Mark missed this feeling. The feeling of Jaebum’s rings pressing into his cheeks and the pads of his thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. Mark swallows again and reaches up to wrap his fingers around Jaebum’s wrists. 

“I said,” Jaebum breathes heavily, smile growing wider, “I’m not a father.” Mark’s brain goes blank for a minute while Jaebum is smiling down at him, eyes disappearing behind whiskers. 

“Y-you’re...you’re not a dad?” He ends up stuttering out in English and Jaebum chuckles before nodding his head and stepping closer while his hands slip down the back of Mark’s neck. “Y-you- that baby isn’t yours?” 

“No Mark.” Jaebum laughs, his thumbs stroking distracting circles behind Mark’s ears causing his eyes to flutter because his ears are extremely sensitive. “I only have one baby and that’s you.” Mark’s heart swoops dangerously and he might’ve let out a small whimper before Jaebum is bending down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Mark rises on his toes, clutching Jaebum’s jacket into his fist to bring him closer. It’s been far too long since he felt those lips against his and he never wants to go that long without them ever again. Mark can feel a sob building in his chest and Jaebum must feel it too because he brings his hands down onto Mark’s hips and pulls him closer. There isn’t a single inch of space between them as they share a long overdue kiss. 

Jaebum sighs when he feels Mark’s tongue lightly prodding at his bottom lip and opens immediately for the older to enter, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Mark’s head. He trails his fingers through the silky hair and sighs because it just feels  _ right _ . 

Mark pulls away after a second, panting slightly with his his lips puffed and red from Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum can’t help but duck back down and steal a few more kisses because he’s missed out on so many. 

“Wh-when did you find out?” Mark huffs, eyes searching over Jaebum’s face like he’s trying to convince himself that yes, Jaebum is here, yes Jaebum has his arms wrapped around him right now. 

“A few minutes ago.” Jaebum pants, “I was about to leave to come and talk to you when Nayeon showed up with the results. As soon as I found out I left and came straight to find you.” Mark could feel his bottom lip quivering so he surged up onto his toes and pressed another kiss onto Jaebum’s mouth.

“God I missed you so much,” Jaebum mumbled into their kiss and Mark whined back in agreement. “I’m so sorry I didn’t talk to you baby boy,” The younger huffs, his lips bumping into Mark’s as they try to continue their kiss. “I-I was just so scared I thought you were going to leave me.” Mark pulls away and stares up at the younger with wide eyes.

“A-are you serious?” Mark whispers, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he fists Jaebum’s shirt. The younger gives a small nod, a sad smile on his face that Mark instantly leans up to kiss away. “You idiot.” He giggles against Jaebum’s lips. “You really should’ve talked to me.” Jaebum tilts his head to the side in question and Mark shakes his fondly. “I was going to tell you~, that I was prepared to help you if the baby ended up being yours.” Mark tells him, laughing slightly at the shocked expression on Jaebum’s face. “I wouldn’t leave you alone after what she did. So, I wanted to let you know that I wasn’t going anywhere~,” Jaebum sighs heavily and Mark gives a small giggle, “Plus, I was going to shotgun papa and you could be daddy.” Jaebum snorts and shakes his head. 

“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” Jaebum says heavily while Mark giggles and nods his head. “Fuck~” The younger whines out loud, wrapping his arms back around Mark’s waist and bringing him into a hug. “And here I was thinking you were going to break up with me but you actually wanted to help, my god.” Jaebum mutters as he buries his head into Mark’s hair, taking deep breaths to inhale the older’s scent that he’s missed. “You’re amazing.” He sighs, “I love you so much.”

Mark giggles and presses a kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s jawline, “I love you too, you big idiot.” Jaebum pinches his side making him squeal slightly before the noise is covered by Jaebum’s lips and it turns into a small moan when he feels Jaebum’s tongue slip past his lips. 

“Let’s get you outta here,” Jaebum whispers into Mark’s lips, his hands slipping dangerously low on Mark’s back. “I don’t want people to hear you moaning, baby.” Mark shudders at the sound of Jaebum’s deep voice in his ear and his knees almost buckle when he feels the younger’s fingers dance across his ass. 

He smirks as a thought comes to him. Standing onto his tiptoes he trails his lips up to Jaebum’s ear quickly, hearing the short breaths the younger was taking as he pants softly. Mark nibbles on Jaebum’s earring softly and feels Jaebum’s hands tighten on his hips, making him smirk before he whispers into Jaebum’s ear. “Take me home, _daddy_.”

Jaebum growls lowly before he’s pulling Mark away from his chest, keeping a tight hold on the older’s wrist as he bends down to grab Mark’s bag, then he’s tugging Mark out of the courtyard. Mark just giggles and jogs to keep up with Jaebum, linking their fingers together as the cross the street. 

 

***

 

When they get back to the apartment they discovered it empty. Mark heads in first, head scanning the place for other occupants as he walks towards the living room, dropping his backpack onto the floor before turning to face his boyfriend. Jaebum was slipping his shirt up slowly, inch by inch to reveal the smooth and tanned skin. He yells out for the two younger ones just to double check he and Mark are truly alone, and when no response is given he smirks at the older and tugs his shirt off completely; watching as Mark’s throat bobs when he swallows. 

“Come here baby boy,” Jaebum whispers, taking slow steps towards Mark whose cheeks are growing pinker by the second. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at the sight of Mark stepping towards him with his hands stretched out almost like he’s afraid to touch him. Mark’s hands are warm when they rest on his abs, his skin tingles with excitement and goosebumps. Jaebum lets out a breath and steps closer to Mark, placing a delicate hand on the older’s hip as he presses his nose to Mark’s temple, kissing his skin softly as he sighs.

Mark presses himself up against Jaebum’s chest, nose buried into his collarbone as he breathes deeply. His hands slide up from the younger’s torso to his chest where Mark rests one hand over Jaebum’s heart. Jaebum just watches as the older draws small shapes into his skin, eyes downcast and head tilted to the ground while Jaebum peppers tiny kisses across Mark’s face. “I missed you…” Mark whispers into his skin and Jaebum’s heart breaks a little. 

He wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his jaw, “I know baby, I’m sorry.” He apologises, “I missed you too, so goddamn much.” Mark lets out a shuddering breath before reaching onto his toes and pressings his lips to Jaebum’s.

For a moment, they just relish the moment. The feeling of their bodies together once again, their lips pressed against one another after almost a lifetime apart. Mark whines softly into Jaebum’s mouth, tracing his hands over the muscles on the younger’s back as he presses himself closer. Jaebum takes a deep breath and let’s his hands slide down Mark’s body, smiling into their kiss when he feels the older shiver in pleasure as his hands cup the perky ass he’s missed. 

“I want you Bummie,” Mark whispers heavily, lips shining with spit and turning a lovely shade of rose red. Jaebum hums and ducks his head down to trail his lips across Mark’s pale neck, stopping to suck and nibble on the skin every so often to hear the older’s choked gasps and feel the nails digging into his shoulders. 

“You sound so good baby,” He breathes onto Mark’s skin, “Love you so much.” Mark whimpers and he grabs a hold of Jaebum’s face to kiss him properly. Jaebum moans in surprise and pleasure as the older attacks his lips, their tongues slipping over one another as they begin to walk backwards through the apartment. Jaebum huffs slightly when he gets backed up into one of the walls in the hallway before he bends down and wraps his arms underneath Mark’s legs and picks him up. Mark squeaks in surprise but tightens his hold to bring himself closer to Jaebum. 

“I can’t wait for this,” Jaebum moans softly, pulling at Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth and smirking when he hears the older’s small moan. “I don’t care if they come home, I’m not gonna stop baby.” Mark moans and thrusts his hips into Jaebum’s torso.

“I-I don’t want you to stop,” The older pants slightly, his hands curling up into Jaebum’s hair. “I want everything tonight,” Mark ducks his head and starts sucking red flowers onto Jaebum’s skin. Jaebum moans when he feels Mark’s tongue lick a stripe under his ear as he opens the bedroom door with his foot, his hands sliding up to cup Mark’s ass. “I want you to wreck me.” Mark whispers as he pulls on Jaebum’s earlobe. 

Jaebum moans loudly and drops Mark onto the bed, watching as the older bounces on the mattress. Mark’s face is flushed and his hair has already begun to stick to his forehead from sweat, his chest heaving slightly as he spreads his legs subtly. Jaebum licks his lips and crawls on top of the older, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss while rolling his hips down onto the hardness he can feel poking at his thigh.

Mark moans into Jaebum’s mouth, hands fisting into the hair at the nape of the younger’s neck as he rolls his hips up to meet Jaebum’s. The younger groans back when he feels their belt buckles bump against each other, so he sits himself up, knees straddling Mark’s slim hips as he looks down at the older. Mark gazes up at him, his hands slowly dragging down Jaebum’s chest until his hands reach the belt. A single nod from the younger has Mark unbuckling it quickly as he sits up and attaches his mouth onto Jaebum’s abs, teeth nipping at the risen muscle. Jaebum gasps at the sensation, the pleasure tingling straight down into his crotch and reaches a hand up to cup the back of Mark’s head, holding him lightly in place as the older bites and sucks on his torso.

“F-fuck!” He hisses when Mark’s sharp teeth graze along the edge of his waistband and his hips buck up slightly. Jaebum tightens his grip in Mark’s hair and feels the older whine against his skin at the tug which only makes his pants grow tighter. Mark pulls the belt buckle open and starts opening Jaebum’s jeans as he uses one hand to rub across the tent that his chin bumps into while he drags his kisses down, down, down on Jaebum’s torso. “Shit, Mark-ah that feels so good,” Jaebum breaths, his hips rolling up to meet Mark’s hand as the older pulls down his zipper then slips his hand into the front of Jaebum’s jeans and rubs along the erection over the younger’s underwear. 

“You sound so hot,” Mark chuckles, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on Jaebum’s wet skin. Jaebum looks down at Mark and loses his breath when he finds the older staring back up at him through his lashes, lip drawn between his teeth with a smile. Jaebum groans at the sight and sits himself down onto Mark’s lap, cupping the older’s face between his hands and kissing him deeply while pushing him down onto the bed. Mark’s hands travel down his back, nails scraping red lines down the skin as their hips roll against each other. 

Jaebum drags his hands down Mark’s body, tucking the shirt the older is wearing up to his armpits so he can feel the smooth skin under his fingers. Mark arches his back when Jaebum’s thumb rubs across one of his nipples and he gasps softly into his mouth. The younger chuckles into their kiss then Mark giggles back breathlessly when Jaebum does it again, this time purposely pushing against the erect nipple making the older arch up into the touch again. 

“Let’s take this off you baby,” Jaebum whispers, his hands tugging on the older’s shirt. Mark flushes a pretty pink colour but nods his head and allows Jaebum to pull his arms through the sleeves then rising his head when the younger needs to take off the fabric. It gets thrown across the room but Mark doesn’t care because Jaebum instantly drops his head and simultaneously as he rolls his hips down against Mark’s erection he takes one of Mark’s nipples into his mouth. The older’s back lurches off the mattress and his hands grip onto Jaebum’s hair as he lets out a choked moan, eyes squeezing close as he throws his head back. 

“Ah- _ ah _ ! Jae, fuck.” Mark pants, his words turning into whines as Jaebum tugs on his sensitive nub with his teeth. Mark rolls his hips up into Jaebum to try and release the tension that’s pressing against his zipper and the younger growls hotly against his skin.

“Shit Mark-ah,” Jaebum growls as he sits himself up and drags his hands down Mark’s chest, watching as the pale skin turns pink under his touch and how large his hands look on the slim waist line. He reaches Mark’s waistband and quickly unbuckles the belt before he tugs at the button to pop it open, the older’s stomach hitching with a breath as the zipper gets tugged down. Mark swallows thickly and looks up at the younger, his words caught in his throat at the sight of the devilish hair, puffy lips and sexual gaze. Jaebum’s fingers dance around the opening of Mark’s jeans until the older whines and thrusts his hips up into his teasing touches. 

“P-please Jaebummie,” Mark breaths, his hand comes up and taking a hold of Jaebum’s wrist. “I want you to touch me,” He whispers as he drags Jaebum’s hand down his torso and directs his fingers to slip underneath the waistband of his underwear. Jaebum inhales sharply when he feels the smooth skin, hot and pulsing beneath his fingertips.

“Baby, you’re so hot.” He groans, dropping down to kiss Mark senseless as he rubs his palm along the older’s erection. Mark whimpers into his mouth, hips jolting with each stroke the younger gives him until Jaebum suddenly gets annoyed and pulls away from Mark with a growl. Mark doesn’t even have a chance to ask what’s wrong when Jaebum starts tugging at his jeans and underwear, slipping them down his slim legs. “God I love you baby,” He moans softly and Mark throws his head back in pleasure as Jaebum wrestles his clothes off his legs. 

Jaebum is quick to cover Mark’s neck with his lips, biting and sucking on the pale skin as he uses one hand to pump the older’s erection and his other hand wrestles with his own jeans. Mark gasps out loud, his fingers tugging on the silky strands of Jaebum’s hair as the younger continues to attack his neck. 

“Jaebum,” Mark moans, his hips thrusting up into the younger’s hand and he turns his head to the side to capture Jaebum’s lips with his, biting on the bottom lip to hear the younger’s soft groan. Jaebum eventually pulls himself away from Mark to push his jeans down the rest of the way and it’s just as he’s flicking them off his ankles when Mark has a different plan. Jaebum lets out a surprised yell when Mark pushes against his chest hard enough to send him falling backwards onto the mattress. He looks up in shock as Mark settles on his hips, hands bracing themselves on the younger’s chest. Mark gives him a cheeky grin as he rolls his hips backwards against Jaebum’s erection, making his eyes flutter shut. “Y-you’re taking too long.” Mark whispers and Jaebum lets out a soft groan. 

“You wanna be on top baby?” Jaebum whispers as he lets his hands massage the older’s ass, rocking along with Mark’s hips. Mark nods his head, a small whimper leaving his lips as he rocks himself down to feel Jaebum’s erection slip past his cheeks. 

“Please Jaebummie,” He whines, “Wanna feel you.” Jaebum groans and surges up to kiss Mark deeply, his hand coming up to hold the back of the older’s head while the other grips tightly onto Mark’s ass, his fingers spreading the cheeks a little. They’ve been in this position before but they never managed to get past a few fingers Jaebum got into Mark. But now, they’re not stopping. The lust and want has grown too high from being apart for too long and the fact that they still haven’t actually had sex together. So nothing is stopping them.

Jaebum leans back a little, taking Mark with him before he reaches across to the bedside table and tugs the draw open. Mark leaves his lips and starts kissing down his neck, sharp teeth nibbling on his ear causing Jaebum to let out small whimpers as he struggles to find the lube in the draw. 

“Hurry up,” Mark pants, rocking his hips back as Jaebum still fiddles with the contents of the draw, fingers desperately searching for the smooth metal bottle. “Your baby isn’t going to wait forever,  _ daddy _ .” Mark whispers breathlessly into Jaebum’s ear and Jaebum almost comes on the spot, his body tensing up and a groan crawling it’s way out of his throat. 

“ _ Fuck _ Mark!” Jaebum hisses when he gains control of himself again and Mark just giggles and resumes his kissing along the younger’s neck. Never in a million years did Jaebum think he’d have a daddy kink, especially regarded the situation he had just gotten himself out of but, hearing the word fall from Mark’s plump and kiss bitten lips just made Jaebum so turned on it hurts. “Y-you’ve totally ruined that word for me,” He grunts heavily as he manages to find the lube and brings it out of the draw. Mark laughs and sits up, wriggling his hips down on Jaebum’s. 

“I think it’s hot,” The older pants softly with a giggle, tilting his head to the side and biting his lip. He grinds his hips downwards, “Don’t you think so daddy?” Jaebum groans and throws his head back before grabbing Mark’s legs and rolling them over, Mark squealing at the move before he starts laughing and Jaebum silences him with a kiss. 

“You gotta stop that baby,” Jaebum huffs as he leans up from in between Mark’s legs and sits on his heels. He can see Mark’s erection lying against the dip of his hip and eyes precome pooling around the tip. He raises an eyebrow at it before his eyes flicker up to the older’s flushed face. “You like it don’t you?” He asks, voice filled with wonder. He can tell Mark is a little embarrassed because the older can’t meet his eye, head turned to the side and lip drawn between his teeth. So he decides to torture him a little. Just because he deserves it, Jaebum thinks. “Baby~,” He coos softly, tracing his fingers up Mark’s slim thighs, smiling as they quiver and shake under his touch. He bends himself down, the older turning his face to accept a kiss when Jaebum pulls away to hover a few centimetres away from his lips, “Daddy asked you a question, Mark-ah.”

“S-shit,” Mark whimpers voice high as his body shivers. Jaebum laughs and pecks the older’s lips before sitting back up and grabbing the lube to spread some on his fingers. “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” Mark huffs lightly and Jaebum chuckles again.

“Nah, it’s cute babe.” He laughs, smiling up at the older who has turned a lovely shade of red, “You can call me whatever you want.” Jaebum sighs as he wriggles a little down the mattress on his stomach and sinks between Mark’s legs, spreading them with his shoulders before pressing tiny fleeting kisses to the smooth pale skin on the inside of the older’s legs. “You can call me Jaebum,” He breathes against the cool skin, listening to the choked whines and whimpers the older makes, smirking as he sees Mark’s cock twitch violently against his hip. “Jaebum-ah or Jaebummie...” He continues, his lips drawing closer and closer down to where Mark’s legs curve into his ass as he brings his fingers towards the older’s entrance. “...Daddy.” He whispers as he presses one finger into Mark’s entrance the same time he places his lips on the base of the older’s cock. 

Mark gasps and his hands fist the sheet, head thrown back into the pillows as he moans when Jaebum begins moving his finger in and out of his entrance, stretching him slowly. The pleasure is almost too overwhelming and it just intensifies when Jaebum licks a long stripe up Mark’s cock before cover the tip with his lips. Mark chokes out a groan and his hands fly up to grab a hold of Jaebum’s head as the younger starts giving him a blowjob while stretching him.

“Jae-bum, oh fuck,” He whimpers, voice hitching as he bites onto his lower lip as the pleasure grows higher and higher. Jaebum drags his teeth ever so lightly across the sensitive skin and Mark lets out a high pitched moan, his voice cracking slightly as he pants. Jaebum wriggles another finger into Mark and hums when he hears Mark’s whines and feels the older tugging on his hair. Mark’s legs threaten to close, shaking violently so Jaebum pulls himself between them more and wraps one hand around the older’s thigh to keep his legs parted. He can’t stop himself however, from grinding onto the mattress, Mark’s noises and the taste of him is making him the hardest he’s ever felt in his whole life. He hums, slurping up and down Mark’s dick, twisting and sucking in different ways that brings out the sweetest noises from the older. Jaebum’s fingers brush over a small bundle and Mark lets out a high pitched whimper as his body shudders with pleasure. “F-fuck oh fuck Bummie,” He babbles, hands tightening in Jaebum’s hair, “D-do that again, please!”

They never got a chance to explore this far from the last time they were together and it’s now a whole new ball field for the both of them. Jaebum has never heard Mark like this and Mark has never felt the amount of pleasure Jaebum was currently giving to him. It only made their lust for one another burn higher and their cocks grow harder. 

Jaebum sucked harder, tasting the precome on his tongue as Mark’s hips jolted upwards when he slipped in another finger alongside the other 2 and curled his fingers upwards. Mark was all but seeing stars behind his eyelids as Jaebum continued to attack him at different pleasure points, flicking his tongue along the older’s slit while the rest of his cock was wrapped in the tight heat of the younger’s mouth as he continued to curl his fingers against the little spot inside of Mark. 

“Jae, Jae,” Mark babbled, tugging on Jaebum’s hair, “I want you, I need you now hurry up.” He whined, using a foot to push against the younger’s broad shoulder. Jaebum pulled off Mark’s cock with a loud slurp that made Mark groan and drop his head back onto the pillow, chest heaving breathlessly as he released Jaebum’s hair when his hips rose up off the bed to try and chase the hotness. 

“You sure you’re stretched enough baby boy?” Jaebum whispered huskily, tracing his puffy lips down Mark’s legs as he continued to scissor the older’s entrance. “Don’t wanna hurt you baby.” Mark just whined and wriggled his hips, gasping when it caused his entrance to stretch tighter on Jaebum’s fingers. 

“Please!” Mark whimpered, looking at Jaebum through his wet fringe, “Please I want you, Bummie.” Jaebum frowned though, he wasn’t entirely sure that the older was stretched enough to take him. Mark just whined impatiently, beginning to rock his hips down on the three fingers stretching his hole. “Please daddy~,” He whimpered, smiling when he felt Jaebum’s fingers jolt inside of him. “I promise I’m fine Jaebum-ah.” Mark panted, “Hurry up and fuck me.” 

Jaebum pulled his fingers out of Mark and sighed, “Ok if you say you’re alright?” Mark nodded his head enthusiastically making the younger laugh as he reached for a condom but the older’s hands came into view. Jaebum looked up in surprise as Mark began taking the condom from him and started ripping the packet open with his teeth. Jaebum wasn’t able to ask what Mark was doing before the older suddenly sat up and wrapped his lips around Jaebum’s nipple the same time he took a tight grip on Jaebum’s erection.

The younger gasp and shuddered violently, muscles tensing as he tried to hold back the overwhelming pleasure that burned in his stomach. Mark continued to nipple on the erect nub as he pumped Jaebum’s cock slowly, the younger unable to do anything but groan at the sensation and start rolling his hips up to meet the older’s strokes. Then, Mark pulled his hand away from Jaebum’s cock and began rolling the condom down onto it, all without his mouth leaving Jaebum’s chest. The younger moaned and cupped the back of the older’s head, “Fuck baby, you’re so good with your mouth.” He groaned, fisting the hair as he felt Mark tug on his skin. 

“I’ll show you how good I really am another time,” Mark whispers against Jaebum’s skin before taking a squirt of lube onto his hand then pumping Jaebum’s cock once, twice before letting himself fall back onto the mattress, body displayed for the younger. Jaebum’s eyes trailed over Mark’s naked body, traveling over the red splotches and dark bruises beginning to show on his pale neck and chest. Mark began stroking his own cock, gazing up at Jaebum with a sensual glare. “You want me Bummie?”

“Fuck yes.” Jaebum growled before dropping himself onto Mark and taking his lips with his own. Mark moaned and wrapped one leg around Jaebum’s hip as he sucked on Jaebum’s tongue. The younger lifted his hips up slightly and propped himself up onto one elbow then used his other hand to grasp his cock. “You ready for me baby?” He whispered, lips bumping into one another as Mark didn’t want to stop kissing him. Mark nodded, a small whimper leaving his lips as he thrust his hips up into Jaebum’s, their erections brushing into each other. Jaebum groaned and started pressing the head of his cock into Mark’s stretched entrance. 

Mark whines high in the back of his throat at the burning sensation, his noises covered by Jaebum’s lips. “F-fuck Jaebum-ah, _ah_!” He choked out, nails digging into the younger’s shoulders as Jaebum pressed further into Mark, ever so slowly almost inch by inch. Mark squeezed his eyes shut against the small pain he could feel; it was mainly do to the fact that he hadn’t had sex for nearly 4 months and Jaebum was bigger than Ed in every way. Perhaps Jaebum was right and he wasn’t totally stretched enough but Mark didn’t care. He wanted to be stretched by Jaebum and just Jaebum alone. 

“Yien, ba-by shit.” Jaebum choked as he got almost halfway in, “You’re so fucking tight oh my god.” Jaebum dropped his head, resting his forehead against Mark’s collarbones as the older tugged on his hair. “Fuck I love you,” He panted, pressing kisses onto the older’s smooth skin. “I love you, I love you I love you.” Mark whined and rolled his hips up, Jaebum’s cock slipping in further making the both of them gasp in pleasure. 

“I-I love you too,” Mark gasped, his cock squirting out precome as he felt himself grow fuller by the second with each inch Jaebum stuck in him. “Shit, I love you so much Jaebummie.” Jaebum groaned and thrusted his hips all the way in until his hips met Mark’s, the older moaning loudly, his nails making indentations on Jaebum’s skin. Jaebum was totally surrounded by Mark’s heat and couldn’t stop the shaking moans leaving his hips as his body shook with pleasure. Mark wouldn’t stop whining at the feeling of being so full, the head of Jaebum’s cock was sitting just shy of his prostate and if he rolled his hips up he’d be able to brush it along that spot but he was too full to move. 

They stayed like that for a moment, overwhelmed by the pleasure and love they felt towards one another. It was such an odd emotion for Jaebum to feel during sex, seeing as he never felt anything other that sexual attraction to most of his bed buddies. Having Mark with him was making everything he felt a million times better than what it usually does. 

Jaebum kisses Mark’s neck softly, the older whimpering and shivering in pleasure as he tries to calm himself from the pain and ecstasy from Jaebum entering him. “You ok baby boy?” Jaebum whispers, placing kisses up the older’s jaw. 

“I-I’m ok,” Mark whimpers, nails digging in deep to the younger’s shoulders, “Y-you’re just a-a lot bigger than what I th-thought,” He chuckles and Jaebum can’t help but snort a little. He presses one last kiss to Mark’s jaw before pulling his head away and pushing himself onto his elbows to look at the older. Mark smiles at him and Jaebum brings a hand up to brush the older’s fringe out of his eyes. 

“Hi beautiful,” He says softly and Mark giggles, eyes and nose scrunching up cutely and Jaebum laughs. “You’re so easy to please sometimes,” He jokes and gets a slap to the back of the head that just makes him laugh. 

“You are too easy to rile up,” Mark pokes back, sticking his tongue out at Jaebum’s confused expression. Mark rolls his eyes before dropping his lip into a pout and starts whining again, “ _Daddy, please fuck me_ ,” He moans, “ _Please I need you daddy_!” Jaebum places a hand over Mark’s mouth, smothering the laughter falling from the older’s lips as he shakes his head. 

“You’re an ass, that’s what you are.” He snorts with a smile before releasing his hand from the older’s mouth, smiling wider when he sees a matching smile. 

“Well~ you still twitched so,” Mark replies cheekily with a shrug and Jaebum realises that he is in fact, still deep inside Mark’s hole meaning that the older would’ve felt the reaction his dick has whenever he hears Mark call him daddy. Jaebum frowns slightly before smirking and pulling his hips back slightly then driving them forward quickly. Mark gasps and his eyes squeeze shut, mouth dropping open with a soft moan. Jaebum chuckles and quickly kisses the older, moaning softly when their tongues brushed against one another. “Again,” Mark breathes, “Go again Bummie, fuck me.”

Jaebum groans but pulls his hips back and begins fucking into Mark with a steady rhythm. Mark lets out moans each time their hips bump into each other and Jaebum feels his pleasure burning hotter with each moan that leaves Mark’s lips. He sits himself up after a moment, bending Mark’s legs and taking a tight hold onto the older’s hips before rolling his hips into the tight heat. He can feel the sweat dripping down his body and his own eyes travel across Mark’s body to see the older sweat as well.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight!” He grunts as he thrusts into Mark’s hole, the older squeezing around him every so often. Mark moans and reaches for Jaebum’s hands, the younger letting go of his hips so they can link their fingers together. Mark brings their hands up over his head, bringing Jaebum back down to him. Their chests bump into one another but Mark doesn’t care as he kisses Jaebum deeply, their lips messily meeting together as Jaebum continues to roll his hips. 

“F-faster Jae,” Mark pants into their kiss, his fingers squeezing around Jaebum’s, “Go harder, faster. I said I want you to wreck me.” Jaebum groans and his hips mess up the pattern he was fucking in. Mark whines and Jaebum is quick to silence him with a kiss and fast thrust that knocks the breath out of the older. 

“You want me to wreck you baby?” Jaebum huffs breathlessly, releasing one hand to brush his hair off his face as Mark nods his head a million times. Jaebum smiles and Mark feels like he has all the breath knocked out of his body at the younger’s smile. It’s such a beautiful and rare thing because he always tries to hold himself back from smiling but when he does smile, Mark feels like he’s falling in love all over again. “Ok baby, I’ll make you feel good.” Jaebum smirks and kisses Mark quickly, licking into his mouth before he starts rocking his hips into the wet heat, making sure to bring his cock all the way out so only the head remains in and then quickly thrusting back in. Mark keens, head thrown back into the pillows and his mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure. 

Jaebum keeps doing this, rolling his hips deep and slowly into Mark, puncturing soft moans and high whimpers from the older. “Sh-shit Jae,” Mark whines, hands scrambling around the sheets as he feels the pleasure build inside of him. “Fu- _uck_!” He gasps as Jaebum’s cock rams straight into his prostate and he squeezes around the younger. Jaebum groans lowly in his ear and Mark can’t help himself, “J-Jae let me ride you.” He pants, tapping the younger on the shoulder, “Please, I wanna ride you. I’m close, let me get on top.” Jaebum moans heavily and nods his head frantically, his cock somehow managing to grow harder at the thought of Mark on top of him. 

He stops his thrusts and drops himself onto Mark’s body, the both of them groaning as it sends Jaebum’s cock deeper inside of Mark’s hole. Mark shudders and tries to hold back his orgasm he can feel building in the base of his stomach as Jaebum’s head bumps into his prostate. Jaebum rolls onto his side and helps Mark move his legs so he’s able to sit on his hips, the action making Jaebum's cock to continually bump into Mark’s prostate. Once he’s seated properly, Mark takes a moment to collect himself, his cock is hard and red, leaking precome onto Jaebum's lower abs. 

The younger’s hands come to rest on his hips and Mark feels Jaebum begin pushing them, rolling them in slow circles so he’s grinding down on the younger’s cock. Mark groans and digs his nails into Jaebum’s chest, dropping his head down as he rocks his hips along with Jaebum’s movements then soon enough, Mark starts lifting himself up on each rock as Jaebum thrusts up. 

They work in perfect harmony together, one going up as the other goes down. Mark has never felt more connected to someone before as he bounces in Jaebum’s lap, the younger sitting up and wrapping his hands around Mark’s waist to grab his ass and help lift him higher and drive him down harder. Mark’s hands don't leave Jaebum’s hair and their lips don’t separate, even if they aren’t able to kiss because the pleasure is too much and all they can do is breathe heavily. 

Mark feels his orgasm rushing to the edge and his hips start losing their rhythm, “J-Jae, Jaebum,” He babbles, the younger grunting as his own orgasm is beginning to rise to the boiling point. “Fuck, Jaebum I’m gonna come.” Mark whimpers, his hips slowing but Jaebum growls and begins using the hold he has on the older’s ass to start fucking Mark down onto his cock at an insane speed. Mark can do nothing but hold onto Jaebum’s shoulders, moaning at the pleasure and the fact that Jaebum is so much stronger than he thought then gets images of being fucked against the walls start flicking into his head. “Shit, Jae!” He moans, “I-I’m close, fuck I’m so close ah!”

“Come on baby,” Jaebum growls, his own orgasm getting dangerously close with each noise the older makes. “Cum for me Yien, I wanna see you cum.” Mark moans loudly, his hands tugging on Jaebum’s hair just on the brink of being painful but it only makes him harder. Each breath that leaves Mark’s mouth is a moan and Jaebum is about to lose it, his own moans leaving his lips as he lifts and drops the older onto his cock. “Yien, cum for daddy.” He whispers and that seems to be the tipping point because as soon as Mark drops back onto Jaebum’s cock he lets out a high pitched moan and cums across his stomach and the younger’s chest. 

Jaebum groans and quickly rolls them over, grinding into Mark’s hole while the older clenches down on him as he rides through his orgasm, Jaebum fucking him through it as he chases his own. Jaebum moans, breath coming out in punched gasped as Mark tugs on his hair. 

“Come on Jaebummie,” Mark whines, body shaking and shivering as Jaebum grinds into him, his prostate getting overworked making him gasp and moan, the pleasure almost making him black out before he whispers one last thing, “I wanna see you cum, daddy.” Jaebum moans and kisses Mark as he tips over the edge with one last thrust into Mark’s tight heat, releasing into the condom as his body shakes with the biggest orgasm he’s ever head. 

They moan into their kiss, both shivering as their orgasms run through their bodies leaving them breathless and sensitive. Mark whines as Jaebum pulls out of him and the younger is quick to apologise with a kiss. He quickly disposes of the dirtied condom before using the edge of the sheet to clean up his chest and Mark’s stomach from the white ropes. Mark shivers with a whine when Jaebum brushes the tip of his spent cock and the younger chuckles breathlessly before pushing the sheet away and wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist. He cuddles up behind the older, nuzzling into the damp skin of Mark’s neck and pressing sloppy kisses into the skin, Mark moaning happily as he brings a hand up to cup the back of Jaebum’s head to hold him there. 

“Love you Bummie,” Mark whispers, his eyes fluttering shut as his body screams at him to rest now that he feels as though he’s been sedated by his orgasm. Jaebum smiles into the older’s skin and tightens his hold on the older, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

“Love you too Yien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!? so that's like maybe the 4th sex scene I've written in my life so apologies if it's not good/realistic? I tried?? Also, I kept trying to go away from the daddy kink but honestly, mark kept making me write it so I do sincerely apologise if you didn't like it! I tried my best to keep it out but...Mark just had to keep doing it so I am really sorry if you didn't like it! BUT! 
> 
> If you liked the scene are you still alive?? You breathing?? You good homie?? How's your heart after the angst? Not gonna lie I got a bit teary writing my Bummie oppa crying a little :( But it's all good now <3 They're happy and together and HAVE OFFICIALLY FUCKED! WHOOP! 
> 
> Now Mark can stop announcing this to the world haha ^^;
> 
> Anyway! We're here! We're finally at the end! We only have the epilogue left I can't believe this! Thank you to everyone who commented, gave kudos and bookmarked this fic I honestly love every single one of you to the moon and back <3 <3 I really can't thank you all enough but know that I am eternally grateful!
> 
> With that being said, tell me what your favourite scenes were! From this chapter and then the rest of the fic because I'd love to know! What did you like best? (was that sex scene what you hoped it to be??) 
> 
> Also, what type of Markbum fics did you want to see from me next? I've got a couple planned but I haven't written enough to publish yet cause I don't wanna make you wait like 3 weeks for a new chapter so! If there is any like tropes or prompts or AU's or something along those lines that you think I'd be good at writing, let me know!! You might see it later on!
> 
> Anyway, I've rambled on for too long but know that I love you and I thank you so so much for giving this fic a chance and reading it you all honestly make my day so much <3 <3 I can't wait to share my next story (Whatever it may be I honestly don't have a clue yet ah!) with you all <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't hurt too much <3 <3


	14. Epilogue: 7 Years Later~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon, the rest of their apartment was filled with laughter and warmth - something that Jaebum wasn’t sure he’d ever get to feel after his first heartbreak. But Mark had shown him exactly what love could be and he never wanted to let it go. They had had their fair share of ups and downs along the way, fights that led to nights sleeping on the sofa until someone gets too cold and gets up to drag the other back to bed, times when they’ve been stressed and heated and said something they didn’t mean causing tears to erupt only to battle them with sweet words and sugary kisses.

“Mark!” Jaebum nearly screeches as he jolts forward off the couch to catch Dabin from falling off the coffee table. She squeals in delight as her father wraps his arms around her, cradling her against his chest while he looks at the older with a glare. “You were suppose to be watching her!” He hisses through his teeth as his knees sing in pain from how heavy he landed on him. Mark sends him a sheepish smile, hands still outstretched from where he was originally holding onto the baby. 

“Babe,” Mark giggles, “She’s fine! Besides it's not even that big a fall if she did slip off,” He explains pointing at how the coffee table barely reaches the middle of their shins. “She would've been frightened but not hurt.”

Jaebum huffs and tightens his hold on his daughter, cradling the back of her head as he gingerly moves back to the couch, knees cracking under the pressure. Mark winces slightly and crawls around the table towards him, his hands landing on his husband's knees softly. 

“You ok though Bummie? You didn't hurt them too bad did you?” Mark asks softly beginning to stand from the floor, “Is your injury playing up again? Did you want me to get you an ice pack? Or a heat pad?” He's already walking away but Jaebum is quick to catch his wrist and tug him back. 

“Baby, I'm fine ok? Just come sit here,” he pulls on the older’s hand, directing him to the spot beside him and Dabin giggles happily as her other father arrives. She wriggles in Jaebum’s grip and he's learnt from past experiences to just let her go before he ends up with a baby boot imprinted on his genitals. She crawls across his lap, narrowly missing the family jewels before Mark picks her up with a gasp. She squeals happily as the older flies her up into the air before brining her back to his chest where she grasp his face between her little hands and squishes his cheeks together. 

Jaebum snorts at how distorted his husband's normally handsome face become and it catches Mark’s attention. Jaebum watches as the older glances at him from the corner of his eye, “Hey, hey Jaebum-ah,” Mark giggles, his words slightly muffled thanks to Dabin mushing his face like wet clay, “Would you still love me if I looked like this?” He turns his face towards the younger, cheeks squished and lips pursed as he flares his nostrils and makes his eyes grow wide. Dabin loves it and giggles loudly but Jaebum has learnt after nearly 7 years with Mark, that he has the worst jokes in the world. As well as making play on words with his Korean. Sometimes they’re funny...other times Jaebum just sighs and shakes his head while his husband laughs.

“No, I wouldn't even know you.” He deadpans and Mark snorts before pulling his daughter’s hands away from his face, rotating his jaw to ease a small cramp. 

“You liar,” Mark laughs, “I know you only loved me for my body!” Jaebum snorts and the sound of the doorbell rings through their apartment. Jaebum stands from the couch to go and answer it while looking over his shoulder he says, “Wrong baby, I saw your eyes first!” He rounds the hallway and can hear Mark’s outraged gasp. 

“You bastard! Since when did you ever notice my eyes you were never that romantic back then!” Mark shouts and Jaebum rolls his eyes and opens the front door to find Mark’s parents on the other side. 

“Hey guys,” Jaebum greets in English. He's almost 100% fluent now thanks to how many lessons he got from Mark and his younger brother Joey, however he still has an accent which annoys him to no end. 

“Oh Jaebum,” Dorine sighs as she steps into the apartment and presses a kiss to his cheek, “You get more handsome every time I see you!” She gushes and pinches his cheek. Jaebum just chuckles and pats her lovingly on the shoulder. 

“Thank you Mom,” he smiles and she laughs before stepping down the hallway. Jaebum turns to Raymond and gets pulled into a hug, the two men thumping each other on the backs. “Good to see you papa,” Jaebum sighs, squeezing the older man tighter. 

“You too, Jae.” The older man sighs before pulling back and squeezing Jaebum’s shoulder. He regards the younger with a sad but worried gaze. “How you holding up buddy?”

Jaebum sighs heavily and shrugs, unable to answer the question cause how do you cope when you've just put your father to rest nearly 2 months ago? “I'm just going I guess.” He sighs, “Mark keeps telling me to take days off but the company is doing better than ever and the boss wants my input on the new songs for his new group that's going to debut in 7 months.” Mark’s dad smiles and pats him on the shoulder. 

“You'll be fine kid, just remember you got us ok?” Jaebum nods his head and smiles gratefully at the older before they start heading into the apartment. 

“Oh and Mark?” Jaebum says switching back to Korean, “I noticed your eyes first cause that's what I saw apart from your blonde hair.” Mark frowns and shakes his head passing Dabin to her grandmother before standing up and greeting his father. “Also,” Jaebum continues, “I am fucking romantic!”

“Yah!” Mark hisses, pulling out of his hug with his father, “Don't swear in front of Dabin!” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and his eyes flicked down to the giggling baby. 

“Mark-ah I spoke Korean, she doesn't even talk yet.” Jaebum deadpans and Mark frowns, eyebrows furrowing into a glare he opens his mouth to argue when his father steps in. 

“Alright, I don't understand the conversation but I'm going to suggest that it stops here.” He huffs, his eyes flicking between the two men from behind his glasses. “Now, Mark go and get your mother some tea and Jaebum, I wanna see Bambam’s newest runway show you said you taped it?”

Mark lets out an annoyed whine but heads to the kitchen anyway and Jaebum sniggers as he heads to the TV but doesn't manage to escape the light tap to the back of his head. He clutches his head in surprise and spins to see Raymond watching him with a smirk, “Don't think I didn't hear that.” Jaebum chuckles and nods his head before turning the TV on to start up Bambam’s runway show from New York Fashion Week. 

“Who was he partnered with this time?” Dorine asks, smiling with some cooing noises when Dabin shows her her favourite plushie - a ragged old Pikachu one that's faded into an odd yellow-ey green colour and has a hole in one ear. 

“I think it was Valentino? It was a lot of ball gowns and floral dresses.” Jaebum says thoughtfully as he flicks through their dvr when Mark comes back carrying a tea and plate of biscuits. 

“Oh, he's so good at the dresses,” Dorine claims with a awed sigh, clapping her hands to the baby sitting in her lap as she continues. “That boy has far too much talent to be working with these companies!” She huffs, the three men all sharing a look because they've heard it time and time again. “Do you know when he's going to start his own brand yet?”

“He says he's not ready to do that yet,” Mark sighs placing the plate on the table, “And with the wedding coming around the corner I doubt he’ll have time to prepare anything especially since he's so hell bent on making his and Yugyeom’s suit.” Mark’s mom sighs and shakes her head while taking a cookie. 

“That boy is too talented.” She sighs, “And how is my baby Yugyeom-ie doing?” 

“Still touring at the moment,” Jaebum says as he finds the right video and sets it up to play. “He landed in Tokyo last night and they've got a show tomorrow night.”

“He still doing the backup dancing?” Raymond asks as he heads to one of the couches, taking Dabin from his wife smiling as his granddaughter tugs on his beard. 

“Ah no actually, just last week one of the main dancers broke his ankle skateboarding so they got Yugyeom to step in.” Jaebum informs them and nods his head when Raymond lets out a low whistle. “Yeah, maknae is finally rising up in his dance crew.” The group agree with nods and mumbled noises as they snack on the cookies. 

“What are these?” Dorine asks with a gasp as she breaks one in half to look at the centre. 

“These are Jackson’s newest creation. Chocolate dates with oats and something or other.” Mark mumbles through his mouthful, “He always gives the new ideas to us to try before he thinks about putting them up for sale in the shop.”

“He still doesn't trust himself enough does he?” Raymond comments and both the young men shakes their heads. He sighs heavily and nods in understanding. “I'll have a chat to him when I go in on Tuesday to get some more muesli.” 

“Did Jinyoung get that promotion at the university he told me about the last time we had dinner?” 

Jaebum sits himself down next to Mark, pulling the older’s arm around his waist as he settles himself into Mark’s chest while grabbing a cookie. “The full time lecturer position? Yeah he got it, now he's a English professor.” Jaebum snorts at Mark’s words despite himself, “He sounds so old.” Mark glares at him and throws at napkin at his husband's head which makes Jaebum whine. “What it's true! I bet he's that evil teacher everyone hates because he always gives a pop quiz after every session.” Now it's Mark’s turn to snort. 

“Jae, that's just you projecting your hate from your old teacher onto Jinyoungie.” His husband reaches out and strokes his head. “Get over it babe.” Jaebum huffs and folds his arms over his chest as Nora suddenly slinks out from under the table and curls into his lap. 

Dorin hums aloud, “And Youngjae? Still working on the playbook for the new musical?” Jaebum and Mark both nod. 

“Yeah he says he's almost finished,” Mark sighs scratching at Nora’s ears while making faces at Dabin. “Loves New York too, says he doesn't want to come home.” Both parents sigh and shake their heads. 

“Tell that boy to come home soon!” Dorine whines, “I miss seeing him.” All the men roll their eyes but they too miss seeing the smiling ball of sunshine. 

“Has Jinyoung accepted Jackson’s proposal yet?” Raymond wonders out loud which makes Jaebum laugh. 

“No, of course not. He won't accept until he either thinks of a better way to top Jackson’s proposal or stops sulking because he didn't get to ask first.” Mark sighed before nuzzling his nose into Jaebum’s neck and kissing the back of his nape. Jaebum sighs happily and leans further into the older’s embrace. 

“You two planning on doing anything for the big one year anniversary?” Raymond smiles, eyes flicking from the TV screen showing Bambam in an interview, down to the two of them. Mark twists his lips in thought and Jaebum shrugs as best he can while leaning against Mark’s chest. 

“We haven’t really discussed it,” Jaebum sighs, picking up one of Mark’s hands to play with his fingers. He traces over the gold band on his ring finger and smiles at the memory of Mark walking down the aisle towards him, eyes already glistening with tears and teeth almost ripping a hole through his bottom lip. “I don’t think we’re going to do anything honestly, maybe just a quiet night in? Possibly get Jinyoung and Jackson to take Dabin for the night or something?” Mark nods and hums in agreement, running his fingertips through Jaebum’s hair at the back of his head.

“Yeah, we’ve also got massive projects that are due the day after our anniversary, so I don’t think we’ll do anything major. Plus, Dabin’s birthday is the day before it so we’re already going to be wrecked after having an apartment filled with a group of children under the age of 3.” Mark frowns slightly, already imagine the black current juice stains on the carpet and the crayon masterpieces on the walls. 

Dorin laughs and shakes her head fondly at her son, “Now you know how we felt every time you insisted on inviting the whole neighbourhood over for your birthdays.” She scolds lightly and Mark laughs, attempting to hide himself behind his husband’s broad shoulders while the other laughs at his misfortune. Mama Tuan might be the cutest little thing in the world when it comes to parents but she can also be the scariest when she wants to be. 

Jaebum can still remember how terrified he was the first time he saw her angry. It was his 2nd time in LA and Mark had taken him out to a popular nightclub. Everything was going fine, until Mark’s drink was spiked. Unable to speak English properly, all Jaebum could say over the phone when he called his boyfriend’s parents from the emergency ward was ‘ _Mark got hurt from drink and we’re at hospital_.’ Because he didn’t know what the English term was for getting your drink spiked. Dorin had come in with a flurry and grabbed Jaebum, demanding to know what happened and where Mark was until Raymond calmed her down enough to where she promptly broke down in stressed tears on Jaebum’s chest. It definitely wasn’t one of the better nights he’s had in LA but, it was during those terrible hours waiting for Mark to get his stomach pumped that Jaebum felt closer to his boyfriend’s parents. 

But he’s learnt now how to cope with Dorine’s anger and worry, so he just laughs while his husband gets scolded for wanting 30 odd kids at his birthday parties. Jaebum tilts his head back to look at the older, “I can’t see you as someone so popular,” He snorts and Mark glares at him lightly, “What? When I first met you, you kept stuttering and you barely spoke!”

“Aw, I bet it was because of how attractive you were Jaebum!” Dorine giggles and Mark groans out loud, flopping back onto the ground while taking Jaebum with him who was not expecting the sudden change so he let out a squeak which caused the older couple to start laughing. 

Pretty soon, the rest of their apartment was filled with laughter and warmth - something that Jaebum wasn’t sure he’d ever get to feel after his first heartbreak. But Mark had shown him exactly what love could be and he never wanted to let it go. They had had their fair share of ups and downs along the way, fights that led to nights sleeping on the sofa until someone gets too cold and gets up to drag the other back to bed, times when they’ve been stressed and heated and said something they didn’t mean causing tears to erupt only to battle them with sweet words and sugary kisses.

They’ve grown alongside each other, watching as one another transform into a man they’d be proud to call their partner. Now, with their first child they get to watch the transformation from a 30 year old couple to new parents. Times were tough trying get their little ball of sunshine, the adoption papers alone had them arguing more than once, then they had to fight the scary orphanage owner who wanted a large sum of money that Jaebum was willing to hand over just so he could hold his baby girl but his baby boy stopped him and refused to hand over the money. Another 2 months went passed until they finally received the call that their little girl was ready to be picked up. 

Jaebum can’t believe it was only 6 months ago that they brought her home. He could remember how terrified Mark was. Despite dealing with younger siblings the older didn’t want to touch her so Jaebum had to continually remind him that she wasn’t a newborn and was actually a 2 year old. They had sleepless nights and mornings where instead of sugar in coffee it was salt, right shoes on left feet, sloppy half asleep kisses as goodbyes where it was literally just a smoosh of their lips together, times when tempers got too high from lack of sleep and resulted in harsh words thrown around that were always quickly followed with hushed apologies but apart from all that - they’d never change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah~ I'm not crying you are! Ah! I can't believe this is finished! I'm in shock! It's been such a wild ride from the beginning of writing this to know. I can't believe how much support and love this got, it seriously blows my mind because as I said in my first author's note, I haven't written in like 2 years so I felt totally rusty and with Markbum being one of the lesser known ships I was afraid that it wasn't going to be read but you guys....You smashed this hahahaha <3 <3 I cannot thank you enough for your amazingly inspiring words and your fangirling in the comments, they honestly made my day so much better and gave me so much inspiration to finish this when I thought I wouldn't be able to <3 <3 Now, enough sappiness from me haha! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this story and that everything was to your liking <3 I knew I needed to add Markbum with the babes and Jaebeom with Markeu's parents PLUS wrap up all the loose endings with OT5. Did everyone like how their storylines went?? I tried to make it realistic considering as only 7 years went past and I based it off their degrees being 4 years long so heh if it's not realistic I do apologise but hoped you enjoyed it anyways <3
> 
> Thank you for everything, even if all you did was leave a kudo or a small comment or a long comment I appreciate every single thing. Thank you <3 I hope you continue reading my stories, even if I do take close to a month to try and update ^^; inspiration and motivation come in forms of comments so when i don't get a lot a struggle haha but I know you guys will like my next story! I just have to decide which one to put up first! I've got a sugar daddy one, pirate one, the con-artist au one (BUT that one will be updated extremely slowly because I want it to be really good) and I have a vampire/werewolf one that's been written since I started this fic sooooo~ let me know which one you'd like to read? 
> 
> Also! WHAT MARKBUM FICS DO YOU WANT??!! I'm talking what type of aus do you wanna see? What canon fics do you wanna see?? GIVE ME PROMPTS! Give me something to write basically hahaha but enough rambling now! Thank you for the lots of love and support <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now my loves! My username is @cutiepiemarkeu so if you’d like you can go ahead and follow me on there^_^I’m also going to make a curious cat so people who don’t have twitter can ask questions and I’ll link it to my twitter so check there soon ^_^ thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
